Alfabet Miłości
by Dreigo
Summary: Akcja rozpoczyna się dwa miesiące przed zakończeniem szkoły. Ichigo i Orihime są już parą, jednak mimo tego muszą się jeszcze sporo nauczyć o miłości. Sporadycznie występują inne postacie z Bleacha. Fik jest w całości skupiony na IchiHime.
1. Adoracja

Pamiętała dzień, w którym go spotkała. Nie mogła go zapomnieć. Był to dzień, gdy jej brat zginął w wypadku samochodowym, ona zaś siedziała przy jego zwłokach i płakała. Nie wiedziała ile już płakała, nawet nie wiedziała, czy ma jeszcze czym płakać. Siedziała tam jednak i łkała spazmatycznie powtarzając jak mantrę „Nie opuszczaj mnie". Przychodził do niej doktor próbując odciągnąć od ciała, jednak ona za każdym razem mu się wyrywała i wracała do dawnej pozycji.

Późno w nocy, gdy klinikę ogarnęła cisza usłyszała kroki. Nie były to kroki dorosłego, były jeszcze lekkie, pozbawione ciężaru życia. Jednak nie podniosła głowy, ściskała najmocniej jak mogła prześcieradło, łudząc się, że jej brat zaraz się obudzi i zaprowadzi ją do domu. Poczuła nagle na sobie czyjś dotyk, zaskoczona, spojrzała się na chłopaka, o czekoladowych oczach i roztrzepanych rudych włosach, na lewym policzku miał opatrunek, ale jedyne co ona zapamiętała to troska w jego spojrzeniu. Chciała go odepchnąć, powiedzieć, że chce zostać sama ze swoim bratem, nie potrafiła jednak powiedzieć ani słowa. Spuściła wzrok, podkurczając pod siebie nogi, on zaś usiadł obok niej nie wymuszając rozmowy. Po prostu siedział przy niej, a ona z czasem poddała się zmęczeniu i zasnęła opierając się o jego ramię.

Ich następne spotkanie odbyło się kiedy rozpoczęła liceum. Siedziała na swoim miejscu rozmawiając z Tatsuki o swoich planach klubowych, gdy do klasy wszedł on razem z wysokim mulatem. Poczuła jak żołądek ściska się ze zdenerwowania, nie wiedziała co powinna powiedzieć, ale szybko zorientowała się, że nawet jej nie zauważył, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Ulżyło jej. Tamtego dnia, czuła się o wiele lepiej z myślą, że dla niego nie istnieje.

Obserwowała go każdego dnia, podziwiała jego hart ducha, oraz to, że miał przy sobie tylu znajomych. Czuła, że jest osobą, której nie da się nie polubić. Zazdrościła mu tego, choć gdzieś w głębi serca, wiedziała, że to tylko gra, maska, którą zakłada by nie martwić innych. Nie potrafiła jednak spytać się go o to, nie byli nawet bliskimi znajomymi. Czasami tylko gdy była z Tatsuki to rozmawiała o nim. Każdego dnia, chciała wiedzieć o nim więcej.

I pewnego dnia, w jego życiu pojawiła się Kuchiki Rukia. Czuła, że jest w niej coś niezwykłego, obserwując ich relację posądziła ich o związek, rozumiała, że jest ona dla niego bardzo ważna z jakiegoś powodu. Dlatego starała się zaprzyjaźnić z brunetką, zrobić wszystko by czuła się komfortowo wśród ludzi z klasy. Zazdrościła jej intymności z chłopakiem i frywolność w dotykaniu go. Ona nie miała w sobie tyle odwagi by zrobić jakiś krok w stronę pogłębienia ich relacji. Wydawało się jej, że bycie znajomymi z klasy zupełnie jej wystarczy, wreszcie mogła go widzieć, podziwiać z daleka jego siłę.

A potem wszystko potoczyło się inaczej niż kiedykolwiek sądziła. Jej brat stał się potworem przez jej egoizm, a on ją uratował. Nie. Nie uratował jej. Uratował jej brata od cierpienia. Była mu wdzięczna, dlatego gdy następnego dnia w szkole jadła śniadanie, nie przyznała się, że pamięta, powiedziała wersję, którą dała jej Rukia. Wreszcie znając jej charakter, nie wydawało się to dziwne. Kolejny raz chciała zapytać się go o sprawy, które jej nie dotyczyły, ale tego nie zrobiła. Powtarzając sobie jak mantrę, że są tylko znajomymi z klasy. I nagle Kuchiki Rukia znikła, wszyscy zapomnieli o niej, jakby nigdy nie istniała, a on? Przychodził na zajęcia przygaszony, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Zupełnie stracił swoją energię, maska, którą zakładał powoli kruszyła się. Wtedy postanowiła, że z nim porozmawia, że spróbuje go pocieszyć, chociaż wiedziała, że nie ma do tego prawa.

888

Otworzyła oczy wsłuchując się jak co dzień w ciszę. Nikt nie chodził po mieszkaniu, nikt nie krzątał się w kuchni, nikt nie mył się przed wyjściem z domu. Wzdrygnęła się, czując jak zawsze ochotę na płacz. Nienawidziła tego mieszkania, jej własnego więzienia. Wolała jednak mieszkać sama niż wrócić do NICH. Nie pamiętała ich praktycznie wcale, byli tylko zamazanymi sylwetkami wśród wspomnień dotyczących jej brata, ale pamiętała jego opowieści o rodzinie, której wolałaby nigdy nie mieć.

Usiadła na łóżku oddychając głęboko i licząc do dziesięciu, był to jej stały nawyk, by otrząsnąć się ze snu, by ubrać swoją maskę. Zagryzła wargę spoglądając na godzinę, miała niewiele czasu do wyjścia. Chwyciła swój mundurek i ruszyła do łazienki, by przygotować się na kolejny dzień w szkole.

Zrobiła sobie na szybko jakieś kanapki i wpakowała je do torby. Wybiegła z mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy zbiegła ze schodów, rozejrzała się wokół licząc, że może zobaczy Tatsuki, jednak nie było jej na ich oznaczonym miejscu. Westchnęła ruszając powoli w kierunku szkoły. W myślach próbowała ustalić grafik dnia, miała wiele do zrobienia, nie były to przyjemne obowiązki, wolałaby spędzić czas jak każda nastolatka na czytaniu magazynów, czy plotkowaniu ze znajomymi na temat chłopaków, może nawet znalazłaby chęć na podszkolenie się w gotowaniu.

- Orihime. - Męski głos odezwał się za nią, wyrywając ją z przygnębiających myśli.

- Ichigo… - Mruknęła zaskoczona, szukając w jego otoczeniu innych znajomych. - Jesteś sam?

Podniósł pytająco brwi, jakby zastanawiał się o co jej może chodzić. Dopiero gdy zrównał z nią krok, uśmiechnął się łagodnie, prawie niezauważalnie, wpatrując się przed siebie.

- Nie muszę z nimi chodzić codziennie… To prawie jakbym był gejem. - Odparł spokojnie, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach. - Chyba, że chodziło ci o kogoś innego?

Pokręciła przecząco głową, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Uśmiechnęła się tylko delikatnie, będąc mu w głębi siebie wdzięczna, że postanowił iść z nią do szkoły. Chciała się już go zapytać, czy Tatsuki go o to prosiła, jednak chłopak spojrzał się z niezadowoleniem na zegarek, to jej wystarczyło, by przyspieszyć kroku będąc trochę wolniejszą od niego.

Lubiła biegać za nim, spoglądać na jego plecy, wydawał się jej wtedy niedoścignionym autorytetem, a jednak ich odległość powodowała, że wystarczyło wyciągnąć rękę i złapać go, by stał się dziwnie bliski.

Dobiegli do szkoły punktualnie o czasie. Zdyszana, zmieniła obuwie, spoglądając z rozbawieniem na chłopaka, który przez pośpiech nie mógł włożyć butów, dodatkowo Keigo stał przed nim szczycąc się swoją zaradnością. Przywitała się z nim radośnie i ruszyła przodem do klasy. Gdy otworzyła drzwi zobaczyła Tatsuki rozmawiającą z dziewczynami, były czymś mocno podekscytowane, co powodowało, że miały delikatne rumieńce na policzkach. Podeszła do nich zaintrygowana, nim jednak zdołała powiedzieć choćby słowo, poczuła jak Chizuru obejmuje ją od tyłu, sięgając dłońmi jej piersi. Zdumiona, spoglądała na Tatsuki, która stała z zadziornym uśmiechem, jakby oczekiwała nadejścia zasłużonej kary.

- Puść ją. - Chłodny głos odezwał się za nimi, zmuszając Chizuru do wycofania.

- To nie fair Kurosaki. Jakim prawem zabrałeś mi moją słodką Hime? - Naburmuszona, skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Zmień obiekt pożądania. - Odparł szorstko siadając na swoim miejscu.

Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego z niepokojem, jakby obawiając się, że się na nich rzuci z jakimś niebezpiecznym narzędziem. Orihime zaśmiała się cicho, drapiąc się po głowie. Nigdy nie wiedziała jak powinna w takich chwilach reagować. Z jednej strony była szczęśliwa, że Ichigo przejął rolę Tatsuki w uspokajaniu Chizuru, ale z drugiej nie chciała by wszyscy się go zaczęli bać, jeszcze bardziej niż się boją przez wyraz jego twarzy.

Usiadła na swoim miejscu, spoglądając niepewnie za siebie, gdzie reszta klasy szeptała między sobą jakieś uwagi dotyczące tego co widzieli przed chwilą. Była ciekawa ich opinii na ten temat, czy dają im jakieś szanse? Ona sama nie była pewna, czy ich związek jest prawdą. Przez te trzy lata obserwowania go z cienia, nauczyła się, że nie jest ekwiwalentna z Rukią. Sądziła, że to właśnie ją wybierze gdy wszystko się uspokoi, jednak Soul Society podziękowało mu za pomoc i odebrało mu odznakę zastępczego shinigamiego. Chciała się go spytać, dlaczego podjął taką decyzję? Dlaczego został? Dlaczego podkulił ogon i zgodził się na to co mu powiedziano? Czy ich związek to tylko atrapa by zapomnieć o Ruki? Za każdym razem zagryzała wargę by nie wypowiedzieć tych pytań, bała się odpowiedzi, bała się, że go zezłości swoimi wątpliwościami. Mimo wszystko nie chciała być dla niego kłopotem, dlatego starała się spychać swoje myśli, pragnienia gdzieś w głąb siebie ciesząc się, że ma go nadal przy sobie.

- Orihime. - Tatsuki zwróciła się do niej stanowczo, wyrywając z natłoku myśli.

- Tak? - Podniosła pytająco brwi, otwierając lekko usta w zaskoczeniu.

- W ten weekend jadę z klubem na trening za miasto. Pomyślałam sobie, że mogłabyś wybrać się z nami.

Spuściła wzrok, próbując sobie przypomnieć czy ma jakieś konkretne plany dotyczące weekendu. Chciała się już odwrócić do chłopaka, by się spytać o to, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, zmuszając wszystkich do zajęcia swoich miejsc.

Poczuła ulgę nie musząc odpowiadać Tatsuki natychmiast. Mogła spokojnie przemyśleć ofertę, choć gdzieś w głębi siebie, wiedziała, że mimo całej miłości do Tatsuki, nie ma ochoty z nią jechać na jej trening judo. To nie był jej klub, nie jej klimat, a siedzenie i nic nie robienie i bycie zdaną na ich łaskę kompletnie jej nie odpowiadało. Wyciągnęła z torby swój kalendarzyk, gdzie zapisywała sobie zbliżające się obowiązki, tak jak sądziła ten weekend miała wolny, nie miała nawet randki z Ichigo. Spuściła wzrok, zapisując w tych dniach wyjazd z Tatsuki. Była jej to winna. Wreszcie ona znosiła cierpliwie jak ją ignorowała przez sprawy związane z Soul Society.

Spojrzała się na nauczyciela, który ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy mówił im o najnowszych wynikach różnych badań. Nikt tak naprawdę nie był tym tematem zainteresowany, może poza Ishidą, który jak zwykle wydawał się pochłonięty przez pragnienie wiedzy. Orihime nie dziwiła się, że za każdym razem zajmował pierwsze miejsce na egzaminach.

888

To było kilka tygodni po wojnie z Quincy, odkąd wrócili leżała w swoim mieszkaniu, próbując odzyskać siły. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek dojdzie do tego, że będzie wykończona używając swojej mocy. Nie mogła jednak zignorować łez przyjaciół opłakujących ich zmarłych przyjaciół. Robiła co mogła, ryzykując własnym życiem.

W tym czasie nie kontaktowała się z nikim, główną przyczyną było to, że nie miała siły by podnieść się ze swojego łóżka i podejść do szafki gdzie znajdował się telefon, nie mówiąc już o wyjściu na zewnątrz. Jednak pewnego dnia usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, próbowała się skupić by stwierdzić po reiatsu kto ją nawiedził, nie potrafiła. Czekała w ciszy, aż drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu jej sypialni stanął jej kolega z klasy, jej nakama Ishida. Zastanawiała się, czy przyszedł przepraszać, czy może pożegnać się na zawsze? Nie mogła przewidzieć co miało za chwilę nastąpić.

Chłopak usiadł przy niej, ze swoją zwykłą poważną miną. Poprawił swoje okulary spoglądając na nią wzrokiem pełnym wątpliwości. Ona zaś milczała wpatrując się w niego spod przymkniętych powiek. Chciała mieć to już za sobą, ich rozmowę o tym co się stało. Nie obchodziło ją to w ogóle. Cieszyła się, że wszyscy żyją. Tylko to się liczyło.

- Inoue-san... - Zaczął niepewnie, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów w głowie. Zaskoczyło ją to, bo spośród całej paczki, Ishida był ostatnią osobą, którą mogła posądzić o brak słów, nigdy nie sprawiało mu to problemów, teraz zaś wyglądał jak nieprzygotowany uczeń przed tablicą. - Chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. Wiem, że to pewnie nienajlepsza chwila zważywszy na okoliczności, jednak mogę nigdy nie znaleźć odpowiedniego momentu na to.

Podniosła pytająco brwi, obracając głowę w jego stronę. Czuła, że jego słowa mają korzenie nie tyle w wojnie, jak w czasach przed nią. Jej serce dziwnie zadrżało ze strachu. Nie chciała tego usłyszeć. Definitywnie nie chciała by jej przyjaciel powiedział jej to o czym myślał.

- Bardzo cię lubię Inoue.

Powiedział to. Słowa, które chciała usłyszeć od jej innego przyjaciela, ale nie od Ishidy. Zamknęła powieki, czując jak zbiera się jej na szloch. Nie mogła, nie potrafiła odwzajemnić jego uczuć. Nieważne jak będzie próbować, nie okłamie swojego serca. Próbowała opanować oddech, gdy usłyszała jak podnosi się ze swojego miejsca i wychodzi z jej pokoju. Zdumiona, spoglądała za nim, nie mając siły nic powiedzieć. Co mogła powiedzieć? Tak bardzo nie chciała go skrzywdzić. Dlatego, bojąc się uczuć Ichigo, postanowiła mu nigdy nie wyznać, że go kocha, nie chciała by cierpiał przez konieczność odrzucania jej.

- Przyniosłem trochę wody. Musisz czuć się spragniona.

Typowy uprzejmy Ishida. Nie wytrzymała. Zaczęła płakać spazmatycznie, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Jak bardzo mogła znienawidzić siebie? Ile jeszcze gwoździ przybije do swojej trumny?

888

Szły w ciszy przez hol słysząc roznoszące się wokół szepty. Nauczyła się je ignorować, prawie ich nie zauważała będąc pogrążoną w swoich myślach, jednak Tatsuki nie była na tyle cierpliwa by znosić ze spokojem komentarze facetów na swój czy też jej temat.

- Dobrze, że to ostatni rok. Mam już dość tego. - Warknęła poirytowana, ściskając w dłoni kanapkę.

Orihime nie odpowiedziała, szła zamyślona przed siebie. Nie wiedziała co powinna ze sobą zrobić, mimo tych wszystkich marzeń, które miała o swojej przyszłości, tak naprawdę czuła się w pozycji, z której nie ma wyjścia. Zazdrościła Tatsuki jej charyzmy i pewności tego co chce robić, dotyczyło to większości jej znajomych, nawet Ichigo miał swoje plany związane ze studiami medycznymi.

- Oj słuchasz mnie Orihime? - Dziewczyna chwyciła ją za rękę, zmuszając do zatrzymania się.

Spojrzała się na nią pytająco, chciała już przeprosić za ignorowanie jej, gdy podszedł do nich Ichigo razem z Keigo i Mizuiro.

- Idziemy na dach coś zjeść, a wy?

- Orihime, czemu z nim jesteś?! Patrz jaki on jest pozbawiony emocji! Ja jestem dużo lepszy! - Zapłakany szatyn stanął przed dziewczyną, trzymając ręce na jej ramionach.

- Puść ją Keigo. - Ichigo warknął pociągając go do tyłu. - Nie musimy się do siebie kleić, jak ty byś to robił.

- My też idziemy na dach. - Brunetka spojrzała się na nich zniecierpliwiona idąc przodem ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciółkę.

Orihime uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, próbując nie wywrócić się na schodach. Tak naprawdę, miała ochotę pójść na zewnątrz usiąść pod drzewem i pobyć trochę w samotności, nie musząc słuchać planów innych osób, dotyczących tego co będą robić po liceum. Czuła się wystarczająco zestresowana telefonami od dalekiej rodziny, która naciskała by podjęła naukę w Tokio na jakimś opłacalnym kierunku. Ona sama nie chciała iść gdziekolwiek. Chciała robić to co lubi, coś co przyniesie jej trochę przyjemności, poczuć, że żyje.

Gdy stanęły na dachu, westchnęła ciężko, czując ulgę, że najgorsze ma już za sobą i będzie mogła spokojnie usiąść i zjeść swoje kanapki. Rozejrzała się po miejscu, dostrzegając dużo więcej uczniów, niż bywało to w poprzednich latach. Tatsuki zmieliła w ustach przekleństwo, ponownie biorąc ją za rękę i prowadząc do ich miejsca. Ostatni semestr szkolny zapowiadał się pełen napięć, których nie będzie potrafiła rozładować. Wiedziała, ze jej przyjaciółka chce porozmawiać z nią o jej związku z Ichigo, o jej planach po liceum. Będzie po prostu jak zwykle chciała jej pomóc, ale Orihime, nie wie tak naprawdę, co powinna jej powiedzieć.

_Feet don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line_


	2. Bezpieczeństwo

Po śmierci jego Matki przyrzekł sobie, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by chronić jego rodzinę. Nawet jego szalonego ojca, który codziennie go prowokował, czego efektem były krótkie pojedynki. Nie były krótkie dlatego, że któryś z nich był silniejszy, ale dlatego, że Yuzu zaczynała płakać. Z czasem oczywiście przywykła do tego widoku, więc już nie płakała. Cieszył się z tego bardziej niż to okazywał. Nie cierpiał gdy jego siostry płakały. Doprowadzało go to do szału z bezsilności, bo nigdy nie wiedział co ma zrobić by przestały płakać.

Nie wiedział kiedy ona też stała się ważnym elementem w jego życiu. Nie był ignorantem, ale nigdy nie potrafił zapamiętać imion osób, z którymi wchodził w jakąś kontrakcję. Był okres, że naprawdę się starał skupić na danych personalnych, ale już następnego dnia było po wszystkim. Nic nie pamiętał. Ją jednak zapamiętał.

Chciał ją chronić. To nie tak, że krzywda innych go nie ruszyła. Oczywiście jego charakter nie pozwalał mu na zignorowanie potrzebujących. Nie miał do tego serca. Jednak w jej przypadku było coś innego, jego pragnienie uchronienia jej od wszelkiej krzywdy było dużo większe niż w przypadku innych. Tłumaczył to sobie, że to przez to, że w porównaniu z innymi, Ona nie potrafi walczyć. Była zbyt delikatna by kogokolwiek skrzywdzić. Znał jej charakter, wiedział jak potrafi być naiwna, jak bardzo nie zwracała uwagi na własne bezpieczeństwo, więc podświadomie powziął decyzję, że będzie o nią dbał. I szło mu całkiem dobrze. Dopóki jego serce się nie zachwiało. Tamtego dnia, jego serce wypełniały czarne chmury. Mógł o to obwinić Vizardów, wreszcie zaczęli go prześladować i przypominać mu o części siebie, której nie chciał zaakceptować. Nienawidził tej części siebie. Mrocznej, pozbawionej wszelkich uczuć, zdolnej tylko do zabijania. Tamtego dnia chciał ją obronić, być jej rycerzem i pokonać nowych wrogów. Nawet jego zdolności do wykrywania reiatsu podpowiedziały mu, by lepiej trzymać ją z daleka od tej walki. Tamtego dnia nie potrafił jej obronić. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak biegnie by mu pomóc. Wiedział, że zrobiła to podświadomie, jej serce nie potrafiło inaczej zareagować. Tylko, że on nie potrafił tego zaakceptować. Gdyby tylko był silniejszy, mógłby ją ochronić.

Siedział przy niej i przepraszał. Nie potrafił powiedzieć nic więcej. Jego serce paliło go z bólu, gdy widział ją w takim stanie. Czuł, że znowu zawiódł, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy przez jego niewiedzę zginęła jego Matka. Obiecał przecież, że to się nigdy nie powtórzy.

Nie potrafił spojrzeć w jej oczy. Zawsze ogarniał go wstyd. Wstyd bycia słabym. Widział ból w jej oczach, ale nie potrafił tego zmienić. Zawiódł ją. Nawet jeśli nigdy od niego nie wymagała tego, to czuł, że powinien się bardziej postać.

I wtedy wróciła Rukia. Poczuł ulgę. Oczywiście, że poczuł. Wreszcie to ona dała mu moce, ona pozwoliła mu stać się naprawdę silnym. Jednak nie potrafił zareagować jak zwykle, nie potrafił założyć swojej maski. Wykorzystała to i dobiła się do jego serca. Dała mu rezolucje, by stać się jeszcze silniejszym jeśli chce nadal chronić najbliższych. Nawet jeśli to miało oznaczać współpracę z Vizardami.

Gdy wrócili do szkoły znalazła ją i zmusiła go by po raz kolejny przeprosił, ale on nie mógł nic wydusić. Nie chciał Jej znowu przepraszać, zrobił to już setki razy. Tym razem oficjalnie jej przyrzekł. Będzie ją chronił, nawet za cenę własnego życia.

* * *

Spojrzał się na nią z niepokojem. Od jakiegoś czasu przestała przynosić swoje jedzenie, zamiast tego kupuje je w szkolnym bufecie i je praktycznie cały dzień. Zagryzł dolną wargę obiecując sobie, że porozmawia z nią o tym po szkole.

- Ichigo! Jak ją poderwałeś? - Szatyn zawiesił ręce na jego ramionach, szlochając głośno.

Westchnął ciężko, odsuwając go od siebie. Nie wiedział ile razy już to przerabiali, ale Keigo zdawał się tym nieznudzony. Kątem oka spojrzał się na poirytowanego Ishide, który stał od nich w większej odległości niż przed wojną z Quincy.

Wiedział dlaczego jego przyjaciel, próbuje się od nich odciąć, dlaczego zaczął go traktować z dawnym dystansem i tą swoją wyższością. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. Orihime wybrała jego, a nie Ishide.

Nabrał powietrza drapiąc się po głowie. W takich sytuacjach brakowało mu Ruki, przy niej wszyscy byli jakoś mniej zajęci jego życiem osobistym. Zjadł ostatni kawałek kanapki i ruszył w stronę dziewczyn. Miał dość towarzystwa kolegów, którzy albo go zniecierpieli przez zazdrość, albo uparcie milczeli. I jak on miał się któregokolwiek z nich spytać o to co powinien zrobić z Orihime? Jak im wyjaśnić to niejasne uczucie nawet dla niego, które go opętało odkąd tylko powiedział jej o swoich planach. Gdy tylko się zaczął do nich przybliżać poczuł na sobie chłodny wzrok Tatsuki. Wiedział, że pewnie sama próbuje coś wycisnąć od przyjaciółki, z takim samym skutkiem jak on.

- Czego tu chcesz? To babskie spotkanie. - Tatsuki powiedziała szorstko, ściskając w dłoni pusty już kartonik po napoju.

- To się wproszę. Nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę tutaj być. - Usiadł obok Orihime, spoglądając na brunetkę z cichym wyzwaniem.

- Lepiej mnie nie prowokuj! - Warknęła oschle, rzucając w niego papierkiem od kanapki.

- Nie ośmieliłbym się. Nie chcę po raz kolejny rozbić głowy o szybę.

Orihime spojrzała się na nich nie rozumiejąc nic z ich rozmowy. Tatsuki wstała wściekła oddalając się od nich. Chłopak uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, sięgając po leżący kartonik z mlekiem o smaku truskawkowym. Dziewczyna obserwowała go uważnie, powodując u niego dreszcze. Nie wiedział jak określić to uczucie, ale nie należało do tych, które powodowały u niego irytację. Lubił być przez nią obserwowany, było to tak naturalne uczucie, że nigdy tak naprawdę się nie zastanawiał nad tym.

- Ichigo… - Powiedziała nieśmiało, bawiąc się kosmykami włosów. - Nie powinieneś tak traktować Tatsuki-chan…

- Jak? To tylko przyjacielskie sprzeczki, jest zła bo się o ciebie martwi. - Odparł spokojnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej dłoni.

- To nie wyglądało jak kłótnia o mnie…

- Bo nie wiesz co się działo kiedy cię nie było.

Zamrugała zdumiona oczami, gdy Ichigo westchnął z dozą zawodu. Nie chciał pamiętać tamtego czasu, swojej frustracji, oskarżenia Orihime o zdradę i złości Tatsuki. Przymknął oczy, próbując wymyślić jakiś zastępczy temat, który by pochłonął jego dziewczynę na tyle, by nie wracała do tamtych wspomnień.

- Um, nie wiem. - Odparła szeptem, dopijając swój napój.

- Orihime, co powiesz na pójście do ZOO w sobotę? Masz wolne? - Powiedział szybko, chcąc zostawić nieprzyjemny temat za nimi.

Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego zdumiona, po chwili otworzyła usta i spojrzała w niebo zastanawiając się nad tym. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie na ten widok, lubił jej dziwne nawyki. Dzięki temu była JEGO ORIHIME.

- Nie mogę. - Spuściła wzrok, ściskając dłonie na końcówce spódniczki.

Podniósł pytająco brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Znał grafik jej pracy i o ile pamiętał powinna mieć wolne w ten weekend. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado, spoglądając na niego z poczuciem winy.

- Jadę z Tatsuki-chan na trening.

- Och… - Wyksztusił z ledwością, wstając powoli. - No nic. Pójdziemy na randkę innego dnia. - Próbował się uśmiechnąć, żeby nie czuła się winna, ale nie potrafił. Chciał z nią spędzać każdą wolną chwilę, wreszcie tak długo trwało nim zostali parą. Wypuścił ciężko powietrze nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, co powiedzieć. Nie umiał pojąć dlaczego jej odmowa tak nim wstrząsnęła.

- Ichigo? - Spytała się z troską w głosie, nie spuszczając go z oczu.

- Nic nie mówiłaś o wyjeździe… - Odparł z nieświadomym wyrzutem, spoglądając gdzieś w bok.

- Zaprosiła mnie wczoraj przed lekcjami. Przepraszam.

Zamknął oczy, by opanować swoje nerwy. Obiecał sobie, że nie zrobi niczego, co zmusiłoby ją do przeprosin. Zazgrzytał zębami, czując rosnącą względem siebie niechęć. Dlaczego zachowuje się przy niej jak idiota? Chciał już coś powiedzieć, obrócić wszystko w żart, gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Dziewczyna wstała z miejsca ruszając powoli do drzwi, on zaś spoglądał za nią. Przyłożył sobie palce do głowy, robiąc gest strzelania.

Przebywając z nią nauczył się, że niektóre tematy powinny być tabu i nie należy ich poruszać. Jej rodzina, wydarzenia związane z Aizenem oraz Tsukishimą. Nie chciał jej zranić, a jednak ciągle to robił wracając do tych tematów podświadomie.

- To zadziwiające, że odczuwasz zazdrość nawet względem Tatsuki. - Mizuiro podszedł do niego uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Że co?! - Odburknął poirytowany, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. - Kto niby jest zazdrosny o kogo?!

- Przyznaj się Ichigo, jesteś o nią zazdrosny, tylko nie umiesz tego okazać w-ten-słodki-sposób-z-mang-dla-dziewczyn. - Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem idąc przodem.

* * *

Gdy się obudził wcześnie rano nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy jaki jest dzień. Pierwsze co zauważył, to brak jego ojca w próbie przywitania go. Z jednej strony czuł ulgę, bo miał już tego kompletnie dosyć. Stracił moce shinigami, nie musiał trenować, a mimo to, zawsze ktoś się znalazł, kto przypominał mu, że powinien trzymać ciało w dobrej kondycji. Z drugiej strony jednak czuł niepokój, w domu panowała cisza, która nie była częstym gościem o tej porze.

Zszedł na dół, zaraz po tym jak się przygotował do wyjścia i zobaczył, że w domu nikogo nie ma. Chciał już dzwonić do ojca, gdy zobaczył notatkę od Yuzu dotyczącą śniadania. Nie rozumiał dlaczego akurat dzisiaj może jeść sam.

Odpowiedź dostał kilka minut później, gdy znajomi zaczęli składać mu życzenia. Jego urodziny.

Wiedział, że jego pokręcona rodzina planuje jakąś imprezę niespodziankę. Nieważne ile razy im mówił, że nie chce tego, to i tak to robili. Za bardzo kochali dobrą zabawę by spełnić życzenie osoby, która powinna mieć ostateczne zdanie na temat jak chce spędzić urodziny.

Tak jak podejrzewał, gdy tylko wrócił ze szkoły, w domu zastał tam wszystkich znajomych i rodzinę, która z radością obsługiwała gości. Wiedział, że z nimi nie wygra, więc przebrał się szybko w jakieś normalne ciuchy i zszedł na dół. Dopiero po godzinie zauważył, że wśród gości nie ma jego przyjaciółki. Nie było Inoue. Zaintrygowany podszedł do Tatsuki by się spytać co się dzieje z dziewczyną, która nawet opuściła zajęcia w szkole. Jednak nawet ona nic nie wiedziała na ten temat i wyraźnie była tym poirytowana.

Przed północą postanowił pójść na spacer. Był już zmęczony grami, oglądaniem filmów i słuchaniem głupich żartów. Potrzebował odświeżenia umysłu. Tak jak zwykle obrał drogę w kierunku rzeki. Już dawno nie robił tego z poczuciem winy, jakaś część jego osobowości wreszcie zaakceptowała to wszystko co mu się przydarzyło.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zobaczył jak rudowłosa dziewczyna siedzi na brzegu, rzucając do wody kamyczki. Podszedł do niej zaciekawiony, nie wyglądała na chorą, raczej na zmartwioną czymś, zastanawiał się, czy ma to związek z jej rodziną.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego Kurosaki-kun. Przepraszam, ale nie mam dla ciebie żadnego prezentu. - Powiedziała nagle, załamującym się głosem. Mógł przysiąc, że jeszcze niedawno płakała.

- Nigdy mi jakoś specjalnie nie zależało na prezentach. Jednak dziękuję za życzenia. - Odparł spokojnie siadając obok niej. - Czemu nie było cię w szkole?

- Próbowałam wymyślić co ci dać, ale ostatecznie nic nie wymyśliłam. Przepraszam, pewnie Tatsuki się martwi?

- Um, pewnie, że się martwi, zresztą nie tylko ona.

- Przepraszam…

- Nie musisz przepraszać Inoue, to nie twoja wina. Chociaż marnować cały dzień, żeby znaleźć mi odpowiedni prezent, to trochę niepoważne... - Ugryzł się w język pod koniec, czując się jak idiota komentując jej zachowanie w ten sposób. Zaklął w myślach, szukając sposobu by odkręcić to wszystko.

- Dla mnie to najważniejszy dzień w roku… - Mruknęła cicho, nadal na niego nie spoglądając.

- Dlaczego? - Spojrzał się na nią zdumiony, zastanawiając się dlaczego na niego nie patrzy.

- Um… Bo Kurosaki-kun się urodził… I dzięki temu mogłam cię poznać, oraz tylu znajomych z Soul Society. Um… - Schowała twarz w dłoniach, szlochając cicho. - Przepraszam, nie zwracaj na mnie uwagę, gadam głupoty.

- Gdybyś gadała głupoty uśmiechałabyś się i rzucała rękoma praktycznie wszędzie. Zawsze tak robisz, gdy wchodzisz na abstrakcyjne tematy. - Spoważniał gwałtownie, zagryzając dolną wargę. Nie był głupi. Oczywiście, że wolał czasem pewnych rzeczy nie zauważać, bał się konsekwencji, szczególnie teraz gdy nie mógł nikogo obronić. Po chwili ciszy między nimi powiedział. - Orihime… Co chcesz mi tak naprawdę powiedzieć? - Czuł się dziwnie mówiąc do niej po imieniu, jednak ku własnemu zdziwieniu powiedział to naturalnie, jakby tak miało być zawsze jakby nigdy do niej nie mówił po nazwisku.

Widział jak przełyka ślinę, a jej ręce obejmują jej kolana, jakby chcąc się wesprzeć. Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby znowu zabrakło im tematów do rozmów. Zawsze tak było gdy zostawali sami, czuł coś w powietrzu, jednak nie potrafił nigdy tego rozgryźć, więc często po prostu to ignorował. Teraz też miał ochotę to zignorować, zaśmiać się i powiedzieć cokolwiek, byle tylko zejść z tego tematu. Nie mógł tego jednakże zrobić. Nie chciał wracać do nazywania jej po nazwisku, szanował ją, nikomu nawet nie powiedział jak ważna się dla niego stała. Dlatego chwycił za kamień i zaczął rzucać kaczki. Czekał. Nie miał innego wyboru tym razem.

- Bo ja cię… Bardzo cię kocham Ichigo. I już nie potrafię od tego uciekać, ja wiem, że kochasz Rukię i, że jestem dla ciebie tylko koleżanką z klasy, albo nawet irytującą dziewczyną, która sprawia ci same kłopoty…

Wpadła w histerię. Płakała, wycierając oczy rękoma. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie myślała co mówi, ból był zbyt wielki. On zaś czekał cierpliwie aż się uspokoi, aż dojdzie do siebie i pozwoli mu powiedzieć coś. Sam właściwie nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć, nie chciał by źle go zrozumiała.

Gdy usłyszał jej ciche kwilenie, wstał rozciągając ciało. Spojrzał się w niebo, które wyjątkowo wypełnione było gwiazdami. Dawno nie widział takiego nieba. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując jak jakiś ciężar spadł z jego klatki piersiowej.

- Wiesz Orihime, ja nie wiem, czy to co czuję względem ciebie to miłość, czy nie. Wiem natomiast to, że naprawdę bardzo cię lubię, jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo i nigdy nie uważałem cię za natręta. Po prostu nie chciałem byś podczas walk doznała jakieś krzywdy. Nie chciałem patrzeć jak brudzisz swoje ręce krwią. A co do Ruki, to na pewno jest dla mnie ważna, ale nie nazwałbym tego miłością. Zmieniła moje życie, uratowała mnie i moją rodzinę przed śmiercią. Jednak czy to jest równoznaczne z koniecznością pokochania kogoś? Jestem jej wdzięczny za to co zrobiła, mógłbym zrobić dla niej wszystko by tylko spłacić dług, którego nie da się spłacić w żaden sposób. - Zamilknął na chwilę, zastanawiając się co powinien jeszcze powiedzieć, trudno było mu się skupić na swoich uczuciach, nie lubił ich okazywać, ale tym razem nie chciał zamykać przed nią serca, chciał by go zrozumiała. - W każdym razie… Rukia to taki mały pasożyt. Odkąd tylko ją spotkałem miałem potwora w szafie, niezapowiedziane wizyty męskiego zrzeszenia shinigamich, którzy są tak żałośni, że nie potrafią sobie znaleźć pokoju dla siebie, nie mówiąc już, o tym całym bałaganie. I nigdy, nigdy podkreślam, nie spytał się żaden z nich, czy mam coś przeciwko, co powie na to moja rodzina. Byłbym naprawdę szalony, gdybym się w niej zakochał, wstrętny królik. - Mruknął pod nosem, bardziej z przekory, niż dlatego, że naprawdę tak myślał.

Niebo było dużo ładniejsze, gdy w jego tle słyszał jej cichy śmiech.

* * *

Szedł powoli w stronę swojej pracy zastanawiając się kiedy właściwie znajdzie czas by porozmawiać z Orihime, znał ją za dobrze, żeby łudzić się, że sama mu powie co ją trapi. Musiał ją jakoś przycisnąć i pokazać, że cokolwiek to jest może na nim polegać.

- Co taki strapiony Ichigo? - Znajomy męski głos odezwał się niedaleko niego, zmuszając go do zatrzymania.

- Renji? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Zdumiony rozejrzał się kątem oka, szukając małej paskudy. Czasem naprawdę wolał żeby odebrali mu także zdolność widzenia duchów, czy shinigamich. Byłby dużo prościej normalnie funkcjonować.

- Zwykły patrol. Nic wielkiego, a ty? Niedługo całe morze depresji wokół ciebie będzie. - Uśmiechnął się dziko, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Skoro zabraliście mi moce shinigami, nie mogliście też pozbawić mnie widoku waszych głupich mord? - Mruknął poirytowany ruszając w dalszą drogę.

- Oj! Co taki nieuprzejmy? Wolałbyś zobaczyć Rukię?

- Niekoniecznie. Zobaczenie jej, oznacza kolejny cios w twarz…

- Stęskniłem się za tym widokiem. - Zaśmiał się cicho, poklepując go po plecach.

Ichigo tylko się skrzywił, nie mogąc się zmusić do jakieś riposty. Czuł się zmęczony i przede wszystkim zawiedziony. W dodatku nie miał z kim porozmawiać o tych sprawach, gdyby żyła jego matka na pewno by mu coś poradziła.

-Coś nie tak z Inoue? - Chłopak zapytał się nagle, łapiąc go za ramię.

- Hm? O co ci chodzi? - Podniósł pytająco brwi, strzepując z siebie jego rękę.

- Nie wiem. Przez chwilę myślałem, że może zerwaliście.

- Dlaczego niby?!

- Wiesz mężczyźni w Soul Society by się ucieszyli z tego…

- Po moim trupie. - Burknął oschle, przyśpieszając kroku.

Definitywnie nie pozwoli nikomu zabrać mu Orihime. NIKOMU.

_Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?_


	3. Czułość

W tamtym momencie jej serce stanęło. Nie potrafiła racjonalnie myśleć, jej ręce drżały, a nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Spoglądała na niego, jak nieprzytomny leżał na ziemi, otoczony swoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy próbowali zrozumieć co się dzieje. Ona zaś czuła się jakby znalazła się gdzieś indziej. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się działo przed nią.

Spędziła cały dzień na tłumaczeniu ich znajomym co się właściwie stało. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć w oczy Tatsuki. Gdzieś w podświadomości wiedziała, że to z nią powinna się wtedy pożegnać, zasłużyła sobie na to, za przyjaźń, którą jej zaoferowała, a jednak tego nie zrobiła. Czuła się winna, tym bardziej, gdy nikt nie zadawał dodatkowych pytań. Uwierzyli i zostawili to za sobą.

Następnego dnia przyszła do niego. Nie była z nim sama w pokoju, otoczony był przyjaciółmi, którzy martwili się jego stanem, a raczej przyszłością, która go czeka. Ona zaś nie mówiła nic. Siedziała tylko przy jego łóżku, wpatrując się w ledwo zauważalny ruch powiek. Zastanawiała się o czym śni, czy coś go nie boli. Miała tyle pytań, ale jedyne co mogła zrobić to czuwać przy nim i mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś się ocknie.

Czasami tylko spoglądała na Rukię. Zarumieniona, zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie zajęła jej miejsca, czy to nie ona powinna czuwać przy Ichigo w takiej odległości? Jednak brunetka nic nie mówiła, siedziała z nimi w pokoju, czasem wychodziła by porozmawiać z Renjim, czy Uraharą. Jeśli była zaniepokojona jego stanem, to jej wiara w jego siłę była silniejsza, co pozwalało na zachowanie spokoju. Zazdrościła jej tego. Ona była kłębkiem nerwów, niezdolna do zjedzenia czegokolwiek, czy nawet mówienia.

I pewnego dnia naprawdę otworzył oczy. Czuła jak łzy ponownie przysłaniają jej klarowność widzenia, z jej gardła wyszło tylko „Kurosaki-kun", jak ona nienawidziła siebie za to. Dlaczego zawsze musiała to mówić? Czuła rękę Ruki na swojej głowie, czuła jego wzrok na sobie, czuła jak jej serce rozpada się na milion kawałków. Zagryzła niewidocznie dolną wargę, powstrzymując drżenie ciała. Zmusiła się nawet do uśmiechu i spoglądała jak wychodzi z Rukią na zewnątrz. Ich ostatnie chwile. Była pewna, że następnego dnia, znowu zobaczy go przygaszonego i wiecznie zamyślonego. Będzie tęsknił za Rukią, ale nikomu tego nie powie. On nigdy nie mówił otwarcie o swoich uczuciach.

Przez kolejne dni skutecznie go unikała. Spędzała dużo czasu z Tatsuki, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Próbowała zająć czymś myśli. Raz przed wieczorem udała się na cmentarz. Stała przed nagrobkiem brata, zastanawiała się jak powiedzieć mu to co się stało. Nie potrafiła nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co się wydarzyło w Hueco Mundo. Nie. Potrafiła, tylko omijała jego walkę z Ulquiorrą. Poczucie winy było zbyt wielkie. To przez nią zamienił się w TO. To przez jej bezsilność był pogrążony w smutku. Zawsze o tym myślała, gdy spoglądała na pomarańczowe niebo. Dlaczego on zawsze jest smutny?

Jednak wtedy się uśmiechała i wracała do swojego mieszkania. Nie była Rukią. Nie miała prawa wiedzieć.

.

.

.

Westchnęła ciężko spoglądając ze znużeniem na grupkę ludzi, którzy nieustanie wykonywali jakieś ćwiczenia, które zadawał im trener. Tatsuki stała w pierwszym rzędzie na wprost mężczyzny, nie wyglądała na zmęczoną, wręcz była pełna energii.

Orihime wstała leniwie z werandy i ruszyła w stronę pobliskiego jeziora. Wiedziała, że tak właśnie się skończy ten wyjazd. Dopiero pod wieczór przyjaciółka znajdywała dla niej czas, który spędzały na treningu. Nie miała jej tego za złe, że próbuje mieć pewność, że poradzi sobie z niebezpieczeństwem, może nawet się cicho cieszyła, że do tej pory nie próbowała nachalnie rozmawiać o przyszłości, czy o związku z Ichigo. Bała się. Tak bardzo bała się tej rozmowy, tylko nie wiedziała ile będzie mogła przed nią jeszcze uciekać. Kiedyś Tatsuki, albo nawet sam Ichigo zmuszą ją do rozmowy, a ona nie wiedziała co im powiedzieć. Nie potrafiła już z uśmiechem bagatelizować swoich problemów, nawet wtedy gdy powtarzała sobie jak mantrę, że nie może być dla nikogo kłopotem, to łzy same przychodziły.

Zagryzła wargę wpatrując się w bezchmurne niebo. Nie zauważyła nawet kiedy zaczęła płakać, stała na pomoście z rękami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej, podziwiając widok przed nią. Tęskniła. Tęskniła za nim.

- Och, chciałabym pójść z nim do Zoo, głupia… - Szepnęła pod nosem, przymykając oczy.

Chciała z nim zrobić tyle rzeczy, że sama nie wiedziała czy powinna mu o tym mówić. Tyle miejsc chciała z nim odwiedzić, sprawdzić wszelkie mity dotyczące kamieni, posągów i innych rzeczy, ale nie potrafiła zdobyć się na odwagę by mu to powiedzieć. Nawet nie miała odwagi mu powiedzieć, że nie ma pieniędzy, zawsze wtedy wybierała na randkę jakiś spacer. Nie chciała żerować na jego uprzejmości, mimo że on ciągle powtarzał, że nie stanie się biedny od tego, że postawi jej obiad, czy kino. Jednak jej poczucie winy nie pozwalało przyjąć tej oferty. Jakby mu spojrzała w oczy? Musiał ciągle ją chronić, a teraz miałby jeszcze tracić pieniądze na jej zachcianki?

Usłyszała znaną melodię swojej komórki, ustawioną specjalnie dla niego. Zaskoczona zaczęła ją szukać w kieszeniach. W ostatnim momencie wyciągnęła ją z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.

- Hej… - Powiedziała cicho, wycierając oczy od łez. Była tak bardzo szczęśliwa przez jeden telefon!

- Płakałaś? - Spytał się wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Podświadomie wyobraziła go sobie, jak siada na łóżko, gotowy w każdej chwili wybiec i zmusić swojego ojca, by go podrzucił do niej.

- Um, oglądałam ruch chmur i jakoś… łzy same popłynęły. - Mruknęła speszona, nienawidząc siebie za to, że nie potrafiła przed nim ukryć swojego stanu.

- Hime… - Powiedział cicho pogrążając się w ciszy przez chwilę.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem wiedząc, że jeśli mówił do niej w ten pieszczotliwy sposób to właśnie zbierał myśli by jej coś powiedzieć. Zdjęła buty i usiadła na pomoście zanurzając stopy w zimnej wodzie. Czekała cierpliwie aż zdecyduje się przełamać, chociaż gdzieś w głębi siebie, wolałaby żeby nigdy tego nie mówił.

- Spotkajmy się w niedzielę wieczorem. Musimy porozmawiać. Nawet nie próbuj się wykręcać, wiem że coś cię trapi i jak zwykle próbujesz to ukryć. Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje. Chcę ci pomóc Hime. Jestem tutaj by cię chronić, nie mogę już tego robić w odniesieniu do hollowów i innych dziwaków, ale mogę cię chronić przed twoją rodziną i ludźmi… Wróć, nie to chciałem powiedzieć, choć to jest prawdą, ale zmieniłem priorytety. Chcę cię wspierać. Rozumiesz? I nie kiwaj głową bo tego nie zobaczę. - Mówił spokojnie, kojąco, powodując, że nie mogła zrobić nic innego tylko się uśmiechnąć na jego troskę o nią. Jak mogła go nie kochać?

- Rozumiem Ichi, spotkamy się w niedzielę by pomówić o mnie…

- Orihime… Nie wyjdę z twojego mieszkania dopóki mi nie powiesz co cię trapi.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed komentarzem, który padłby pewnie od Keigo, gdyby to usłyszał. - Wolisz spać na osobnym futonie, czy jednak śpisz ze mną?

Słyszała jego śmiech, przez co sama się złamała i zachichotała pod nosem. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła.

.

.

.

Siedziała w ciszy, w swoim mieszkaniu po raz kolejny mieszając swoją herbatę, mimo że nie dosypała do niej cukru a samą torebkę już dawno wyrzuciła do kosza. Pod oczami miała sińce od niewyspania, nie mówiąc już o zaczerwienionych oczach, które były oznaką długiego płaczu. Sama nie wiedziała co ma myśleć, nie rozumiała nawet tego co się stało.

Dwa dni temu były urodziny Kurosakiego. Pamiętała jak kilka dni wcześniej chodziła po mieście szukając dla niego idealnego prezentu, jednak nic nie znalazła i w efekcie nie poszła do szkoły, bojąc się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Była jego przyjaciółką, powinna mieć dla niego prezent. Powinna wiedzieć co mu się spodoba mniej więcej. A jednak nie potrafiła wybrać nic konkretnego, gdy oglądała ubrania orientowała się, że nie zna jego wymiarów, gdy przechodziła obok jubilera przypominała sobie, że nie nosi żadnej ozdoby, czasem założy jakiś naszyjnik, ale nie widziała nic w jego stylu. Perfumy wydawały się jej zbyt obcesowe i żałosne. Zresztą nawet nie wiedziała jaką markę preferuje. Przez chwilę miała ochotę pobiec do Urahary i poprosić go by zaprosił do nich Rukię. Jednak gdy zaszła do sklepu ze słodyczami okazał się zamknięty. Udała się więc nad rzekę by zastanowić się nad sobą i swoim życiem. Płakała dość długo, czując wstyd względem własnej słabości. Może gdyby nie wprosiła się do drużyny, wszystkim byłoby lepiej? Może Ichigo by tak nie cierpiał?

Teraz zaś siedziała w swoim mieszkaniu, czując mętlik w głowie. Pamiętała ich rozmowę. Dobrze pamiętała jak mu się przyznała do swoich uczuć, chociaż tego nie planowała. Jednak nie potrafiła mu odmówić. Nie potrafiła go oszukać. On zaś powiedział, że ją lubi. Jednak co z tego wynikło, tego nie wiedziała i bała się do niego pójść i się spytać o to. Bała się wyjść na idiotkę, gdyby coś nad interpretowała.

_Puk, puk_

Zaskoczona spojrzała w stronę drzwi. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej kto za nimi stoi. Pobiegła w ich stronę, zastanawiając się jak mu spojrzy w oczy, co zrobi gdy powie jej, że nie mogą już być przyjaciółmi? Co zrobi gdy powie jej, że nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego?

Otworzyła szeroko drzwi, wpatrując się w niego z paniką w oczach. Nie wiedziała co ma robić, nim jednak zdołała powiedzieć cokolwiek, on uśmiechnął się łagodnie, przechylając głowę lekko w bok.

- Przeszkadzam?

- Um… Co?.. Ja.. Ten tego.. Cze… Nie… Nie przeszkadzasz… - Odparła zmieszana, cofając się do tyłu by dać mu miejsce do przejścia.

- To dobrze, bo nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać w szkole, przez pracę i w ogóle. A chyba musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić. - Usiadł przy stoliku, spoglądając na jej herbatę, wyciągnął z niej łyżeczkę odkładając ją na talerzyk. - Mogę prosić o herbatę?

- Oczywiście. - Odparła zmieszana kierując się do kuchni. Nie rozumiała co się dzieje, czuła się jak w jakimś dziwnym śnie, ale nieważne ile się szczypała, on nie znikał.

Gdy się pojawiła z jego herbatą usiadła naprzeciwko wpatrując się w jego dłonie. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy, wystarczająco ciepło jej było w jego obecności.

- Co do naszej rozmowy wtedy… Nie doszliśmy do konkluzji. Nie mam już mocy shinigami, nie mogę cię chronić przed potworami… - Chciała już coś powiedzieć, on jednak tylko podniósł rękę w geście by mu nie przerywała. - Mimo to, chciałbym spróbować… Znaczy… To powinno brzmieć coś w stylu… Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?

Czuła jak serce jej stanęło. Otworzyła usta, by zaraz je zamknąć. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Po prostu nie mogła.

.

.

.

Czuła jak żołądek nieprzyjemnie przylega do jej kręgosłupa, a płuca odmawiały pracy. W głowie miała mętlik, który z każdą chwilą przeradzał się w coraz większą panikę. Przymknęła oczy, przyciskając palce do skroni, modląc się by jakimś cudem nie udało mu się dzisiaj wyrwać.

_Puk, puk_

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, nie będąc w stanie nawet wstać. Nie spodziewała się go tak szybko, ale nie miała wyboru. Zgodziła się na tą rozmowę, nie mogła teraz po prostu od tego uciec. Nabrała powietrza, wstając powoli z miejsca. Czuła jak dłonie jej drżą, a nogi z każdym krokiem stają się coraz cięższe. Co mu powie? Jak zareaguje na jej słowa? Czy będzie nadal chciał by była jego dziewczyną?

- Orihime jeszcze trochę a tu korzenie zapuszczę… - Jęknął znużony, trzymając ręce w kieszeni.

- Um… Przepraszam, ale strasznie mnie bolą nogi po tych treningach… - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, otwierając drzwi.

- Tak cię wymęczyła na tym wyjeździe?

Spojrzał się na nią z troską, podniósł rękę ku niej, jakby chciał ją dotknąć i upewnić się, czy na pewno wszystko jest w porządku, jednak szybko opuścił ją wchodząc do środka. Spoglądała za nim z uczuciem zawodu, chciała by ją dotykał, by czuł się przy niej swobodnie, by w ten sposób dał jej otuchy do bycia sobą.

Zamknęła drzwi, zastanawiając się jak ma sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić, zamiast tego ruszyła jego śladem, zaciskając dłonie na spodniach. Brakowało jej determinacji i odwagi by mówić o sobie w ten sposób. Tak bardzo nie chciała go urazić.

Zanim usiadła naprzeciwko niego, udała się do kuchni by zrobić mu herbatę. Nie pytała się nawet, czy chce coś do picia, chciała kupić sobie czas. Zastanowić się nad tym co mu powiedzieć, co mogła mu wyjawić.

- Hime… Nie muszę pić herbaty, może być zwykła woda… - Powiedział spokojnie, spoglądając na jej nierozpakowaną jeszcze torbę.

- Nie! Nie! Już zaraz będzie, poczekaj chwilę, dobrze? - Odparła speszona, czując jak jej serce pracuje dużo szybciej niż do tej pory.

- Już ci powiedziałem. Nigdzie się nie wybieram, póki mi nie powiesz co cię trapi.

- Um, wiem… - Spuściła głowę, mając ochotę zapłakać, ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie teraz.

Weszła do salonu po kilku minutach, stawiając na stoliku dwa kubki z herbatą i miseczkę z ciasteczkami. Usiadła na swoim miejscu, czując jak się rumieni na widok swojej nierozpakowanej torby, która w dodatku była otwarta i to co z niej wystawało, definitywnie powinno znaleźć się na jej dnie. Wstała zabierając ją do swojego pokoju, nie mogła uwierzyć, że zostawiła ją tak na widoku i osobą, która podziwiała jej niezorganizowanie był Ichigo. Zagryzła dolną wargę siadając ponownie przy stoliku. Chłopak śmiał się pod nosem, jedząc ciastko.

- Um, przepraszam.- Mruknęła speszona, obejmując dłońmi kubek z herbatą.

- Nie przejmuj się, każdemu się zdarza.

_Ale dlaczego akurat mi? Co za wstyd… Ze wszystkich rzeczy musiał zobaczyć moje majtki?!_- Pomyślała rozgoryczona, sięgając po ciastko.

- Um…Ichigo… - Szepnęła speszona, czując jak czerwieni się jeszcze mocniej, gdy spojrzał na nią swoimi czekoladowymi oczami. - Jeśli chodzi o to co mnie trapi, to nie masz co się martwić, to nic wielkiego…

- To ja już ocenię, czy to jest warte troski, czy nie. - Odparł spokojnie, popijając herbatę.

Jak ona go za to nie cierpiała. Nawet nie wiedziała jak to robi, ale to robił. Nie wyglądał na specjalnie zainteresowanego. Nie naciskał na nią w żaden sposób, a mimo to, czuła, że powinna mu powiedzieć, że jeśli tego nie zrobi zawiedzie go. Nie potrafiła tak po prostu wykręcić się od czegokolwiek w jego obecności.

-Um… Chodzi o to, że… Za dwa miesiące kończymy liceum… I wiele się zmieni w naszym życiu. Ty pojedziesz do Tokio na studia, a ja… Ja nie wiem, co mam zrobić…

_Kap, kap, kap_

Kiedy zaczęła płakać? Kiedy straciła mowę? Kiedy jego wzrok pełny spokoju, zmienił się w niepokój i troskę, która ogrzewała jej serce? Kiedy dystans między nimi zmalał na tyle, że był na wyciągnięcie ręki? Kiedy znowu wpadła w panikę, mówiąc mu o swoim wątpliwościach dotyczących nauki? Kiedy jej serce stało się tak niestabilne? Kiedy zdobył do niego klucz, nie pozwalając jej już nigdy zamknąć drzwi?

Nie znała odpowiedzi na te pytania. Była przerażona swoim stanem. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się w ten sposób w jego obecności. Jej serce było paraliżowane bólem, przez słowa, które nigdy nie padły z ich ust, przez gesty, które nigdy nie zaistniały między nimi.

_All my heart, it breaks every step that I take  
But I'm hoping that the gates  
They'll tell me that you're mine_


	4. Dotyk

Dlaczego poszedł? Dlaczego jego serce tak bolało, gdy usłyszał o jej zdradzie? Dlaczego nie mógł w to uwierzyć? Czemu wbrew logice był gotowy pójść sam i pokonać każdego na swojej drodze, by tylko do niej dotrzeć? Dlaczego nie przyszło mu na myśl by poprosić kogokolwiek o pomoc? Przecież nie był sam.

_Obiecał, że będzie ją chronił, że nie pozwoli, by stało jej się coś złego._

Dlaczego zawsze traci osoby, którym to obiecuje?

Jej jednak nie zamierzał stracić. Nie pozwoli by to się znowu stało. Nie straci po raz kolejny swojego słońca. Tak, ona była dla niego słońcem. Wystarczyło mu, że widział ją szczęśliwą tylko tyle się liczyło.

Kłamstwo. Bał się jej powiedzieć jak ważna jest dla niego. Nie wiedział jak wyrazić swoje uczucia. Czekał na odpowiedni moment, który mógł nigdy nie nadejść.

Poszedł więc do Urahary będąc przekonany, że to będzie jego samotna walka. Tam zaś zobaczył starych kompanów walki. Poczuł ulgę, że nie musi iść sam, ale jednak bał się. Co jeśli oni zginą? Czy mają wystarczająco siły? Dlaczego w nich wątpił?

Gdy biegł po nią z Nel, czuł niepokój związany z poziomem reiatsu jego przyjaciół. Gdyby mógł byłby przy każdym z nich, ale musiał im zaufać. I wtedy zobaczył czwartą espadę. Jego doniesienie o śmierci Rukii nim wstrząsnęło, nie chciał w to uwierzyć, chciał iść i sam się przekonać, czy to prawda.

Gdzieś w głębi siebie wierzył, że ona jest bezpieczna, że jej nie zabili i nie zrobili jej krzywdy. Przecież by to wyczuł! Jednak wtedy on powiedział JEJ IMIĘ. Jego sercem ponownie wstrząsnęła fala złości, oto miał przed sobą osobę odpowiedzialną za jej zniknięcie.

A jednak jego siła nie była wystarczająca. Może dlatego go zostawiła, bo wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie jej chronić? Bo był słaby?

A jednak, gdy sądził, że umarł otworzył oczy. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Stała przed nim i to ona go wskrzesiła. Jednak zaraz po tym, zorientował się, że nie jest sama, że jest przy niej Grimmjow_. Musiał ją uratować._

Tylko dlaczego ona się go bała? Co widziała, gdy zakładał TĄ maskę? Dlaczego nie mógł jej ocalić? Dlaczego mu na to nie pozwalała? Dlaczego tym razem w niego nie wierzy? Bolało. Jego serce wiło się z bólu widząc jej strach.

Naprawdę myślał, że umrze. Podczas poprzednich pojedynków z Grimmjowem był pewny, że uda mu się przeżyć, że uda mu się wygrać. Tym razem, nie potrafił tak myśleć. Przecież ona się go bała! Nie był wcale lepszy od NICH.

I wtedy usłyszał jak do niego woła. Jak go prosi by już więcej nie dał się zranić… BY NIE UMIERAŁ.

Jego serce nagle odżyło dając siłę do pokonania Grimmjowa. Tylko dlaczego go nie zabił? Dlaczego nie zrobił ostatniego ciosu? Może mu współczuł? A może był mu wdzięczny, że przyprowadził do niego JĄ?

Gdy pojawił się ponownie na wieży, nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Chciał ją przytulić, powiedzieć jak bardzo się cieszy, że jest cała i zdrowa, ale nie mógł… Nie mógł zebrać się na odwagę by pokazać jej jak ważna jest dla niego.

Gdy jednak podała mu swoją dłoń, gdy ją delikatnie uścisnął, czuł się szczęśliwy. Jakby wreszcie był w domu. Nie miał ochoty już iść i walczyć z innymi. Chodziło tylko o to, by udać się po resztę i wrócić do Kakakury.

Odzyskał na ten moment swoje słońce.

.

.

.

Westchnął ze znudzeniem, spoglądając na kolejkę przed nimi. Nie sądził, że aż tyle osób postanowi udać się do Zoo. Spojrzał się na Orihime, która sprawdzała coś w komórce, nie wyglądała na znudzoną, ani tym bardziej na zakłopotaną myślą, że spędzi kilka minut zanim uda im się wejść do parku.

- Coś się stało? - Nachylił się ku niej, wpatrując się w jej zmartwione spojrzenie.

- Nic takiego, po prostu dostałam wiadomość o moim ostatnim teście z angielskiego. - Odparła zmieszana, chowając telefon do torby. - Niezbyt dobrze mi poszedł.

- Następnym razem ci się uda. - Powiedział spokojnie uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Mam nadzieję, choć ostatnio nie potrafię znaleźć motywacji do nauki. Znaczy, to nie przez ciebie. Po prostu chyba mój mózg chce już wakacje. – Zaśmiała się pod nosem, spoglądając przed siebie. - Trochę wolno się poruszamy. Ciekawe czy otworzyli wszystkie kasy…

- Powinni. - Odparł ze znużeniem, wzdychając ciężko. - Może nie powinniśmy się widywać jakiś czas. Nie myślałaś o nauce z Ishidą?

Zwróciła na niego spojrzenie wypełnione bólem, jednak zaraz spuściła wzrok, wzruszając ramionami. Nawet jeśli tego nie okazywała, Ichigo zauważył jak spogląda na ludzi przed nimi, szczególnie na parę, która trzymała się jak gdyby nic za ręce, śmiejąc się z czegoś. Przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić w takiej sytuacji. W takich momentach definitywnie brakowało mu matki, z którą mógłby porozmawiać o randkach z dziewczynami.

- Słuchaj Orihime, nie mówię tego bo mam cię dość, czy coś. Sam najchętniej spędzałbym z tobą każdą wolną chwilę, ale nie jestem taki dobry w nauce. Ishida jest ode mnie o wiele lepszy i pewnie więcej ci wyjaśni niż ja. Chociaż nie powiem, że myśl o tym, że będziesz z nim spędzać czas mnie zadowala. - Mruknął speszony odwracając wzrok gdzieś w bok.

Zamrugała zdumiona, nie wiedząc kiedy zaczęła się uśmiechać. Lubiła spoglądać na niego, gdy jest zakłopotany przez własną zazdrość. Nagle jej oczom rzucił się ich cień, dopiero teraz zauważyła jak blisko siebie się na nim znajdują. Wyciągnęła nieznacznie rękę przed siebie, uśmiechając się szerzej, na iluzje, która stworzyła się na ich cieniach. Chociaż w ten sposób trzymała go za rękę.

Ichigo kątem oka zauważył jej rumieniec i kierunek, w którym się patrzyła. Uśmiechnął delikatnie, wyciągając swoją dłoń do niej i zaciskając ją. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok na niego, zaskoczona z niedowierzania, ale z cichym szczęściem.

- Jeśli chcesz coś zrobić, to nie musisz się powstrzymywać. Jesteśmy wreszcie parą. To naturalne. - Powiedział spokojnie, próbując ukryć swoją radość z takiego obrotu wydarzeń.

- Um… Pójdziemy po Zoo na pizze? - Spytała się speszona, uciekając od niego wzrokiem.

Podniósł pytająco brwi, nie rozumiejąc co w tym pytaniu było takiego, że nie mogła na niego spojrzeć w normalny sposób. Czasem nie potrafił jej rozszyfrować.

- Jasne, nie widzę problemu. Na pewno będziemy głodni po tylu godzinach chodzenia.

- Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się zobaczyć pingwiny… Myślisz, że będą przypominać trochę te z tej bajki?

Zaśmiał się cicho, na samą myśl, że prawdziwe pingwiny miałyby się zachowywać jak jednostka szpiegowska. Miał jednak świadomość, że w głowie Orihime dzieją się różne rzeczy.

- Raczej nie, ale kto wie.

- A Timon i Pumba?

- Niemożliwe.. Guźce i surykatki są trzymane osobno. - Powiedział brutalnie, zaplatając palce z jej.

- Łeee… - Jęknęła zawiedziona, opierając się delikatnie o niego.

- Może zobaczymy małe lwiątka? Czytałem, że się urodziły.

- Naprawdę?!

Kiwnął twierdząco głową, obserwując jak jej oczy tryskają radością, a jej uśmiech jeszcze mocniej się powiększa. Wiedział podświadomie, że jest wdzięczna, że zabrała aparat, mimo że prawie go zapomniała.

Jej szczęście mu wystarczało, o więcej nie prosił. Zauważył, że są tematem plotek u wielu osób, wreszcie ich związek nie należy do normalnych. Wszystko idzie powoli, nie śpieszą się z niczym, jakby delektowali się sobą, chociaż wiele przed nimi. Jednak Ichigo nie chciał jej popędzać, sam nie czuł się na tyle odważny i pewien by narzucać jej tempo. Cieszył się oczywiście z tego, że mógł ją wreszcie dotykać, że pokazała mu, że ona też tego chce.

Podobno miłość jest spontaniczna. Dla nich jednak jest czasem na powolne odkrywanie siebie. Nie chcieli stracić swojej szansy.

.

.

.

Kiedy się rano obudził, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie jak powie wszystkim o swoim związku z Orihime. Najchętniej zostawiłby to między nimi, nie czuł potrzeby, żeby dzielić się ze wszystkimi swoim życiem osobistym, jednak nie chciał być egoistyczny i postawić ją w niewygodnej pozycji. Wiedział, że nie przepadała za kłamstwami, nawet po powrocie z Soul Society, mimo że wiedziała, że nie powinna mówić tego co robili i tak powiedziała. Nie była osobą, która czuje się komfortowo z kłamstwem.

Zszedł jak zawsze na dół, próbując odpędzić od siebie ojca, który jak zawsze próbował go zmobilizować do wysiłku fizycznego. Był tym zmęczony, ale nie potrafił wyjaśnić mu na tyle klarownie by przestał to robić. Yuzu i Karin dziwnie na niego spoglądały. Podniósł pytająco brwi, jednak nic nie powiedziały. Chciał już wytłumaczyć się z późnego powrotu do domu, jednak nim zdążył otworzyć usta, już siedział przy stole i spoglądał na swoją porcję jedzenia.

I tak oto szedł do szkoły zastanawiając się jakim cudem, mimo wielkiego szczęścia ma żyć ze świadomością, że ma dziewczynę. Przez tyle lat chował uczucia w głębi siebie, a przez jego wyraz twarzy żadna dziewczyna nawet do niego specjalnie nie zagadywała, poza Tatsuki, z którą zna się od dziecka.

Gdy tylko wszedł na teren szkoły zobaczył Ishide, stał wpatrując się w niego ze swoim zwykłym wywyższeniem. Natychmiastowo rozejrzał się za Sado, jednak nie było go nigdzie widać. Podszedł więc do Quincy ze swoim zaczepnym uśmiechem.

- Yo Ishida! Widzę, że jak zwykle jesteś w dobrym humorze. - Powiedział z sarkazmem, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

- Kurosaki. - Odparł poirytowany, gotów w każdej chwili wycofać się do szkoły.

- Co się dzieje Ishida? Odkąd tylko wojna się skończyła chodzisz ze skwaszoną miną…

- Nie twój interes.

- Nie wątpię. - Odparł zrezygnowany, masując sobie kark.

Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł jej głos, spojrzał w stronę bramy by zobaczyć ją jak do niego macha uśmiechnięta promiennie. Nazwała go jak zwykle „Kurosaki-kun". Podniósł zdumiony brwi, zastanawiając się dlaczego tak go to poruszyło, powinien przecież się cieszyć, że postanowiła udawać, że nic między nimi się nie zmieniło. Jak zwykle myślała przede wszystkim o jego uczuciach. Westchnął ciężko, mając dość swojego własnego tchórzostwa, skoro już odważył się poprosić ją o chodzenie, to dlaczego ma to ukrywać?

- Orihime…- Powiedział spokojnie, uśmiechając się delikatnie by jej nie przestraszyć. - Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy, że mówmy sobie po imieniu.

- Um, wiem, ale myślałam, że może… Nie będziesz chciał… - Odparła speszona, rumieniąc się delikatnie.

Brunet podniósł pytająco brwi, nie odrywając oczu od dziewczyny. Ichigo nie wiedział kiedy zauważył ten wzrok i kiedy zaczął go irytować. Czemu tak mu się to nie podobało? Nie potrafił sobie na to odpowiedzieć, dopóki nie usłyszał później od niej, co się wydarzyło kilka tygodni wcześniej.

- Od kiedy zwracacie się do siebie po imieniu? - Spytał się, poprawiając przy okazji swoje okulary.

- Od kilku dobrych dni… Wiesz, dziwnie byłoby do swojej dziewczyny mówić po nazwisku.

Widział jak Orihime się rumieni i spuszcza wzrok by nie patrzeć na nich, chłopak zaś otworzył szeroko oczy w niedowierzaniu i ruszył przodem do klasy. Od tamtego dnia, Ishida przestał się do niego odzywać jeśli tego nie potrzebował.

.

.

.

Spoglądał z rozbawieniem jak Orihime karmi kozy, przy okazji uciekając przed tymi, które domagały się swojej porcji, nie zważając czy dostaną gałązkę, czy kawałek ubrania. Podszedł do klatek z królikami, zastanawiając się jak bardzo Rukia by piszczała na ich widok, nie był nawet pewny czy by przypadkiem ich nie uprowadziła.

- Ichi! Pomóż mi… Ta koza zaraz zje moją torebkę… - Dziewczyna jęknęła, podbiegając do niego, faktycznie szarpiąc się z kozą.

- Nie masz tam nic do jedzenia? - Spytał spokojnie sięgając po pasek od torebki.

- Butelkę wody… - Odparła po chwili przemyślenia. - Buuu, dlaczego ona chce pożreć moją torebkę?

- Kozy już tak mają… Lubią żuć… - Zaśmiał się pod nosem, wyrywając torebkę z pyska zwierzęcia. - Lepiej chodźmy, zanim znowu się na ciebie rzucą.

- I tyle z karmienia zwierząt. - Mruknęła pod nosem idąc za nim.

Spojrzał się na nią uważnie, dostrzegając w jej oczach smutek. Westchnął ciężko, łapiąc jej rękę, brakowało mu jej ciepła, liczył też, że nawet taki prosty gest przegna z jej serca wszelkie zmartwienia. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że nie jest sama, że może na niego liczyć w każdej chwili, ale nie miał odwagi, bał się pytań, które może zacząć zadawać by zrewanżować się za jego troskę. Nie był gotowy na taką otwartość.

Wyszli z Zoo dokładnie po czterech godzinach. Czuł jak żołądek zaczyna wrzynać się w kręgosłup z głodu, gdyby chociaż zjadł lepsze śniadanie, to może nie byłby aż tak głodny. Wsiedli do autobusu, w którym brakowało przestrzeni na swobodne oddychanie. Przesunęli się bardziej w głąb, aż do miejsca, które z reguły jest przeznaczone na wózki, jednak przy takim tłoku wątpił by jakaś matka była tak szalona, by wsiadać i ryzykować życiem dziecka. Ręce trzymał na uchwycie, mając między nimi Orihime, która opierała się plecami o szybę.

- Było naprawdę super! I mamy tyle zdjęć! - Spojrzała się na niego rozpromieniona, ściskając dłonie na jego ramionach.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało.

- Ichi… Powtórzymy to kiedyś? Może niekoniecznie do Zoo, ale jest tyle innych miejsc… - Spojrzała się na niego nieśmiało, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu. - Przepraszam.. Powinieneś się uczyć, skoro chcesz się dostać na medycyne…

- Nie przeszkadza mi to. Chętnie pójdę w niejedno miejsce z tobą. I nie muszę być pierwszy na liście, według mojego ojca powinienem się dostać z taką wiedzą jaką mam, więc się nie przejmuj mną. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, schylając się nieznacznie do niej, by oprzeć swoje czoło o jej. - Nic się nie martw.

Wpatrywała się w niego zarumieniona, nie wierząc jak blisko siebie są. Czuła jak jego oddech drażni jej skórę. On zaś rozkoszował się jej zapachem, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, z sytuacji jaką sobie stworzył, był zbyt szczęśliwy mając ją przy sobie, by zrozumieć, jej nieme pytanie zawarte w oczach.

- Um, wiem. Tylko będzie mi trochę smutno… Bez ciebie… - Powiedziała cicho, próbując odpędzić pragnienie przytulenia się o niego.

- Damy sobie radę, zobaczysz. Zawsze są maile i telefony. I będę przyjeżdżał jak często się będzie dało. Nie pozwolę byś czuła się samotna.

_If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger._


	5. Emocje

Prawdopodobnie nie powinna czuć się winna. Nie powinna mieć tych koszmarów i skrytej nienawiści do siebie. Mimo że jakaś część niej, dziękowała przyjaciołom, że nigdy nie zapytali się o powód jej zdrady, to z drugiej strony, zastanawiała się, czy nie czułaby się dużo lepiej, gdyby mogła im otwarcie powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach.

Najgorszą rzeczywistością, z jaką przyszło jej żyć, była świadomość, że stracił swoje moce. Mimo że było to naturalne, zadawać sobie pytania „Co by było jeśli?", to jakaś część niej, obwiniała siebie za ten stan rzeczy, dlatego próbowała mu pomóc. Jej starania jednak poszły na marne, nie potrafiła mu zwrócić mocy i nawet jeśli on nie miał do niej żalu, to wiedziała, że w głębi serca chciał je odzyskać, by móc widzieć przyjaciół z Soul Society, ale przede wszystkim by nadal móc chronić swoje siostry.

Dlatego postanowiła stać się silniejsza. Popracować nad swoimi mocami. Nie chciała znowu przeżywać TEGO widoku. Postanowiła, że nie pozwoli mu już nigdy umrzeć. Żałowała tylko, że przez to wszystko zdystansowali się w stosunku do siebie, jakby ich znajomość opierała się wyłącznie na walkach z Hollowami.

Tak, była zazdrosna.

Była zła, że nie potrafiła spędzać z nim czasu jak normalni uczniowie w ich wieku.

Bała się także naciskać go w jakimś stopniu. Nie chciała by zamknął się przed nią w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie chciała by powiedział jej, że ma go zostawić w spokoju. Wiedziała, że dla Tatsuki jej lęk był czystą abstrakcją bez pokrycia, ale ona nie potrafiła się przekonać. Nie była Rukią.

I kiedy zaczynała być przekonana, że wszystko się ustabilizowało i nie będzie większych problemów, wyczuła, że dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego. Była na tyle przerażona, możliwością nowego wroga, że przezwyciężyła swój strach i zaraz po pracy ruszyła do niego by porozmawiać z nim o tym.

Była zaskoczona, gdy zaprosił ją do swojego pokoju. Znała go wystarczająco dobrze, wiedziała, że nie przepada za wpuszczaniem kogokolwiek do swojego pokoju, miała podejrzenie, że wyjątkiem była Rukia, ale nigdy otwarcie się go o to nie spytała.

Była podenerwowana całą intymną sytuacją, jaka między nimi powstała, wybiło to ją z jej żelaznego postanowienia wyciągnięcia z niego, co się dzieje. Była speszona i czuła jak jej nogi drżą za każdym razem gdy on się poruszał. Gdy nastała między nimi znana jej już cisza, sugerująca, że tak naprawdę nie mają o czym rozmawiać, postanowiła wydusić z siebie swoje wątpliwości. Jak się jednak spodziewała, niczego jej nie powiedział Jak zwykle zamknął przed nią swoje serce.

Jej obietnica dana sobie, że nigdy nie sprawi mu problemów, że nie będzie mu stawać na drodze, została zrujnowana przez własną głupotę. Oczywiście jej charakter nie pozwolił jej na zignorowanie sytuacji jaka miała przed nią miejsce, a jej serce i szok po ataku zmusiło ją do zapewnienia go, że wszystko w porządku, że nic jej się nie stało.

Po czym go zdradziła w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów.

.

.

.

Obudziła się wciąż niewyspana i zdezorientowana. Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że usłyszy jak jej brat chodzi po mieszkaniu, próbując jej nie obudzić, jednak efekt zawsze był odwrotny. Westchnęła ciężko, sięgając ręką po komórkę. Miała jeszcze trzy godziny do spotkania z Ichigo. Prawdą jednak było to, że nie miała ochoty nigdzie iść, czy nawet wstawać z łóżka.

Już wczoraj wyczuła reiatsu znanych jej shinigamich, również to należące do niskiej brunetki. Chciała zadzwonić do Ichigo i spytać się, czy Rukia będzie u niego spała, ale zrezygnowała. Nie chciała pokazywać się mu od strony zazdrośnicy. Problemy z jej uczuciami powinna rozwiązać sama i tak była zła na siebie, że powiedziała mu o swoich kłopotach dotyczących jej edukacji. Bała się co by powiedział, gdyby się dowiedział, że jej ciotka przestała jej przesyłać pieniądze na utrzymanie odkąd jej wyniki w nauce nie były już tak dobre, a ona sama pracowała w piekarni. Oczywiście jej pensja wystarczyła na zapłacenie rachunków, zostawało wtedy tyle, że jedzenie musiała kupować w sklepach z promocjami. Była pod wrażaniem jak ten tryb życia ją zmienił. Nigdy nie cierpiała na napływ gotówki, ale jeszcze nigdy nie musiała robić tylu wyrzeczeń.

Wreszcie, zmuszając swoje ciało do pełnej mobilizacji wstała i ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem w stronę łazienki. Na randki z Ichigo chciała wyglądać ładnie, żeby nie musiał się jej wstydzić, dlatego zawsze poświęcała na przygotowanie się trochę więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj.

Szła powoli w wyznaczone miejsce, mając nadzieję, że uda się jej namówić go na domowy posiłek. Wiedziała, że jej kuchnia nie była udana, nawet jej czasami nie smakowała, jednak nie mogła po prostu tego wyrzucić. Odkąd związała się oficjalnie z Ichigo chciała nauczyć się gotować normalne potrawy, by nie musiał się bać o swój żołądek. Niestety w domu miała tylko zeszyt z przepisami, które notowała będąc dzieckiem z programów kulinarnych i jak szybko się przekonała, było w nim sporo błędów. Jednak kilka dni wcześniej pożyczyła od mamy Tatsuki książkę kucharską i zaczęła w wolnym czasie ją czytać, a nawet wyprobowywać łatwiejsze przepisy.

Spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na schody, które dzieliły ją od spotkania z Ichigo. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, nie mogąc się doczekać jego reakcji na jej widok. Wreszcie pierwszy raz ubrała swoją koronkową sukienkę do kolan w delikatnym odcieniu różu, na nią nałożyła krótką jeansową kurtkę, a do tego białe sandały na niskim obcasie by nie zmęczyć nóg. Spinki miała założone po lewej stronie głowy, przytrzymywały jej grzywkę w jednym kierunku, włosy zaś zaplotła w kłos idący właśnie ku lewej stronie. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia chłopaków, gdy szła dlatego stwierdziła, że wygląda wystarczająco dziewczęco i może uda się jej nawet pocałować Ichigo.

Gdy tylko pomyślała o ich przyszłym pocałunku, zarumieniła się na twarzy, na tyle, że czuła jakby ją policzki piekły. Zdumiona rozejrzała się po placu mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył jej zawstydzenia. Czasami wolała być pewna siebie jak doradza jej zawsze Tatsuki, jednak to było sprzeczne z jej charakterem!

Gdy się uspokoiła spojrzała w kierunku wiśni, pod którą ma spotkać się z nim, gdy jej oczom ukazał się widok, którego się nie spodziewała. Ichigo już tam stał, jednak nie sam, a z Rukią, którą trzymał za rękę. Sama nie wiedziała kiedy zawróciła i zbiegła szybko po schodach, szlochając cicho.

.

.

.

To było jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy wszyscy ich znajomi dowiedzieli się o ich relacji. Sama nie wiedziała kiedy została zaciągnięta przez Tatsuki i resztę dziewczyn na stronę, by móc porozmawiać spokojnie. Ona sama jednak wątpiła, że rozmowa na taki temat mogła być spokojna, a przynajmniej na tyle, że będzie mogła swobodnie odpowiadać na ich sugestie.

Tak jak się spodziewała została zaatakowana gradem pytań i wątpliwości. Z każdym kolejnym czuła jak blednie a jej postanowienie bycia twardą i nie wątpienie w to co się działo malało, szczególnie gdy Tatsuki zadawała TE pytania.

Ichigo powiedział jej, że nie jest pewny, czy to jest miłość. Nie mogła więc zapewnić ich, ani tym bardziej siebie, że ten związek jest budowany na tak wielkich uczuciach, przynajmniej z jego strony. Ona sama wiedziała, że naprawdę go kocha, ale nie sądziła, że jej uczucie będzie wystarczające by dać im obojgu szczęście. Nie wiedziała jakby zareagowała, gdyby powiedział, że to jednak nie to. Sądziła, że jej serce po prostu by pękło i nie byłaby już w stanie nikogo obdarzyć choćby namiastką tego uczucia, jeśli w ogóle byłoby to możliwe.

Na pytanie, czy nie jest tylko zastępstwem dla uczucia do Rukii, też nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Ichigo nigdy nie powiedział, że czuje coś do Rukii, ale on nie mówił wielu rzeczy. Nie był osobą, która dzieli się ze swoim życiem osobistym. A ona sama po prostu tchórzyła by rozmawiać na ten temat. Bała się, że będzie na nią wściekły, że ciągle mieli ten sam temat.

Wreszcie od czasu tamtej nocy, kiedy mu powiedziała o swoim uczuciu, nie poruszała tego. Powiedział jej tyle by ją uspokoić, ale nie mogła być pewna, że była to prawda. Wreszcie Ichigo nie był osobą, która godzi się na życie ze świadomością, że przez niego, ktoś cierpi.

Na pytanie Chizuru, czy nie pragnie tylko jej ciała mogła odpowiedzieć pewnie, że nie. Nie pragnął jej w ten sposób. Nigdy nie zrobił nic w tym kierunku. Ich kontakty fizyczne były wręcz minimalne. Często miała wrażenie, że boi się jej dotknąć, że jest to dla niego ostateczność.

Tego dnia wracała ze szkoły przygaszona i niepewna swojego związku, o którym marzyła od kiedy tylko zrozumiała jak bardzo jej na nim zależy. Nie była nawet pewna, czy będzie potrafiła z nim normalnie rozmawiać, czy nie powie mu od razu jak bardzo jest jej smutno z jego powodu.

_Przecież wiem, że Ichigo nie lubi publicznie okazywać uczuć… Dlatego tak wiele ludzi go źle ocenia. Mógłby jednak trochę to zmienić, chociaż trochę, bym nie czuła się taka pusta.. -_Myślała rozgoryczona, nie zauważając kiedy na jej drodze stanął Ichigo.

- Ichigo… - Jęknęła zaskoczona, spuszczając automatycznie wzrok. Tak bardzo się wstydziła spojrzeć mu w oczy, wreszcie kilka minut wcześniej podważała jego osobę i jego intencje.

- Dziewczyny cię wzięły na przesłuchanie huh? - Powiedział spokojnie, wpatrując się w nią uważnie. - Coś się stało?

Pokręciła przecząco głową, uśmiechając się promiennie. Nie potrafiła mu powiedzieć o swoich emocjach dotyczących ich związku. Po prostu nie potrafiła.

.

.

.

Siedziała zapłakana nad rzeką, wpatrując się w zachód słońca. Jej spuchnięte, zaczerwienione oczy były wciąż mocno wyraźne. Spędziła praktycznie cały dzień na płaczu, w biegu jeszcze wyłączyła komórkę, obawiając się, że gdyby zadzwonił, nie miałaby siły już dłużej ukrywać swoich emocji i problemów. Nie chciała by poznał prawdziwą ją.

_Głupia… I tak jak pójdę do szkoły będę musiała spojrzeć mu w twarz. Co wtedy zrobię? Gdybym tylko wtedy powstrzymała swój głupi język…_ - Rozmyślała zrozpaczona, mając ochotę płakać, nie miała już jednak łez do tego.

Przypuszczała, że normalna dziewczyna podbiegłaby do chłopaka żądając wytłumaczenia, albo wykrzyczała mu coś w twarz i dopiero po tym uciekłaby do siebie, albo w ramiona innego by się wypłakać. Ona jednak nie miała ochoty na pokazywanie mu jak bardzo jest zazdrosna o Rukię, wiedziała przecież ile ona dla niego znaczy, poszedł za nią do Soul Society! Jakie miała prawo mówić mu jak niekomfortowo się czuje, gdy widzi ich relację? Więzi, które dla osób z zewnątrz kojarzą się bardziej z miłosnymi niż przyjacielskimi. Ich z trudem można było nazwać parą! Jak bardzo nienawidziła siebie za tą zazdrość, za swoją zachłanność posiadania go tylko dla siebie! Było jej dużo łatwiej to wytrzymać, gdy nie byli parą, ale teraz już za późno.

Nie miała też do kogo pobiec, by się wypłakać. Każda opcja oznaczała, że albo Ichigo oberwie za swoje zachowanie, a ona mimo złamanego serca nie mogła na to pozwolić, bo za mocno go kochała, albo spowoduje, że straci znajomych, nie tylko Ishidę.

Opadła bezsilnie na trawę wpatrując się w pomarańczowe niebo, nie długo na niebie pokażą się gwiazdy i zrobi się zimniej, ona jednak nie miała siły by wstać i wrócić do swojego apartamentu. Czasami zastanawiała się jakby to było, gdyby w życiu Ichigo nie pojawiła się Rukia i inni shinigami, tak jak teraz wpatrując się w chmury myślała o tym i wiedziała, że nigdy nie byłoby jej dane zamienić więcej słów niż zwykłe powitanie, zawsze byliby tylko luźnymi znajomymi ze szkoły, nic wielkiego, jej serce pewnie nigdy by tak mocno go nie pokochało. Gdyby tylko nie wiedziała jak miłym jest człowiekiem.

_To nie tak, że nie wiedziałam o tym. Od zawsze przecież czułam, że osobą, która powoduje u niego uśmiech jest Rukia. Za każdym razem to ona potrafiła go pocieszyć, ja nigdy nie miałam dostępu do jego serca… -_ Pomyślała, czując że znowu jest na granicy łez.

Nienawidziła siebie za to.

Nie potrafiła jednak z tym wygrać, to było silniejsze od jej woli.

- Orihime! - Usłyszała jego spanikowany głos za sobą. Słyszała jak biegnie w jej kierunku, ale nie miała siły by wstać i uciec, czy zrobić cokolwiek. Czekała, nie wiedziała tylko jeszcze na co. - Co się stało?! Dlaczego nie odbierałaś komórki?! Orihime! Cały dzień cię szukałem!

Podbiegł do niej zdyszany, klękając przy niej. Wpatrywał się w nią uważnie jakby szukając obrażeń, które by sugerowały, że wdała się w walkę, jednak nic takiego nie znalazł i jego spojrzenie było jeszcze mocniej wypełnione niepokojem.

- Co się stało? - Dotknął jej policzka, ścierając spływającą łzę. Dostrzegł wreszcie stan jej oczu, słyszała jak wzdycha ciężko i szuka czegoś po kieszeniach.

Obserwowała go w ciszy, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Jak miałaby mu wyznać, że strawiła ją doszczętnie zazdrość? Przymknęła oczy, by zaraz poczuć jak przykłada jej do czoła wilgotną chusteczkę. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, nie mogąc znieść jego uprzejmości, która pozbawiała ją wszelkiej złości w stosunku do jego osoby.

- Spotkałem dzisiaj Rukię. - Powiedział spokojnie, sięgając po jej dłoń. Ona zaś ucieszyła się, że jej oczy są pod chusteczką, przez co nie widzi jej emocji. - Przyszła z Renji'm na patrol. Ten debil mi nie powiedział o jej obecności! Spotkałem go chyba z dwa tygodnie temu po szkole i słowem nie pisnął o Rukii. - Jego głos wyrażał irytację z jakiegoś powodu, ale nie chciała rozmyślać, co go tak wkurzyło. - Tyle dobrego, że mieszkają u Urahary. Jeszcze by mi brakowało obudzić się i znaleźć ją znowu w szafie, ta kobieta jest do tego zdolna. Przy niej to nawet nie można być normalnym nastolatkiem. - Burknął pod nosem, masując delikatnie jej dłoń. - W każdym razie, jak się z nią widziałem, to na moje szczęście zanim podbiegła mi zapodać kolejny powitalny cios, to się wywróciła. Żałuj, że tego nie widziałaś, to było komiczne, ale jak się już uspokoiłem to oczywiście pomogłem jej wstać. Naprawdę, ja nie wiem kto jej dał rangę porucznika, skoro ona ledwo biegać potrafi. - Zaśmiał się pod nosem, wpatrując się ciągle w leżącą dziewczynę. - Powiedziała mi, że wyczuła twoje reiatsu… Czekałem na ciebie, ale jak mi powiedziała, że się oddalasz w szybkim tempie to pobiegłem za tobą, ale heh, Rukia nie była skora mi pomóc, a ja już nie potrafię tak lokalizować ludzi jak wcześniej. Bezsensu widzieć to wszystko, a nie móc znaleźć własnej dziewczyny.

Nie wytrzymała. Zaczęła płakać, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Pod nosem mruczała swoje przeprosiny, mieszane ze stwierdzeniami o swojej głupocie. On zaś przytulił ją do siebie, gładząc powoli jej włosy, pozwalając znaleźć jej czas na uspokojenie się.

- Powinienem być pewnie zły, że podważasz moje uczucia. Z drugiej jednak strony nie potrafię się na ciebie gniewać Hime. Wiem, że dla ludzi moje relacje z Rukią wyglądają dosyć… Romantycznie jak to określił raz Keigo, ale uwierz mi, nic do niej nie czuję, co można byłoby podpiąć pod tą etykietę. Pewnie byłoby dużo łatwiej, gdybym potrafił otwarcie okazywać uczucia i nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Możesz być jednak pewna, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Nie chcę cię stracić.

Przytuliła się do niego, łkając cicho. Jej histeria ją powoli opuszczała pod wpływem jego dotyku i głosu. Przymknęła oczy, ciesząc się z tej chwili.

Kochała go.

Kochała go za mocno, że czuła ból myśląc jak dużo problemów mu stwarza.

Nienawidziła siebie, za swoją zazdrość, za to, że nie docenia go tak mocno jak powinna.

Nienawidziła siebie za to, że nie potrafiła mu zaufać.

- Przepraszam Ichi… Chyba jestem najgorszą dziewczyną na świecie… - Powiedziała cicho wstając powoli z ziemi.

Wpatrywał się w nią z niezrozumieniem. Chciał już coś powiedzieć, jednak pokręciła przecząco głową, zaciskając mocniej pieści. Musiała to zrobić.

- Przepraszam Ichigo. Nie będę wstanie dotrzymać swojego słowa. Nie przywrócę ci uśmiechu…

Widziała jak jego oczy poszerzają się z zaskoczenia, jednak nim zdążył przeanalizować sens jej słów, ona dawno się odwróciła i pobiegła w stronę swojego domu.

Kochała go za mocno, by pozwolić sobie na krzywdzenie go.

_Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?_


	6. Flirt

Obiecał, że będzie ją chronił.

Miał moc, by to zrobić. Nie był normalnym nastolatkiem. Nieważne jak długo sobie wmawiał swoje pragnienia bycia jak inni, to gdy miał taką możliwość… nienawidził tego. Bycia zdanym na innych, spoglądanie jak jego przyjaciele zastępują go w zabijaniu hollowów. Nie ważne ile razy ignorował komentarze innych na temat Rukii i tego wszystkiego, jego myśli wciąż wracały do czasów, gdy mógł chronić tych, którzy byli dla niego ważni.

Przez swoją frustrację znowu wycofał się z życia swoich przyjaciół. Nie chciał być przez nich ochranianym, więc ich unikał jak tylko mógł. Unikał Jej.

Jak mógł po prostu być przy Niej wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł Jej chronić? Oczywiście, Ona tego nie wymagała, ani razu nie przypomniała mu o obietnicy. Była po prostu taką osobą. Dlatego się martwił. Od dnia, w którym otworzył drzwi kliniki i zobaczył Ją we krwi swojego umierającego brata. Nie mógł zostawić Jej samej, ale za bardzo się bał, by się do Niej zbliżyć. Co jeśli i Ona umrze przez niego?

Dziwnie było się obudzić ze świadomością, że nie był jedynym zastępczym shinigamim, że kilka dni wcześniej zabił Ginjou. Zabił człowieka takiego jak on. Pierwszy raz kogoś tak naprawdę zabił będąc tego świadomym. Miał ochotę płakać. Czuł się paskudnie, a jego serce ściskało się w skurczu. Poczucie winy. Nienawidził tego.

Nie rozumiał siebie. Powinien zepchnąć te uczucia na samo dno i być zły na nich za kłamstwa, za to jak potraktowali jego przyjaciół i rodzinę. Jednak był wściekły na siebie. Nie zaufał własnemu ojcu, mimo, że sam powiedział mu, że nie musi mu nic mówić, jeśli nie czuje się na siłach. A wystarczyło kilka słów od ledwo co poznanej osoby, by stracił wiarę. Nienawidził siebie, że nie rozmawiał z Nią tak często i nie wyczuł zmiany, że nie ochronił Ją przed Tsukishimą.

Był idiotą zapatrzonym w szansę odzyskania swoich mocy. Był ignorantem.

Słyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że ktoś jest w domu i go wyręczy. Jednak odezwała się cisza. Gdy się skoncentrował wyczuł kto jest po drugiej stronie drzwi. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz nie wstanie i nie otworzy drzwi, Ona pójdzie gdzieś i nigdy mu nie powie, że chciała go odwiedzić. Nigdy mu tego nie mówiła.

Wstał i zszedł na dół zapominając kompletnie, że jest w piżamie i aktualnie nie przypomina siebie. Po prostu nie mógł się pozbierać po tym wszystkim. Był mordercą. Nie ważne jak na to patrzył, był nim.

Gdy otworzył Jej drzwi, zobaczył jak się rumieni i jąka. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że nie wygląda najlepiej. Westchnął ciężko nie mogąc już tego zmienić. Zaprosił ją do środka i przeprosił. Nie wiedział za co, ale czuł, że powinien to powiedzieć. Ona zaś uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i włożyła mu do rąk rogalik.

Chciał się spytać, o co chodzi, czemu mu daje rogalik. Czemu nie komentuje tego co się stało? Wtedy sobie przypomniał. Ona nie pamiętała tego. Nie pamiętała, że Tsukishima żył i zmienił jej pamięć. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, jak rozmawiać jeśli nie chce się skrzywdzić drugą osobę?

Wtedy mu powiedziała, że sama to upiekła i chciała by spróbował.

Zbladł.

Wiedział, że jej kuchnia jest specyficzna. Rozumiał, że to był Jej sposób na zabicie czasu, samotności i myśli. Robiła to co on kiedy wdawał się w bójki z różnymi typami. W pierwszym momencie chciał oddać jej pieczywo i wykręcić się jakąś chorobą. Jednak nie potrafił, gdy spoglądał w Jej oczy.

Zjadł cały i z czystym sercem mógł powiedzieć, że było pyszne.

Nie wiedział kiedy jego serce przestało zwijać się z poczucia winy. Wiedział za to, że długo w ustach miał smak tego rogalika.

.

.

.

Unikała go. Przez cały tydzień udawało się jej wymsknąć zanim zdążył do niej podejść. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, nie wiedział dlaczego właściwie to się stało.

Jeszcze tydzień temu w sobotni poranek siedząc w pokoju rozmyślał nad tym co będą robić na randce. Miał ją zabrać do kina, a później do pijalni czekolady. Taki był plan. I poszedł na umówione miejsce, bo najpierw mieli kupić wróżbę, którą miała zabrać na grób Sory. To były jego urodziny i tym razem chciała dać mu wróżbę. I czekał tam, zastanawiając się jak namówić ją na kino. Wiedział, że potrafi być uparta, szczególnie gdy chodziło o ich randki. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała, by fundował jej cokolwiek. I wtedy spotkał Rukię.

Oczywiście, mógł stwierdzić, że gdy pojawia się w jego życiu to zawsze coś się zmienia. Jak zauważył niekoniecznie na lepsze. Miał ochotę ją znaleźć i powiedzieć jej coś niemiłego. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Dowiedział się już, że wrócili do Soul Society, a on nie mógł się już tam dostać tak łatwo jak kiedyś.

Miał za to wrażenie, że nikt nie wie o ich zerwaniu. Wszyscy zachowywali się jak dawniej. On zaś nadal odganiał Chizuru od Orihime. Nie był głupi. Podświadomie rozumiał dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziała o ich zerwaniu. Nie chciała, by stracił znajomych, bądź zyskał kilka siniaków. Łudził się nawet, że może to być szansa na odzyskanie jej, że jeśli tylko uda mu się z nią porozmawiać wszystko wróci do normalności. Ale jaką normalność oczekiwał?

-Ichigo! Weź mnie przedstaw jakieś dziewczynie!- Keigo podbiegł do niego zapłakany, padając na kolana.

-Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Jakbym jakieś znał.- Odburknął poirytowany szukając wzrokiem Mizuiro.

-Oczywiście, że znasz! Co chwila zjawiają się jakieś dziewczyny z Soul Society! No weź!

Westchnął ciężko, nie mógł nic poradzić na sposób myślenia Keigo. Jednak teraz jego słowa nie były mu na rękę. Widział jak Orihime spogląda na niego z przygnębieniem, nim jednak zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła w swoją stronę.

Wściekły odsunął od siebie Keigo, dziękując mu za jego ujadanie nad kwestią, która nie była prawdą. Skręcił na hol prowadzący do sal gimnastycznych, gdy zauważył Tatsuki. Spoglądała na niego przenikliwie jakby szukając potwierdzenia na swoje przypuszczenie.

-Zerwała ze mną.- Powiedział spokojnie, opierając się o ścianę.

-Tak myślałam. Ostatnio nie jest sobą, a może po prostu zauważyła, że jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem.- Odparła oschle, bawiąc się butelką wody.

-Mówiła ci coś?- Zignorował jej słowa, nie mając siły na kłócenie się z nią. Nie chciał się jeszcze bardziej pogrążać.

-Nie. To jest największy problem, Ichigo. Orihime od kilku miesięcy w ogóle ze mną nie rozmawia, nie mówi mi nic, czym mogłabym się zaniepokoić. Z jakiegoś powodu zamknęła przed wszystkimi swoje serce.

-Masz jakieś podejrzenia dlaczego mogła to zrobić?

-Nie wiem, Ichigo, i denerwuje mnie to! Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak przez nią odepchnięta. Nawet kiedy walczyliście w samotności z tymi całymi hollowami, to potrafiła ze mną rozmawiać, teraz ledwo spogląda mi w oczy. Pytałam się jej sąsiadów i według nich, nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło. Nikt jej nie odwiedza poza mną i tobą.

Przymknął oczy, był zwiedziony. Liczył, że Tatsuki będzie wiedzieć coś więcej, jednak jej położenie było takie samo jak jego. Z jakiegoś powodu, Orihime zamknęła swoje serce dla wszystkich. _Z jakieś nieznanej im przyczyny jej serce zostało utracone._

Wrócił do klasy, w której ona już była. Siedziała na swoim miejscu czytając jakąś książkę. Przypuszczał, że chodzi o angielski, z którego miała się podszkolić. To co go najbardziej ubodło, to świadomość, że został im miesiąc. Po tym czasie będzie musiał przenieść się do Tokio na studia i nie będzie mógł widywać jej tak często jakby chciał.

Zanim usiadł na swoje miejsce, zobaczył jak Ishida wchodzi do klasy ze swoją typową zachmurzoną miną. Jednak w jego oczach było coś, co go zaniepokoiło.

Jego serce ścisnęło się w nienazwanym strachu. To niejasne uczucie, które miał, gdy _przebudził się tamtego dnia_, powróciło. Chciał już wstać i podejść do niej, by zmusić ją do powtórzenia swojej obietnicy, że nigdy go nie zostawi, gdy do sali weszła nauczycielka, nakazując wszystkim siadać. Ona zaś nadal siedziała na swoim miejscu, chowając swoją książkę do torby. Strach jednak pozostał.

.

.

.

Siedział na kanapie jedząc paluszki. Ze znużeniem spoglądał na ekran telewizora zastanawiając się czemu ludzie marnują czas na oglądanie głupich seriali. Yuzu i Karin za to wszystko energicznie komentowały i nawet się śmiały z jakiś gagów, których on nie dostrzegał.

-Ichigo, mój synu!- Poczuł na potylicy stopę swojego ojca, nim jednak zdążył zrobić unik leżał na ziemi.

Podniósł się szybko, szykując się do rewanżu, gdy zobaczył, że przy ojcu stoi Orihime, zarumieniona nieśmiało ze swoim zwykłym zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Zacisnął pięści poprzysięgając w duchu zemstę, teraz jednak nabrał powietrza, by się uspokoić.

-Odbiło ci?! Mogłem umrzeć!- Warknął oschle, podchodząc do niej.- Przepraszam za niego. Jest za głupi, by zrozumieć, że nie wszyscy są zbudowani z tytanu. Coś się stało?

Pokręciła przecząco głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Po prostu pomyślałam, że cię odwiedzę…

Czuł, że się rumieni. Był pewien, że przy każdej innej osobie obrócił by to w żart, albo jakiś podstęp, ale podświadomie czuł, że mówiła prawdę. Chciała go odwiedzić. Czuła się na tyle samotna w swoim mieszkaniu, że przyszła do niego. Przyszła, bo tęskniła. ZA NIM.

-Przepraszam, odzwyczaiłem się od normalnych odwiedzin. Chodź, pójdziemy do mojego pokoju.

-Ichigo, szanuję twoją prywatność i naprawdę ucieszyłbym się z wnuków, jednak pomyśl o swojej przyszłości…

Nie wytrzymał. Spoglądając na jego głupi uśmiech nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Walnął go z całej siły w policzek, wywracając go na ziemię. Słyszał krzyk Orihime, jęk bólu swojego ojca i zaskoczenie u sióstr. On jednak chwycił swoją dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął do swojego pokoju. Nie miał ochoty komentować tego co się stało. Wiedział, że na pewno jest czerwony jak burak, ale zakłopotanie na jej twarzy poruszyło nim głębiej. Nie rozumiał jak jego ojciec mógł powiedzieć to na głos.

-Przepraszam za niego. Nie zwracaj na to uwagi, głupi jest trochę…- Mruknął zmieszany, siadając na łóżku.- Naprawdę, czasami chciałbym, żeby stracił mowę, byłoby dużo wygodniej.

-Nie mów tak… -Usiadła obok niego, spoglądając natarczywie na swoje dłonie.- Uważam, że twój tata jest bardzo zabawny i bardzo się o ciebie troszczy.

-Troszczy?! Wiesz ile razy miałem przez niego siniaki?!

-Um, nie wiem… Ale przecież dzięki temu lepiej ci szło w walce, nie?

Spojrzał na nią uważnie, analizując jej słowa. Nawet jeśli bardzo nie chciał się do tego przyznać, miała rację. Gdyby nie „szkolenie" jego ojca, nie radziłby sobie z walkami i bólem tak dobrze.

-Przepraszam, że przyszłam tak bez zapowiedzi.

-Nic się nie stało. W sumie to się cieszę, że przyszłaś. To dużo lepsze niż oglądanie tego głupiego programu z pogromcami duchów. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.

.

.

.

Szedł do pracy ze spuszczoną głową. Tak jak zwykle Orihime uciekła przed nim, nie dając mu czasu na zatrzymanie jej. Mógł iść do jej pracy i zażądać rozmowy, ale nie chciał zrobić czegoś, co przysporzyłoby jej kłopotów. Musiał coś zrobić zanim skończy mu się czas, zanim będzie za późno.

-Wiesz co mówi się o miłości, Kurosaki?- Znany męski głos odezwał się za nim, zmuszając go do zatrzymania.

Nabrał powietrza odwracając się w stronę bruneta, który spoglądał na niego beznamiętnie. A mimo to Ichigo wyczuł w nim coś, co go irytowało. Coś w jego spojrzeniu mu nie pasowało i nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, ani dobrze opisać.

-Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Jest wiele tekstów o miłości.- Odparł szorstko wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, poprawiając okulary.- W miłości liczy się przede wszystkim czas.

Podniósł pytająco brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co tak naprawdę mu chodzi. Nie cierpiał, gdy mówiło się do niego aluzjami, których nie potrafił rozgryźć, szczególnie gdy mówi to osoba, która jest jego rywalem.

-Nie rozumiesz, Kurosaki? Twój czas się skończył. Ona już do ciebie nie wróci.

Zacisnął pięści, starając się uspokoić, ale im dłużej na niego spoglądał, tym bardziej czuł względem niego niechęć i złość. Spuścił głowę, licząc w duchu do dziesięciu. Naprawdę chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Kiedyś.

-Tym razem ją zdobędę i lepiej ochronię od ciebie.

_**PLASK**_

Ishida spoglądał na niego z przerażeniem wypluwając krew. On zaś dyszał ze złości, spoglądając na swoją dłoń. Wyprostował się powoli, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością. Chłopak jednak nie powiedział już ani słowa, spuścił tylko wzrok nie chcąc go mocniej prowokować.

-Odwal się od niej, Ishida.

Odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę swojej pracy. Za sobą nie słyszał kompletnie nic. Jego serce pogrążyło się w ciemności, której się bał. Znał ją. Ciemność, która ogarniała go za każdym razem, kiedy coś wyślizgiwało mu się z rąk. Kiedy był bezradny w dotrzymaniu słowa.

Zagryzł wargę, próbując odpędzić łzy. Nie chciał tego czuć, nie chciał niszczyć znajomości z Ishidą, ale w tym wypadku nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Nie mógł jej stracić. Po prostu nie mógł.

Gdy dobiegł na miejsce, zobaczył Ją. Siedziała na stopniu schodka z małą paczuszką. Podniosła wzrok na niego, spoglądając się uważnie. On zaś , z każdą chwilą kurczył się w sobie i próbował nieporadnie schować zakrwawioną dłoń. Wstała powoli podchodząc do niego i wręczając mu pakunek. Nie powiedziała ani słowa, ruszyła w stronę swojej pracy nawet mu nie machając. On zaś otworzył torebkę i zobaczył w niej rogalik.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując jak łzy powoli spływają mu po policzkach.

_They say before you start a war,  
You better what you're fighting know for_


	7. Gesty

Nie wiedziała, czy kiedykolwiek w niego wątpiła, czy był taki czas, że się go bała.

Bała się.

Wtedy gdy założył tą maskę. Była przerażona, ale nie nim.

Uderzyły ją wspomnienia jej brata, jej grzechy, których nie potrafiła wymazać.

Gdy Nel zaczęła na nią krzyczeć, przypomniała jej, że osoba, która walczy o jej życie, o jej bezpieczeństwo, nie jest jej bratem. To jest On i definitywnie jej nie skrzywdzi. Wierzyła w to od zawsze, nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na myśli, które przez moment nią zawładnęły.

Nie chciała by cierpiał przez nią, by ginął w jej obronie. Nie zasługiwała na to.

Dlatego gdy wygrał z Grimmjow'em, była szczęśliwa. Wiedziała, że wystarczy go uleczyć i będą mogli wrócić do Karakury, że wszystko wróci do normy, tylko że wtedy pojawił się Nnoitra. Została pochwycona przez Tessle i patrzyła z przerażeniem na Niego, jak obrywa, nie wypuszczając miecza z rąk i szepczącego jej nazwisko. Jak bardzo chciała wtedy umrzeć! Jak bardzo wolałaby, żeby nigdy po nią nie przychodził, niż patrzeć jak z każdą chwilą jest bliższy śmierci.

Nie spodziewała się, że Aizen ją znowu przyprowadzi do siebie. Tym bardziej nie spodziewała się jego słów. Czuła jak żołądek niebezpiecznie podskakuje jej do gardła, a nogi uginają się pod presją. Przez nią Karakura, jej miasto i przyjaciele byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie mogła okazać tych emocji, chowała je w głębi siebie, bo przecież wierzyła w Niego.

I mimo piekącego bólu w sercu obserwowała jego walkę z Ulquiorrą. Drżała na myśl, że może zginąć, miała złe przeczucia. Miała ochotę krzyczeć by uciekał i ją zostawił, że jej życie nie jest tego warte. Znała go na tyle, że wiedziała co by zrobił, gdyby usłyszał jej decyzje. Byłby zły. Bardzo. Zawsze gdy go potrzebowała przychodził i ją ratował nie zważając na swoje życie. A ona mogła tylko spoglądać za jego pleców i wierzyć, że wróci do niej. Że nie umrze.

Kochała jego troskę o nią, to że zawsze najpierw myślał o innych niż o sobie. Choć w tamtym momencie wolałaby, żeby po prostu walczył wszystkim co miał i nie spoglądał na nią, nawet jeśli jego poziom mocy miałby ją skrzywdzić. Jednak on zawsze pokazywał jej tą stronę siebie, że coraz mocniej go kochała. Jego słowa, uśmiechy, czy zwykłe gesty rąk, które dla innych nie miałyby znaczenia. Dla niej były wszystkim.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie wpadała w panikę. Nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na utratę świadomości. Ostatni raz miała taki stan, gdy jej brat umarł, teraz zaś będąc w tym miejscu, spoglądając na Jego ciało, z dziurą przechodzącą przez klatkę piersiową, nie potrafiła myśleć przytomnie. Drżała, czując swoją słabość. Nikogo nie uratuje. Wszystkich pozbawi życia. Była tak przerażona i zrozpaczona sytuacją, że wołała go. Chciała by powiedział jej co ma robić, jak zatrzymać krąg śmierci. Zamiast tego, zobaczyła jak przemienił się w potwora, porzucając całkowicie swoje człowieczeństwo. DLA NIEJ.

Nie była Rukią, była słaba i bezradna. A jednak nie odwróciła się od niego, nie mogła uciec przed własną zbrodnią. Tylko tyle mogła dla niego zrobić. TYLKO TYLE. Wierzyć w jego serce.

.

.

.

Myślała, że da sobie rade, że po prostu wszystko wróci do stanu zanim ich znajomość się tak naprawdę rozpoczęła. Nie mogła się bardziej pomylić. Czemu zapomniała o tym, że on potrafi być zawzięty? Ledwo udawało się jej go unikać, a wieczorem kiedy przychodziła do domu nie potrafiła nic innego robić tylko płakać. Tęskniła za nim, mimo że miała go na wyciągnięcie ręki, to nie była go warta, nie z jej kruchym sercem. Gdyby była chociaż trochę bardziej podobna do Rukii, może mogłaby trwać przy nim?

Bała się powiedzieć komukolwiek o tym co zaszło. Nie wiedziała jak zareagują. Nie zniosłaby ich pytań, czy oceniania jej, czy jego. Jak ona go nie cierpiała za tą dobroć, za to, że ciągle ją chronił przed ludźmi w szkole. Byłoby jej lepiej, gdyby zaczął ją ignorować, wtedy nie tęskniłaby za nim aż tak.

Dlaczego dała mu ten rogalik? To był jej specjalny rogalik z ciasta francuskiego o posmaku truskawek z nadzieniem czekoladowym z nutką mięty. Był idealny w każdej proporcji i robiła go zawsze z myślą o nim. Dlatego jej wychodził, bo to był jego rogalik. Nie powinna mu go dawać, powinna zignorować potrzebę zobaczenia go, upewnienia się, że wszystko jest w porządku. To co zobaczyła zaskoczyło ją. Jego zakrwawiona dłoń, którą próbował nieporadnie schować, była oznaką, że naprawdę rozmawiał z Ishidą. Prawdopodobnie powinna pobiec do Ishidy i go przeprosić, powiedzieć mu cokolwiek, ale nie zrobiła tego. Udała się prosto do pracy, nie mogąc zdobyć się na odwagę by stanąć przeciwko Ichigo. Bo jej serce zawsze będzie do niego należało i nie potrafiła go oceniać. Nie w negatywnym sensie. Znała jego wady, wiedziała, że nie jest idealny. Nie była głupia. Jednak dla niej był idealny, bo był taki jaki powinien być dla jej serca, akceptowała go takim jakim jest. Nie wymagała od niego niczego więcej, tylko tyle by przy niej był. By wypełnił pustkę w jej sercu.

Westchnęła ciężko siadając na trawie i wpatrując się tępo w zachodzące słońce. Jutro znowu pójdzie do szkoły i ponownie będzie przed nim uciekać. Zaczynała myśleć, że nie robi niczego innego, tylko przed nim ucieka. Przed jego dobrocią.

- Inoue-san. - Spokojny męski głos odezwał się za nią.

- Ishida-kun. - Powiedziała cicho, odwracając się w jego stronę. Zauważyła opatrunek na prawym policzku i rozciętą wargę. Westchnęła ciężko, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że z taką siłą go uderzył.

- Co tutaj robisz o tak późnej porze? - Podszedł do niej, spoglądając się uważnie na krajobraz przed nimi. Wyglądał jakby bił się z myślami.

- Zastanawiam się, co powinnam zrobić ze sobą. To ostatnie dni.

- Zerwałaś z nim, prawda? - Powiedział beznamiętnie, zwracając wzrok na nią. Wyglądał na poirytowanego, definitywnie nie przepadała za tym wzrokiem u niego.

- Um, jakoś się złożyło…

- To może dasz mi szansę? Nie będziesz musiała rywalizować z nikim o moje serce. Dam ci to czego potrzebujesz!

Spoglądała na niego w szoku, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć. To działo się za szybko, jej serce wciąż należało do Ichigo. Zmarszczyła czoło, czując jak łzy wypełniają jej oczy. Dlaczego zawsze zmuszał ją by zadawała mu kolejne ciosy? Czy nie powiedziała już kiedyś, że nie będzie w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczucia? Otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, powinna mu powiedzieć, że nieważne ile czasu minie, ona nigdy go nie pokocha. Bo jej serce zawsze będzie należało do Ichigo. Nawet jeśli on go nie będzie chciał.

- Możesz mówić co chcesz. Jednak nigdy jej nie uszczęśliwisz tak jak ja! - Stał niedaleko nich, spoglądając ze wściekłością na chłopaka.

Ona zaś czuła jak jej serce przyśpiesza pracę, tylko dlatego, że powiedział te słowa. Załkała cicho, wstając powoli, musiała uciec przed nim. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, znowu będzie go krzywdzić swoją miłością.

- Kurosaki… - Ishida warknął pod nosem, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Nie zamierzał z nim walczyć, czuł jeszcze na sobie jego cios.

Orihime zaś uciekła przed nimi, ocierając oczy z łez przysłaniających widok przed nią.

.

.

.

To było po wojnie z Quincy, kiedy wreszcie odzyskała energię i mogła wyjść z domu. Przez ten czas zastanawiała się co powinna zrobić. Słyszała od Tatsuki jak z tym wszystkim radzi sobie Ichigo, a teraz zmierzając do szkoły nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Jak z nim rozmawiać? Jak się przy nim zachowywać?

W głębi siebie znała już odpowiedź, że powinna pozwolić mu odejść, przestać się mieszać w jego życie i liczyć, że będzie ją ochraniał kiedy tylko będzie tego potrzebować. Za dużo już dla niej zrobił, nie musiał robić nic więcej.

Właśnie z taką determinacją weszła do szkoły i witała się ze znajomymi. Idąc holem słyszała komentarze osób pod jej adresem, nauczyła się ignorować, bo wbrew pozorom bolało ją to, jak ją postrzegali inni. Miała wrażenie, że to by upodobniło ją do matki. Nie wiedziała skąd ta niechęć do osoby, która dała jej życie, ale nie chciała poznawać swojego pochodzenia bliżej. Bo gdyby było co opowiadać Sora by jej powiedział.

- Hej. - Powiedziała radośnie wchodząc do klasy.

Usiadła jak zwykle na swoim miejscu, uśmiechając się do znajomych, które zaczęły się wypytywać o to gdzie była. Ona zaś opowiedziała im o przewlekłej chorobie, która ją przykuła do łóżka na długi czas.

I tak minął tydzień nowego spokojnego życia. Życia bez Ichigo. Oczywiście witała się z nim gdy wchodził do klasy, ale nie wchodziła z nim w głębsze interakcje. Tatsuki kilka razy pytała się co się dzieje, czemu znowu się dystansuje od niego. Ona jednak machała rękoma i negowała wszystko. Bo jak miała się im przyznać, że tak naprawdę nie ma z nim o czym mówić? Że koniec wojny tak naprawdę znaczy koniec znajomości z nim.

Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, ktoś wysłał jej wiadomość by spotkać się na dachu szkoły. Nie podejrzewając niczego udała się o wyznaczonej porze na miejsce. Zobaczyła tam chłopaka z młodszego rocznika. Przez moment myślała, że poprosi ją o pomoc w nauce, zamiast tego usłyszała zupełnie co innego.

- Inoue-san! Proszę zostań moją dziewczyną! Bardzo cię lubię i będę szanował, naprawdę! - Ukłonił się nisko, drżąc pod wpływem jej wzroku.

Zamurowało ją. Jej głos ugrzązł w gardle nie dając możliwości odpowiedzi. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie doświadczyła. I chciała odmówić tak jak podpowiadało jej serce, bo nie chciała związku bez miłości, a nie była przekonana, czy jego fascynacja jej wyglądem uczyniła ich oboje szczęśliwymi. Wtedy jednak pomyślała, że może to byłby idealny lek by przeciąć wszystkie linki łączące ją z Ichigo, że może z czasem nauczy się kochać tego chłopaka jeśli da mu tylko szansę.

- Oj Inoue tutaj jesteś. - Usłyszała jego głos i poczuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczy. Jak mogła siebie oszukać? Nie było szansy by zapomniała o Ichigo, nawet jeśli on nie odwzajemnia jej uczucia.

- Kurosaki-kun… - Jęknęła zaskoczona, odwracając się do niego. - Coś się stało?

Ichigo zmierzył wciąż w pokłonie chłopaka nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem. Podszedł do dziewczyny, trzymając dłonie wciąż w kieszeni. Orihime przyglądała mu się z ciekawością, czekając aż coś powie. Zapomniała kompletnie o chłopaku, który przed momentem wyznawał jej swoją miłość.

- Spadaj młody. Nic nie dostaniesz. - Ichigo warknął wreszcie, spoglądając za pobladłym chłopakiem, który biegł w stronę schodów. - Zaczepiał cię?

Pokręciła przecząco głową, czując się głupio. Musiała później znaleźć tego chłopaka i przeprosić go. Zagryzła dolną wargę, czując jak jej serce bije jak szalone. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy z klatki piersiowej i ucieknie na drugi koniec świata tylko po to by spalić się ze wstydu, czy szczęścia.

- Coś się stało? Przepraszam, że cię nie odwiedziłem po powrocie, wiesz sprawy z Soul Society nie były proste, no i ojciec darł się, że nie powinienem podkulać ogona i pozwalać im na wszystko. Nadal czuję się idiotycznie. - Powiedział speszony, uciekając od niej wzrokiem.

- Och, to nic takiego. Zresztą i tak byłam nie do życia, więc nawet lepiej, że mnie nie widziałeś. - Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, bawiąc się swoimi palcami.

- Na pewno nie było tak źle. Gdybym był silniejszy to może nie musiałabyś tak pracować… - Mruknął oschle, przeczesując włosy ręką. - W każdym razie - Podniósł na nią wzrok, pełen dawnej determinacji. - Nawet jeśli nie mam nocnej pracy i takie tam sprawy związane z moim dawnym zajęciem, to musisz wiedzieć, że nadal chcę żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, rumieniąc się delikatnie. Gdyby miała wystarczająco odwagi, może by mu powiedziała, co do niego czuje…

- Tak mówię, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby w twojej pokręconej głowie, wzięła się myśl, że to koniec znajomości. Po prostu musimy znaleźć inną więź zamiast walki z hollowami.- Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. - Chodź Inoue.

- Hai. - Odparła radośnie, podbiegając do niego.

.

.

.

Szła powoli w stronę szkoły, czując jak z każdym krokiem jej serce robi się coraz cięższe. Tak naprawdę chciała wziąć dzień wolnego, by mieć czas by wszystko sobie uporządkować, ale nie miała tego przywileju. Za trzy dni będzie absolwentką i zostanie z niczym. Czuła się bezradnie i idiotycznie, chciała znaleźć jakieś wyjście dla siebie, ale nieważne ile by się starała nie umiała wymyślić, co mogłaby robić, do czego by się nadawała.

_Jedyne do czego się nadaje to zabijanie ludzi, na których mi zależy…_- Pomyślała z goryczą, wycierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

- Hime.

Stanęła jak wryta, nie będąc wstanie ruszyć się nawet o krok. Jego głos przed nią, spokojny, bez cienia negatywnych emocji. Straciła przez chwilę możliwość oddechu, jednak gdy poczuła jego dłonie na sobie, jej mięśnie się zrelaksowały pozwalając na spokojny oddech.

Jego zapach drażnił jej nos, a mimo to uspokajał ją, powodował, że czuła się bezpiecznie. I sama nie wiedząc kiedy zaczęła płakać wtulając się w niego. Łkała cicho chowając przed nim twarz. Jak mogła żyć bez niego?

On zaś gładził ją powoli po głowie, czekając aż się wypłacze i będzie wstanie go słuchać. Wszystkim dawał znać by po prostu szli naprzód, zostawili ich w spokoju. Poczuł jak zaciska dłonie na jego plecach, jakby się bała, że zaraz zniknie.

- Nie byłoby prościej, gdybyśmy po prostu do siebie wrócili? Hime, nie potrafię iść naprzód nie mając ciebie obok. - Szeptał jej do ucha, uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy jej kwilenie ucichło pod wpływem wypowiedzianych słów.

Orihime wiedziała, że powinna go odepchnąć i pobiec do szkoły. Czy nie po to z nim zerwała, by nie krzywdzić go swoją miłością? Teraz zaś wystarczyło, że podszedł ją od strony, z której się go nie spodziewała. I oto stała wtulona w niego, rozkoszując się jego zapachem, jego dotykiem. Jak wielką trzeba być egoistką by na to sobie pozwalać? Gdyby tylko się nie urodziła, on by nie musiał cierpieć, nie musiałby ginąć by ją chronić. Byłby dużo szczęśliwszy, więc dlaczego to powiedział? Dlaczego budzi w jej sercu taki chaos, że nie potrafi racjonalnie myśleć? Próbowała się uspokoić, opanować serce i go odepchnąć, naprawdę chciała jego szczęścia, ale on trzymał ją mocno przy sobie.

- Hime… Nie zostawiaj mnie. Bez ciebie nie jestem taki silny. Potrzebuję cię. Nie chcę byś znowu zniknęła z mojego życia, proszę…

Wiedziała od zawsze, że Ichigo nie jest typem osoby, która głośno mówi o swoich uczuciach. Jest raczej kimś, kto okazuje swoje serce przez czyny. Od samego początku czuła, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie usłyszy z jego ust słowa: „kocham". Teraz zaś nie potrafiła jego wypowiedzi traktować inaczej niż jak wypowiedzenie tego słowa, rozbudowanego na mniejsze, mniej znaczące cząstki.

Słyszała od Rukii o tym jak zareagował po tym jak usłyszał o jej zdradzie. Nie mogła wtedy uwierzyć, że chodziło o nią. Nie spodziewała się tego, ale czy kiedykolwiek spodziewała się, że Kurosaki Ichigo weźmie ją w ramiona i będzie ją prosił by wróciła do niego? Oczywiście, że nie! Cała jej wyobraźnia na temat ich związku, polegała na jakiś absurdalnych dziecięcych rzeczach. Bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie myślała, że odwzajemni jej uczucie.

Inoue najzwyklej w świecie nie wiedziała jak kochać. Nie rozumiała jak poruszać się w tym temacie by nie skrzywdzić Ichigo, by dać mu szczęście. Nie miała też nikogo by się o to zapytać. Jej całe doświadczenie szło z mang, które czytała w wolnym czasie. Jak się przekonała, mało mają wspólnego z rzeczywistością.

Nie chciała go stracić, był dla niej zbyt ważną osobą. Nie. Był jej narkotykiem, jej powietrzem. Bez niego nie istniała. Odkąd go tylko zobaczyła w klinice, trzymając ciało brata, czuła że urodziła się by go poznać. Jak bardzo go podziwiała wtedy, nawet teraz to robi. Może to jej głupie przyzwyczajenie, może jej naiwny charakter, ale nie potrafiła żyć inaczej. Kurosaki Ichigo był dla niej wszystkim. I mogła śmiało powiedzieć, że nienawidziła tej świadomości, jak bardzo jest od niego zależna. Gdyby poprosił ją by zginęła. Zrobiłaby to z uśmiechem na ustach. Bo wolała umrzeć niż być dla niego ciężarem.

- Hime… - Szepnął cicho, choć wyczuła w jego tonie niepewność, objął ją mocniej, utrudniając jej oddychanie.

Zawsze szczęście kojarzyła z bratem i czasem, który razem spędzili. Gdy była młodsza nie miała tak naprawdę znajomych. Przez swoje włosy i imię była prześladowana w swojej szkole. Przywykła nienawidzić siebie za to kim jest. Kiedy zginął Sora, jej niechęć względem siebie jeszcze bardziej wzrosła, tak samo jak poczucie samotności. Nie miała nikogo. A na pogrzebie nie pojawiło się wiele osób, za to wszyscy spoglądali na nią z pogardą. Później jej szczęściem była przyjaźń z Tatsuki. Jednak Inoue była chciwa. Chciała więcej szczęścia, bo chciała usnąć ze swojego serca pustkę.

- Um, Ichi nie mogę oddychać... - Wyjąkała z trudem, puszczając wreszcie jego marynarkę.

Odsunął ją delikatnie od siebie, trzymając dłonie na jej ramionach, jakby bojąc się, że mu ucieknie. Spojrzał się na nią z troską ścierając z jej policzków pozostałości po łzach. Nie potrafiła podnieść wzroku, patrzyła na ziemię zastanawiając się co powinna właściwie powiedzieć. Czy miała prawo mówić cokolwiek?

- Jesteś kłamczuchem Ichi. Wszystko co robiłeś, to po to by chronić swoją rodzinę. Nie dla mnie. - Powiedziała cicho, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach. - I jesteś okropny! Bo nie potrafię udawać, że nic dla mnie nie znaczysz, że jesteś przeszłością. Bo Ichi wypełnił pustkę w moim sercu, dlatego już nie umiem być sama… Jesteś okropny Ichi. - Ostatnie zdanie wyjąkała, ponieważ jej ciałem znowu wstrząsnął szloch.

-To prawda, że robiłem to głównie dla swojej rodziny. Jednak zawsze wracałem z walk także dla ciebie, bo nie chciałem byś płakała. - Powiedział spokojnie, gładząc ją po głowie. - Hime, pozwól mi nadal wypełniać twoje serce.

Przytaknęła tylko głową, nie będąc wstanie powiedzieć niczego, co miało by związek z ludzką mową. Wtuliła się w niego znowu, pozwalając mu by swoim dotykiem ją uspokajał.

Gdyby go nie poznała, nadal byłaby samotna. Bo wszystko zaczęło się od _tamtego dnia_.

_Can we make it feel like home,_

_ If I tell you you're mine _


	8. Historia

Kiedy był mały nie zwracał uwagi na swoje imię, czy włosy. Nawet na to, że inne dzieciaki się z niego śmiały, nie miało to dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia. Dla niego liczyła się wyłączenie opinia jego matki. Kochał ją. Chciał ją chronić i spędzać z nią każdą chwilę. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej.

Była jego słońcem, uśmiechem, siłą. Kiedy tylko ją widział, cała radość życia wracała do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Wszystkie smutki kryły się w cieniach, nie dochodząc do jego serca. Jednak już wtedy miał wystarczający poziom energii duchowej, by widzieć osoby, których nie powinien. Nie potrafił odróżnić żywej osoby od martwej. Byli dla niego tak samo realni. Może powinien o tym powiedzieć rodzicom? Może gdyby im zdradził swój niepokój, inaczej by wtedy zareagował?

Jak miał żyć bez słońca? Bez osoby, którą przysiągł chronić?

A jednak musiał to zrobić, bo przez jego niewiedzę, przez jego głupotę, słońce zgasło. Na zawsze.

Pogrążył się w egoistycznym bólu. Nie zwracał uwagi na innych, widział tylko swoje cierpienie, swoje poczucie winy. Dopiero później jego rodzina uświadomiła mu, że nie jest sam w tym bólu, że oni wszyscy mają piętno śmierci na sobie i, żeby przeżyć, muszą się wspierać.

Od tamtego dnia postanowił chronić swoje siostry. Od dnia śmierci jego Matki, potrafił odróżniać ludzkie dusze od ludzi. Umiał także dostrzec czarne cienie, które powodowały u niego gęsią skórkę. W przyszłości te czarne cienie zmieniły się w Hollowy. Jednak już wtedy robił wszystko, by ochronić je od nich. Nie wiedział, czy machanie patykiem wystarczy, ale robił co mógł, by nie stracić już nikogo więcej.

Nie chciał też by ktokolwiek doświadczył tego samego bólu. Zaznał go aż zbyt głęboko, tak że nie umiał się go pozbyć. Siedział w nim i zjadał go od środka. Nie potrafił się już śmiać i traktować wszystkiego z dystansem. Nie potrafił ignorować uwag innych na temat jego wyglądu, czy imienia. To był jego sposób na walkę z bólem. Każdy nowy siniak przeganiał choć na chwilę poczucie pustki. A na jego twarzy charakterystyczny grymas niezadowolenia. Odstraszał od siebie dziewczyny, a także większość chłopaków.

Bo nie chciał już nigdy więcej dopuścić kogoś do swojego serca.

A jednak mimo swoich starań, coraz więcej osób potrafiło przełamać mury i stać się jego przyjaciółmi, a przecież zaczęło się od znajomości z Chadem. Myślał, że tak już zostanie.

Ale wtedy w deszczowy wieczór, otworzył drzwi Jej. I zobaczył w jej oczach ten sam ból, który on czuł kilka lat wcześniej, gdy stracił swoją Matkę. Miał taką samą nadzieję jak ona, że jego ojcu uda się uratować jej brata, że nie będzie musiała więcej płakać.

Śmierć jednak jest nieubłagana i nie lubi oddawać swoich ofiar.

Od tamtego dnia, gdy tylko ją widział, przyglądał się jej. Za każdym razem czuł większy niepokój widząc nowe bandaże na jej ciele.

I gdy wreszcie zaczął edukację w liceum, wchodząc do klasy z nowymi siniakami zobaczył ją z Tatsuki.

.

.

.

Szedł powoli w stronę szkoły, czując wewnętrzną ochotę ucieczki. Szczególnie wiedząc, że nie jest sam w tym dniu. Kątem oka spoglądał na rozpromienionego ojca, który nie mógł uwierzyć, że oto jego syn kończy liceum.

Nie dziwił się jego radości. Miał świadomość, że częściej był nieobecny niż obecny w szkole, przez co nieraz groziło mu powtarzanie roku. Można stwierdzić, że miał łaskawą wychowawczynię. Był jej wdzięczny, szczególnie dlatego, że nie należał do pokornych uczniów.

-Ichigo! To niesamowite! Już dzisiaj będziesz absolwentem liceum! W dodatku masz dziewczynę i nie jesteś gejem!- Ojciec objął go mocno, wydzierając się praktycznie na całą ulicę.

-Zamknij się!- Zrzucił z siebie jego rękę, wzdychając ciężko.- Jaki gej?!

-No bo przez większość swojego życia nawet nie zwracałeś uwagi na kobiety… Mój synu…- Ojciec odpowiedział z urazą, spoglądając przed siebie.

-To chyba ja mam powód do obrazy!- Warknął poirytowany, trzepiąc go po głowie.- Nie jestem po prostu takim zboczeńcem jak ty!

-Wcale nie jestem zboczeńcem! Po prostu doceniam kobiece piękno!- Odparł z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.- Kobiety są jak najwspanialsze dzieła sztuki.

-Jesteś idiotą.

-Ichigo, nie musisz przede mną ukrywać. Yuzu mi mówiła o twoich pismach…

Ichigo poczuł jak żyłka pulsuje mu na skroni, przebijając się przez falę wstydu. Walnął ojca w policzek przyśpieszając kroku. W życiu by się nie przyznał do posiadania TAKICH CZASOPISM. Jednak był normalnym nastolatkiem i rzeczą oczywistą jest, że interesował się płcią przeciwną. W dodatku Hisagi miał swój udział w tym. Było mu wstyd, że je posiadał, i co gorsza, znalazła je Yuzu, ale nie chciał, by Orihime się o tym dowiedziała i uznała go za zboczeńca. Wszyscy, tylko nie ona.

Gnębiło go to. Dzisiaj po raz ostatni zobaczy Orihime. To nie była rozłąka na zawsze, ale on będzie w Tokio studiował medycynę, a ona? Nie wiedział, co postanowiła i czy składała jakieś papiery do jakiejkolwiek uczelni, jednak wątpił w to. Nawet gdyby dostała przydział do akademika, to i tak zostały opłaty za samo studiowanie i musiałaby płacić za mieszkanie w Karakurze. Co byłoby niemożliwe do sprostania dla zwykłej nastolatki. Gdyby sprzedała mieszkanie, albo chciała je komuś wynająć, rozwiązało by to problem na minimalnie cztery lata. Jednak po tym okresie, gdzie by wróciła? Nie chciał po prostu ją naciskać, by złożyła papiery do jakiejkolwiek uczelni w Tokio, by on egoistycznie mógł mieć ją przy sobie.

-Ichigoooo!- Słyszał nawoływania ojca, jednak nie chciał już z nim rozmawiać. Irytował go jego wiecznie dobry humor. Było to coś, co odróżniało go od swojego rodziciela, a czego mu wbrew pozorom zazdrościł.

-Bez sensu..- Mruknął pod nosem, wpatrując się w zachmurzone niebo.

.

.

.

Wszedł do pokoju, czując jak policzki pokrywają się szkarłatem. Jego serce biło szybciej niż zwykle, a mięśnie zesztywniały, gdy zobaczył jak blisko siedzi obok tego miejsca. Wystarczyłoby żeby jej ręka wylądowała trochę bardziej pod jego łóżkiem i na pewno by je znalazła. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, kładąc kubki z herbatą na ziemi.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do niego, mrucząc podziękowania. Jej dłonie objęły kubek i uniosły go do warg. Jego serce stanęło przez chwilę, gdy w głowie pojawił się obraz ich pocałunku, który jeszcze nie nastąpił. Poczerwieniał jeszcze mocniej, próbując znaleźć jakiś punkt odniesienia, który by uspokoił jego serce i myśli.

-Ichigo?- Spytała się cicho, przyglądając mu się uważnie.- Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak. – Odpowiedział szybko, za szybko. Miał ochotę wyskoczył z okna i uciec gdzieś daleko. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Czemu czuje się w jej obecności tak podenerwowany, przecież wreszcie ją odzyskał. Znowu jest jego, nie Ishidy, czy kogokolwiek. –Co byś chciała dzisiaj porobić?- Spytał zachrypniętym głosem. Nieważne ile powtarzał sobie, że musi się uspokoić, to jego ciało robiło swoje.

-Nie wiem…- Odpowiedziała cicho, przysuwając się do niego, powodując jeszcze większe spięcie mięśni w jego ciele. Był nawet pewny, że jego twarz przypomina żurawinę.- Ichi… Mogłabym obejrzeć twoje zdjęcia?

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Dopiero później uświadomił sobie, że przez to obrócił twarz w jej kierunku powodując, że ich nosy były milimetry od siebie. Zerwał się z miejsca drapiąc się po karku. –Jasne, zaraz przyniosę.

Wybiegł z pokoju, oddychając głęboko. Jeśli do tej pory myślał, że walka z Aizenem czy z Quincy była najgorszym i najcięższym doświadczeniem, to teraz zmienił zdanie. Żadna walka na śmierć i życie nie równa się z posiadaniem dziewczyny w swoim pokoju. Szczególnie, gdy jest się samemu w domu. Atmosfera była dla niego zbyt ciężka.

Wziął album z jego zdjęciami z gabinetu ojca i ruszył z powrotem do pokoju. Może dopuszczenie kogoś do swojego serca nie było najlepszym pomysłem, jednak nawet teraz nie żałował swojej decyzji. Po prostu bał się, że mógłby ją czymś zranić.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju, siedziała na łóżku i spoglądała na krajobraz za oknem. On zaś poczuł jak się rumieni. Mimo że była jedną z niewielu osób, którym pozwalał usiąść na swoim łóżku, to nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego wyobraźnia robiła swoje. Może jednak bycie normalnym nastolatkiem nie było takie proste i fajne?

-Orihime?- Podszedł do niej, podając jej album.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego, uśmiechając się promiennie. Sięgnęła po album i chciała już wstać z łóżka, jednak ją powstrzymał ręką. Zaskoczona spoglądała jak siada bliżej ściany, układając przy niej poduszkę, na której się wygodnie oparł.

-Chodź tu, obejrzymy je razem.- Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, wyciągając do niej rękę.

.

.

.

Zdyszany zatrzymał się wreszcie na dachu szkoły, spoglądając na Chada i Orihime, którzy stali przy barierkach i o czymś rozmawiali. Podniósł pytająco brwi, jednak oni nawet nie zauważyli jego obecności. Poirytowany podszedł do nich, kładąc rękę na głowie dziewczyny. Ta zaś zwróciła na niego swoje duże miodowe oczy, pełne zaskoczenia.

-Ichi-kun!- Powiedziała radośnie, wtulając się w niego natychmiastowo.

-Hej, o czym tak konspirujecie?- Spojrzał się uważnie na Chada, który zwijał swój dyplom.

-O niczym konkretnym. Wiedziałeś Ichi, że Chad jedzie do Stanów na studia?

-Coś tam mówił, ale ty tak na serio?- Nie krył swojego zaskoczenia. Wolał, żeby jego pierwszy przyjaciel został w Japonii, jednak nie mógł go zmusić do zmiany decyzji. – Myślałem, że może jednak zmieniłeś zdanie.

-Nie zmieniłem. Ze Stanów jest bliżej do Meksyku. Chce tam jeszcze kiedyś pojechać. – Odpowiedział spokojnie.

-No tak, to twoje korzenie…- Mruknął zniechęcony, obejmując mocniej dziewczynę.

-Udało ci się uciec przed dziewczynami?- Mizuiro pojawił się za nim, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Zazgrzytał zębami na samo wspomnienie o tłumie dziewczyn, które koniecznie chciały pozyskać jego krawat i guziki od mundurka. Nie wiedział nawet od kiedy miał tyle wielbicielek. Nigdy wcześniej ich obok siebie nie widział, a co gorsze Keigo spoglądał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym „a nie mówiłem?".

-Kilka guzików straciłem.- Jęknął, odsuwając od siebie Orihime.- To co idziemy gdzieś? Trzeba uczcić koniec szkoły…

Złapał ją za rękę prowadząc do wyjścia. Koledzy ruszyli w ciszy za nim. Każdy czuł się nie pewnie ze świadomością, że to ostatnie chwile spędzone razem. Ichigo zaś zastanawiał się, czy uda im się spotkać Ishidę i zaprosić na wspólne świętowanie. Orihime zaś przez całą drogę do pizzerii była cicho, pogrążona w swoich myślach.

Usiedli przy największym stole, z praktycznie całym składem znajomych poza Ishidą, którego nie mogli nawet zaprosić, bo nigdzie im nie mignął. Obejmował ją w pasie, próbując w ten sposób dodać jej otuchy. Ona zaś opierała się o niego, z przymkniętymi oczami, wyglądała jakby miała zaraz zasnąć.

-Ichigo.- Tatsuki spojrzała na niego chłodno, celując w niego widelcem.- Słuchaj no. Może i zostaniesz najlepszym lekarzem na świecie, ale jeśli nie uda ci się zachować w całości serca Orihime, to będziesz do bani, rozumiesz?

Przytaknął lekko, przełykając z trudem ślinę. Tatsuki była jedną z niewielu osób, których się obawiał. Mimo że nie miała żadnych większych mocy, to dla Ichigo zawsze była osobą, której nie da się pokonać, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Orihime.

-No, a ile pielęgniarek będziesz miał na wydziale!- Keigo zaśmiał się pod nosem, bawiąc się serwetką.

Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, mając ochotę mu przyłożyć. Ten dzień definitywnie nie był najlepszy. Poczuł jak dłonie Orihime zaciskają się na jego marynarce. Spuścił zdumiony wzrok na nią, ona jednak wpatrywała się ciągle w ziemię. Podniósł pytająco brwi, chcąc już się zapytać jej o coś, gdy podeszła kelnerka, by przyjąć zamówienie.

-Będziesz za nami tęsknił, nie Ichigo?- Keigo uśmiechnął się promiennie, spoglądając na coś za witryną.

-Ani trochę. Normalnie zatańczę z radości, że nie będę oglądać waszych mord przez najbliższe 6 lat.- Odparł zniesmaczony, wpatrując się na grupkę chłopaków przy stoliku obok.

Nie podobał mu się ich wzrok, który był skierowany definitywnie na Orihime. W dodatku coś mówili do siebie, czego nie mógł usłyszeć, ale podejrzewał, że to było coś, czego nie powinni mówić o jego dziewczynie. Był jednak za daleko by jakoś zareagować, a nie chciało mu się przeciskać przez wszystkich.

-Okrutny…- Keigo jęknął zrozpaczony, chowając twarz w dłonie.

-Nawet za Orihime nie będziesz tęsknił?- Mizuiro uśmiechnął się znacząco, bawiąc się słomką swojego napoju.

-Mówiłem o was, a nie o niej. – Mruknął cicho, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej siebie.- Zresztą z nią będę się widywać.

-Jakim cudem?- Chizuru wtrąciła się do rozmowy, nadal spoglądając na Ichigo z urazą.

-Będę przyjeżdżał…- Wzruszył ramionami, zwracając wzrok na dziwnie rozpromienioną kelnerkę.

Wszyscy zamilkli nie mając odwagi skomentować tej wypowiedzi. Wiedzieli, że są na innym poziomie niż jego dziewczyna, jednak nie sądzili, że będzie aż tak brutalny dla nich, nawet w żartach. Nim jednak naprawdę zdołali się przejąć jego słowami przed ich oczami postawiono zamówione pizze. Świętowanie należało rozpocząć.

Wracali trzymając się za ręce. Za kilka godzin miał wsiąść w samochód ojca i pojechać do Tokio. Woleli o tym nie myśleć, jednak była to nieunikniona myśl. Westchnęła ciężko, przystopowując. Spojrzał na nią zmartwiony. Nie wiedział, czy wzięła uwagę Keigo dotyczącą pielęgniarek do serca, czy jednak puściła to mimo uszu.

-Ichi…- Powiedziała cicho, otwierając swoją torebkę.- Musisz zostać najlepszym lekarzem, dobrze? Nie musisz walczyć z hollowami, by być bohaterem, wiele osób tutaj potrzebuje dobrych lekarzy, dlatego… daj z siebie wszystko dobrze?- Wyciągnęła pakunek wielkości zeszytu A5, wpatrując się w niego załzawionymi oczami.- Ja… Nie dam rady cię pożegnać za te trzy godziny… Bo ja nie chcę się z tobą żegnać, wolałabym… być z tobą…

Podszedł do niej, ścierając ledwo widoczne łzy z jej oczu. Rozumiał jej uczucia, sam czuł to samo. Nie dałby rady wsiąść do samochodu, gdyby ona tam była, nie potrafiłby jej zostawić. –Zobaczysz, dam z siebie wszystko. –Odparł spokojnie, obejmując ją.

-Ichi… To mój prezent dla ciebie. Otwórz go jak już będziesz w Tokio, dobrze?- Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wręczając mu pakunek. Chwycił go z pytającą miną, ale widząc jej spojrzenie, przytaknął jedynie na zgodę, czując jak serce pęka z bólu. Będzie tęsknił za nią. Dużo bardziej niż kiedykolwiek myślał.

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,__  
__If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._


	9. Intymność

Po odzyskaniu mocy przez Ichigo, wszystko wróciło do normalności. Wiedziała, że wreszcie czuje się żywy i szczęśliwy, ale ona zdystansowała się od niego. Nie pamiętała, co się wydarzyło, czuła jednak, że zrobiła coś bardzo złego. To samo uczucie niejasności miał Sado, dlatego zaczęła spędzać z nim więcej czasu. Chcieli wiedzieć, co się z nimi działo, co zrobili złego. Nie potrafili sobie przypomnieć, a nikt nie chciał im powiedzieć. Ishida odwracał wzrok, mówiąc, że to już nieistotne, a przecież ich dawni znajomi z Soul Society nawet się z nimi nie przywitali. Nie spodziewała się, by kapitanowie zawracali sobie głową nimi, ale Rukia?

Orihime czuła ból w sercu, nie tylko przez zazdrość, że Ichigo i Rukia mają specjalną więź, do której nie dopuszczają innych osób, ale czuła się wściekła. Czy Rukia nie mówiła jej, że są przyjaciółkami? Czy nie zasługiwała choćby na 'cześć'? Prawdopodobnie dla shinigamich była tylko człowiekiem, kimś nieistotnym.

Jednego dnia Tatsuki rzuciła propozycję pojechania na plażę. Początkowo miały jechać same dziewczyny, nie przewidziały tylko, że ich rozmowę podsłucha Keigo, który zaraz ogłosił to reszcie. I tak w niedzielny poranek siedziała w pociągu przy Tatsuki, naprzeciw Sado i Ishidy, którzy również postanowili się zabrać na klasowy odpoczynek. Nie chciała jechać, gdy dowiedziała się, że Ichigo też będzie w tym uczestniczył. Nie była gotowa na założenie maski „wszystko w porządku". A jednak siedziała w pociągu, czując jak całe ciało spina się ze stresu.

Ichigo z nią nie rozmawiał od czasu, gdy obudziła się w sklepie Urahary. A ona z każdym dniem czuła się coraz gorzej. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, za co ma przeprosić, zrobiłaby to. Nie miała jednak, za co przepraszać, tak przynajmniej mówili wszyscy w ich otoczeniu, dlatego dzień wcześniej poszła na zakupy z Tatsuki, by kupić sobie jakiś strój kąpielowy. Tylko, że siedząc już w pociągu ze świadomością, że jeszcze trochę i będzie musiała pokazać się Ichigo w takim stroju, czuła jak rumieni się samoistnie. Może lepiej było kupić jakiś jednoczęściowy?

Gdy dotarli na plażę, rozglądała się za jakimś miejscem by rozłożyć koc. Jedynie, czego pragnęła to położyć się i zapomnieć, że istnieje. Dopiero po kilku minutach znalazła odpowiednie miejsce. Usiadła na rozłożonym kocu i spoglądała jak reszta zrzuca z siebie pakunki i niepotrzebne ubrania, w tym i Ichigo. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę, widząc jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Był jeszcze lepiej zbudowany niż za czasów Hueco Mundo, ale w sumie nie powinna się dziwić. Ciało, które tak frywolnie mogła dotykać Rukia, które ona zawsze będzie mogła obserwować wyłącznie z daleka. Przymknęła oczy, czując jak zbiera się jej na płacz.

Jak je znowu otworzyła zobaczyła przed sobą Ichigo, który spoglądał na nią z niezadowoleniem. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, on już pytał się o powód, dla którego nie bawi się z resztą, skoro przyjechali tutaj specjalnie po to. W połowie jego tyrady zgubiła wątek i po prostu spoglądała na ruch jego warg. Nie wiedziała, co powinna mu odpowiedzieć, ale była szczęśliwa. Ichigo jej nie nienawidził, nadal ją zauważał.

Zagroził jej wtedy, że jeśli nie pojawi się przy nich za kilka minut, to wrzuci ją do wody, czy tego będzie chciała czy nie. A ona mogła się tylko zarumienić i przytaknąć. Zdjęła z siebie ubranie zostając tylko w swoim zielonym bikini, który gdzie niegdzie miał przyczepione plastikowe małe truskawki. Liczyła, że ich nie zauważy.

Gdy podbiegła do reszty z przepraszającą miną, nie zauważyła, jak Ichigo rumieni się na jej widok. Ze wszystkich sił starała się na niego nie patrzeć.

.

.

.

Otworzyła zmęczona oczy, orientując się, że już nie zobaczy, Ichigo kiedy tylko będzie chciała, nie pójdą na randkę w każdą sobotę, te czasy się skończyły. Wstrząsnął nią ponowny szloch. Odkąd tylko wróciła z ich pożegnalnej imprezy, nie robiła nic innego tylko płakała. Nie potrafiła znaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości. Emocje, o których tak dawno zapomniała, wróciły. Tylko, że tym razem nikt jej nie trzyma zamkniętej w pokoju, nikt nie przyjdzie i nie będzie jej rozkazywać. Ona sama zamknęła się w tym mieszkaniu.

Wiedziała, że powinna wstać i pójść do pracy. Nie miała nic więcej. Nie dostała się na żadną uczelnię, miała za niskie wyniki, dużo niższe niż przypuszczała, ale kiedy pisała egzaminy wstępne miała okres, był bardziej bolesny niż poprzednie, tak, że gubiła myśli. Nie przyznała się Ichigo do swoich porażek, tak samo jak nigdy mu nie wspominała o rozdzierającym bólu. Wiedziała, że zapewne zaprowadziłby ją do ojca i kazał mu ją przepadać.

-Głupie miesiączki…- Mruknęła pod nosem, wycierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

Miała tyle marzeń, tyle celów, a jak doszło, co, do czego by zdecydować o swojej przyszłości, nie potrafiła postawić wszystkiego na jedną kartę. Gdyby miała, chociaż rodziców, mogłaby się spytać o ich opinię, o to, co by zrobili na jej miejscu, ale było to niemożliwe. Nie miała rodziców, nie miała nikogo, komu mogła zadać to pytanie.

Czasami myślała, że rodzice przeklęli ją nadając jej takie imię. Zrobili z niej bezużyteczną księżniczkę, która potrafi jedynie czekać w wieży na swojego księcia. Nie może z niej zejść sama i walczyć ze smokiem, nie może się przebudzić ze snu.

Wstała ciężko, ruszając do łazienki. Mimo pustki w głowie, wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić ze sobą, że nie może leżeć i przespać tych sześciu lat, czekając na Ichigo. On wybrał swoją przyszłość, której się nie spodziewała, dlatego ona też powinna poszukać jakiegoś zajęcia dla siebie.

Stała pod strumieniem wody masując kolejne części ciała. W takich momentach nie mogła nic poradzić na myśli, które same przychodziły do głowy. Jakby to było być dotykaną przez Ichigo? Co by czuła gdyby jego dłoń błądziła po jej nagim ciele?

Orihime zawsze miała wypieki na policzkach, gdy oglądała, czy czytała takie momenty. Jak każda dziewczyna marzyła, by przeżyć to wszystko z osobą, którą kocha. Nie przyznała się jednak do tego Ichigo. Jakby mogła? Nie chciała wyjść w jego oczach, jako ladacznica.

Powstrzymała ruch swoich rąk, otwierając powoli oczy. Nabrała powietrze sięgając po żel pod prysznic. Kupił jej go Ichigo. Był o zapachu kokosu. Nie wiedziała, że lubił ten zapach, wreszcie tak mało w ogóle jej mówił o sobie. Gdyby miała się nad tym zastanowić, to prawdopodobnie wiedziała o nim znacznie mniej niż powinna, jako jego dziewczyna.

Wyszła z łazienki owinięta w puchaty kremowy ręcznik i włączyła wodę na herbatę. Usiadła na poduszce przy stoliku, kładąc na blacie swój balsam o zapachu białej czekolady. Nigdy się nie smarowała, nie uważała tego za konieczne, ale będąc z Ichigo chciała bardziej o siebie zadbać, chciałaby lubił spędzać z nią czas. Chciała wzbudzić w nim _pożądanie_.

.

.

.

Leżała na jego łóżku rozkoszując się zapachem, który ją otoczył. Uwielbiała jego zapach, nie był ostry, ale nie był też delikatny. Przymknęła oczy, czując jak zmęczenie bierze górę. Nie wiedziała, czemu zawsze, gdy była u niego, ogarniało ją to uczucie. W swoim mieszkaniu miała problemy ze snem. Długo kotłowała się z kołdrą zanim udawało się jej znaleźć dogodną pozycję do snu. U niego zaś nie miała takiego kłopotu, znikało też uczucie niepokoju.

_Czuła się bezpiecznie_.

Usłyszała jak otwiera drzwi i staje w nich, czuła na sobie jego badawczy wzrok. Zapewne zastanawiał się, czy zasnęła, czy tylko odpoczywa. Kiedy odważyła się po raz pierwszy położyć na jego łóżku bała się, że powie jej coś, że się zdenerwuje, ale on nic takiego nie powiedział. Od tamtego czasu, zawsze, gdy do niego przychodziła, pozwalała sobie na taki występek, mimo że Ichigo zawsze się z nią droczył, że jako gość powinna siedzieć spokojnie, a nie zachowywać się jakby była u siebie.

-Hime?- Powiedział cicho, podchodząc do niej. Słyszała jak kładzie tackę z kubkami na biurku, a następnie poczuła jak jedna strona łóżka się zapada. Czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy i z całych sił, próbowała nie otworzyć oczu, nie uśmiechać się, czy nie wykonać jakiegokolwiek gestu, który by ją zdradził.- Hime?- Powtórzył ciszej niż poprzednio odsuwając się od niej. Przez moment była zmartwiona, że zrezygnuje i pójdzie na dół dając jej możliwość snu. Robił to czasami, gdy widział jak mocno jest zmęczona, pozwalał jej spać w swoim łóżku. Gdy się budziła była na niego wściekła, że marnował ich czas na randki, by dać jej trochę snu.

Chciała otworzyć już oczy, ale nim to zrobiła poczuła jego dłonie poniżej pach. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, próbując złapać go za ręce i powstrzymać jego tortury. Ichigo najzwyklej w świecie zaczął ją łaskotać, a ona chichotała z początku cicho, ale z każdą chwilą jej chichot przeradzał się w głośny śmiech. Wiła się pod nim, płacząc i błagając o łaskę, a on się śmiał odpowiadając jej, że nie ma takiej mocy na świecie, która by go powstrzymała.

-Ichiiii!- Wychrypała zapłakana, wtulając się w niego. –Litoooościiii!

-Dlaczego? To twoja wina, że tak po prostu sobie leżysz na moim łóżku.- Odpowiedział spokojnie, obejmując ją.- Gdyby nasi przeciwnicy wiedzieli, jakie ty masz łaskotki… Oj, biedna byś była.- Zaśmiał się cicho, opadając swobodnie na łóżko, ciągnąc ją za sobą.

Jęknęła pod wpływem nagłego ruchu, on zaś gładził ją powoli po plecach uspakajając ją. Potrafili tak leżeć, nie mówiąc i nie robiąc nic specjalnego. Orihime kochała każdą chwilę spędzoną z nim, dlatego dopóki mu to nie przeszkadzało, to nie proponowała żadnych zmian w ich spotkaniach. Choć czasami była na siebie wściekła, że tak się rozkoszowała tymi momentami. Mogła przecież spróbować dowiedzieć się o nim czegokolwiek, ale ona nie zadawała pytań, wsłuchiwała się tylko w pracę jego serca.

_I obraz dziury w jego klatce piersiowej rozpływał się, jakby nic takiego nie miało miejsca._

-Hime?- Mruknął cicho, spoglądając na nią. Ona zaś uśmiechała się łagodnie z przymkniętymi oczami. Znowu mu to zrobiła. Zasnęła będąc w jego ramionach.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo był nastolatkiem o nietypowym kolorze włosów, z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy i przede wszystkim dziecięcym przeświadczeniem, że jego nietypowość nie zwraca na niego pozytywnej uwagi, szczególnie kobiet. Inoue Orihime była jednak świadoma, że jej chłopak, który przez pracę shinigami dorobił się naprawdę dobrej budowy ciała, miał swoje wielbicielki. Było ich, wbrew jego przekonaniu, całkiem sporo. Kiedy ogłosił wszem i wobec, że jest jego dziewczyną, Orihime nie tylko dostawała gratulacje i jęki zawodu, ale także akty zazdrości. O żadnym incydencie mu nie powiedziała.

Ichigo był zbyt ślepy na te aspekty, a jego charakter nie pozwoliłby tego załatwić pokojowo. Świat żywych rządził się innymi prawami niż świat shinigamich, dlatego Orihime milczała. Nie chciałaby został zawieszony w szkole, albo miał inne problemy przez nią. Tylko, że jego fanki się powstrzymywały ze względu na jego obecność, ale teraz go nie ma. I Inoue ma problem. Spory.

Przełknęła ślinę, czując się niekomfortowo pod wpływem wzroku kilku dziewczyn. Za sobą czuła zimny dotyk ściany, który w tym wypadku nie dodawał jej otuchy. Mogła użyć swoich mocy, ale jej przeciwniczkami były zwykłe dziewczyny. Ludzie niemający żadnej energii duchowej. Wiedziała, w momencie, kiedy je ujrzała, że tym razem nie skończy się na drobnych otarciach.

-Twój książę cię zostawił…- Wysoka brunetka schyliła się ku niej, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

Nie odpowiedziała. Spoglądała na nie tylko spokojnie. Już kiedyś doświadczyła takich rzeczy. Potrafiła je przeżyć.

-Nie masz nam nic do powiedzenia?! Może i lepiej, bo my nie chcemy słuchać!- Mniejsza szatynka chwyciła ją za włosy, ciągnąc w dół.- I tak z tobą zerwie! Żaden facet nie lubi cnotek!

Przymknęła oczy, próbując ich nie słuchać. Próbując sobie wmówić, że ich słowa wcale ją nie ruszają, ale tak wcale nie było. Wiedziała, że Ichigo jest normalnym nastolatkiem i jest podatny na kobiece ciało. Ciało, które będzie widywał często na uniwersytecie. Dziewczyny mądrzejsze od niej, z obranym celem. Dlaczego nie miałby się nimi zainteresować i zaznać lepszego szczęścia?

Gdy ją wreszcie zostawiły miała kilka nowych siniaków i kilka nacięć na skórze. Czuła, że krwawi jej warga na skutek kontaktu z kolanem jednej z nich. Powinna wrócić do domu i się przebrać i na nowo uporządkować. Zamiast tego jak w amoku poszła do pracy.

Co jeśli Ichigo chciał ją w tym sensie, a ona się nie zorientowała? Co jeśli go zawiodła w jakimś aspekcie?

.

.

.

Nie wiedziała, co właściwie robi. Wzięła sobie trzy dni wolnego w piekarni, które miała do tej pory niewykorzystane i wsiadła w pierwszy lepszy pociąg do Tokio. Znała jego plan zajęć, wysłał jej wreszcie na maila, tak samo jak adres mieszkania, w którym teraz mieszkał, ponieważ do akademika się jednak nie dostał. Był zbyt bogaty według uniwersytetu.

Nie znalazł idealnego współlokatora, dlatego mieszkał sam. Uznał to za mniej upierdliwe niż użeranie się z kimś przez kilka następnych lat. Gdyby dostała się do Tokio, może nawet mogliby zamieszkać razem. Ichigo zawsze jej o tym mówił, że nie musiałaby się martwić o czynsz, że płaciłby wszystko sam, ale ona nie chciała się zgodzić, jak zwykle. A teraz? Biegła w stronę jego osiedla ignorując, że wydała wszystkie zaoszczędzone pieniądze, które miała przeznaczyć na dodatkowe kursy. Nie powinna tego robić, nie w takiej sytuacji materialnej, w jakiej się znajduje, ale nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Musiała go zobaczyć, chociaż na chwilę.

Zatrzymała się pod jego drzwiami zdyszana, łapiąc z trudem powietrze. Nacisnęła na dzwonek do drzwi, czekając aż jej otworzy. Jej żołądek ścisnął się niebezpiecznie, a w umyśle pojawiły się absurdalne obrazy.

-Tak?- Otworzył jej w rozpiętej koszuli, wreszcie godzinę temu skończył zajęcia. Gdy ją zobaczył otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.- Hime?- Wyksztusił z ledwością, cofając się do środka, by ją przepuścić.

Weszła do środka, mamrocząc pod nosem przeprosiny za nagłe najście. Zdjęła szybko buty kierując się intuicyjnie do jego sypialni. Chłopak szedł za nią będąc jeszcze w szoku z jej nagłego pojawienia.

-Dostałaś wolne?- Powiedział wreszcie, próbując ułożyć sobie w myślach odpowiednie pytania, by nie zabrzmieć jakby jej tu nie chciał.

-Um, wzięłam sobie wolne.- Odparła podenerwowana siadając na łóżku.

-Tak za mną tęskniłaś? A może chciałaś sprawdzić, czy cię nie zdradzam?- Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, podchodząc do biurka by wyłączyć laptop.

-Nie… Znaczy tęskniłam!- Powiedziała prędko wstając z łóżka.

Czuła jak serce bije jej jak szalone, ale nie mogła się teraz wycofać. Postawiła swoją torebkę na ziemi, zdejmując kolejne warstwy ubrania aż została w samej bieliźnie. Ichigo odwrócił się do niej, rumieniąc się automatycznie. Nie spodziewał się takiego widoku. Otworzył usta w szoku, jednak zaraz je zamknął.

-Bo ja… Bo ja nie chcę stracić Ichi…- Jęknęła zrozpaczona, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

-Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że chcesz uprawiać ze mną…. Seks?- Powiedział spokojnie, zdejmując z siebie koszulę.- Jesteś tego pewna, Hime?

-Um…- Spuściła wzrok, nie będąc pewną, czy jej słowa nie zdradzą jej strachu.

Poczuła jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu, przyciągnął ją do siebie przytulając. Poczuła jak dreszcze wstrząsnęły jej ciałem. Nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie, było za to zupełnie inne, niż dotyk przez ubrania. Objęła go nieśmiało, czując jak całe spięcie z niej ulatuje.

-Hime, nie wiem, kto ci nagadał głupot, ale na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Nie musimy się spieszyć. Oboje nie jesteśmy gotowi na taki krok. Ciągle się uczymy siebie, więc nie popędzaj tego. – Szepnął ją do ucha, jeżdżąc dłonią po jej plecach.- Ładnie pachniesz…

Zarumieniła się, wtulając się jeszcze mocniej w niego, by nie widział jej twarzy. On zaś uśmiechnął się łagodnie pod nosem, rozkoszując się jej bliskością.

-Przepraszam…- Wyjąkała zmieszana, odsuwając się do niego.- Jestem głupia…

-Nie jesteś… Po prostu jesteś zakochana.- Zaśmiał się pod nosem ciągnąc ją do łóżka.

-Ichi?- Powiedziała z nutą przerażenia, obserwując jego poczynania.

-Nie wiem jak ty, ale jestem okropnie zmęczony. Mało ostatnio spałem.

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, idąc za jego przykładem. Wiedziała, że ma rację. Na wszystko przyjdzie czas, nie musieli się śpieszyć z okazywaniem swojego uczucia, mogli to robić powoli, do końca swoich dni. Patrzyła jak zdejmuje jeansy z rumieńcem, nieważne jak starała się odwrócić wzrok to wciąż wracał do niego.

-Nadal używasz tego żelu pod prysznic, który ci kupiłem?- Spojrzał się nią pytająco, przykrywając ich kołdrą.

-Um… To źle?- Wtuliła się w niego, czując jak zmęczenie wreszcie bierze górę.

-Nie, bardzo lubię ten zapach, szczególnie jak go łączysz z tym balsamem.

Uśmiechnęła się na te słowa, nie mając siły już odpowiadać.

Wreszcie wróciła do domu.

Do Ichigo.

Wreszcie była bezpieczna.

_If I tell you you're mine__  
__It's like I told you honey_


	10. Jedność

Nie znosił jak ktoś próbował rządzić jego życiem. Nie znosił, gdy ktoś próbował zajrzeć w jego serce. Pewne sprawy wolał zachować dla siebie, tak samo jak chciał w oczach innych być obojętnym na wszystko człowiekiem. Nie chciał, by stali się częścią jego życia, ale nie umiał zignorować także tych, którzy potrzebowali pomocy. Taką był osobą. Prawdopodobnie to go zgubiło.

Chciał uratować rodzinę przed śmiercią. Jeśli miał odrobinę nadziei, że mała shinigami zdoła to zrobić, to stracił ją w momencie kiedy zobaczył swoją siostrę w łapach hollowa. Shinigami, który ma za zadanie zabijać hollowy był słaby i niezdolny do niczego.

Jednak on chciał uratować swoją rodzinę, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać sprzedanie swojej duszy diabłu.

Został zastępczym shinigami.

Początkowo myślał, że to była jednorazowa robota. Nie pamiętał co się stało po tym jak zabił hollowa, ale widok Rukii uzmysłowił mu, że naprawdę zrobił duży błąd i naprawdę sprzedał swoją duszę. Nie diabłu. Ale jej.

Irytowała go. Nie dlatego, że nagle kazała mu wykonywać swoją pracę. Wreszcie to była też jego wina. Zabrał jej całą moc, a miasto zostało bez opiekuna. Nawet ze swoją niechęcią wiedział, że nie potrafiłby zignorować potrzebujących dusz. To czego u niej nie znosił, to jej arogancji.

Mieszkała u niego w szafie nie pytając się o zgodę. Zachowywała się jakby był jej niewolnikiem. A co on miał powiedzieć? Był normalnym nastolatkiem i jak normalny ludzki nastolatek miał pewne problemy ze wstawaniem.

Mógł jednak to przeżyć. Musiał po prostu dopilnować, by wstawać wcześniej od niej. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, że potrafiła go przejrzeć. Nie zawsze go rozumiała. Była przecież shinigamim. Miała mało co wspólnego ze zwykłymi ludzkimi emocjami.

Nie chciał jej mówić kim jest dla niego Inoue Orihime. Nie chciał jej mówić, że oboje stracili coś cennego w życiu i dlatego nie potrafił jej zignorować. Cieszył się, że jest przyjaciółką Tatsuki. Miał pewność, że jest bezpieczna, ale mimo to przychodziła do szkoły z nowymi obrażeniami. Trzymała się też na dystans, dzięki czemu łatwiej mu było iść w zaparte. Naprawdę nie chciał ją mieszać w swoje życie, nie w momencie gdy bawił się w shinigamiego.

Rukia nie rozumiała dlaczego był tak wściekły, gdy Kon wparował do jego klasy w jego ciele i pocałował Orihime. Na szczęście tylko w rękę, ale to zrobił. Powiedział wtedy, że nie ma nic bardziej obciachowego niż pocałowanie dziewczyny. To nie była do końca prawda. Chodziło mu raczej o osobę, którą Kon pocałował. Nie chciał wyjść przed nią na dziwaka czy wariata. Zawsze się pilnował. Nawet starał się ignorować wszelkie duchy w jej obecności. A Kon wszystko zniszczył.

Gdy zobaczył ją przed sklepem Urahary, gotową by z nim pójść po Rukię, ucieszył się. Nawet jeśli tego nie pokazał, to czuł ulgę, że nie idzie sam. Nie walczył tylko dla Rukii. Oczywiście chciał ją uratować i zamierzał to zrobić za wszelką cenę. Ale nie zamierzał umierać i widzieć jak płacze. To dla niej postanowił być silnym, by nie musieć widzieć jej cierpienia.

Nie wiedział, kiedy stała się jego siłą. Nie wiedział, kiedy stała się dla niego tak ważna. Wiedział za to, że nie żałuje niczego, żadnej decyzji. Nie pozwoli jej cierpieć. Będzie ją chronił.

.

.

.

Trzymał w rękach zeszyt. Prezent od Orihime. Tak jak jej obiecał, otworzył go dopiero jak dotarł do mieszkania. Nie wiedział co mogła mu dać, szczególnie o takich rozmiarach, spodziewał się prędzej jakiegoś jedzenia, czy breloczka, ale to co dostał było dużo cenniejsze. Z zewnątrz wyglądał jak zwykły szkolny zeszyt, ale gdy otwierał go, poznawał jego prawdziwą wartość. Zdjęcia, dużo zdjęć, nawet były arcydzieła zrobione przez Rukię, wszystko to z najlepszymi życzeniami od wszystkich jego znajomych, nie tylko ze szkoły, ale także z Soul Society. To co go najbardziej zaskoczyło, to życzenia napisane przez Ishidę.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem wyobrażając sobie ile trudu musiała sobie zadać, by zdobyć te wszystkie zdjęcia i podpisy. Zrobiła to dla niego, nie po to by nękać go przeszłością, która nigdy nie wróci, ale by zachować jej najlepsze aspekty – ludzi, którzy go w jakimś sensie zmienili.

Wiedział, że będzie musiał z nią porozmawiać na tematy, które wcale nie były przyjemne. Sam do końca nie wiedział kim jest. Wszystko mu się mieszało, ale musiał jej powiedzieć osobiście. Nie chciał, by się dowiedziała od kogoś innego. Tylko co zrobi, jeśli go nie zaakceptuje?

_Zaakceptowała jego hollowa_. Nie odwróciła się od niego. Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić teraz?

Westchnął ciężko, odkładając zeszyt na biurko. Musiał iść na zajęcia, choć najchętniej by jeszcze poleżał w łóżku. Wciąż czuł jej zapach, ciężar ciała napierający na niego, jej skórę pod jego dłońmi. Zaczerwienił się na samo wspomnienie jej widoku w samej bieliźnie.

Nie wiedział jakim cudem udało mu się opanować. Zawsze gdy ją widział w ubraniach, które więcej odsłaniały niż zasłaniały, czuł się niezręcznie. Nie potrafił się skupić. Nawet jeśli pragnął jej w tym sensie, to nie mógł tego popędzać. _Nie byli gotowi._

Dotarł na uniwersytet szybciej niż się spodziewał. Nie było nawet przerwy, więc nie mógł liczyć na zajęcie miejsca w sali. Usiadł na ławce, wyjmując z torby bułkę, którą kupił po drodze. Musiał wytrzymać tylko dwa tygodnie i wróci do Karakury na święta. Nigdy nie żył dniami wolnymi, ale teraz nie było dnia, by o nich nie myślał.

_Dlaczego czuł się tak nieswojo, gdy nie było obok niego Orihime, gdy zasypiał? Kiedy jej obecność w jego ramionach stała się czymś równie naturalnym jak oddychanie?_

-Yo, Kurosaki!- Kolega z roku podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się głupkowato.

-Hej.- Odparł markotnie, robiąc mu miejsce na ławce.

-Słuchaj jest taka sprawa…- Zaczął zmieszany, drapiąc się po głowie. Ichigo myślał, że chodzi o spisanie zadania domowego, albo dołączenie się do projektu, o którym nie miał jeszcze pojęcia. Nie znał wreszcie tak dobrze ludzi z roku, by podejrzewać ich o coś innego.- Razem z kolegami chcemy iść na randkę z dziewczynami, co szkolą się na pielęgniarki, tylko że one chcą ciebie na tym spotkaniu…

-Mnie?- Wychrypiał z trudem, próbując nie udławić się swoim śniadaniem.

-Um… Jesteś ich idolem… Coś w ten deseń..

-Nie mogę.- Odparł twardo, wyciągając z torby butelkę wody i popijając łapczywie.

-Dlaczego? Co ci szkodzi? Zabawisz się z kilkoma naprawdę gorącymi laskami!

-Nie wątpię, że są ładne.-Mruknął poirytowany wstając z miejsca.- Mam dziewczynę, dlatego nie mam zamiaru zabawiać się w wabika na dziewczyny.

Odszedł od niego, nie słuchając już jego argumentów. Był zaskoczony jego propozycją. Do tej pory nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło, by ktokolwiek mu proponował takie wyjście, a pamiętał dobrze, że Keigo brał udział w takich randkach. Wolał nawet nie wyobrażać sobie jakby to wyglądało. Skoro dziewczyny chciały przyjść głównie dla niego, to znaczy, że reszta facetów, nie miałaby co robić. On za to miałby za dużo osób do odganiania.

Mijał kilka dziewczyn, które uśmiechały się do niego promiennie. Prawdopodobnie chciały go poderwać, czy zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, on zaś nie robił tego, szedł tylko przed siebie, mając już dość tego dnia.

_Orihime… Ciekawe czy ona też dostaje takie propozycje?-_ Rozmyślał z niepokojem, czując jak żołądek ściska się nieprzyjemnie powodując mdłości.

Nie podważał Orihime, ufał jej bezgranicznie, ale nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o płci męskiej swojego miasta.

.

.

.

Prawdopodobnie powinien ją wieczorem odprowadzić na pociąg i zapewnić, że przyjedzie z początkiem maja, kiedy będzie miał wolne. Jednak ona ciągle spała wtulona w niego. Nie mógł się zmobilizować, by ją obudzić. Dlatego leżał rozkoszując się jej zapachem. Uzależnił się od niej.

-Ichi…- Jęknęła zaspana, rozciągając nieporadnie swoje ciało.

Uśmiechnął się na ten widok, rozluźniając nieznacznie uścisk, by mogła swobodnie się wyprostować. Wiła się jak kot obok niego, słyszał jak strzelają jej kości. Wypuścił ciężko powietrze, przekręcając się na plecy.

-Która godzina?- Spytała się zaspana, siadając.

-Siódma.- Odpowiedział cicho, próbując nie spoglądać na jej piersi.

-Powinnam iść… Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać w nauce.- Powiedziała zmieszana, szukając wzrokiem swoich ubrań.

-Zostań…

-Hm?- Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, nachylając się ku niemu.

-Zostań ze mną…- Powtórzył tym razem głośniej i pewniej.

Zamrugała zdumiona, jednak po chwili uśmiechnęła się promiennie, przytulając się do niego. Objął ją natychmiast, mając ochotę płakać. Nie chciał jej wypuszczać.

Usłyszeli jak burczy im w brzuchach. Zaśmiali się cicho, czując że powinni wstać, ale żadne z nich nie miało na to najmniejszej ochoty. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie, rozkoszując się swoim zapachem. Gdyby tylko to mogło ich nakarmić, już nigdy by nie byli głodni. Ichigo wreszcie nie chcąc jej zagłodzić na śmierć, otworzył szufladę i podał jej ulotki różnych pizzerii i innych restauracji z jedzeniem na dowóz.

Orihime przeglądała ich ofertę, czując jak się z każdą chwilą rumieni. Wszystkiego było za dużo, że koniec końców nie wiedziała co wybrać. Spojrzała zrozpaczona na niego, powodując u niego wybuch śmiechu. Wiedział, że tak będzie, znał ją za dobrze. Chwycił za ulotki odrzucając połowę na bok, przejrzał resztę i podał jej dwie, z których miała wybrać to, na co miała ochotę.

-Jesteś okrutny…- Jęknęła, czytając kolejne pozycje.

-Najokrutniejszy na świecie. Przy mnie Aizen to anioł.- Odpowiedział wtulając się w nią.

-Chyba anioł zniszczenia…- Powiedziała pod nosem, próbując zignorować jego bliskość.

-Hime, ale nie chcę niczego, co ma w sobie wasabi.- Powiedział jej szeptem do ucha, powodując u niej dreszcze.

-HA?! Okrutny!

-I tak mnie kochasz.- Zaśmiał się cicho, jeszcze mocniej ją obejmując.

Nie odpowiedziała nic na ten temat. Odrzuciła tylko jedną ulotkę, decydując się na pizzę z dodatkiem ananasa. Nie mogła sobie podarować jedzenia czegoś, co nie jest nietypowe. Lubiła łączyć ze sobą smaki, nawet, jeśli dla większości mięso nie powinno się łączyć z owocami, to dla niej jak najbardziej. Ichigo spojrzał na jej wybór ze znużeniem. Spodziewał się, że wybierze coś bardziej ekstremalnego.

-Czyli jedną pizzę hawajską?- Powiedział sięgając po telefon.

-Tak. – Odpowiedziała radośnie, wstając z łóżka.

Śledził ją wzrokiem, do momentu aż zniknęła mu w drzwiach łazienki. Zamówił pizzę i jakiś napój do niej. Chwycił za spodnie, próbując zmobilizować się, by je ubrać. Musiał jakoś otworzyć drzwi i odebrać zamówienie, a nie może tego zrobić w samych bokserkach.

_Cholera, nie dobrze, bardzo nie dobrze. Nie sądziłem, że jej obecność tutaj aż tak na mnie wpłynie_.- Pomyślał załamany, wzdychając ciężko.

-Ichigo, będę mogła pożyczyć jakieś ubranie? Nie wzięłam niczego na zmianę, a skoro chcesz, żebym została, to muszę wyprać rzeczy, w których przyjechałam.- Wyszła z łazienki, otrzepując dłonie z resztek wody.

Ichigo czuł, że się rumieni. Orihime miała nosić jego ubranie. Przytaknął tylko wskazując na komodę, w której były jego normalne ubrania. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie podchodząc do niej, on zaś poszedł do łazienki, czując jak każdy krok sprawia mu ból.

.

.

.

Wyszedł z budynku zastanawiając się, co powinien ze sobą zrobić. Nie miał tutaj żadnych bliskich znajomych, za to sporo wolnego czasu. Dziewczyny mijały go ze swoimi tajemniczymi uśmiechami, on jednak nawet na to nie patrzył. Gdy wróci do mieszkania, powita go pustka, nie będzie dzikich powitań ojca, czy dogryzek ze strony Karin. Nie. To nie za tym tęsknił. To nie to powodowało, że miał ochotę zaszyć się gdzieś i zapomnieć, że jest tutaj sam.

To świadomość, że jej tam nie ma, budziła w nim to uczucie. Nienawidził siebie za to, jak szybko przywykł do jej obecności, jak szybko to mieszkanie straciło ciepło, gdy pożegnał ją na peronie. Puścił jej rękę, nie chciał tego zrobić, wsiadł z nią do pociągu przytulając po raz ostatni i gdyby nie sygnał, nie światło, że drzwi zaraz się zamkną, to definitywnie by ją pocałował. Musiał jednak wysiąść. Z ciężkim sercem zrobił to i przez dłuższy czas spoglądał za nią.

Czuł się jak zboczeniec. Nie wyprał jeszcze ubrań, które nosiła przez te dwa dni będąc u niego. Chciała to zrobić przed wyjazdem, ale powiedział, że sam to zrobi. Teraz zaś, gdy tylko wraca do domu, to kładzie torbę na ziemi i przykłada sobie do nosa koszulkę, którą nosiła, która wciąż nią pachniała.

_Muszę się opanować. Zachowuję się gorzej niż Keigo_.- Pomyślał załamany, otwierając drzwi do mieszkania.

Usiadł na łóżku wpatrując się przez jakiś czas w przeciwległą ścianę. Cisza zaczynała go drażnić. Włączył laptopa, by puścić jakąś muzykę. Jego telefon zawibrował w kieszeni, odciągając go od biurka. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i z uśmiechem na twarzy wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

-Ichigo?- Kobiecy głos odezwał się w słuchawce, odganiając wszystkie niepewności w jego sercu.

Usiadł ponownie na łóżku, rozkoszując się brzmieniem jej głosu, tak bardzo chciał ją mieć przy sobie.

-Hej, Hime.- Powiedział cicho, chcąc ją upewnić, że słucha.

-Już myślałam, że rozmawiam z powietrzem! Skończyłeś zajęcia?

-Przecież wiesz, że skończyłem…

-Myślałam, że może zapisałeś się na jakieś dodatkowe. W każdym razie pomyślałam sobie, że w ostatni weekend kwietnia mogłabym do ciebie przyjechać i na święta wybralibyśmy się do Kioto? Rozmawiałam już z twoim ojcem i stwierdził, że nie ma problemu. A i tak w Kioto nie będziemy długo, więc twoje siostry zdołałyby się tobą nacieszyć.

-Nie pomyślałem o żadnych dodatkowych zajęciach, choć to pewnie dobry pomysł. Co do Kioto, to skoro chcesz tam pojechać, to nie widzę problemu. Wreszcie pozwiedzamy trochę tą Japonię, bo przez te akcje związane z Soul Society nie mogliśmy uczestniczyć w żadnych wycieczkach szkolnych.

-Mi to nie przeszkadzało… Ale skoro się zgadzasz, to super! Wezmę sobie wolne w pracy. Już nie mogę się doczekać!

-Ja tym bardziej.

Milczeli przez chwilę wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy. Nie wiedząc kiedy, Ichigo poczuł łzy lecące po policzkach. Starł je szybko, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

-Ichi?- Spytała się zaniepokojona.

-To nic, naprawdę nic takiego, po prostu…- Nabrał powietrza, kładąc się na łóżku.- Tęsknię za tobą i trochę mnie to przeraża.

-Tęsknisz za mną?

-Um… Bardzo.

-Ichi…

-Nic nie mów. Wiem, że to żałosne, bo to wreszcie nie rozstanie na zawsze i w sumie zobaczymy się za dwa tygodnie, ale nigdy nie byliśmy od siebie tak daleko…

Zaśmiała się cicho, powodując rumieniec na jego twarzy. Nadal miał problemy z wyrażaniem swoich uczuć. Wiedział to, ale nie sądził, że zostanie przez nią wyśmiany.

-Ichi, byliśmy od siebie jeszcze dalej.

-Nie. Nie na tak długo. Nieważne, że byłaś w Hueco Mundo, a ja w Karakurze. Nieważne, że byłaś tam, a ja w Soul Society. Nigdy nie była to tak długa rozłąka. Kiedyś przynajmniej wyczuwałem reiatsu, czułem twoją obecność, a teraz nawet gdybym to nadal potrafił, to nie wyczułbym ciebie.

-Ichi…

-Zastanawiam się czy studiowanie w Tokio nie było błędem.

-Nie mów tak! To nie był błąd! Zostaniesz lekarzem, przejmiesz klinikę po ojcu. Nie będziesz już postrachem hollowów, będziesz cichym bohaterem miasta, leczącym ludzi. Zawsze będziesz moim bohaterem. Wiem, że rozłąka jest ciężka, sama sobie z tym ledwo radzę, bo chciałabym mieć cię przy sobie. Boję się, gdy się budzę i nie czuję ciebie obok, kiedy wiem, że nie ma cię w twoim domu, ale musisz to wytrzymać. Obiecuję, że będę się lepiej uczyć na kursach i za rok dołączę do ciebie w Tokio!

Słyszał jak płacze, czuł jak sam płacze niezdolny do powiedzenia choćby słowa. Gdyby tylko ją miał przy sobie, mógłby ją przytulić, mógłby w ten sposób dodać jej otuchy.

-Ichi...- Łkała spazmatycznie, próbując coś powiedzieć.

-Rozumiem, Hime. Musimy ten rok przeżyć na takich warunkach. – Odparł cicho, opanowując oddech.

-Przepraszam… To nie miało się tak skończyć.

-Głupia, nie masz za co przepraszać. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przymykając oczy.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,__  
__Fighting til' the wars won_


	11. Kochać

**To już połowa! :D Jestem z siebie taka dumna. Dawno nie czułam takiej ekscytacji z pisania romansu. Hu hu hu może wreszcie do nich dorosłam? XD A co będzie po tym fiku? Kto wie, kto wie. **

)()()())()()()()()

Gdy go poznała, czuła względem niego dziwne przywiązanie. Sympatię, której nie czuła względem Tatsuki czy brata. Jej serce biło dużo szybciej, a ręce pociły się jakby z nerwów. W porównaniu do innych nie bała się jego grymasu na twarzy. Wyobraźnia pozwoliła jej widzieć go w innym świetle, choć nie była pewna, czy on by widział w tym coś dobrego.

Kiedy powiedziała o swoich uczuciach Tatsuki, usłyszała, że się zakochała. Nie była do tego przekonana. Nie sądziła, że to co czuje, to miłość. Może coś więcej niż zwykłe „lubię", ale słabsze niż „miłość", bo przecież każda próba wyobrażenia sobie ich randki kończyła się jakimś wydarzeniem sportowym. Kompletnie nie umiała postawić siebie w jakieś romantycznej scenerii. Gdyby go wtedy kochała, czy nie czułaby się zazdrosna o obecność Rukii? Oczywiście zazdrościła jej frywolności z jaką mogła z nim rozmawiać, ale gdyby ktoś jej wtedy powiedział, że są parą, cieszyłaby się ich szczęściem. Nie widziałaby w tym nic złego.

Kiedy więc jej sympatia przerodziła się w miłość?

Może to było w czasie, gdy wybrali się do Soul Society, by uratować Rukię? Może nie wiedząc kiedy jej serce zmieniło względem niego moc uczuć? Może dlatego wtedy płakała, dziękując mu, że przeżył? Tylko kiedy to się stało? Przez większość czasu przecież byli osobno! Ich drogi złączyły się dopiero po wszystkim, kiedy wszystkie walki ucichły, kiedy Aizen zdradził Gotei 13.

A jednak od powrotu do Karakury zaczęła o nim myśleć inaczej. Trenowała więcej, by pomóc mu w przyszłych walkach. Chciała być dla niego wsparciem. Nie. Prawdopodobnie chodziło o to, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Chciała, by miał o niej dobrą opinię, by potrafił jej zaufać.

Jak bardzo żałowała, że była słaba! Nie rozumiała, dlaczego on się tak obwinia za jej stan, dlaczego nie słuchał, gdy mówiła, że to była wyłącznie jej wina. Dlaczego spoglądał na nią z takim poczuciem winy? Rukia zrobiła coś, czego jej się nie udało, doprowadziła go do ładu, a jej serce za to, do totalnej rozsypki. Czemu jej słowa nie miały dla niego żadnej wartości?

Wiedziała, że powinna wtedy udać się do Tatsuki. Ich przyjaźń była dłuższa i trwalsza. W dodatku troska brunetki względem niej zastępowała jej w jakiś sposób matkę. Serce jednak postanowiło po raz ostatni zobaczyć jego. Był to jedyny plus posiadania tej bransoletki, bycia uprowadzoną. Stała w jego pokoju, czując jego zapach, spoglądała na jego śpiące oblicze. Mogła go pocałować. Pragnęła tego jak nic innego na świecie! Nawet jeśli on nie odwzajemniłby jej uczuć, jej pierwszy pocałunek byłby z mężczyzną, którego kocha! Tylko, że on spał. Nie był świadom tego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Płakała nad swoją naiwnością. Jaki byłby sens pocałowanie go w takim momencie, jeśli to by nic nie wznosiło? Wykorzystałaby go tylko jak zabawkę, a tego nie chciała. Był zbyt dla niej cenny. Mogła jedynie powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach, o tym co siedziało w jej sercu. W tamtej chwili chciała to z siebie tylko wyrzucić, jako pożegnanie i jako próbę, jeśli udałoby się jej wrócić kiedykolwiek do domu.

Mogła czuć się dumna ze swojego serca, które w przeciwieństwie do umysłu było niezmienne i nadal kochało go z tą samą bolesną siłą. Nie umiała sobie przypomnieć tylko, jak nazywa się to uczucie, ale wiedziała, że to co czuje względem jego jest mocne, że aż bolesne.

Mijały dni, a ona nie potrafiła zdobyć się na odwagę i powiedzieć mu co czuje. Nie chciała cierpieć, ale nie chciała też go stawiać w nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Znała go za dobrze. Musząc jej odmówić, a przez to musząc ją skrzywdzić, czułby się jakby był którymś z ich wrogów. Nie chciała tego. Definitywnie nie chciała widzieć jego łez.

A jednak tamtej nocy nad rzeką odważyła się.

A on nie zapłakał.

.  
.

.

Orihime nie była głupia czy naiwna. Wiedziała, że jej chłopak wbrew pozorom jest zwykłym mężczyzną, który reaguje na to co widzi. Szczególnie na kobiece ciała. Kiedy odważyła się na to, by posunąć ich związek na tak poważny etap jak seks i zdjęła z siebie ubranie, czując palący wstyd, wiedziała, że jej chłopak jakoś zareaguje. Cieszyła się, że nie rzucił się na nią i miał więcej opanowania, by uspokoić jej serce.

Zastanawiała się, czy Ichigo dobrze przemyślał swoją prośbę, by została z nim przez weekend. Miała wolne, a on nie miał tyle nauki, ale jego ciało nie współpracowało z jego umysłem. Orihime wiedziała o porannych problemach mężczyzn. Biologia była jej dobrze znana, zresztą sama widziała Sorę, kiedy wstawał z łóżka i udawał się do łazienki z widocznym wybrzuszeniem na piżamie. Erekcja. Było to coś, czego mężczyźni nie kontrolowali.

Przez weekend, który spędziła u Ichigo, doświadczyła tego, że nawet on pod tym względem nie jest wyjątkiem. Tylko, by go nie zawstydzać czy budować między nimi dziwnej atmosfery, nie zwracała uwagi na to, że budząc się w jego ramionach czuła jak jego członek przywiera do jej ciała. Rumieniła się pod świadomością jaka część jej chłopaka ją dotyka, ale przecież nie mogła wymagać od niego, by walczył z własną naturą.

Był to jednak moment jej własnej satysfakcji. Choć nie sądziła, że będzie czuła się dumna z tego, że pobudziła go seksualnie. Gdy szła po jego ubranie, by się przebrać, widziała wybrzuszenie na jego bokserkach. Prawdopodobnie powinna czuć wstyd czy wyzywać go od zboczeńców, ale to nie było tak, że ona sama nie czuła tego samego. Nieraz podczas jej pobytu u niego, czuła jak jej sutki twardnieją pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Przecież nie była dzieckiem. A im była starsza, tym bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę z seksualnej strony związków. To co ją dręczyło, to świadomość, że nie miała odwagi go pocałować. Nieważne jak tego pragnęła, to nie potrafiła zrobić tego kroku. A bała się, że Ichigo nigdy o tym nie pomyśli, chociaż ich pożegnanie, dawało jej nadzieję, że kiedyś nastąpi ten krok.

Westchnęła ciężko spoglądając ze znużeniem na pustą piekarnię. Pod wieczór rzadko ktoś przychodził, choć nie można było marudzić na świeżość pieczywa. Za dwa dni miała pojechać do Tokio. _Jeszcze tylko dwa dni._

Zastanawiała się czy nie powinna zawieść do Ichigo kilka swoich rzeczy, żeby nie musiała ich wozić za każdym razem, ale nie chciała wpraszać się do jego azylu. Mogła tam jeździć od czasu do czasu na weekendy, ale tylko wtedy, gdy Ichigo nie ma nadmiaru nauki. Z każdym miesiącem będzie jej więcej.

Chodziła na kursy i musiała przyznać, że szło jej o wiele lepiej niż sądziła. Nawet wykładowcy byli zdziwieni, że nie dostała się na żadną uczelnię. Ona jednak nie widziała w tym nic dziwnego. To był ciężki okres w jej życiu. Nie tylko bolesna miesiączka, która powodowała, że wymiotowała, ale telefony ciotki i jej własne serce. Gdyby była bardziej pewna siebie i Ichigo, nie wybuchłaby zazdrością i nie zerwałaby z nim, gdyby miała na tyle odwagi, by mu powiedzieć o swoich problemach rodzinnych, pewnie by ją wsparł i wymyślił jakiś plan. A jednak nawet ona miała trochę dumy, że chciała chociaż w tym temacie być niezależna. Chciała udowodnić przede wszystkim sobie, że potrafi zadbać o siebie. Efekt nie był taki, jaki planowała.

Nadal nie wiedziała co chce robić w przyszłości. Prawdopodobnie powinna porozmawiać o tym z Ichigo. Tylko, czy on zrozumie jej mętlik i niepewność? On sam wreszcie wbrew temu, że mógłby zostać sportowcem poszedł w ślady ojca. Ona nie miała w czyje ślady iść.

-Dobry wieczór!- Pogodny męski głos odezwał się w pomieszczeniu, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

Spojrzała zaskoczona na uśmiechniętego Isshina, który kręcił się po sklepie, zastanawiając się nad tym co powinien wziąć. Podniosła pytająco brwi, czując się dziwnie nieswojo w takiej sytuacji.

-Orihime-chan jest okrutna…- Usłyszała jego cichy zarzut, by po chwili zobaczyć go przy kasie z koszykiem pełnym różnego rodzaju pieczywa.

-Nie rozumiem…- Szepnęła spłoszona, próbując skupić się na pakowaniu jedzenia.

-Gdy Ichigo był w mieście, zawsze przynosiłaś nam jakieś pyszne pieczywo, a odkąd go nie ma, to już nawet do nas nie zaglądasz!- Odpowiedział zrozpaczony, wycierając nieistniejące łzy.

- Przepraszam! Ale teraz kończę dużo później i nie chciałam przeszkadzać.- Odpowiedziała spanikowana, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu.

-Orihime-chan, jesteś dziewczyną mojego głupiego syna. Nigdy nie będziesz nam przeszkadzać. Jesteś teraz częścią rodziny i jeśli czujesz, że chcesz z kimś porozmawiać, kto jest bardziej odpowiedzialny niż mój syn, to chętnie cię posłucham.

Orihime zastanawiała się jakim sposobem wiedział o jej niepokoju. Potrząsnęła tylko głową, próbując odpędzić porównanie ojca Ichigo do Urahary. Westchnęła podając mu siatkę z zamówieniem. Przez moment naprawdę chciała go poprosić, by został i z nią porozmawiał, ale to nie był jeszcze czas na takie rozmowy z ojcem swojego chłopaka. Nieważne jak szanowała Isshina, nie była jeszcze gotowa na taki krok.

-Dziękuję. Na pewno się zgłoszę w przyszłości, gdy będę miała problemy.

Odwzajemnił tylko uśmiech, wychodząc z piekarni. Cieszyła się, że nie naciskał na nią.

.

.

.

To było w marcu, podczas białego dnia. W tym roku wypadał w sobotę, którą akurat miała wolną. Nie planowali nic na ten dzień i czuła się trochę zmieszana. Liczyła, że się chociaż spotkają. Nie chciała słodyczy czy kwiatów. Wolała po prostu spędzić z nim dzień. Nie czuć tej samotności.

Siedziała skulona na sofie oglądając powtórkę jakieś dramy. Odkąd zaczęła pracę na półetatu, nie miała czasu oglądać swoich ulubionych seriali. Mogłaby wszystko nadrabiać w wolne weekendy, ale to by oznaczało, że nie wychodziła by z domu. Miała zbyt wielkie zaległości, dlatego porzuciła swoje hobby za czasów jeszcze drugiej klasy liceum.

Zastanawiała się czy powinna do niego zadzwonić. Mógł przecież zapomnieć co to za dzień. Przecież odkąd go zna, nigdy nie widziała go obchodzącego biały dzień. Nigdy nie wręczył żadnej dziewczynie czekoladki, czy kwiatka, ale szło to też w drugą stronę, żadna nie odważyła się mu dać czekoladek w walentynki, w tym i ona do pewnego czasu. Jednak w tym roku wszystko się jakoś zmieniło, więc może i ona ma szansę na spędzenie białego dnia w towarzystwie swojego chłopaka, a nie telewizora?

_Puk puk puk_

Wstała z sofy i pobiegła do drzwi. Próbowała bezskutecznie opanować serce, gdy zobaczyła Ichigo stojącego przed nią ubranego w czarne jeansy, białą koszulkę i narzuconą na to fioletową bluzę. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie, cofając się nieznacznie do środka, dając mu miejsce do przejścia.

-Yo.- Powiedział swobodnie tarmosząc ją po głowie.

-Hej.- Odparła urażona, poprawiając włosy.

-Masz na dzisiaj jakieś plany?

-Nie bardzo… Znaczy… - Zamilkła na chwilę, próbując brzmieć spokojnie, albo nawet trochę poirytowana, jakby przerwał jej ważne zajęcie.- Miałam dzisiejszy dzień spędzić na nadrabianiu zaległości w moim ulubionym serialu. A co?

Usłyszała jak się śmieje pod nosem, siadając na kanapie. Oglądał przez chwilę lecącą dramę z podniesionymi pytająco brwiami. Orihime podejrzewała, że nie rozumie co się dzieje na ekranie, szczególnie, że była to komedia romantyczna, której fanem raczej nie był. Udała się do kuchni, by zrobić im coś do picia, nie wiedząc jak ma się zachować. Mimo że mówiła sobie, że nie chce żadnych smakołyków czy kwiatów, to nie umiała ukryć uczucia zawodu.

-Orihime, lepiej się przebierz.- Powiedział spokojnie, wyłączając telewizor.

-Po co?

-Idziemy do kina.

-Do kina?!- Krzyknęła radośnie, biegnąc do swojego pokoju, by znaleźć coś odpowiedniego na to wyjście.

Z jednej strony miała ochotę na niego wrzasnąć i powiedzieć, że powinien jej powiedzieć wczoraj o takich planach, by zdążyła się przygotować, ale z drugiej nie mogła ukryć pewnej ekscytacji z tak nagłego wyjścia. Był to jej dzień, więc mogła pozwolić, żeby tym razem płacił za nią.

Otworzyła szafę szybko analizując jej zawartość. Gdyby miała więcej czasu, powiedziałaby spanikowana, że nie ma co na siebie włożyć, ale miała go o wiele za mało, dlatego chwyciła pierwsze lepsze ubranie zdatne na wyjście do kina. Pognała z nim do łazienki, przebierając się na szybko. Była zaskoczona efektem.

Założyła sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach sięgającą kolan, w odcieniu lawendy z delikatnymi koronkowymi wstawkami. Na to nałożyła czarną dżinsową kurtkę. Na włosy założyła czarną opaskę z kokardką i po raz ostatni przyjrzała się sobie w lustrze. To nie był efekt, który wolałaby uzyskać, ale nie miała za dużo czasu. Podkreśliła jeszcze delikatnie usta i wyszła z łazienki.

-I jak?- Spytała się nieśmiało, okręcając się wokół własnej osi.

Ichigo stał zarumieniony delikatnie. Uśmiechnął się po chwili łagodnie podając jej rękę. –Wyglądasz wspaniale.

Czuła jak rumieniec zakrywa jej policzki, ale odpowiedziała mu jedynie uśmiechem. Założyła buty na niskim obcasie i szła obok niego trzymając go za rękę. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że są razem, że nie spędza tego dnia sama patrząc z zazdrością na inne dziewczyny, które otrzymywały jakieś prezenty od chłopaków.

Gdy dotarli do kina, kazał jej poczekać na jednej z sof, a sam poszedł do kas biletowych. Czuła jak serce bije jej jak szalone, nie dając opanować myśli. Nigdy nie czuła się aż taka podekscytowana randką z Ichigo, a przecież to nie było ich pierwsze wyjście. Czuła na sobie wzrok innym mężczyzn, niektórzy nawet zmierzali powoli w jej stronę. Ona jednak skupiła wzrok na pomarańczowej czuprynie, która już szła już w jej stronę. Pomachała mu, nie mogąc się za nic uspokoić.

-Taka podekscytowana?- Podszedł do niej śmiejąc się cicho.

-Um…- Mruknęła speszona, chwytając jego wyciągniętą rękę. – Przepraszam, zachowuję się jak dziecko.

-Nie widzę problemu. Cieszę się, że mogłem sprawić ci przyjemność.- Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ściskając jej rękę.- Nie wiem tylko, jak zareagujesz gdy wyjdziemy z kina.

Podniosła pytająco brwi, przystając obok niego przed wejściem na salę. On zaś spoglądał w stronę popcornów marszcząc w zamyśleniu brwi.

-Ichi, chodźmy już na salę. Nie chcę jeść popcornu.

-Zapomniałem, że jesteś tym typem człowieka.

-Oczywiście. Przecież nie sprzedają tutaj popcornu o smaku wasabi.- Odparła poważnie, ciągnąc go do bileterki.

-A jest w ogóle taki?- Spytał się cicho, nie kryjąc swojego przerażenia wizją takiego posiłku.

.

.

.

-Ichigo!- Krzyknęła najgłośniej jak mogła wybiegając z pociągu.

Rzuciła mu się w ramiona, przytulając się mocno do niego. W ten sposób ukryła przed nim swoje łzy, które spłynęły z jej oczu w momencie, gdy tylko spostrzegła jego włosy na peronie. On zaś obejmował ją równie silnie, nie mogąc nacieszyć się jej obecnością. Cieszył się tylko, że stanął przy filarze, który w tym momencie był jego podporą.

-Tęskniłam…- Wychlipała cicho, próbując jeszcze mocniej schować się w jego ramionach.

-Ja też. –Szepnął jej do ucha, przymykając oczy.

Szli za rękę po ulicach miasta, rozmawiając o tym, co się działo w ich życiu przez te tygodnie, w których się nie widzieli. Ichigo nie mógł pozbyć się głupiego uśmiechu, który zdobił jego twarz. Ona zaś, widząc go tak szczęśliwym, nie umiała się powstrzymywać, by nie obejmować go co jakiś czas. Była spragniona każdego jego słowa, ale przede wszystkim jego obecności.

On zaś, mimo jej protestów, niósł jej torbę, upewniając się co chwilę, czy na pewno wzięła rzeczy, które miała zostawić u niego na przyszłość. Nie sądziła, że to on wyjdzie z taką propozycją, ale nie mogła się bardziej cieszyć ze świadomości, że powoli zaczął otwierać przed nią serce. Wiedziała, że oboje muszą jeszcze sporo powiedzieć o sobie, jeszcze wiele tajemnic jest pomiędzy nimi, ale nie śpieszyli się. Mieli czas. Mogli się delektować swoją obecnością.

-Powinieneś iść na taką grupową randkę. Teraz nawet nie wiesz co tracisz będąc ze mną.- Powiedziała spokojnie, spoglądając na niego kątem oka.

-Tsk! Po co mi to, skoro mam ciebie? – Warknął z niezadowoleniem, mocniej ściskając jej dłoń.

-Głupek. – Zachichotała pod nosem, skupiając wzrok na mijanych witrynach.

-Orihime?

-Hm?

-Wiesz już co chcesz zwiedzić w Kioto?

Nie powiedziała nic przez pewien czas, próbując zwalczyć swoje zawstydzenie. Ichigo zaś cierpliwie czekał na jej odpowiedź. Zatrzymali się przed jego drzwiami gdy wygrzebywał z kieszeni klucze. Otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając ją przodem.

-Wiesz.. Jest w Kioto taka świątynia. Na jej placu stoją dwa kamienie w dosyć sporej odległości. Nazywają je kamieniami zakochanych…- Mruczała pod nosem, siadając na łóżku.

-Skoro są daleko od siebie, to dlaczego zakochanych?

-Bo widzisz…- Nabrała powietrza, by dodać sobie odwagi. Nawet dla niej samej brzmiało to idiotycznie.- Chodzi o to, że jeden z partnerów powinien przebyć drogę pomiędzy kamieniami z zamkniętymi oczami.

-Pójdziemy tam. Wreszcie Kioto jest znane ze sporej ilości świątyń. Zarezerwowałem nam nocleg w onsenie.

-Nie musiałeś…- Jęknęła cicho, spuszczając głowę. Rozpieszczał ją.

.

.

.

Weszli po schodach, spoglądając na stragany i tłum turystów przed nimi. Orihime jęknęła na ten widok, nie spodziewając się takiego napływu ludzi, choć było to zrozumiałe w tym okresie. Ichigo zaś westchnął ciężko, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Nie obchodzili go otaczający ich ludzie, tylko kamienie, dla których wdrapywał się po kolejnych schodach.

-Czemu świątynie nie mogą być ulokowane jak świątynia w Karakurze? Bez konieczności wspinaczki?- Mruczał poirytowany pod nosem, rozglądając się po placu.

Orihime uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, rozumiejąc jego ból. Sama była wyczerpana ciągłą walką z niekończącymi się schodami. Zatrzymała się nagle, wskazując wolną ręką na dwa leżące niedaleko nich kamienie. Byli świadkiem jak dziewczyna próbowała przebyć drogę do swojego chłopaka, jednak w połowie drogi wylądowała praktycznie na straganie, przez co musiała otworzyć oczy.

-Nie wygląda to tak prosto jak myślałam…- Szepnęła pod nosem, opierając się bardziej na Ichigo.

-To co, chcesz spróbować?- Spojrzał się na nią pytająco.

-No co ty… Chciałam to tylko zobaczyć.- Odparła zmieszana, machając rękoma przed nim.

-Jak chcesz, ale ja spróbuję.

Spoglądała zaskoczona za nim, gdy stanął przy dalszym kamieniu i uśmiechnął się pewnie. Tak jak zawsze, gdy wybierał się na jakieś starcie. Zamknął oczy, dopiero w momencie, gdy znalazła się dokładnie przy drugim kamieniu. Patrzyła z niedowierzaniem jak idzie w jej stronę, gdyby potrafił namierzać reiatsu byłoby mu dużo prościej, ale zdany tylko na ludzkie zmysły nie radził sobie dużo gorzej.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy jeden z turystów wpadł na niego, powodując, że stracił orientację. Rozglądał się głową wokół, jakby szukał jakieś wskazówki, a ona nie wiadomo kiedy nabrała tyle odwagi, by krzyknąć. -Kurosaki-kun!

Czuła jak się rumieni, dawno nie używała jego nazwiska. On zaś dalej szedł pewnie, aż dotarł do niej, obejmując ją mocno. Płakała ze szczęścia, wtulając się w niego. Dotarł do niej. _Jak zawsze powrócił do niej._

_Don't make me sad, Don't make me cry__  
__Sometimes love is not enough and the road is tough_


	12. list Miłosny

Odkąd Rukia pojawiła się w jego życiu, wszystko się skomplikowało. Nie tylko jego czas wolny, który opiewał w polowanie na hollowy, czy trenowanie, ale także jego życie personalne. Rukia zamieszkała w jego szafie i zaczęła chodzić z nim do szkoły. Obierała taką samą trasę jak on. Doprowadzała go do szału swoją obecnością i pozbawianiem go życiowej przestrzeni. A jednak…

Dla kogoś z zewnątrz wyglądali jak para.

Starał się jak mógł unikać Rukii, a raczej nie dawać im za dużo czasu sam na sam, poza pracą shinigami. Wszystko jednak szło na marne, bo ona uparła się być jego cieniem. W dodatku była osobą, która potrafiła go przejrzeć, a raczej jego poczucie winy. Irytujące. Zastanawiał się, gdzie popełnił błąd? W którym miejscu jego maska pękła?

Rukia była najbardziej arogancką osobą, jaką znał. Wszędzie wrzucała swoje trzy grosze, nie zważając na to, czy ktoś się o to prosił czy nie. Ona musiała być najważniejsza. Może dlatego potrafiła go doprowadzić do pionu, gdy nie mógł znieść swojej bezradności?

Gdy przechadzał się korytarzami w szkole słyszał plotki. Plotki dotyczące jego osoby. Co gorsze, o jego nieistniejącego związku z Rukią. Nie wiedział czy ma się wściekać, czy wszystkiemu zaprzeczać. Ostatecznie nie robił nic.

Czasami tylko chciał spytać się Tatsuki, co Ona o tym wszystkim myśli, ale gdyby zadał to pytanie dałby znak, że Ona nie jest mu obojętna. Dlatego milczał i pozwolił, by wszystko działo się samo. Kiedyś przecież Rukia musiała zniknąć z jego życia.

Nie przewidział tylko, że tak przyzwyczai się do jej obecności w swoim życiu. Jej zniknięcie wytrąciło go z jego wiecznej obojętności. Nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca. I wtedy Ona się do niego odezwała, powiedziała mu jak Ona to widzi.

Oczywiście życie bez Ruki jest dziwne. Nikt go nie bije po twarzy, nie katuje jego oczu pracami plastycznymi, czy nie ciągnie go po kątach, by mówić o celu tego wszystkiego. Rukia w jakiś sposób przypominała mu Karin, z tą jej tendencją do agresji.

Była dla niego ważna. Pozwoliła mu ratować tych, którzy są dla niego ważni.

Nic więcej.

Miłość?

Nie. To nie było to. Jego serce nie biło szybciej pod jej wpływem. Jego ciało nie odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Byli ze sobą blisko. Jak rodzeństwo, jak bliscy znajomi.

Rukia mogła zatrzymać deszcz w jego sercu dając mu moce shinigami.

Ale to ktoś inny przywrócił mu uśmiech, ktoś inny przywrócił w jego sercu harmonię.

Był jednak problem, z którym nie umiał sobie poradzić. Walka z hollowami była przy tym niczym szczególnym. Gdy walczył, skupiał się tylko na pokonaniu wroga, miał czysty umysł. Od zawsze tak było, odkąd tylko zaczął walczyć z każdym, kto się nawinął na drodze.

Nie potrafił jednak być szczerym ze swoimi uczuciami. Bał się ich. Nie mówił i nie okazywał tego, co naprawdę czuje. Nikt od niego tego nie wymagał. Jego siostry znalazły inny sposób, by wiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje.

Tylko jak powiedzieć ważnej dla siebie osobie, co się dzieje w jego sercu?

.

.

.

Dziwnie było się obudzić w swoim łóżku, w swoim domu. Z przyzwyczajenia szukał ręką Orihime, a z momentem, gdy jej nie wyczuł obok, na jego twarzy powrócił grymas niezadowolenia.

-ICHIGOOO!- Krzyk jego ojca obudził go ostatecznie.

Wyślizgnął się z łóżka, by przyłożyć ojcu kopniaka w plecy. Brunet obolały uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, rozprawiając o ich silnej więzi rodzinnej, która przetrwała nawet taką rozłąkę. Ichigo nawet nie słuchał tego. Ubrał się szybko, opuszczając pokój zanim jego ojciec zdecydował się na ponowienie ataku.

Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedziały już Karin i Yuzu. Odkąd tylko wrócił, zasypywały go pytaniami, nie przestając się przy tym uśmiechać. Nawet on mógł stwierdzić, że są szczęśliwe z jego powrotu.

-Ichi-nii, co dzisiaj będziesz robił?- Brunetka spojrzała z uwagą na niego.

-Nie wiem jeszcze. Może odwiedzę znajomych…

-Czyli idziesz do Orihime-chan?- Isshin wszedł do kuchni uśmiechając się znacząco.

-Zapomnij zboczeńcu. – Warknął poirytowany, wbijając mu pałeczki w żebra.

-Ale Ichigo, ja chcę mieć piękne wnuki!

-Powiedziałem zapomnij!- Odpowiedział chłodno, wstając od stołu.

-Oni-chan!- Yuzu krzyknęła za nim, ale on już ich nie słuchał.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że związek z jakąkolwiek dziewczyną przysporzy takich komentarzy. To była wreszcie jego rodzina, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na irytację, którą czuł za każdym razem. Westchnął ciężko, zatrzymując się przed piekarnią. Miała dzisiaj wolne. A jednak tu przyszedł.

-Pięknie… Wygląda na to, że nieświadomie chcę iść do niej.- Mruknął pod nosem, czując pewien zawód w stosunku do swojej osoby.

Nie mógł odwiedzić Chada, który siedział w Stanach. Ishida zawsze odpadał, bo ich znajomość polegała głównie na walce z hollowami. Nie był też pewien, czy chciał go widzieć. Jakby się nad tym dłużej zastanowił, doszedłby do wniosku, że nawet nie wiedział, gdzie on studiuje i czy nadal mieszka w Karakurze. Został Keigo i Mizuro.

Tak naprawdę nie miał kogo odwiedzać. Przez cały okres liceum nie zadbał o budowanie jakiś mocnych relacji z kimkolwiek poza ich paczką. A teraz płacił za to cenę.

I stałby tam nadal, gdyby nie obecność młodszych od niego kolesi. W związku, że trwały święta, nikt nie nosił mundurków szkolnych, ale coś mu mówiło, że byli z jego liceum.

-Nie uwierzycie kogo widzę, gdy idę na angielski!- Jeden z nich powiedział z wypisanym szczęściem na twarzy.

-No kogo?- Drugi mruknął. Wyglądał na sceptycznie nastawionego do wiadomości kolegi.

-Naszą byłą szkolną boginię!

-Inoue?!- Wydarli się zaskoczeni przystając niebezpiecznie blisko Ichigo.

-Chodzi na kursy przygotowawcze. Ale dzięki temu mogę podziwiać jej piękno. Porobiłem nawet kilka fotek!- Nachylił się ku przyjaciołom z diabelskim uśmiechem- W tym jej bielizny!

To wystarczyło.

Ichigo odwrócił się do nich, przygotowując dłonie do nadchodzących ciosów. Chwycił jednego za kołnierz, spoglądając na resztę z morderczym wyrazem twarzy.-Możesz powtórzyć?- Wycharczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Pobledli i automatycznie cofnęli się o krok. Gdyby nie przerażony przyjaciel, który wił się próbując uciec z uścisku Ichigo, to dawno by ich nie było. Wiedzieli z kim mają do czynienia. Cała szkoła wreszcie huczała od informacji, która zawiodła większość męskich serc. Kurosaki Ichigo, chłopak ich bogini.

-Kurosaki-sempai!- Jęknęli wystraszeni, uciekając od niego wzrokiem.

-Słucham! Coś mówiliście na temat zdjęć.- Warknął oschle, potrząsając uwięzionym brunetem w jego ręce.

Przez chwile panowała między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza. Mieli wrażenie, że zaraz zginą z rąk starszego kolegi, którego gniew odczuwali na skórze, nic szczególnego nawet nie robiąc. Spoglądali na siebie, szukając odpowiedzi, co powinni zrobić, ich nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Trzęśli jak galareta pod wpływem jego wzroku.

-Zdjęć? Jakich zdjęć?- Pulchny szatyn wyjąkał, czując jak jego ciało pokrywa już spora warstwa potu. To nie mógł być gorszy dzień.

-Nie ze mną te numery. Któryś z was ma zdjęcia mojej dziewczyny. One mają zniknąć z waszego posiadania.- Mówił powoli akcentując każde słowo. Był nieugięty, a uścisk na kołnierzu swojej ofiary z każdą chwilą się zacieśniał.

Przełknęli głośno ślinę. Ich wyrok był przesądzony. Jeden z nich wyciągnął komórkę drżącymi rękoma. Ichigo czuł frustrację, wszystko działo się za wolno. Chwycił wolną ręką za aparat chłopaka, szybko znajdując zdjęcia. Żyłka na skroni niebezpiecznie pulsowała. Zazgrzytał zębami kasując całą zawartość. Rzucił telefon w ich stronę razem z ich przyjacielem.

-Tym razem wam odpuszczę, ale jeśli jeszcze raz przyłapię was na dzieleniu się zdjęciami mojej dziewczyny, to nie poznacie swojego odbicia w lustrze.

Odszedł od nich szybko, oddychając ciężko. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na bójki, szczególnie nie z takiego powodu. Zaciskał co raz swoje dłonie, próbując się uspokoić.

_Czy ona nigdy nie przestanie przyciągać do siebie mężczyzn?-_ Pomyślał wściekły, przypominając sobie całe liceum i znoszenie wzroku chłopaków w jej stronę, a nawet próby niektórych w poderwaniu jej. Żadne próby jednak nie kończyły się pozytywnie, przez jego interwencje. Nie pozwalał im się zbliżyć do niej na wyciągnięcie ręki. A teraz będąc od niej tak daleko, nie mógł nic zrobić.

.

.

.

Nie znosił tego święta. Walentynki. Kto je wymyślił? Wszystkie dziewczyny chodziły z tymi czekoladkami i nagle wyznawały swoje uczucia. Jakby nie mogły tego zrobić każdego innego dnia. W ten dzień jeszcze mocniej otaczała go ciężka aura, mająca odpędzić od niego ludzi. Kilka razy, jak zawsze, musiał trzepnąć Keigo, by się ocknął i przestał jęczeć, że nie dostał ani jednej czekoladki.

Ichigo był ponad tym wszystkim. Nawet gdy jakaś odważyła się do niego podejść, by wręczyć mu czekoladki, on odmawiał. Nie chciał dawać im złudnej nadziei, że je zauważył, że nawet czuje do nich jakaś sympatię. On nikogo nie pamiętał poza osobami z ich paczki, czy koleżankami Orihime.

Jednak w te walentynki było inaczej. Miał dziewczynę. I nawet gdy od samego rana próbował wmówić sobie, że nie chce żadnych czekoladek i w ogóle uczestnictwa w tym całym zamieszaniu, to nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie zawodu, gdy Orihime pojawiła się w klasie z pustymi rękoma.

To tylko czekoladki. Nic nie oznaczają. Nie zależy mu na nich. Co z tego, że lubi czekoladę. Co z tego, że jest jego dziewczyną i powinna dać mu czekoladkę jak każda inna dziewczyna swojemu chłopakowi. On jest ponad to. Jego to nie rusza. Nie zależy mu. _W ogóle_.

-Hej, Ichigo.- Powiedziała radośnie, podchodząc do niego.

W ogóle mu nie zależy_. W ogóle_.

-Hej, Orihime. – Odpowiedział spokojnie, patrząc gdzieś w bok_. W ogóle._

Wróciła na swoje miejsce, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Nawet nie raczyła skomentować tego dnia.

_Może zapomniała?-_ Pomyślał zawiedziony, obserwując ją.

W tym roku im się udało i znaleźli się w tej samej klasie, w porównaniu do Ishidy i Chada, którzy wylądowali w innych. Pewnie dla innych par, byłoby to coś w rodzaju przeznaczenia, ale przecież w drugiej klasie byli w innych. Może przez to zdał sobie sprawę jak brakuje mu jej obecności?

Nie rozumiał jej. Przez wszystkie lekcje prawie się do niego nie odzywała. Czasem tylko się odwróciła, by pomachać mu ze swoim niewinnym uśmiechem. Nie wyglądała na specjalnie podekscytowaną czy na osobę, która zapomniała o czymś. Rozmawiała żywo z koleżankami oceniając coś w czasopiśmie.

Szala goryczy się przelała, gdy Keigo wbiegł do klasy trzymając czekoladki. I to nie od swojej siostry czy koleżanki. Jakaś dziewczyna naprawdę dała mu czekoladki! Zacisnął szczękę, by nie wybuchnąć, by nie podejść do Orihime i nie zażądać czekoladek. Nie zasłużył? Przecież zawsze ją ratował! Zawsze przy niej był, gdy była w niebezpieczeństwie! ZASŁUŻYŁ NA TE CZEKOLADKI!

I tak przez cały dzień chodził zachmurzony i ignorował wszystkich wokół. Był zbyt dumny, by podejść do niej i powiedzieć, o co mu chodzi. Nawet dla niego był to głupi powód, ale nawet on jest normalnym nastolatkiem. Zatrzymał się przy szafce na buty, zastanawiając się czy powinien na nią poczekać, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Otworzył szafkę i jego serce się zatrzymało.

Na jego butach leżało pudełko czekoladek. A na nich koperta. Przełknął z trudem ślinę wyciągając list i czytając go uważnie.

_Kurosaki-kun,_

_Z okazji walentynek chciałam wręczyć Ci te oto czekoladki. Proszę przyjmij je, nawet jeśli nie czujesz względem mnie tych samych uczuć, co ja. Będzie mi miło z samą świadomością, ze sprawiłam Ci przyjemność (słyszałam, że kochasz czekoladę). Nie bój się, czekoladki nie są zatrute, czy o dziwnym smaku. Są czystym wyrazem mojej miłości do Ciebie._

_Inoue Orihime._

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sięgając po pudełko. Nie zapomniała. Po prostu zrobiła to po swojemu. Przebrał buty, czekając aż się pojawi. Cała frustracja jej zachowaniem mu minęła. W dodatku jego policzki pokrywał delikatny rumieniec, powodowany wstydem.

-Ichigo?- Pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, zdumiona podchodziła do swojej szafki.- Myślałam, że już poszedłeś.

-Miałem iść, ale dostałem list miłosny i muszę na niego odpowiedzieć.

-Naprawdę? No proszę, a mówiłeś, że nie dostajesz…- Powiedziała cicho, otwierając szafkę.

Podszedł do niej, opierając się o szafki. Mierzył ją zaintrygowanym wzrokiem, widząc jak na jej policzkach pojawia się rumieniec.

-Nie chcesz usłyszeć odpowiedzi?

-Nie wiem… To twój list miłosny.- Odpowiedziała zmieszana, uciekając od niego wzrokiem.

-Z przyjemnością akceptuję wszystko.

.

.

.

Postawiła przed nim kubek z kawą, wpatrując się w niego napięty wyraz twarzy. Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć, a tego nie chciała, dlatego siedziała cicho obok niego i czekała, aż sam zdecyduje się powiedzieć, co się stało.

Sam nie wiedział jak się znalazł u niej w mieszkaniu. Szedł wściekły po mieście próbując się uspokoić po kontakcie z jej wielbicielami, a ostatecznie znalazł się w jej mieszkaniu. Czuł jak jej zapach go otacza, powodując rozluźnienie mięśni. Wypuścił ciężko powietrze sięgając po kubek. Nie potrafił się gniewać będąc przy niej. Zabijała w nim wszelką agresję.

Wypił kawę jednym haustem. Ciepło przyjemnie rozlało się po nim, powodując uśmiech na jego twarzy. Nabrał powietrza, obejmując dziewczynę. Jęknęła zaskoczona jego nagłym ruchem, ale szybko się poprawiła mocniej wtulając się w niego.

-Ichi… - Powiedziała cicho, przymykając oczy.

-Hm?- Odparł znużony bawiąc się jej włosami.

-Co się stało? Byłeś podenerwowany, gdy przyszedłeś…

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Musiał się zastanowić, co powinien jej powiedzieć. Nic nie zrobił jej wielbicielom. W porównaniu do tego co robił w liceum, tym razem był grzeczny i obyło się bez siniaków, ale definitywnie zrobił im krzywdę w psychice. Nigdy nie widział, by ktoś tak szybko od niego uciekał.

Był z tego dumny. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że nikt nie odważy się do niej zbliżyć, mając świadomość, co go spotka, gdy on się o tym dowie. Nie mógł jednak być pewien, czy Orihime przyjmie to z taką radością.

-Powinnaś uważać jak podnosisz rzeczy z podłogi.

Odchyliła się nieznacznie od niego, wpatrując się pytająco w jego oczy. Nie rozumiała o co mu chodzi.

Westchnął z rezygnacją. Przegrał. Nie potrafił jej odmówić. Nie kiedy patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi niewinnymi oczami, pełnymi troski. Kiedy stała się jego słabością?

-Spotkałem dzisiaj twoich adoratorów…- Mruknął speszony, przyciągając ją z powrotem do siebie, by nie musieć się mierzyć z jej wzrokiem.

-Kogo?- Spytała się zdumiona.

To było nawet urocze, gdy nie zdawała sobie sprawy jaki ma wpływ na mężczyzn, ilu tak naprawdę śledzi ją wzrokiem. Tylko jak teraz miał wyjaśnić, co go tak wytrąciło z równowagi, skoro jej uwaga zawsze była skupiona wyłącznie na nim.

-Hime… Nawet jeśli nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, masz swoich wielbicieli. Spotkałem ich dzisiaj jak mówili o tobie i zdjęciach, które jeden z nich zrobił.- Z każdym słowem mówił coraz ciszej, opierając czoło o jej ramię, chowając przed nią swoją twarz.- Trochę ich wystraszyłem.

Milczała, budząc w nim niepokój. Nie chciał, żeby była na niego zła, czy zawiedziona jego zachowaniem, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, to zawsze było silniejsze od niego. Nie mógł po prostu pozwolić, by zgraja obcych facetów, kręciła się przy niej robiąc jej fotki w każdej sytuacji.

-Hime… Jesteś zła?- Powiedział nieśmiało, przestając bawić się jej włosami.

-Nie jestem zła.- Odpowiedziała spokojnie, obejmując go mocniej.- Dziękuję, Ichigo.

Był zaskoczony jej reakcją. Nie spodziewał się, że mu podziękuje za to, że wypłoszył jej wielbicieli. Wzbudziło to w nim niepokój, że któryś z nich mógł zrobić coś gorszego niż pstryknięcie kilku zdjęć. Zmarszczył czoło w niemym pytaniu, nie mając siły wyciągać od niej jakiś informacji. Potrafiła być nieznośnie uparta.

Kłamstwo.

Było mu za dobrze trzymać ją w ramionach i nie chciał tego przerywać swoimi pytaniami, które spowodowałyby, że odsunęłaby się od niego, pozbawiając go jej ciepła. Sprawa jej adoratorów mogła poczekać, aż się nacieszy jej obecnością.

Mimo że nie chciał się do tego przyznać, to czuł wewnętrzną frustrację ze świadomości, że oboje są ubrani. A to powodowało u niego rumieniec z powodu takich myśli. Pragnął znowu czuć jej skórę na swojej. Hormony dawały o sobie znać po tylu latach spokoju.

Zagryzł dolną wargę, mając nadzieję, że jego dolne rejony ciała zostaną niewzruszone. Może jednak nie powinien sobie pozwalać na dotyk z Orihime, może to był jego błąd?

-Będziesz chciał coś zjeść?- Jej głos wyrwał go z apatii. Zamrugał kilka razy, próbując otrząsnąć się z senności. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest zmęczony.

-Nie, będę jeść u siebie. Wiesz, siostry są teraz strasznie natarczywe.

-Nie mają cię na co dzień. To normalne, że tęsknią.

-Pewnie tak.

Czuł jak jej piersi napierają na niego. Rumieniec natychmiast ozdobił jego policzki. Spanikowany zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz zrobić, skoro jego umysł pogrążył się w niemoralnych obrazach, a ciało postanowiło go zdradzić.

Nie powinien pozwalać sobie na taką frywolność z nią. Definitywnie.

Przyległa do niego jeszcze mocniej, drażniąc jego odsłoniętą skórę swoim oddechem.

_Przysięgam, ona doprowadzi mnie do grobu._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.__  
__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._


	13. Magia

Zawsze wierzyła w swoich przyjaciół. Naiwnie sądziła, że nie ma dla nich rzeczy niewykonalnej. Śmierć ich nie dosięgnie.

Tymczasem siedząc w swojej celi w Las Noches, została uświadomiona, że osoby, które przybyły ją uratować, umrą zanim w ogóle zbliżą się do niej. Czuła jak ich reiatsu z każdą chwilą obniża się, a nawet gaśnie. Była przerażona, ale nadal wierzyła. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Widziała przecież jak pokonuje potężnych kapitanów. Może z Aizenem nie dał sobie rady, przecież był po wielu wyczerpujących walkach, ale wygrał! Uratował Rukię. Gdzieś w swojej naiwności posądziła, że On nigdy nie umrze.

Ale jego reiatsu zniknęło. Opuściło ją.

Płakała i wyła. Chciała do niego biec, chciała mu pomóc. Przecież zrobiła to wszystko po to, by on był bezpieczny! Drzwi pozostały głuche na jej walenie i wołania. Wolałaby już sama umrzeć niż pozwolić im poświęcać swoją przyszłość dla niej. Dlaczego po nią przyszli?

To, że kobiety ją nie lubiły, nie było dla niej niczym nowym. Od zawsze była prześladowana i bita. W każdej innej sytuacji pozwoliłaby im na znęcanie się nad nią. Nie przeszkadzało jej to. Może po prostu nie umiała się bronić, a może uważała to za bezcelowe. W tamtej chwili jednak chciała biec do Niego, chciała mu pomóc, dlaczego one tego nie rozumiały? Jej nie obchodził Aizen, to nie dla niego się tu zjawiła!

Zaskoczył ją. Nie spodziewała się pomocy od któregokolwiek z espady. A jednak Grimmjow jej pomógł. Nie był czarujący i delikatny. Był dziki i nieokiełznany. Przypominał trochę Ichigo, ale nim nie był. Zaprowadził ją do Niego. I spoglądała na Jego martwe ciało i czuła jak serce zamiera z przerażenia. Jak to mogło się stać? Bała się, że jej moc nie była wystarczająca. Rany opierały się jej mocy .

Miała go uzdrowić, by znowu patrzeć na jego śmierć? Nie mogła do tego dopuścić! Ile razy ma ginąć dla niej? Przecież nie jest tego warta. Dlatego się mu postawiła. Nie obchodziło ją, że mógłby ją zabić, że w tej jednej chwili wszystko mogło się skończyć. Wtedy Jego ręka ścisnęła rękę espady.

Poprosił ją o uzdrowienie, a ona nie umiała odmówić. I zrobiła wszystko, co chciał.

A on przed walką powiedział jej, że wygra i wrócą do domu.

Tylko, że jej strach nie zgasł. Rósł z każdą chwilą, z każdym nowym ciosem, który wylądował na Jego ciele. Jego maska, jego siła, jego poświęcenie wbijało się boleśnie w jej serce. Nie mogła na to patrzeć. To zbyt bolało, dlaczego on tego nie rozumiał? Dlaczego po nią przyszedł?

Dlaczego pozwolił się zabijać? Dlaczego nie uciekł?

Płakała, za każdym razem, gdy widziała go na granicy życia i śmierci.

Płakała, gdy jej moce okazały się za słabe, by go znowu wskrzesić, by mu pomóc. Była przerażona.

Dlaczego przyszedł?

.

.

.

Gdyby ktoś kiedyś jej powiedział, jak będzie wyglądało jej życie po liceum, pewnie nigdy by nie uwierzyła. Przecież wtedy nawet nie wiedziała, że jej uczucie do Ichigo może zostać odwzajemnione. Chciała być jego siłą, podziwiać go z cienia i cieszyć się jego szczęściem. Nie miała odwagi wyobrażać sobie jakby to było uczestniczyć w jego życiu na innym poziomie niż przyjaciele.

Westchnęła ciężko, poprawiając kimono. Wolała spędzić ten dzień z Ichigo, jednak przez to, że musiała do południa pracować, nie miała jak do niego pojechać. Pierwszy raz spędzi Tanabate sama. Wszyscy jej znajomi wybrali przyszłość studencką w innych miastach niż Karakura. Nie miała im tego za złe, bo sama by to zrobiła, gdyby miała taką możliwość, ale nie mogła nic poradzić na tęsknotę. Te krótkie chwile, w jakich może widzieć się z Ichigo czy Tatsuki, jej nie wystarczyły. Przecież przywykła do tego, że widzi ich codziennie, a teraz jest dobrze jak zobaczy ich raz w miesiącu.

Nie mówiła Ichigo o problemach z jakimi się zmaga, nadal się tego bała, szczególnie rozmów na temat jej cichych wielbicieli, którzy wcale nie byli tacy cisi. W liceum nawet ich nie zauważała. Wszystko dzięki Tatsuki. Teraz zaś zdana tylko na siebie była narażona na ich ataki.

Gdyby to były tylko zaczepki z zaproszeniem na randkę… Mogłaby odmówić i iść na przód.

Tylko, że to nie były tylko takie propozycje. Bała się każdego dnia, szczególnie teraz stojąc sama pośród tłumu.

-Ichi..- Jęknęła, czując jak łzy zbierają się jej do oczu.

-Orihime-chan!- Wesoły męski głos odezwał się niedaleko niej, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

Rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Zaniepokojona szukała wzrokiem jakieś znanej twarzy. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła Isshina z córkami zmierzającymi w jej stronę. Pomachała energicznie, uśmiechając się z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie będzie sama.

-Kurosaki-san! Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan!

-Buuu!- Isshin zapłakał kucając niedaleko niej.

Karin i Yuzu spojrzały na niego z niedowierzaniem, zaś Orihime nie wiedząc co się stało, podeszła do niego, nachylając się w jego stronę, słysząc jeszcze mocniej jak łka.

-Kurosaki-san?

-Nie przejmuj się nim. Głupi jest.- Karin wzruszyła ramionami, odwracając się od niego.

-Karin! Nie możesz tak mówić o tacie!- Yuzu powiedziała z wyrzutem, zakładając ręce na biodra.

-Bo Orihime-chan mówi mi po nazwisku! Jak moja przyszła synowa może tak do mnie mówić?!- Krzyknął zrozpaczony, obejmując ją.

Orihime zapiszczała pod wpływem nagłego dotyku, ale nie odepchnęła jego rąk od siebie. Słyszała jak bliźniaczki mówią coś na ten temat, ale nie słyszała, co dokładnie, pod wpływem szlochów ojca Ichigo.

Nie mogła z tym walczyć. Objęła go, pozwalając sobie na cichy szloch. Nie pamiętała swojego ojca, ale z tego co mówił jej Sora, lepiej było nie pamiętać o mężczyźnie, który nie szanował swojej rodziny. Nie znała ojcowskiej miłości, nie miała na kim polegać. Dlatego zazdrościła w duchu wszystkim swoich znajomym posiadania rodziny, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

Wiedziała, że ojciec Ichigo przez pewien czas bał się na nią spojrzeć obwiniając się, że nie zdołał pomóc jej bratu. Ona osobiście nie obwiniała go za to. Była przekonana, że zrobił co tylko mógł, ale chęci to za mało, by komuś pomóc. Szczególnie w tak ciężkim stanie w jakim był jej brat.

Ona sama nadal miała wątpliwości, czy powinna się tak spoufalać z rodziną Ichigo. To, że teraz byli razem nie oznaczało, że będzie tak zawsze. Tylko jej serce już nie dawało rady opierać się uprzejmości Isshina.

-Orihime-chan? Wszystko w porządku?- Mężczyzna spytał się będąc nagle całkowicie poważny.

Gładził ją powoli po głowie. Dał znać córkom, żeby poszły przejść się między stoiskami, dając im trochę czasu sam na sam. Ona zaś stała wtulona w niego, łaknąc każdego jego gestu. Nawet jej serce było spragnione miłości rodzicielskiej.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze, Orihime-chan. Zdasz egzaminy i dołączysz do Ichigo. Po prostu musisz pozytywnie myśleć o tym wszystkim. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sama, masz jeszcze nas. Wiem, że w oczach mojego syna nie jestem najodpowiedzialniejszą osobą na świecie. Wreszcie mój sposób wychowania nie jest modelowy, ale martwię się o was na swój własny sposób. – Mówił spokojnie, obejmując ją mocniej.- Jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości czy kłopoty, zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść. Wysłucham cię i postaram ci się pomóc. Od tego wreszcie są ojcowie.

Płakała. Głośno, jak dziecko, które chce wymusić na rodzicach kupienie jakieś słodkości. Tak długo była sama, wszystkie swoje problemy mówiła do zdjęcia brata, tylko że to była rzecz martwa, nie odpowie jej. Nie przytuli i nie pokaże jej, że nie jest sama. Miała już dość swojej samotności i walki z nią. Miała dość siebie za udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wcale tak nie było.

-Boję się…- Wymamrotała z ledwością, chowając przed nim twarz.

-Czego? Chyba nie mojego syna?

-Och, nie! Nie! Skądże!- Zaprzeczyła energicznie, podnosząc nieznacznie głowę.- Ostatnio ktoś próbował włamać się do mojego mieszkania… I to nie był pierwszy taki incydent…

Otworzył szeroko oczy w szoku. Odsunął ją od siebie, ściskając ręce na jej ramionach. Stała przed nim ze spuszczoną głową wstydząc się swojej słabości. Znowu komuś sprawiła kłopot, nie powinna w ogóle o tym mówić. Ale tak bardzo się bała.

Bała się samotności.

-Orihime-chan, czemu nie powiedziałaś nic wcześniej?- Powiedział wystraszony, obejmując ją ponownie.- Nie możemy tak tego zostawić! Orihime-chan jest za piękna, dlatego mężczyźni nie mogą się tobie oprzeć. –Zamilkł na chwilę, wpatrując się w wracające do nich bliźniaczki.- Już wiem! Orihime-chan zamieszka z nami! Pokój Ichigo stoi pusty, możesz go użyć. Na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu.

.

.

.

To były ich pierwsze święta razem. Tak przynajmniej sobie wyobrażała. Byli wreszcie parą od pięciu miesięcy. Tylko, że ich związek był dziwny. Mówili sobie po imieniu, chociaż nadal zdarzało się jej powiedzieć do niego „Kurosaki-kun". Za to wszystko inne, co było częścią bycia parą, było poza jej zasięgiem. Nie trzymali się za ręce, nie przytulali się, nie całowali. Poza zmianą nazewnictwa nic się nie zmieniło.

Nie miała jednak odwagi, by zrobić pierwsza jakiś ruch.

Jednak gdy zobaczyła zbliżające się święta pomyślała, że oto nadchodzi idealna okazja, by przejść na inny poziom w ich związku. Nie przewidziała tylko, że ich klasa zorganizuje wspólne świętowanie. Byli na ostatnim roku i prawdopodobnie nigdy się już nie zobaczą.

Siedziała w klubie karaoke przy dziewczynach, czując falę zawodu. Inaczej sobie wyobrażała ich pierwsze wspólne święta. Nie miała rodziny, więc mogła je spędzić z kimkolwiek. Ostatecznie okazało się, że spędzi je z klasą. W dodatku wszyscy umówili się na kupowanie prezentów mikołajowych. Oczywiście nie z myślą o konkretnej osobie. Dlatego razem z Tatsuki spędziły praktycznie cały dzień, by wybrać coś, co może spodobać się każdemu, niezależnie od płci. Było tego bardzo mało.

Ostatecznie zdecydowała się na kupienie płyty jednego z popularnych zespołów. Nawet jeśli nie trafi w czyjś gust muzyczny, to taki prezent można po prostu przekazać komuś innemu.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zamiast pójść gdzieś tylko we dwoje, siedzicie tutaj z nami.- Tatsuki usiadła przy niej podając jej porcję ciasta.

-To ostatnie święta z naszą klasą. Podobno Keigo mocno na to naciskał.

-Mi się wydaje, że Ichigo po prostu nie chce spędzać z tobą czasu sam na sam.- Odparła oschle, popijając swoją colę.

Spuściła wzrok, nie będąc pewną co właściwie powinna odpowiedzieć na takie oskarżenia. Wychodzili na randki, ale nie wyglądały jak normalne spotkania zakochanych.

_Ichigo powiedział, że nie wie czy to miłość… Nie mogę od niego wymagać, by zachowywał się jak książę z bajki. Może po prostu potrzebuje czasu, a ja powinnam mu go dać. Jesteśmy parą, powinno mi to wystarczyć.-_ Pomyślała przygnębiona, jedząc swoje ciasto.

Zanim udała się z Tatsuki w kierunku jej mieszkania, wręczyła Ichigo prezent tak, by nikt nie widział. Nie chciała powodować u niego niezręczności. To był jej pierwszy prezent, który zrobiła własnoręcznie.

Pobiegła do Tatsuki, która mierzyła ją podejrzliwie. Wolałaby nie mówić o tym, co podarowała swojemu chłopakowi na święta, szczególnie gdy on sam nie dał jej nic. Nie był przygotowany na taki zwrot akcji, ale ona się cieszyła, widząc rumieniec na jego twarzy.

-Dałam mu szalik.- Powiedziała cicho, przyśpieszając kroku.

.

.

.

Wysiadła z pociągu rozglądając się po peronie. Napisała mu wiadomość, że przyjeżdża do niego, ale tym razem nie czekał na nią na peronie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, czując okazję do zrobienia mu niespodzianki.

Ruszyła do wyjścia, spoglądając ponownie na ekran komórki. Nie dostała żadnej wiadomości, ani nie miała nieodebranego połączenia. Prawdopodobnie powinna się zmartwić, że go nie ma, ale gdzieś w głębi podejrzewała, że poszedł z kumplami z roku na piwo, by świętować jego urodziny.

Była wdzięczna, że dał jej klucze do swojego mieszkania. Nie musiała przynajmniej czekać na niego pod drzwiami, albo ścigać go po całym Tokio. Minęła jego sąsiadów witając się, oni zaś uśmiechali się i pytali się, jak się czuje. Było to dziwne uczucie, gdy obcy ludzie, którzy widzieli ją od czasu do czasu, gdy przyjeżdżała do Ichigo, witali ją jak swoją. Mogła być też pewna, że gdyby jej chłopak spotykałby się z jakąś inną, natychmiast by jej powiedzieli.

Otworzyła drzwi wchodząc do środka. Rozejrzała się po pokojach, by się upewnić, że go nie ma. Już kilka razy się zdarzyło, że zasnął odpoczywając po zajęciach. Zamknęła drzwi na klucz i położyła je w specjalnym koszyku na półce. Włączyła laptopa chcąc włączyć sobie jakąś muzykę.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu wstydziła się ruszyć się bez jego wiedzy z łóżka. Wkraczała wreszcie do jego azylu, nie chciała być utrapieniem czy się panoszyć za bardzo. Teraz zaś zachowywała się swobodnie, jakby była u siebie. Nie stroiła mu domu na swoją modłę, ani nie zajmowała większości jego przestrzeni swoimi rzeczami, ale nie czuła już tego skrępowania.

Wyciągnęła z torebki jego prezent urodzinowy i mały torcik. Czekoladowy z masą truskawkowo-czekoladową. Zrobiła go pierwszy raz, ale według opinii jego rodziny był pyszny, więc teraz musiała dokończyć dekorację.

Ukończony wsadziła do lodówki, razem z szampanem, który przywiozła. Nie mogła się już doczekać jego powrotu, kiedy znowu będą blisko siebie. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła!

Chwyciła za opakowanie balonów i wyciągnęła z niego kilka. Nawet jeśli nie będzie tak jak zwykle na jego urodzinach, nie wyobrażała sobie przyjęcia bez balonów. Dmuchała z ledwością, czerwieniejąc od wysiłku. Nigdy nie była w tym dobra, prędzej balony pękały niż pokazywały się w pełnej krasie.

Przywiązała je do nitki i zawiesiła nad sufitem. Zadowolona z efektu, chwyciła za rzeczy z torebki, w które zamierzała się przebrać i ruszyła do łazienki. Musiała sobie zająć jakoś czas, szczególnie, gdy Ichigo nie dał jej jeszcze znaku życia.

Weszła pod prysznic, rozkoszując się ciepłą wodą uderzającą o jej ciało. Kilka godzin jazdy pociągiem, zmęczyło ją dostatecznie. Szczególnie, że się nie wyspała robiąc dla niego ciasto. Chciała, by wszystko było idealne.

-Orihime?- Usłyszała jego głos przy drzwiach od łazienki.

Zaczęła się zastanawiać czy zamknęła drzwi. Przełknęła ślinę wychodząc wreszcie z kabiny i owinęła się ręcznikiem. Siedziała tam o wiele za długo! Spanikowana spojrzała na zegarek, zagryzła dolną wargę w irytacji na samą siebie.

Drzwi otworzyły się powoli ukazując w nich zaniepokojonego chłopaka. Orihime otworzyła w szoku oczy, obejmując się rękoma. Ichigo poczerwieniał momentalnie, stał w szoku w tej samej pozycji wpatrując się w jej mokre ciało. Próbowała się uśmiechnąć i rozładować jakoś atmosferę, ale jej wzrok zszedł na niższe rejony jego ciała i poczuła jak rumieni się jeszcze mocniej. Powinna się już przyzwyczaić, ale nie mogła, szczególnie w takiej sytuacji!

-Przepraszam!- Chłopak odparł zmieszany zamykając gwałtownie drzwi.

Wypuściła z ulgą powietrze, wycierając się szybko. Nie wiedziała co by zrobiła, gdyby się nie ocknął w szoku. Pierwszy raz odkąd do niego przyjeżdża zdarzyło się im coś takiego. Ubrana, chwyciła za suszarkę, zastanawiając się co powinna zrobić po wyjściu z łazienki.

_A co jeśli jeszcze się nie opanował? Wszystko przez to, że się zasiedziałam pod prysznicem! I nie przywitałam go przy drzwiach wejściowych_.- Rozmyślała zrozpaczona, przeczesując włosy grzebieniem.- _O nie! Co z prezentem?! Co jeśli go odpakuje?!_

Ułożyła na prędko swoją fryzurę i wybiegła z łazienki, wpadając prosto na Ichigo, który zmierzał do kuchni. Złapał ją za ramiona, ratując ją przed upadkiem. Podniosła na niego wzrok, uśmiechając się szeroko. Przyległa do niego, rozkoszując się jego obecnością.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, Ichi!

-Dziękuję. –Objął ją mocno, inhalując zapach jej włosów.- Przepraszam, że nie było mnie na peronie, ale zasiedziałem się w kawiarni z chłopakami.

-Um, nic się nie stało. Mogłam dzięki temu się przygotować na twój powrót.

-To dobrze, że się nie nudziłaś beze mnie.

Ruszyła z nim do kuchni, każąc mu się odwrócić, by nie widział ciasta. Wyciągnęła szampana z lodówki i wręczyła mu, by nalał im do kieliszków. Podniósł pytająco brwi, ale nie protestował. To nie był wreszcie mocny alkohol i mogli sobie pozwolić na odstępstwo od prawa. Sama zaś wyciągnęła ciasto i wbiła do niego świeczkę z jego wiekiem.

-Już. Możesz się odwrócić.- Powiedziała wesoło, trzymając na rękach ciasto z palącą się świeczką.

-Ciasto! Nie musiałaś!- Krzyknął zaskoczony, nachylając się, by zdmuchnąć świeczkę.

-Tylko nie zapomnij wypowiedzieć życzenia. A urodziny bez ciasta nie są urodzinami!

Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy, wypowiadając w duchu swoje życzenie. Ukroili sobie po kawałku, a resztę schowali z powrotem do lodówki. Wrócili do jego sypialni, gdzie na łóżku leżał jego nierozpakowany prezent. Orihime usiadła na krześle przy biurku, popijając powoli szampana.

-Możesz odpakować.

-Wiem, że mogę.- Zaśmiał się pod nosem, dopijając swój napój.- Po prostu twoja obecność jest najlepszym dla mnie prezentem.

Zarumieniła się krwiście na jego słowa, odwracając od niego wzrok. Jak ona go za to nie cierpiała! Jak mógł mówić takie rzeczy tak swobodnie?!

_I don't know why__  
__Keep making me laugh, Let's go get high_


	14. Namiętność

Przyrzekł jej.

Do licha ciężkiego, powiedział jej osobiście, że będzie ją chronił!

Ale chronił przed czym? Co miał na myśli wypowiadając te słowa? Będzie ją bronił przed hollowami? Arrancarami? Shinigami? Quincy? Fullbringerami? Ludźmi? Przed sobą samą? Przed jakimkolwiek bólem? _Przed nim?_

Kim był, żeby to zrobić? Przecież był zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, nie mógł być jej cieniem. Nie mógł jej chronić przed wszystkim. Wiedział to, ale nie chciał się z tym pogodzić.

Umarła?

Czemu jego serce stało się tak nagle puste, gdy zostały wypowiedziane te słowa?

Umarła?

Nie.

Nie.

Nie!

Skąd ten gniew? Złość? Czemu wypowiada te słowa? Czemu nie idzie i nie prosi o pomoc? Nie jest sam, przecież ma przyjaciół. Przecież to wie.

Nie.

Nie.

Nie!

To on ją obiecał chronić, nie oni! To jego zadanie. Musi ją uratować!

Dlatego poszedł. Niechby cały świat go znienawidzi, jego to nie obchodziło. Musiał ją uratować, nawet za cenę swojego życia.

Dlaczego mu się tak śpieszyło? Dlaczego był tak niecierpliwy? Przecież nie ciążył nad nią żaden wyrok. Nie był ograniczony czasowo, a mimo to, biegł jak opętany. Był gotów pokonać każdą przeszkodę, zrobić wszystko, by tylko do niej dotrzeć, by wreszcie usunąć z serca tą niepewność. _Tą męczącą pustkę._

Ona zawsze przy nim była. Każdego dnia widział ją w szkole. Widział jej uśmiech i słyszał jej głos. Zawsze była na wyciągnięcie ręki, dlaczego teraz jej nie ma? Czemu jej nie było, gdy się ocknął? Czemu go nie obudziła i nie powiedziała mu o tym? Czemu go zostawiła?

Dlaczego był tak wściekły? Dlaczego nie zastanawiał się na tym, co robił? Nie chciał niczyjej śmierci, ale nienawidził widoku, gdy ktoś inny ją dotykał. Mówił o niej jakby była przedmiotem.

Poświęcił wszystko. Nie obchodziły go moce shinigami. Chciał tylko, by wszystko było jak dawniej.

To znaczy jak?

Był uczniem liceum. Idąc do szkoły spotkał znajomych, witał się z nimi. Siedząc w klasie widział jak wchodzi do środka i wita go uśmiechem. _Normalna codzienność_.

.

.

.

Kiedy wrócił do domu na czas wakacji doznał szoku. Nie dlatego, że jego ojciec nie powitał go kopniakiem w twarz. Był mu nawet za to wdzięczny. Nie spodziewał się jednak zobaczyć w salonie Orihime, która razem z jego siostrami oglądała jakiś serial.

Uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał o czymś ważnym, co mu mówiła podczas świętowania jego urodzin. Był wtedy za bardzo pochłonięty jej osobą, by skupić się na tym, co mu mówiła. A teraz próbował zrobić coś, by nie wyjść na idiotę. Spojrzał na wychodzącego z kliniki ojca. Był zadziwiająco poważny. Widział w jego oczach, że chce z nim porozmawiać, więc udał się czym prędzej do jego gabinetu. Isshin usiadł na krześle przy biurku, nalewając sobie do szklanki wodę.

Ichigo usiadł naprzeciwko niego nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

I wtedy jego ojciec zaczął mówić. Nie tylko o tym, że jego dziewczyna zamieszkała z jego rodziną, co prawdę powiedziawszy go nawet ucieszyło. Nie była ciągle sama i była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Oczywiście nic nie zrobili z jej mieszkaniem, po prostu było nieużywane. Dowiedział się też, że została ulokowana w jego pokoju, spała w jego łóżku, co gorsza mogła zajrzeć pod nie i znaleźć rzeczy, których nie chciał jej pokazywać. Ten problem został szybko jednak wymazany z jego głowy, gdy usłyszał o powodzie tych zmian.

Znał tą wściekłość. Ten wewnętrzny ryk pchający go do rozlewu krwi. Zawsze to czuł, gdy widział ją w niebezpieczeństwie. Może dlatego zabił Ginjou? To, że oszukał go dla własnych celów, jak zemsta nad Soul Society, było nieistotne. Przywykł do tego, że ludzie go wykorzystują dla własnych celów. Nie mógł jednak zdzierżyć, że do tego bawili się umysłami jego bliskich, że przez nich Orihime go zdradziła i _płakała_.

Orihime przez jego pobyt w domu mieszkała w pokoju jego sióstr, zupełnie jak Rukia swego czasu. Z tą różnicą, że niekiedy w nocy przychodziła i wtulała się w niego. Tak jak się spodziewał, nic mu nie powiedziała o prześladowaniach, czy próbach włamania się do jej mieszkania. Może uznała, że wie to od ojca, ale w jej przypadku bardziej prawdopodobne było, że nie chciała go martwić. Dlatego musiał z całych sił się powstrzymywać, by nie przetrząsnąć całego miasta i nie znaleźć osoby odpowiedzialnej za to. Nie chciał jej martwić. Teraz wreszcie żyła z jego rodziną, była bezpieczna.

Popołudniami odprowadzał ją do pracy, a wieczorami po nią przychodził. Mimo że mówiła mu, że nie musi tego robić, on uparcie kontynuował ten rytuał. Nie tylko dlatego, że stęsknił się za nią na tyle, że z trudem szło mu rozstanie się z nią choćby na moment. _Pragnął ją_. Każdego dnia coraz mocniej.

Głównym powodem tego było obserwowanie otoczenia: ilu mężczyzn spojrzy na nią, co będzie mówił ich wzrok, ilu z nich podniesie ręce z komórkami, by zrobić zdjęcia? Nigdy nie miał pamięci do imion czy twarzy. W tym wypadku jego umysł sam zapisywał ich na czarnej liście. Gdy tylko ich spotka sam na sam, pożałują tego, że zainteresowali się jego dziewczyną.

Jeszcze rok temu byłby dumny z tego, że Inoue wyznała mu swoje uczucie i została jego dziewczyną. Byłby takim pawiem, który puszył się pod wpływem zazdrosnych spojrzeń. Tak byłoby rok temu. Teraz wiedząc ile z tych cichych wielbicieli posuwa się o wiele za daleko, nie potrafił się szczycić swoim związkiem z nią. _Musiał ją chronić_. Nawet, jeśli ona go o to nie prosi.

Teraz zaś, gdy wakacje się kończyły i miał zaliczone spotkania z większością znajomych, nawet z Chadem, który przyjechał do Japonii ze Stanów, specjalnie po to, by spędzić z nim trochę czasu. Opowiedział mu nawet o hollowach i shinigamich w jego okolicy. Nie żeby go to jakoś specjalnie interesowało, ale odkąd postanowili sobie wszystko mówić, by już nigdy nie wpaść w taką sytuację jak z Tsukishimą, to siedział i słuchał cierpliwie. Nawet zdołał się trochę pośmiać z jego przygód.

Nie znalazł jednak osoby odpowiedzialnej za włamania do mieszkania jego dziewczyny, co mu kompletnie psuło nastrój. Nie znosił być bezsilnym w jakiejkolwiek sprawie.

-Kurosaki.- Chłodny męski ton odezwał się za nim, budząc w nim natychmiastową irytację.

-Ishida.- Mruknął pod nosem, odwracając się do niego.

Nie się nie zmienił przez te pół roku. Okulary ciągle te same, może trochę dłuższe włosy, ale nie pozbył się tego chłodu bijącego od jego osoby. Wypuścił powietrze, nie wiedząc, co ma właściwie mówić. Niby chciał poprawić z nim relacje, ale nie wiedział jak to ma zrobić bez zrywania z Orihime.

-Czy ona jest szczęśliwa?

Zaskoczył go tym pytaniem. Rozluźnił mięśnie, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Definitywnie tęsknił za ich dawnymi relacjami. Czy była szczęśliwa?

-Tak jest szczęśliwa. Może czasem marudzi na brak wasabi na posiłkach, ale dużo się śmieje. Stała się silniejsza, bardziej niezależna.

-Wasabi, heh?- Uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie, siadając obok niego na schodku.- Zawsze wiedziałem, że ona cię kocha. I nieraz żałowałem, że nie potrafiłem jej odmówić.

-Hm? Odmówić?

-Na przykład wtedy, gdy poprosiła mnie, by ją sprowadzić na dach Las Noches. Zawsze chciała być blisko ciebie. Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem jej wtedy tam zabierać.

Ichigo milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się migoczącą taflę rzeki. Nie powinno go to dziwić, że jego dziewczyna miała taki wpływ na Ishidę, skoro miał względem niej głębsze uczucie.

-Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, to pewnie wszyscy by zginęli w Hueco Mundo. –Powiedział żartobliwie, rzucając przed siebie kamyk.

-Naprawdę tak myślisz?

- Nie żebym nie doceniał kapitanów, ale walka z tym grubasem ich nieźle wymęczyła, a Ulquiorra był naprawdę silny i zwinny w porównaniu z tą bryłą mięcha.

-Pewnie masz rację.

-Jak studia? Bo wreszcie nie samymi hollowami człowiek żyje.- Odwrócił się do niego, z szerokim uśmiechem.

Ishida był zdumiony jego zachowaniem. Nigdy nie widział takiego rodzaju uśmiechu u niego. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, odwzajemnił uśmiech, przeczesując włosy ręką.

-Są wrzodem na tyłku, ale jakoś sobie radzę.

-Pewnie otaczasz się takimi samymi smutasami jak ty?

-Kurosaki…- Warknął ostrzegawczo, czując jak fala irytacji ponownie go ogarnia.

-Przepraszam, samo jakoś… Wyszło..

-Nie tłumacz się w tak żałosny sposób. Nadal jesteś barbarzyńcą i nie wiem jak możesz jej zapewnić szczęście. Doprawdy, nieokrzesany goryl.

-Okrutny… -Mruknął urażony, wstając przeciągnął się leniwie.- Gorylem to może być Renji. Ja mogę być jedynie nieokrzesanym chomikiem.

-Chomikiem?

Ichigo zaśmiał się głośno, wpatrując się w niebo. Dawno nie czuł się tak lekko. Jakby wszystko wróciło do normy.- To długa historia.

-Niech zgadnę. Inoue cię tak nazwała?

Zamrugał zdumiony, odwracając się do niego. Zrobił naburmuszoną minę, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

-Może…

Brunet zaśmiał się zasłaniając przy tym usta.

-Ishida-kun?- Orihime stanęła na szczycie schodów z siatką pełną różnego pieczywa.

-Inoue-san.- Chłopak wytarł z kącików oczu łzy i wstał, chcąc się przywitać.

Ichigo podszedł do niej, obejmując ją. Był trochę zły, że nie powiadomiła go, że wcześniej kończy, ale nie wyszło to wcale tak źle, jak sądził. Orihime objęła go, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

.

.

.

To było w październiku. Siedział w klasie i czekał aż Orihime przyjdzie, opowiadając jak było w pracy. Minuty mijały, a ona się nie zjawiała. Czuł rosnący niepokój. Gdyby mógł, wybiegłby ze szkoły i zaczął ją szukać, miał jednak za dużo nieobecności i tym razem Ochi-sensei mogła nie okazać się tak litościwa jak w pierwszej klasie, gdzie kazała mu tylko chodzić na dodatkowe lekcje.

Gdy wyjrzał przez okno, poczuł jeszcze większe przygnębienie. Ostatnio pogoda w ogóle nie dopisywała, co było dziwne zważywszy na klimat, w którym żył. Było deszczowo, rano witała go mgła, a po szkole było dosyć ciepło, nawet jeśli panowała mżawka. Nic więc dziwnego, że dużo osób zaczynało chorować. Klinika jego ojca wprost była wypełniona chorymi, którzy roznosili wokół zarazki.

Nagle do klasy weszła Tatsuki z wyjątkowo zmartwioną miną. Widział ją w takim stanie wtedy, gdy Orihime została uprowadzona do Hueco Mundo. W tej jednej chwili czuł jak serce staje mu w gardle. Co jeśli znowu została skrzywdzona?

-Ichigo!- Dziewczyna podeszła do niego pewnie, jednak nie dostrzegł u niej tego gniewu, co wtedy.

-Hej Tatsuki, co jest?- Próbował brzmieć normalnie, ignorować pytania, które same się cisnęły na język.

-Orihime jest chora, ma gorączkę, a ja nie mogę się nią zaopiekować. Mógłbyś to zrobić za mnie, skoro jesteś jej chłopakiem?

-Jasne.

Ulżyło mu. Całe napięcie z niego zeszło w jednej chwili. Jeśli chodziło o chorobę, to był w stanie jej pomóc. Przez cały dzień zastanawiał się, czy powinien ją zrugać, że za mało o siebie dba, czy może jednak machnąć na to ręką i nic nie powiedzieć. Nie była jego siostrą, nie była też Rukią i jak się nad tym dłużej zastanowił, nigdy nie podniósł na nią głosu. Nigdy na nią nie wrzasnął. Po prostu nie potrafił.

Nie chciał widzieć łez w jej oczach. Gdy widział je u każdego innego, to robił wszystko, by przestali, nawet jeśli to oznaczało wdanie się w bójkę z kimś silniejszym od niego. Jednak,_gdy Inoue płakała, samemu mu się chciało płakać._Czuł się bezradny i mały. Dlatego obiecał sobie po tamtej nocy, że już nigdy nie pozwoli jej płakać.

Zapukał, czekając chwilę aż usłyszy jakiś ruch po drugiej stronie, jednak powitała go cisza. Chwycił za klamkę i ku własnemu zdumieniu zrozumiał, że drzwi są otwarte. Wszedł do środka, rozejrzał się po jej mieszkaniu, by znaleźć ją wreszcie w swoim pokoju, pogrążoną w gorączkowych omamach. Zazgrzytał zębami, próbując nie wrzasnąć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zostawiła otwarte drzwi. Zmierzył jej z marszu temperaturę.

-Czterdzieści stopni gorączki?! Czy Tatsuki jej w ogóle mierzyła temperaturę?- Mruczał poirytowany pod nosem, idąc do łazienki.

Znał rozmieszczenie jej mieszkania, pomagał jej wreszcie w przeprowadzce. Była to częściowo jego wina, gdy walczył z jej bratem pozbawił ją starego mieszkania. Poczuł się zobligowany do pomocy i w ten sposób wiedział, że wszystkie lekarstwa trzyma w łazience.

Zajrzał do szafki i odszukał plastry obniżające temperaturę. Nie było ich wystarczająco, ale mógł chwilowo ulżyć jej w cierpieniach. Zadzwonił do domu powiadamiając, że prawdopodobnie wróci późno. Obiecał też ojcu, że jak jej stan nie ulegnie poprawie, to zaprowadzi ją do ich kliniki. Próbował brzmieć dorośle i odpowiedzialnie, ale tak naprawdę martwił się. Orihime była sama w tym mieszkaniu, nie miała nikogo, kto by przy niej czuwał w takim czasie.

Gdy wrócił z pobliskiej apteki z dodatkowymi lekarstwami, udał się do kuchni, by zrobić coś do jedzenia, ale nieważne jak długo wpatrywał się w produkty, nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Kuchnia to był teren Yuzu, nie jego. I poza zwykłymi kanapkami nie potrafił zrobić nic normalnego.

-Cholera…- Mruknął pod nosem, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

-Ichigo?

Jej cichy zachrypnięty głos obudził go z samolinczowania swojej ignorancji. Poszedł do pokoju, wpatrując się w nią zatroskanych wzrokiem. Gdzieś po drodze zgubił całą złość, jaką miał względem niej. A przecież miał tyle rzeczy do powiedzenia. Usiadł przy jej futonie, siląc się na pokrzepiający uśmiech, ale po jej chichocie zrozumiał, że marnie mu to wyszło.

-Nie śmiej się tak…

-Przepraszam. Co ty robisz?

-Opiekuję się swoją chorą dziewczyną, masz jakiś problem?

-Nie. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, zwiększając jeszcze mocniej rumieńce na jej policzkach.- Dziękuję.

-Nie masz za co mi dziękować. Nic poza naklejeniem tego plastra nie zrobiłem.

-Ale jesteś tu…

Spuścił wzrok, czując się głupio. Mógł zdać sobie sprawę, że nawet czyjaś obecność jest dla niej ważna, szczególnie gdy mieszka sama. Westchnął, zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien zrobić, skoro przygotowanie posiłku było ponad jego siły.

Postawił przed nią kubek z herbatą i tabletki. Patrzył jak powoli połyka je, jedną po drugiej. Robiła to powoli, a ręce jej drżały tak, że było cudem to, że nie rozchlapała wokół siebie herbaty.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza. Dziewczyna nie miała siły na zrobienie czegokolwiek, więc położyła się z powrotem siląc się, by nie zasnąć, on zaś siedział wpatrując się w okno. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął mówić, nie tylko mówić, ale żartować sobie z Chada, Rukii, Renjiego, czy też Ishidy. A im więcej mówił, tym ona głośniej się śmiała. Szczególnie, gdy zrozpaczony stwierdził, że wcale mu tak daleko do okularnika nie jest, że w gruncie rzeczy są dosyć podobni z charakteru.

Nigdy nie należał do osób, które obgadywały kogokolwiek, ale tego dnia nie potrafił zamilknąć, mówił wszystko, co mu leżało na sercu, wyolbrzymiał niektóre fakty i śmiał się razem z nią.

.

.

.

Obudził się, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej siebie Orihime. Wtulił się w nią, próbując jeszcze zasnąć, zatrzymać czas. Nie chciał wracać do Tokio, być znowu od niej oddzielony. Miał też nadzieję, że jego ojciec nie postanowi mu zrobić swojej normalnej pobudki.

Czuł jak każdy mięsień jej ciała drży, jej dłonie zacisnęły się na jego koszulce. Budziła się powoli, nie wykonując żadnych ruchów, które mogłyby ich rozdzielić. Był nawet pod wrażeniem jak długo jej ciało potrafiło wytrzymać bez zmiany pozycji.

Dzisiaj były jej urodziny. A zarazem przedostatni dzień, który mogą spędzić razem. Gdyby tylko mógł, porwałby ją do Tokio ignorując, że powinna chodzić do pracy i na kursy. Najchętniej zamknąłby ją w swoim pokoju i nie wypuszczał, ale nie było to możliwe. Musiał się nią dzielić ze światem. Nie była wreszcie jego zabawką.

-Ichi…- Zamruczała cicho, podciągając się na tyle, że czuł na policzku jej oddech.

Zesztywniał momentalnie, próbując wygnać z głowy nieodpowiednie myśli, ale sposób, w jaki oplotła jego szyję i napierała piersiami na jego klatkę piersiową utrudniał mu to. Jego wzrok spoczął na jej rozchylonych lekko ustach, które zachęcały go wprost, by ją pocałował. Nabrał powietrza, decydując się wreszcie na odwagę, by ją pocałować, byli wreszcie ze sobą od ponad roku.

-Ichigooo! Śniadanie!- Drzwi huknęły ukazując w nich roześmianego bruneta w swojej białej piżamie w czerwone serduszka.

Zaczerwieniony, odsunął się od dziewczyny, spoglądając z chęcią mordu na swojego rodziciela. Orihime mruczała z niezadowolenia, szukając jego ciepła. Była zbyt przyzwyczajona do porannych zdarzeń w tym domu, by jakoś reagować.

-Zaraz zejdziemy.- Warknął wściekły, wygrzebując się z łóżka.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i wycofał się z zadowoleniem z pokoju. Ichigo podejrzewał, że psucie mu poranków, sprawia jego ojcu niesamowitą radość. Obejrzał się na skuloną dziewczynę, która w dalszym ciągu odmawiała wstania. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, chwytając za kołdrę i zdejmując ją z jej ciała. Orihime jęknęła zaskoczona, siadając natychmiastowo. Spoglądała na niego z wyrzutem, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Ichi to głupek. – Mruknęła urażona, wstając.

-Oj no, sama słyszałaś, że mamy zejść na śniadanie.

Nic nie powiedziała. Spojrzała na niego tylko po raz ostatni, wskazując ręką na jego bokserki i wyszła z trzaskiem. Zniżył wzrok na wypukłość wzdychając ciężko. A tak liczył, że tym razem obędzie się bez niespodzianek.

-To wszystko jej wina. Sama mi się wsunęła pod kołdrę, to co mam biedny zrobić?- Powiedział pod nosem, wybierając z szafy jakieś ubranie na dzisiejszy dzień.

-WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO, ORIHIME-CHAN!- Rodzina chóralnie powitała dziewczynę w kuchni.

Ichigo uśmiechał się tylko na widok jej łez i jak dziękuje wszystkim za trud. Podejrzewał, że to najlepsze urodziny, jakie miała od czasów śmierci jej brata. Miał nadzieję, że jego plan na jej urodziny przypadnie jej do gustu. Choć sam wolałby po prostu zaszyć się w jego pokoju, to wiedział, że jego dziewczyna lubi spędzać czas z innymi. Za długo była sama.

-No chodź, Hime, mamy przed sobą ciężki dzień.- Powiedział zaczepnie, chwytając ją za rękę.

-Jak to ciężki dzień?- Szła obok niego, próbując wyczytać coś z jego twarzy.

-Ano ciężki. Walka z Aizenem to pikuś przy tym.

Podniosła pytająco brwi, ale chłopak milczał jak zaklęty. Zatrzymali się dopiero w parku, by złapać oddech. Spoglądał na jej zdezorientowaną minę z rozbawieniem. Kompletnie nie wiedziała, jakiego może się spodziewać od niego prezentu urodzinowego. To była jedna z rzeczy, z których był dumny. Potrafił ją zaskoczyć przez to, że trudno było odczytać jego intencje. Mogła odczytać jego nastrój, czy odróżnić go od Kona, ale nic poza tym.

-Orihime! – Dziewczęcy głos odezwał się za nimi.

Odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Tatsuki idącą razem z koleżankami z liceum. Dziewczyna zapiszczała z radości, wyrywając się z uścisku Ichigo i pognała do nich. Nabrał powietrza, próbując stać spokojnie i nie robić nic głupiego, jak podejście do niej i zabranie jej gdzieś daleko od wszystkich. Wreszcie sam ich o to poprosił!

-Hej Ichigo!- Keigo z resztą pojawili się z drugiej strony, wszyscy byli w dobrych nastrojach i każdy miał jakiś podarunek dla solenizantki.

-Hej, zjawiliście się jednak?

-To oczywiste, Kurosaki, mówimy tu o Inoue. – Ishida poprawił swoje okulary przystając niedaleko niego.

-Widzę, że jak zwykle jesteś zabawny. –Burknął pod nosem, chowając ręce do kieszeni.

Usłyszał kolejny pisk dziewczyny, jak podbiegła do chłopaków, witając się z każdym. Płakała ze szczęścia, przyjmując kolejne życzenia z podarunkami. Nie mieli teraz takiej możliwości, by spotykać się ze wszystkimi, dlatego takie dni były wręcz pewnego rodzaju cudem.

-Orihime!- Kobiecy głos odezwał się za wszystkimi.

Oczy dziewczyny powiększyły się momentalnie, widząc niedaleko siebie blondynkę, która machała do niej energicznie, a obok niej szli Rukia, Renji i Toshirou. Ichigo zaśmiał się widząc jak dziewczyna upada na kolanach rycząc jak bóbr. Rangiku pognała do niej i przytuliła z całej siły.

-Yo, Ichigo.- Renji podszedł do niego ze swoim typowym zaczepnym uśmiechem.

-Yo.

Tak naprawdę nie zależało mu, by widzieć ludzi z Soul Society, ale cieszył się widząc jej szczęście.

_Don't you know you're everything I have?__  
__And I wanna live, not just survive, tonight._


	15. Odkrywanie siebie

Lubiła chodzić za nim. Spoglądać na jego plecy. Był kimś, kogo nie mogła dogonić.

Był miły i wyrozumiały. Zawsze troszczył się o innych, ryzykując swoim życiem. Taki po prostu był. Chciała być silniejsza, chciała mu choć trochę ulżyć w cierpieniach. Chciała być taka jak Rukia.

Nie była Rukią. Nie była shinigamim. Nie była tak poważna i normalna. Miała dziwny gust kulinarny, wybujałą wyobraźnię i najzwyklej w świecie była słaba.

Czy mogła uczynić ze swojej słabości swoją siłę?

Nie była całkiem bezbronna. Umiała obronić się przed oprawcą dzięki kilku chwytom z judo. Tatsuki nie mogłaby spokojnie żyć, gdyby jej nie nauczyła samoobrony. Jej moce też nie były słabe. Miała Tsubakiego… Tylko nie potrafiła go używać. Prawdopodobnie mogłaby być dużo silniejsza, ale jej serce, które odmawia w zadawaniu komuś bólu, uniemożliwia jej dobre kontrolowanie swojej broni. Może zabić hollowa, ale nic poza tym. Jej moce były za słabe, by walczyć z arrancarami, nie była gotowa na takie starcie. A może gdzieś w głębi serca wierzyła, że nie musi wcale walczyć? Wierzyła, że Ichigo przyjdzie i ją uratuje.

Przywykła na nim polegać, przez jego charakter. Zawsze próbował sam walczyć, nie chcąc, by ktoś inny ucierpiał. Taki już był. Nie chciała kompletnie na nim polegać. Dlatego trenowała.

Może to było za mało? Może jej chęci były za słabe?

.

.

.

To były jej pierwsze urodziny, przy których naprawdę była szczęśliwa, że się urodziła. Nie budziła się w pustym mieszkaniu i nie musiała zakładać żadnej maski. Cały dzień, ktoś przy niej był i nie mogła przestać płakać. Nie wiedziała jak Ichigo to widzi, nie obchodziło ją to. Była mu wdzięczna za te urodziny, za to szczęście.

Październik jednak zjawił się bezlitośnie witając wszystkich opadami. Nie było dnia, w którym nie byłoby zachmurzenia. Cieszyła się, że nie było w mieście Ichigo, który nie przepadał za deszczem. Zawsze był naburmuszony i nie miał ochoty na robienie czegokolwiek. Wiedziała, że w takich chwilach potrzebuje czasu tylko dla siebie.

Isshin za to codziennie rano przypominał jej, by wzięła witaminy i jakieś tabletki na wzmocnienie odporności. Zachowywał się jak na ojca przystało i mimo początkowego zmieszania, to szybko przywykła do tej ojcowskiej troski.

Nie wiedziała, kiedy dom Ichigo stał się jej domem.

-Orihime-chan, będziesz jechała do Ichigo w ten weekend?- Isshin wszedł do kuchni, trzymając w rękach opakowania lekarstw.

-Um, tak planowałam. Czy coś się stało?- Zalała kubki wrzątkiem, obserwując uważnie głowę rodziny.

-Nie, nic takiego.- Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, kładąc leki na stole.- Trzeba mu zawieść jakieś witaminy. On przywykł do ignorowania swojego zdrowia. Albo uważa, że jak co, to go wyleczysz.

-Zawiozę mu.- Postawiła przed nim kubek z kawą, siadając na swoim miejscu.

-Dobrze, że mój głupi syn ma tak dobrą dziewczynę.- Zaśmiał się, obserwując krajobraz za oknem.

-Nie jestem aż taka dobra.- Mruknęła pod nosem, połykając swoje lekarstwa.

-Przypominasz mi Masaki pod wieloma względami. Nie dziwię się, że Ichigo jest względem ciebie taki przewrażliwiony.

Spuściła wzrok nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie spodziewała się być porównaną do matki Ichigo, a teraz nawet nie wiedziała, czy to było pochlebstwo, czy nie. Może Ichigo nie czuł względem niej to, co ona do niego, tylko widzi w niej swoją utraconą matkę?

Potrząsnęła głową, próbując przepędzić niechciane myśli. Może gdyby sobie powiedzieli otwarcie o swoich uczuciach byłoby lepiej? Może nie czułaby się tak niepewnie?

Widziała, że ma wpływ na Ichigo, to nie było trudne. Mimo wszystko był zwykłym chłopakiem, a ciało samo reaguje na takie rzeczy, często dzieją się podświadomie. Byli ze sobą od ponad roku, a nawet się ani razu nie pocałowali. Chciała tego, ale bała się wykonać pierwszy krok. Wyszłaby na desperatkę. Ichigo nie był człowiekiem słów, wolał okazywać swoje myśli przez czyny. Tylko, że relacje między nimi trudno określi jako relacje kochanków. To, że wreszcie może go trzymać za rękę czy go obejmować nie wykracza poza przyjaźń.

Zagryzła dolną wargę idąc do pokoju Ichigo. Musiała przygotować się na kursy. Ale przede wszystkim nie chciała pokazać Isshinowi swojej negatywnej strony. Nie miała prawa podważać Ichigo i jego uczuć. Tylko, że ona chciała być trochę nie pewna. Nie. Pragnęła, by wreszcie przestał być takim wstrzemięźliwym chłopakiem z szacunkiem do innych i był trochę egoistyczny.

Westchnęła ciężko siadając na łóżku. Nie chciała myśleć o tym, czy Rukię by traktował inaczej, czy doszłoby pomiędzy nimi do pocałunku? Nie chciała przypominać Masaki. Chciała być Orihime, dziewczyną, którą by Ichigo kochał jaką ją, a nie szanował przez wzgląd na pamięć o matce.

Nieraz żałowała, że tamtej nocy nie odważyła się, by pocałować Ichigo. Pusty pocałunek bez znaczenia, by bolał, ale przynajmniej nie byłaby tak niedoświadczona w tym temacie. Słyszała jak dziewczyny wokół niej plotkują o swoich przeżyciach z ich chłopakami. A co ona mogła powiedzieć?

Kochała Ichigo. Nieważne czy czuł względem niej to samo, czy nie. Nawet gdyby ją od siebie odepchnął i wybrał kogokolwiek innego, to by go kochała. Głupią beznadziejną miłością. Może z czasem, po kilku latach otrząsnęłaby się z niej i zaczęłaby dostrzegać innych mężczyzn? Może z czasem jej serce byłoby gotowe na nową miłość?

Może powinna jednak zakończyć ten związek?

.

.

.

To było w okresie, kiedy zerwała z Ichigo, po tym jak nie zniosła już zadawania mu więcej bólu. Wracała z pracy do domu zastanawiając się, co powinna zrobić ze swoim życiem. Nim jednak dotarła do domu została zaatakowana przez hollowa.

Zaskoczyło ją to. Dawno nie spotkała żadnego i w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, co ma robić, kompletnie zapomniała o swoich mocach. Wtedy zobaczyła niebieską strzałę przeszywającą niebo. Poczuła ulgę wpatrując się w znikającego powoli potwora. Za nią stanął Ishida ze swoją poważną miną. Przełknęła ślinę zastanawiając się, co ma jej do powiedzenia. Wolałaby, żeby nic nie mówił i po prostu poszedł w swoją stronę, ale to nie było możliwe.

-Dziękuję, Ishida-kun. To mnie naprawdę zaskoczyło. Nie spodziewałam się spotkać na swojej drodze hollowa. Tak dawno ich nie widziałam, że zapomniałam, co powinnam robić. – Paplała spanikowana pod nosem, próbując się uśmiechać.

-Inoue-san. – Powiedział chłodno, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Dlaczego nie dasz mi szansy? Lepiej cię ochronię od Kurosakiego! On już nie ma żadnej mocy! Sama widziałaś, że nie potrafisz się obronić. Potrzebujesz kogoś przy sobie, ale nie jego, który myśli tylko o sobie!

Otworzyła szerzej oczy, czując jak łzy napływają do nich. W sercu czuła ból, a jej umysł krzyczał, by uciekała, by go nie słuchała.

-On tylko powoduje, że płaczesz… Nic innego!

-Ishida-kun… Przepraszam. Wiem, że musisz cierpieć, że nie możesz zaakceptować tego. Powiedziałam ci jednak, że nie będę w stanie odwzajemnić twoich uczuć. Kocham Ichigo. Nieważne co on do mnie czuje, nieważne czy przez niego płaczę, czy nie. Kocham go i póki co nie zapowiada się na jakąś zmianę. Proszę nie mów rzeczy, których możesz żałować! Byłeś jego przyjacielem. Walczyliście u swojego boku, dlaczego go teraz tak nienawidzisz?

-Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Był shinigamim.

-Ale już nie jest! Nie ma żadnych mocy. To była cena, jaką zapłacił za pomoc Soul Society!

-Właśnie. On zawsze będzie psem shinigami.- Warknął oschle, chwytając ją za rękę.- Odprowadzę cię do domu.

-Nie chcę. – Wyrwała mu się z trudem, dysząc ciężko.- Nie jest ich psem. On po prostu nie umie inaczej. To są jego przyjaciele. Chcesz żebym uwierzyła, że nie lubisz Renjiego?!

-To nieistotne. Nie wiem, po co poruszasz ten temat.

-Bo chcę zrozumieć, dlaczego go nienawidzisz! To ja go kocham! To ja podjęłam tą decyzję, więc przestań się na nim mścić za moją miłość!- Krzyknęła, nie powstrzymując już łez. Pobiegła przed siebie w kierunku domu, nie mając ochoty słuchać słów Ishidy.

Nie rozumiała go. Nieważne jak bardzo próbowała to zrobić.

.

.

.

-Hime!- Jego ciepły głos rozbrzmiał na peronie, zwracając na siebie wszystkich wokół.

Zarumieniona odwróciła się w jego stronę. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, czując jak serce znowu bije jak szalone. Kiedy wreszcie uspokoi się w jego obecności?

-Ichi-kun.- Powiedziała zmieszana, bawiąc się siatką w jej rękach.

Uśmiechnął się podchodząc do niej. Złapał ją za rękę i zaczął prowadzić ku wyjściu. Był zdyszany i zaczerwieniony od wysiłku. Podejrzewała, że znowu zasnął po zajęciach i jak się obudził, to pognał na stację, by ją odebrać. Dlaczego jej tak utrudniał podjęcie decyzji?

Szli w ciszy, nie wymuszając na sobie żadnej rozmowy. W Tokio pogoda była dużo lepsza niż w Karakurze, mimo zachmurzenia, nie było śladu po deszczu. Cieszyła się wiedząc, że Ichigo nie musiał znosić znienawidzonej przez siebie pogody.

Nieraz zastanawiała się, czy Ichigo też rozmyśla o ich związku, czy ma jakieś wątpliwości co do niego, czy nie czuje się może zmęczony tą sytuacją. Tylko, że za każdym razem jak go widziała, nie mogła uznać, że udaje. Ichigo był kiepskim kłamcą. Tylko, czy jej miłość wystarczyła, by trwać w tym związku? A może jest po prostu zbyt egoistyczna pragnąc czegoś więcej?

Weszli do jego mieszkania z uczuciem ulgi. Przynajmniej przez cały czas ich podróży nie spadła żadna kropla. Zdjęła buty i ruszyła do jego sypialni. On zaś z siatką, która mu dała chwilę wcześniej, poszedł do kuchni, by zrobić im coś do picia.

W powietrzu wyczuwało się napięcie.

-Zrobiłem gorącą czekoladę. Może być?- Wszedł do pokoju z kubkami z parującym napojem.

Przytaknęła, siedząc na jego łóżku i tuląc do siebie swojego misia, którego tu zostawiła. Była zaskoczona widząc go wyciągniętego. Nie mogła ukryć swojego uśmiechu wiedząc, że nie wstydził się mieć takiej zabawki na widoku.

-Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?- Usiadł obok niej, czując się niezręcznie. Pierwszy raz nie wiedział, co ma zrobić ze swoim ciałem.

-Um…- Mruknęła pod nosem, marszcząc czoło w zastanowieniu. Nie była przekonana, czy jest gotowa na rozmowę.

Podał jej kubek odrywając ją na moment od tematu. Chwyciła go rozkoszując się ciepłem rozchodzącym po jej dłoniach. Pili w ciszy, szykując się na dużo poważniejszą rozmowę. Kiedyś musiała nastąpić. Wiedziała to, ale nie sądziła, że będzie to tak trudne. _Kochała go._

Na litość boską, nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez niego. Nie zniosłaby świadomości, że jego już nie ma! Tylko, czy będą w stanie zachowywać się jak przyjaciele, jeśli ich związek się rozpadnie? Udawać, że nic się nie stało? No, ale przecież nic się nie stało. Nie całowali się, nie uprawiali seksu. Może tak naprawdę łatwo by było przejść z tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego?

Odłożyła kubek na biurko, ściskając przez chwilę misia w dłoniach. Chciała chociaż w nim znaleźć odpowiedź na to, jak powinna teraz postąpić. Ichigo dopił swój napój i poszedł do kuchni odstawić naczynia. Miała mało czasu na decyzję. A z każdą chwilą jej serce pękało z bólu.

Przestać go kochać?

Czy to w ogóle możliwe?

Wrócił siadając pod ścianą obok niej, zagryzał lekko dolną wargę, walcząc ze swoimi myślami. Nie przywykł do cichej Orihime. Ona zaś westchnęła, zmieniając pozycję. Wtuliła się w niego zachłannie, wdychając jego zapach. _Jak ona za nim tęskniła_. Zrezygnować z niego? Jakim sposobem, skoro tak mocno się od niego uzależniła? Objął ją, przyciskając jeszcze mocniej jej ciało do swojego.

Przestać kochać Ichigo? Nie miała na to siły i woli. Nie potrafiła przestać go kochać. Nawet widok jego hollowa nie zmienił jej serca. To co mogłoby to zrobić?

-Ichi…- Szepnęła łamiącym się głosem. Była bliska płaczu.

-Hm? Co się stało?- Jeździł ręką po jej plecach, powodując przemarsz przyjemnych dreszczy wzdłuż jej ciała.

-Kocham cię…

Przymknęła oczy, bojąc się reakcji. Wcześniej, gdy mówiła mu o swoim uczuciu, nie czuła takiej presji. Teraz wypowiadając te słowa, czuła jak tonie. Już nie mogła zawrócić, nie mogła udawać, że nic się nie stało. On zaś siedział w ciszy, nadal pieszcząc ją. Nie oczekiwała, że wyzna jej miłość, to nie film czy manga dla dziewczyn. Nie wiedziała, czego się tak dokładnie może po nim spodziewać.

-Hime…- Szepnął inhalując zapach jej szamponu. Miał załzawione oczy, a ręce mu delikatnie drżały. – Dziękuję. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez ciebie.

Serce biło jej jak szalone. Nie wyznał jej miłości, ale nie spodziewała się tego, ale sam fakt, że podziękował jej za uczucie, którym go obdarza spowodowało, że zaczęła płakać. Łkała wtulona w niego, nie mogąc przemóc się, by znowu z nim zerwać. Nie umiała.

-Ichi… -Wzdrygnęła się, gdy zrozumiała, że jest gotowa. Powie mu. Wszystko.- Ja ci nigdy tak naprawdę nie mówiłam o sobie, o wszystkim. Chcę to zrobić… Wysłuchasz mnie?

-Oczywiście, że tak. Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, Hime.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. To był jej Ichigo, nic się nie zmienił od czasu, gdy go pierwszy raz widziała.

-Jeśli chodzi o moich rodziców, to ich nie pamiętam praktycznie wcale. Gdy Sora mnie od nich zabrał miałam trzy lata. A on sam nie był nigdy chętny do opowiadania o nich. Wiem tylko tyle, że mój ojciec był zwykłym urzędnikiem, który popadł w alkoholizm i stres, związany ze zmarnowanym życiem, wyładowywał na swoich dzieciach. Sora mówił, że nieraz mnie bił, do momentu aż przestałam płakać. Co do mojej matki… Chyba to po niej odziedziczyłam wygląd… Była zwykłą prostytutką. Nawet nie wiem, czy mężczyzna, który był nazywany moim ojcem, naprawdę nim był. Wiem tylko tyle, że moja matka nie traktowała poważnie rodziny, dla niej liczyli się wyłącznie jej klienci i kasa. Sora zrezygnował z dalszej edukacji dla mnie. Wychował mnie jakby był moim ojcem. Bardzo go kochałam.- Załkała spazmatycznie, wtulając się w niego. On zaś mocniej ją przytulił czując jak sam płacze. Pamiętał tą noc, w którą jego miecz przeszył jej brata. Noc, w którą widział jego martwe ciało w klinice. Nie powiedział jednak nic, nie chcąc przerywać jej historii. Musiał jej dać czas, na wyjawienie wszystkich sekretów. – Na jego pogrzebie pojawiło się trochę ludzi z jego pracy, ale też członkowie rodziny. Było ich dosyć mało, na jednej ręce byś zliczył. Wszyscy mieli pogardliwe spojrzenia. Mówili, że lepiej by było, gdybym to ja zginęła niż Sora. Pewnie dlatego, że przypominałam im moją matkę. Daleka kuzynka mojego ojca spytała się mnie, czy chcę pojechać z nią, czy zostać w Karakurze. Mimo że nie miałam nikogo więcej, nie chciałam opuścić tego miasta, w którym żyłam z Sorą, więc powiedziała mi, że będzie płacić za mieszkanie i wysyłać pieniądze na jedzenie pod warunkiem, że będę w pierwszej trójce w szkole. Robiłam wszystko, by dotrzymać umowy z tą panią. Szczególnie, gdy zaprzyjaźniłam się z Tatsuki. Ta pani rzadko się ze mną kontaktowała. Raz do roku może dzwoniła, by dowiedzieć się czy żyję. Gdy znalazłam pracę, przestała przysyłać pieniądze na jedzenie. Nadal płaciła za mieszkanie, ale za nic więcej. Gdy moje oceny zaczęły się obniżać i nie dostałam się na żadne studia zadzwoniła, że nasza umowa zostaje unieważniona. – Zagryzła wagę, czując jak jego dłonie zaciskają się na jej bluzie. Był wściekły. Ale nie powiedział nic, wiedząc instynktownie, że jeszcze nie skończyła. Nabrała powietrza, poprawiając się.- Gdy udałeś się do Vizardów trenować, zostałam wezwana przez Uraharę. Powiedział mi, że bez Tsubakiego nie jestem potrzebna w zbliżającej się wojnie. Pewnie miał rację, ale wybiegłam z jego sklepu, spotkałam się z Rukią, która zaproponowała mi trening w Soul Society. Byłam wtedy naprawdę szczęśliwa, bo mogłam wzmocnić swoje moce i może nie byłabym taka bezużyteczna dla ciebie. Tylko, że w czasie treningu dostałyśmy wiadomość, że arrancary napadły ponownie na Karakurę. Rukia ruszyła przodem, a ja kilka minut po niej. Szłam razem z dwójką shinigamich, ale pojawienie się Ulquiorry przekreśliło wszelkie szanse na ucieczkę. Zabił ich. Nie dał im nawet czasu na wyciągnięcie broni. Wtedy mi powiedział, że za dwanaście godzin przyjdzie po mnie, bym dołączyła do Aizena. Nie chciał nawet słyszeć sprzeciwu, pozwolił mi za to pożegnać się z jedną osobą, ale tak, by ta osoba o tym nie wiedziała. Początkowo chciałam iść do Tatsuki, ale ostatecznie poszłam do ciebie. Przepraszam. Powinnam postawić się Ulquiorrze. Nie pamiętam, co się działo podczas walk z Ginjou, wiem tylko, że zrobiłam coś bardzo złego. Przepraszam.

Gładził ją po włosach, próbując opanować gniew. Miał ochotę zrobić komuś krzywdę. Może tak naprawdę nie chciał, by się odważyła powiedzieć mu to wszystko. _Może wtedy byłoby mu łatwiej_.

-Wiesz rozmawiałam z twoim ojcem na temat mojej przyszłości, bo do tej pory nie wiedziałam, co powinnam robić. Dzięki niemu zdecydowałam, że chcę zostać nauczycielką. Trudno było się zdecydować, bo miałam tyle celów! Ale tak naprawdę zastanawiałam się nad piekarzem, a nauczycielem. Sama nie wiem, czemu na to postawiłam.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało słysząc, że poradziła sobie z jednym z problemów. Przynajmniej wie, co ich czeka w przyszłości. Nabrała powietrza, próbując coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

-Złapali chłopaka, który próbował się włamać do mojego mieszkania. Okazało się, że policja go poszukiwała za liczne gwałty…

Znieruchomiał kompletnie, nie oddychając. Orihime nieśmiało próbowała się od niego oderwać, bojąc się, co może nastąpić po tych słowach. On za to napiął mięśnie nie dając jej możliwości na oddalenie się od niego. Jęknęła, czując się w potrzasku. _Tylko czemu uśmiech nie schodził z jej ust, a ona sama czuła się tak dziwnie lekko?_

_The road is long, we carry on__  
__try to have fun in the meantime_


	16. Pocałunek

**Nie wiem czy uda mi się zamieścić coś w święta. Dlatego już teraz życzę wesołych świąt. :D :D **

* * *

Prawdopodobnie był przewrażliwiony. Nawet, jeśli ona tego nie widziała, to wszyscy inni tak. Była dla niego ważna, na tyle, że każdy, kto chciał przykuć jego uwagę, atakował ją.

Tamtej nocy widział jej łzy, słyszał jej błagania i widział siebie z nocy, gdy zginęła jego matka.

Od tamtego dnia, gdy otworzył jej drzwi kliniki, to się zaczęło.

Wiedział, że chodziła do jego gimnazjum. Może nawet mijała go na korytarzu, ale nigdy nie miał pamięci do twarzy czy imion. Ale po tamtej nocy doskonale ją pamiętał. I obserwował ją. Po prostu nie umiał przestać się o nią martwić. Była wreszcie sama, nie miała rodziny.

Nie wiedział, co o nim myśli, bo za każdym razem, gdy na siebie wpadali, to uciekała. Ale tego samego dnia potrafiła do niego podejść i porozmawiać. _Nie rozumiał jej kompletnie_. Początkowo sądził, że płoszy ją jego grymas na twarzy, tylko, że ona nie wyglądała na wystraszoną.

Czuł ulgę, gdy udało mu się ją uratować od brata. Ciągle pamiętał przerażenie, jakie ścisnęło jego sercem, gdy Rukia mu powiedziała o tym, kto jest celem hollowa. Popędził przodem nie słuchając brunetki do końca. Musiał po prostu tam być i ją uratować.

Cieszył się, że pamiętała o Rukii, gdy mu przypomniała, kim jest. A jeszcze większą radość odczuł, gdy udała się z nim do Soul Society.

_Nie wiedział, kiedy stała się dla niego tak ważna_. Czy to wtedy, gdy dziękowała mu, że przeżył? A może dużo wcześniej?

Nie przeszkadzało mu jej towarzystwo. Szukanie Rukii z nią było dużo łatwiejsze, nie czuł się tak samotny. Zadziwiała go pod każdym względem i może wtedy postanowił sobie, że będzie ją chronił. Nigdy nie dopuści do tego, by ktokolwiek ją skrzywdził.

Była jedyną osobą, która potrafiła go przejrzeć. Wiedziała, w jakim jest nastroju, nie musiał nawet tego mówić. Jakby zdejmowała z jego twarzy maskę, którą tak skrzętnie zakładał każdego poranka. Nie cierpiał tego. _Nie chciał jej martwić_.

Tylko, że zawsze kończył martwiąc ją. Swoim hollowem, swoją słabością, swoimi kłamstwami.

Nie potrafił jednak inaczej. Chciał ją chronić. Jeśli by jej to powiedział, pewnie by powiedziała, że nie musi tego robić, że powinien skupić się na swojej rodzinie._Zawsze go odpychała od siebie_, nigdy nie chciała nikogo dla siebie.

Czasem zastanawiał się, czy może nauczyć ją egoizmu? Powiedzenia otwarcie, że chce z kimś spędzić trochę czasu, choćby w święta.

Może powinien dużo wcześniej jej powiedzieć jak dużo dla niego znaczy, jak bardzo pragnie, by była bezpieczna? Może dużo wcześniej powinien być z nią szczery?

Może gdyby był, nie musieliby tyle razem wycierpieć?

.

.

.

Przez ten cały czas rozmyślał nad tym, co mu powiedziała Orihime. Czuł się bezradny w wielu kwestiach. Z jej rodzicami nic nie mógł zrobić, choćby chciał. Nie był bogiem i nie mógł decydować o tym, kto, w jakiej rodzinie się urodzi. Mógł za to przegnać od niej koszmary, że jej rodzice po nią wrócą. Nawet, jeśli by to zrobili, on by nie pozwolił im jej zabrać. Przyrzekł to sobie po zimowej wojnie. Był wściekły na jej daleką krewną. Nie rozumiał nigdy, czemu poświęca tyle czasu nauce, skoro mogłaby spotykać się z przyjaciółkami na mieście. Teraz już wiedział i nie był zachwycony. Jego ojciec też nie był zbyt rozrzutny, ale nie napierał na nich w jakimkolwiek stopniu, za co był mu wdzięczny wbrew pozorom.

Nie powiedział jej o Tsukishimie. Nie chciał, by się obwiniała. Nawet nie pamiętając tego, czuła się okropnie. A to wszystko była w gruncie rzeczy jego wina. Gdyby zamiast być skupionym wyłącznie na odzyskaniu mocy, choć trochę zainteresował się swoimi przyjaciółmi, zauważyłby u nich zmiany. Może gdyby od razu powiedział jej, że trenuje, to nie bałaby się mu powiedzieć, że ktoś ją zaatakował. Tylko, że teraz mógł tylko gdybać, niczego tym nie zmieni. Mógł jej tylko obiecać, że nie zrobiła nic złego. Nie musiała wiedzieć jak bardzo cierpiał widząc ją po stronie Tsukishimy. _To był ból, na który zasłużył._

Udało mu się na szczęście ją przekonać, by nie wracała do swojego mieszkania i po prostu została u jego rodziny. Nieważne, co mówiła, to wiedział, że była dużo szczęśliwsza nie budząc się w pustym domu.

-Ichigo!- Chłopak z roku podszedł do niego z uśmiechem konspiratora.

-Hm?- Mruknął znudzony pod nosem, nie okazując żadnego zainteresowania zbliżającemu się rozmówcy.

-Jesteś wolny w ten weekend?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jaki mają dzień i jakie dni wypadną we wspomniany weekend. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zorientował się, co go czeka.

-Sorry, jestem zajęty.

-To znaczy, co robisz? Idziesz do pracy czy co?- Chłopak zainteresował się nagle, siadając przy nim.

-Nie idę do żadnej pracy. Nie mam na nią czasu. Spotykam się z dziewczyną.

-Zapomniałem, że masz dziewczynę. Szczęściarz. –Zaśmiał się pod nosem, przeczesując włosy ręką.- Słuchaj… Powiedz mi, robiliście TO już?

-Hm? To?- Spojrzał na niego zmieszany, nie rozumiejąc pytania.

-Seks!- Szepnął, nachylając się do niego, by nikt inny w sali nie usłyszał.

-Głupi jesteś?!- Wydarł się zarumieniony, odsuwając się od niego.

-Przyjmuję to za nie.- Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, wyciągając z torby małą książeczkę.- To dla ciebie. Oryginalnie chciałem cię zaprosić na łowy w weekend. Ale skoro masz dziewczynę, to nie ma co.

Nic nie odpowiedział speszony, chwycił za książkę czytając jej tytuł. Gdy tylko jego mózg przetrawił treść, zaczerwienił się momentalnie, mając ochotę zrobić komuś krzywdę. Jak mógł przejść z nią do takich etapów, skoro nawet jej nie pocałował?

Zazgrzytał zębami, spoglądając na puste już miejsce obok siebie. Załamany wpakował książkę do torby, mając nadzieję, że Orihime jej nie znajdzie przy najbliższej okazji. Jak miał być szczery, to podziwiał ludzi, którzy wytrzymują w celibacie do ślubu. Nie miał tyle samokontroli, by to zrobić. Gdy zdecydował się na związek z Orihime, to nie brał pod uwagę żadnych kontaktów fizycznych. Po prostu chciał, by była przy nim, by nikt inny jej nie zabrał. A jednak się złamał. _Nie potrafił jej nie dotykać_. Stało się to dla niego uzależnieniem. Potrzebował czuć jej ciało przy sobie. Coraz częściej też się łapał na wpatrywaniu się w jej usta. Tylko, że za każdym razem, gdy próbował ją pocałować, ktoś im przeszkadzał. Chciał, by ich pierwszy pocałunek był wyjątkowy, ale jego cierpliwość się kończyła.

Najgorsza była świadomość, że jeśli ją pocałuje, jeśli ich relacje dotrą do tego etapu, będzie pożądał jej coraz mocniej. A w takim wypadku definitywnie nie utrzyma czystości jej ciała do ślubu. Nawet, jeśli jego dziewczyna o tym nie mówiła, to wiedział, że wiele kobiet marzy, by utrzymać czystość do nocy poślubnej.

A teraz dostał książkę od „dobrego" kolegi o sposobach na uwiedzenie kobiety. Nawet, jeśli teraz założy, że jej nie przeczyta, że jej nie otworzy i po prostu schowa gdzieś w mieszkaniu, a po jakimś czasie ją odda, to wiedział, że to tylko puste słowa. Definitywnie ją otworzy i ją przeczyta. Nie był już nastolatkiem, nie musi zasłaniać oczu na widok nagiej kobiety, udawać dżentelmena. Był mężczyzną i, jak każdy zdrowy mężczyzna, miał swoje potrzeby i widok kobiecego ciała, szczególnie nagiego, bardzo na niego wpływał.

-Kurosaki?- Blondyna podeszła do niego, trzymając kilka książek przy sobie.- Zastanowiłeś się już nad tematem swojego projektu?

Westchnął wracając do rzeczywistości. Przed nim stała koleżanka z roku, pół Japonka, pół Amerykanka. Miyoko Naroskey. Dziewczyna, która miesiąc temu wyznała mu, że czuje do niego coś więcej niż zwykłą koleżeńską sympatię. Z miejsca ją uświadomił, że nie może odwzajemnić jej uczuć i lepiej by było, gdyby znalazła sobie inny obiekt westchnień. Dziewczyna jednak zdawała się nie rozumieć odmowy i ciągle go zaczepiała przy każdej okazji. Cieszył się, że udawało mu się jej nie spotkać, gdy była u niego Orihime. Był pewien, że nie skończyłoby się to dobrze.

-Prawdopodobnie będę pisał o nowotworze piersi u kobiet.- Odpowiedział najspokojniej jak potrafił na jej pytanie.

Temat nie wziął się znikąd. Przy ostatniej wizycie, Orihime powiedziała mu o tym. Widział nawet jak sama bada sobie piersi w poszukiwaniu jakiś uchybień. Prawie umarł na zawał, gdy spytała się, czy on mógłby to zrobić za nią. Jego większa część chciała to zrobić, dotknąć jej piersi w ten sposób, ale ta mniejsza miała silniejsze argumenty. Nie byli na tym poziomie i nie powinien tego robić. _Póki co_.

-Och, to wspaniały pomysł, Kurosaki!- Dziewczyna zapiszczała podekscytowana, tonąc w swoim rozmyślaniach nad tym, co powinien zrobić przy projekcie.

Pamiętał jak pierwszy raz się do niego odezwała, to nazwała go „Kurosaki-kun". Był tak zaskoczony, że przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w nią w niedowierzaniu. A później poczuł irytację i jasno powiedział jej, żeby go tak nie nazywała. Nie rozumiała oczywiście, dlaczego się tak zezłościł. A on nie miał zamiaru jej uświadamiać, że tylko jedna osoba mogła go w ten sposób nazywać. Prawdopodobnie było to głupie i niedojrzałe, ale przywykł, że to jego dziewczyna go tak nawołuje, co robi do tej pory we śnie. Nigdy się nie pytał, o czym śni, ale czuł się szczęśliwy ze świadomością, że to on jest obiektem jej sennych marzeń.

.

.

.

To było podczas wojny z Quincy, kiedy został zaciągnięty Royal Palm, by wyleczyć swoje obrażenia. Wtedy był zbyt pochłonięty wydarzeniami, by zastanowić się nad tym, co się wokół niego dzieje. Jego miecz został złamany w formie bankai i wyglądała na to, że nie można było go naprawić. Nie pomyślał wtedy, że może Orihime mogłaby coś zdziałać, ale nikomu nie przyszło to do głowy. Dlatego udał się z członkami składu Zero, którzy go przerażali w pewien sposób, do siedziby króla. Zastanawiał się, kim jest król, jak wygląda, co potrafi. To były naturalne pytania o kogoś, kogo się nie zna i o którym mało się mówiło. Tylko za czasów wojny z Aizenem coś słyszał, ale nie było tego za wiele.

Wylądował w gorących źródłach. Nie sam. Byli z nim także Byakuya, który walczył o życie, Renji i Rukia. Wszyscy zabandażowani, ale jednak nadzy! Nie przejmował się Renjim czy Byakuyą, choć zdrowiem kapitana 6 dywizji się martwił, ale Rukia? Nie zdążył nawet dobrze zastanowić się nad sytuacją, w której się znalazł, a usłyszał od Tenjirou o pośladkach przyjaciółki, które przypominały brzoskwinię.

Siedział więc w tych źródłach i czekał aż zostanie wyleczony. Nie mógł się poruszać po pałacu królewskim, nie znał tych terenów i cała struktura wydawała mu się skomplikowana.

-Wyglądasz na zawiedzionego.- Mężczyzna zaciągnął swoją fajkę, wypuszczając powoli dym z płuc.

-Hm? Każdy by był, gdyby musiał czekać, zamiast działać.- Burknął pod nosem, odwracając od niego wzrok.

-Lubisz patrzeć na kobiece pośladki?

Dopiero po tych słowach zorientował się, że po drugiej stronie unosi się ciało Rukii. Westchnął poirytowany, zwracając wzrok w stronę kapitana. Czuł się w potrzasku.

-Zamknij się. To nie jest czas na to.

-Jesteś zbyt poważny. – Wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając w niebo.- Pewnie wolałbyś, żeby jakaś inna dziewczyna tutaj z tobą była?

-Możemy zejść z tego tematu?!- Warknął poirytowany, dysząc ciężko.

Nie wiedział, czy jest wściekły na aluzję mężczyzny, czy na siebie za to, że po jego słowach obraz jego drugiej przyjaciółki pojawił się w jego umyśle. Nie chciał się o nią martwić, szczególnie, gdy Urahara zapewnił go, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale on nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że on znowu jest blisko Inoue, że znowu może jej zrobić krzywdę. Mimo wszystko Grimmjow był arrancarem i nie powinno mu się ufać.

-Ale ty nieżyciowy.- Skomentował znużony, wychodząc z wody.- Żadnej zabawy z takim wapniakiem.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zajmować się tematami niezwiązanymi z wojną, w której się znajdowali.

-Cholera!

Trzepnął się w głowę, próbując wypędzić w ten sposób obraz przyjaciółki. To definitywnie nie był czas na takie myśli.

.

.

.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując jej ciało przy sobie. Przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej do siebie. Mógłby tak zostać cały dzień, leżeć w łóżku mając ją przy sobie. Nie miał nawet ochoty otwierać oczu, bo to oznaczało konieczność z poradzeniem sobie z nowym dniem.

Jej nogi zaplotły się o jego, jęknęła pod nosem, napierając na niego swoimi piersiami. Wiedział, że zaraz otworzy oczy, ale zanim zbierze się, by wstać minie dobra godzina, bo tak jak i on, miała problemy ze wstawaniem w dni wolne.

-Ichigo…- Zamruczała pod nosem, obejmując go mocniej.

-Hm? W czym mogę pomóc?

-Możesz zatrzymać czas?- Otworzyła oczy, wpatrując się w niego z nadzieją w oczach.

Zaśmiał się, mierzwiąc ją po głowie. Gdyby to potrafił, już dawno by to zrobił, ale nie miał takiej mocy. Będąc konkretnym, nie miał żadnej mocy.

-Ne Ichigo, pójdziemy do Galerii Sztuki? Obiecałeś…- Spoglądała na niego naburmuszona, próbując poprawić swoje włosy.

-Wiem, wiem. Wreszcie mamy dzisiaj dzień kultury i wszystkie muzea oraz inne ośrodki naukowe mają wstęp wolny.

-Chodźmy!

Wstała z łóżka idąc do kuchni, by zrobić im śniadanie. Ichigo zaś leżał w dalszym ciągu, nie wiedząc czy cieszyć się z darmowych atrakcji, czy przeklinać, skoro nie będzie mógł spędzić całego dnia w łóżku ze swoją dziewczyną.

-Ichigo! Jak zaraz nie wstaniesz, to pójdę sama.- Krzyknęła z kuchni, szukając w szafce odpowiedniego garnka.

-Okrutna…- Mruknął pod nosem, wstając leniwie.

Podejrzewał, że dla kogoś z zewnątrz wyglądaliby jak stare małżeństwo. Sama myśl go nie przerażała, nawet cieszył się, że związek z Orihime jest na tyle mocny, że nie czują względem siebie żadnego skrępowania. Bał się jednak czy jego dziewczyna nie odczuje się znudzona tą monotonnością. Nigdy nie był w związku, a jego matka zginęła, gdy był mały i nie pamiętał jak spędzała czas z jego ojcem, zresztą mieli ich. Dzieci, którymi trzeba było się zająć. A co robili, gdy byli tylko we dwoje?

Powinien się wyśmiać za takie troski. Do tej pory jego życie krążyło wokół walk z potworami. Ale tym, co go naprawdę stresowało, była normalna codzienność.

Gdy zjedli śniadanie, ruszyli na zwiedzanie Tokijskich muzeów i galerii. Szli trzymając się za ręce i opowiadając sobie, co się wydarzyło w czasie, gdy się nie widzieli. Wczorajszy wieczór wreszcie spędzili głównie na śnie, bo oboje byli zmęczeni nauką czy pracą.

Ichigo nie był nigdy osobą, która by jakoś szczególnie podziwiała obrazy, szczególnie abstrakcje, ale wyjście z Orihime zmieniło cały porządek oglądania obrazów. Wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy, a może po prostu zapomniał, że jego dziewczyna nie myśli jak każda inna kobieta, ma swoją wyobraźnię, która niekiedy budziła w nim zachwyt. Już przy pierwszym obrazie, nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Dla niego ta cała abstrakcja to były nic nieznaczące kleksy, ale Orihime przeradzała je w coś niezwykle niezwykłego.

- Patrz, Ichi! Tutaj mamy wieżę Saurona, który mierzy swoim okiem w niebieskich ludzi, a może to smerfy?- Zadumała się na moment, przykładając palec wskazujący prawej dłoni do policzka.

-Myślę, że to niebiescy ludzie.- Powiedział najpoważniej na ile było go stać, robiąc jej przy okazji zdjęcie komórką.

-Nuu, Ichi, powinieneś robić zdjęcie obrazom, a nie mnie…

-Ale dla mnie ty jesteś najlepszym eksponatem tutaj.- Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko ciągnąć ją do kolejnego pomieszczenia.

Dopiero po godzinie wyszli z galerii, zarumienieni od śmiechu. Ruszyli w stronę muzeum mieczy, które wybrał Ichigo, jako że temat go nawet interesował. Droga była trochę długa, ale nie chciało im się brać metra, czy jechać w zapchanym autobusie. Woleli rozkoszować się swoim towarzystwie przy jakimś wysiłku fizycznym.

-Kurosaki!- Kobiecy głos odezwał się za nimi, powodując, że zatrzymali się w pół kroku.

Odwrócili się, by zobaczyć biegnącą w ich stronę blondynkę. Jej piersi skały przy każdym kroku, były mniejsze od piersi Orihime, ale nadal dosyć widoczne. Na twarzy chłopaka znowu pojawił się grymas. Była ostatnią osobą, którą chciał widzieć w ten weekend.

-Jaka niespodzianka! Nie sądziłam, że cię spotkam w weekend!- Mówiła podekscytowana kompletnie ignorując towarzyszkę chłopaka.

-Posłuchaj mnie, Naroskey, nie mam teraz czasu. – Warknął oschle, ściskając mocniej dłoń dziewczyny.

-Och…- Zaskoczona, spuściła wzrok, który wreszcie spoczął na dziewczynie, która spoglądała na nią ze zmieszaniem.

-Masz coś ważnego do powiedzenia?

-Nie… znaczy, chciałam zaproponować wyjście do jakiegoś muzeum, ale widzę, że masz już towarzystwo…- Mruczała pod nosem, próbując ignorować ich złączone dłonie.

-Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, ciągnąc za sobą Orihime, która nie rozumiała za bardzo, co się właśnie stało. Spoglądała kątem oka na blondynkę, która łkała pod nosem, ściskając dłonie na swojej spódniczce.

-Ignoruj ją.

-Kto to był, Ichi?- Spytała się speszona, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.

-Koleżanka z roku.

-Pokłóciliście się?

-Nie…- Westchnął zrezygnowany, przystając. Wiedział, że musi to wyjaśnić, bo ten temat będzie ciągnął się za nimi przez cały weekend. Wreszcie jego dziewczyna potrafiła być niesamowicie uparta. Rozejrzał się po okolicy i wtedy spostrzegł mały park. Pociągnął ją w jego stronę, przystając w odosobnionym miejscu.- Posłuchaj… Ona to nikt ważny. Miesiąc temu powiedziała mi, że mnie lubi… - Orihime spoglądała na niego z uwagą, szczelnie ukrywając przed nim swoje uczucia.- Odrzuciłem ją, bo mam ciebie.- Nie zdołała ukryć westchnięcia ulgi. Uśmiechnął się nawet na ten widok, że przytrzymał ją w niepewności.- Ona jednak nie daje za wygraną, ciągle mnie napastuje.

Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, przykładając swoje dłonie do jego policzków. Zaskoczony, wpatrywał się w jej oczy pełne zaufania. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy przez jej delikatny napór schylił głowę, przybliżając się do jej twarzy.

Musnęła go delikatnie w usta, wysyłając do jego ciała deszcze. Zarumieniona puściła jego twarz, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. On zaś będąc wciąż pod wpływem szoku, że jej usta znalazły się na jego, dotykał dłonią swoich warg, jakby próbując uświadomić sobie, że to nie był sen.

-Hime…- Szepnął w niedowierzaniu, próbując zwrócić uwagę na siebie.

Spoglądała na niego nieśmiało. Wyglądała jakby zaraz miała się popłakać, albo zemdleć od nadmiaru emocji. Dla niego wyglądała uroczo z tym swoim rumieńcem, który pochłaniał każdy milimetr jej twarzy.

Złapał ją za podbródek, by uniemożliwić jej ucieczkę, gdy pochylał się w jej stronę. Ona zaś spoglądała na niego w niedowierzaniu. Jej całe ciało spięło się pod wpływem jego dotyku i oddechu, który drażnił jej skórę. Przymknęła oczy w momencie, gdy złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

Nigdy nikogo nie całował. Pozwolił jednak działać swojemu instynktowi. Z początku był to nieśmiały pocałunek, badający miękkość jej warg. Jedną rękę położył na jej plecach, zaś drugą wplątał między jej włosy z tyłu głowy przyciągając ją do siebie. Pogłębił pocałunek, próbując pamiętać o oddychaniu. Orihime przyległa do niego, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach, dając sobie dodatkowe oparcie.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,__  
__Don't mean I'm not a believer._


	17. Rozmowy

Od kiedy go zobaczyła pierwszego dnia liceum, chciała z nim porozmawiać. Chciała być jego przyjaciółką i spędzać czas na rozmowach. Chciała go poznać lepiej. To były jej dziecięce marzenia. Nie chciała wiele, tylko trochę odwagi, by móc z nim porozmawiać.

Ale nie potrafiła.

Bała się. Tak bardzo bała się naruszyć jego przestrzeń życiową. Podejrzewała, że dla niego jest tylko mglistym wspomnieniem dziewczyny, która płakała w jego klinice po śmierci brata. Jeśli ją w ogóle pamiętał.

Zauważyła, że mało ludzi się próbuje do niego zbliżyć. Nie rozumiała dlaczego, przecież ona w nim widziała tyle ciepłych kolorów. Nie wydawał się jej straszny czy nieodpowiedni. Wyczuwała w nim głęboki ból, który skrywa za swoim grymasem. Chciała się zapytać o to. Wreszcie rozmowa na pewno by pomogła. Jej pomogła otrząsnąć się po śmierci brata, to czemu jemu by nie miała pomóc?

Tylko, że on nikogo praktycznie do siebie nie dopuszczał. Rzadko z kimkolwiek rozmawiał. Zawsze zajęty swoimi sprawami. A ona spoglądając na niego zastanawiała się, kiedy on _z kimkolwiek tak naprawdę rozmawia_.

Szybko doszła do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie z nikim nie rozmawia. Mimo posiadania znajomych, to nie otwiera się przed nimi więcej niż to konieczne. _Nie ma z nimi więzi_. Chciała się go zapytać o powód tego, czemu tak się hamuje?

Tylko, że była jedynie jego koleżanką z klasy, nic więcej. Co prawda w porównaniu do innych był względem niej milszy. Nigdy nie podnosił na nią głosu, chyba, że ponownie się skaleczyła. Czasem nie rozumiała, czemu jest tak zaniepokojony jej niezdarnością, czemu ciągle powtarza jej, że powinna być delikatniejsza.

Pamiętała też ich pierwszą rozmowę. Siedziała w sali podczas lunchu, nie mając nastroju na rozmowy z dziewczynami. Był to dzień śmierci jej brata i trudniej było jej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie wiedziała kiedy znalazł się w klasie i kiedy usiadł przed nią, obserwując ją uważnie. Gdy wreszcie się ocknęła z zamyślenia, prawie umarła z zawstydzenia. On tylko uśmiechnął się na widok jej zmieszania, a później zaczęli rozmawiać.

Upewnił się, że jest tą samą dziewczyną, z tamtej nocy, gdy otworzył jej drzwi od kliniki. Spytał się jak sobie radzi po jego stracie, a później zapytał się o spinki, które nosiła co dzień. Odpowiadała mu na wszystkie pytania, nie umiejąc mu skłamać, więc od razu przyznała się, że mieszka sama, że wieczorem tylko wpada Tatsuki, by upewnić się, że zje coś normalnego. Powiedziała mu o spinkach, o ich znaczeniu i swoim poczuciu winy. A on słuchał uważnie, nie przerywając jej ani razu. Gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, wstał i udał się na swoje miejsce. Zanim jednak odszedł daleko, przypomniał jej, by rozmawiała ze swoim bratem.

Wtedy nie rozumiała o co mu chodziło. Przecież nie zapomniała o swoim bracie.

Później dopiero przekonała się, że jej brat wcale nie miał tego samego zdania.

.

.

.

Zawsze uwielbiała święta. Odliczała dni do nich i im bliżej były, tym więcej miała nieprzespanych nocy. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy zginął jej brat. Będąc samą, nie potrafiła się już tak cieszyć świętami. Czuła się jeszcze bardziej samotna niż zwykle, a nie chciała innych kłopotać swoimi problemami. Wreszcie wszyscy inni mieli z kim spędzać te dni.

Tym razem jednak jest inaczej. Nie mieszkała już sama, a rodzina Ichigo okazała się równie podekscytowana zbliżającymi się świętami, co ona sama. Razem z Yuzu siedziały i wybierały przepisy, które koniecznie musiały zrobić w te święta. Oczywiście miała świadomość, że wszystkie ulepszenia nie grają roli. Tym razem postawiła na zwykłą kuchnię, choć nie mogła sobie odmówić zrobienia swojego specjalnego tortu lodowego.

-Ori-nee-chan, jesteś pewna, że to będzie jadalne?- Yuzu spytała się z niepewnością, próbując jej nie urazić.

-Możesz mi zaufać, Yuzu. Zresztą nie wiem co ci naopowiadał Ichigo! Moja kuchnia nie jest wcale taka zła. Wiem, które przepisy są zjadliwe, a których nie tykać.

-Skoro tak mówisz, to ci zaufam. Onii-chan się na pewno ucieszy z tych świąt.

-Mam nadzieję.- Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wstając od stołu.- To ja pójdę do sklepu po zakupy.

-Orihime-chan! Pójdę z tobą! Nie mogę pozwolić, by moja przyszła córka dźwigała wszystko sama!- Isshin krzyknął ze sztucznym dramatem, przytulając ją.

-Ależ to nie jest konieczne!- Zapewniła go, odwzajemniając uścisk.

Długi czas minął nim przyzwyczaiła się do nagłych wybuchów emocji u ojca Ichigo, a szczególnie do jego nagłych ataków przytulasów. Z początku czuła się niekomfortowo, ale z czasem zaczęła czerpać z tego przyjemność. Miała wrażenie, że właśnie tak powinna wyglądać rodzina.

-Konieczne, konieczne! Mój syn mnie zabije, jak się dowie, że pozwoliłem ci dźwigać siatki. Zresztą muszę dokupić kilka dekoracji.

Uśmiechnęła się w rezygnacji. Nie miała szans przekonać go, że jego troska nie jest konieczna. Chciało się jej śmiać za każdym razem, gdy snuje wizje złości swojego syna. Nie wiedziała skąd takie przekonanie, że Ichigo nie byłby zachwycony z tak błahych spraw, ale nie zamierzała się kłócić o swoją rację. Wreszcie Ichigo i jego ojciec mieli dziwne nawyki powitalne.

-Tato, tylko nie narób Ori-nee-chan wstydu!- Yuzu spojrzała na rodziciela poważnie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Orihime uważała to za zabawne jak szatynka próbuje udawać brunetkę w swoim chłodnym zachowaniu. Isshin za to zapłakał dramatycznie, krzycząc o niesprawiedliwości do plakatu swojej zmarłej żony.

-Isshin-san, idziemy?- Spytała się nieśmiało, próbując wyrwać go z transu rozpaczy za stratą niewinnej córeczki.

-Oczywiście!- Odwrócił się gwałtownie, wycierając nieistniejące łzy z oczu.

Chodzili po różnych sklepach, by znaleźć odpowiednie produkty. Do świąt został zaledwie tydzień, więc wszyscy mieszkańcy Karakury wzięli się ostro za przygotowania, co spowodowało, że we wszystkich miejscach był tłok. Orihime nieraz zgubiła Isshina i musiała do niego dzwonić, by umówić się na jakieś miejsce, w które mają przyjść, gdy się zgubią. Dawno nie miała takiej przyjemności z zakupów.

Ostatnim przystankiem był sklep Urahary, gdzie chciała zakupić słodycze. W dodatku mogła liczyć na jakiś rabat za pracę, jaką wykonywała zwalczając hollowy. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, ich oczom ukazał się wielki bałwan. Zamrugali zdziwieni, bo mimo pory roku, to śniegu nikt nie widział. Nie wyczuła też żadnego reiatsu należącego do znajomych z Soul Society mogących stworzyć bałwana.

-Urahara-san?- Spytali równocześnie, nie będąc pewnymi czy warto wchodzić do środka.

-Are, are, kogo moje oczy widzą?- Blondyn wyszedł ze sklepu, poprawiając swój kapelusz.- Widzę, że nie próżnowałeś podczas nieobecności swojego syna.- Mruknął konspiracyjnie w stronę bruneta.

Isshin zaśmiał się spanikowany, spoglądając na dziewczynę, która przechylała pytająco głowę.

-W każdym razie, w czym mogę pomóc?

-Ach!- Orihime ocknęła się z zamyślenia, kładąc siatki na ziemi.- Mogłabym zakupić trochę słodyczy?

-Oczywiście, Inoue-san.- Wskazał ręką na drzwi, dając jej drogę wolną.

-Dziękuję. Postaram się to zrobić szybko.

-Nie musisz się śpieszyć. Rzadko mamy jakichkolwiek klientów, więc daj się nacieszyć.- Uśmiechnął się, zwracając się do bruneta.- Ładnie to tak podrywać dziewczynę własnemu synowi?

-Nie podrywałem jej! Po prostu zawiązujemy więzi, jako że w przyszłości będzie częścią rodziny.

-Hm? Mówisz, że Kurosaki się oświadczył?

-No nie… Ale mój syn…

-Tak, tak, twój syn. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką i ruszył do środka.

-Kisuke, ty draniu!- Wydarł się za nim, zaciskając mocniej pięści.

Orihime zaś buszowała między słodyczami, próbując zlokalizować te, które uwielbiał Ichigo. Chciała, by w tym roku tort był bardziej zrobiony pod rodzinę Ichigo. Urahara wszedł do środka, uśmiechając się na widok jej pełnego koszyka. Święta definitywnie służyły mu w sprzedaży słodyczy.

-Inoue-san, masz już prezent dla Kurosakiego?- Zapytał z udawanym lekceważeniem, siadając przy drzwiach.

-Mam. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, podchodząc do niego z koszykiem.

.

.

.

Rzecz miała się w sierpniu, gdy Ichigo razem z innymi powrócili do Karakury na wakacje. Słońce przyjemnie prażyło od kilku dni, powodując, że wiele osób nie czuła się na siłach na robienie czegokolwiek.

Orihime leżała w swoim łóżku w pokoju sióstr Ichigo ubrana w spodnie dresowe i koszulkę na ramiączkach. Miała wolne i planowała spędzić ten dzień na leżeniu i nic nierobieniu. Nie rozmawiała z Ichigo od dwóch dni, które spędził na odpoczynku.

Jej odpoczynek jednakże nie trwał długo. Drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się z trzaskiem, ukazując w nich chłopaka, trzymającego plecak. Zdumiona, podniosła pytająco brwi.

-Jedziemy na plażę!

-Ichigo?

Nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Nie planowali jechać na plażę, ani oni, ani ich znajomi, a przynajmniej o niczym nie wiedziała. Zagryzła dolną wargę, zastanawiając się jak mu delikatnie uświadomić, że ona nigdzie nie jedzie.

-Wstawaj, pojedziemy na plażę, wykąpiemy się. To słońce jest nie do wytrzymania. – Mówił podekscytowany. On już mentalnie był na swojej plaży.

- Nie jadę.- Powiedziała sucho, spuszczając wzrok.

-Czemu? Masz…- Zarumienił się, jednak szybko otrząsnął się z pierwszego zawstydzenia. Miał zostać lekarzem i nie powinien tak reagować na biologię ludzkich ciał.- Masz okres?

Uśmiechnęła się, potrząsając przecząco głową. Chętnie by pojechała na plażę, ale z uprzednim zaplanowaniem tej czynności.

-To dlaczego nie chcesz jechać? Przecież w tym domu jest jak w saunie!

-Wiem, Ichi…

-To czemu nosisz długie spodnie?

Westchnęła, wiedząc, że nie wygra z nim. Był zbyt pochłonięty plażą, by dać spokój jej kaprysom. Naprawdę chciał się wyrwać z domu, chociaż tak dawno go w nim nie było. Przeczesała ręką włosy, nie wiedząc jak mu powiedzieć o powodzie, dla którego nie chce jechać na plażę. Nie sądziła, by ją zrozumiał.

-No więc?- Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, kładąc plecak na ziemi.

-Bo nie mówiłeś nic wcześniej o możliwości takiego wyjazdu…- Zaczęła nieśmiało, bawiąc się palcami.- No i przez ostatni tydzień się rozleniwiłam trochę…

-Nie rozumiem… Wydawało mi się, że spontaniczne plany są najlepsze…

-Bo są! Tylko, że ja nie…- Spuściła wzrok, pokrywając się mocnym rumieńcem.- Bo ja nie mam ogolonych nóg… Jak się pokażę na plaży?

-Och…- Wydukał zaskoczony, zapominając o takim problemie u kobiet. – No to nie możesz się ogolić teraz?

-Tak bardzo ci zależy na tej plaży?

-Tak. Bardzo mi zależy. Mogę ci nawet pomóc w goleniu… To będzie nawet szybsze!

Wybiegł z pokoju, zostawiając ją z otwartymi ustami w szoku. Po chwili parsknęła śmiechem, zdając sobie sprawę jak dziecinnie w gruncie rzeczy się zachował, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Wstała z łóżka idąc do łazienki z ubraniami na zmianę. Nie mogła mu przecież odmówić. Ichigo zaś czekał już w łazience siedząc na wannie.

- Jesteś niemożliwy…- Powiedziała rozbawiona zdejmując dresy.

-Wiesz… Ja bym nie panikował. Jakoś krzaków nie masz.

Trzepnęła go po głowie, próbując zwalczyć rumieniec. Nie lubiła pokazywać mu się w tak nieidealnym stanie. On zaś posadził ją na taborecie, złapał jedną z jej nóg i położył sobie na nogach, by mieć lepszą możliwość golenia.

-Skoro ty możesz mnie golić, to czemu ja ciebie nie mogę? Uwierz mi, nie ma dla chłopaka nic bardziej zawstydzającego niż kupowanie dla dziewczyny tamponów.- Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, nakładając na jej nogi plastry z woskiem.

-Nie moja wina, że mnie akurat złapało w kinie…- Burknęła zawstydzona, zajmując się swoją drugą nogą.

-Myślałem, że w tych kobiecych torebkach macie wszystko…

-Akurat nie miałam. Będziesz mi to wypominał do końca życia?

-Nawet po życiu będę ci to wypominał.- Zaśmiał się pod nosem, spoglądając na zegarek.

-Okrutny!

-Dopiero teraz to zauważyłaś?- Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, zrywając jeden plaster.

Po domu rozniósł się jej krzyk. W oczach miała łzy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jej własny chłopak tak ją potraktował. Ichigo zaś spoglądał na nią niewinnie, szykując się do zerwania kolejnego.

Dostała nauczkę, by pilnować się z dbaniem o swoją doskonałość. Prawda, że nie spędziła na tym pół dnia jak zwykle, a jej nogi były zadziwiająco gładkie, ale ból, który czuła przy każdym pociągnięciu, był za mocny nawet jak na nią. Już nigdy nie kupi wosku do depilacji!

Przynajmniej wypad na plażę im się udał w stu procentach. Pogoda faktycznie dopisywała takim pomysłom, a widok zarumienionego chłopaka, po obejrzeniu jej w nowym stroju kąpielowym, był bezcenny, szczególnie ze świadomością, że nie umiał długo wytrzymać i zarzucił na nią dmuchane koło i popędził do wody, by zasłonić ją przed wzrokiem innych.

.

.

.

Siedziała w kuchni robiąc ciasteczka, gdy rodzina Kurosakich zajmowała się wszelkimi dekoracjami. Ichigo postanowił zająć się ozdobami na zewnątrz, chcąc uniknąć przesady, w którą wpadał ich ojciec. Już jutro będą święta i wszyscy rozpakują swoje prezenty. Nie mogła się tego doczekać. To były jej pierwsze święta będąc częścią czyjejś rodziny.

Poznawała magię świąt na nowo. Nawet mieszkając z Sorą, nie mogli sobie pozwolić na wielkie świętowanie. Nie mieli nawet choinki, ani jakiś specjalnych ozdób. Ubrani w czapki mikołaja, jedli potrawy, które wcześniej przyszykowali i oglądali jakieś filmy w telewizji. Nie było w tym nic, co można było uznać za niesamowitą atmosferę. Nie mieli wreszcie pieniędzy na coś więcej. Zresztą byli tylko we dwoje, a ona nigdy nie chciała się narzucać. Dlatego teraz widząc jak wszyscy krzątają się po domu i próbują wprowadzić do każdego kąta świąteczną magię, nie umiała się nie uśmiechać. To był dla niej najwspanialszy prezent.

Wyciągnęła ciasteczka z piekarnika, wkładając od razu nową porcję. Rozłożyła je na blacie, czekając aż przestygną. Nawet jeśli traciła na to dużo czasu, odnalazła w tym przyjemność. Szczególnie gdy widziała uśmiechy na twarzach osób, którzy jedli jej potrawy.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłaś? – Ichigo wszedł do kuchni, zarumieniony od zimna. – Dziewczyny zaczęły lepić bałwana nawet. Kto by się spodziewał, że będziemy mieli białe święta.

-Czy to nie wspaniale, Ichigo?! Święta bez śniegu nie byłyby takie same. Może pójdziemy wieczorem na lodowisko? Albo jutro? – Mówiła podekscytowana, wyciągając z lodówki marmoladę truskawkową.

-Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Jeszcze by ktoś pomyślał, że nigdy nie miałaś świąt.- Zaśmiał się pod nosem, sięgając po ciastko.

Orihime trzepnęła go po ręce, powstrzymując jego zamiary. Zaskoczony usiadł naprzeciwko, nie kryjąc urażenia.

-Nie są jeszcze skończone! Jak chcesz je spróbować, to pomóż mi je robić. Posmaruj marmoladą i złącz z drugą połówką. –Podała mu nóż, siadając na taborecie.- To pierwsze rodzinne święta, jakie mam, Ichi, dlatego jestem taka podekscytowana… Nie lubisz świąt?

-Kto powiedział, że nie lubię? Po prostu za dużo z nimi zachodu, ale to kwestia organizacji.

-Dziękuję… To najlepszy prezent, jaki mogłam dostać.

-Hm? Swój prezent otrzymasz dopiero jutro.- Podniósł pytająco brwi, odkładając zrobione ciastko do miski.

-Możliwość spędzenia świąt z twoją rodziną jest dla mnie najlepszym prezentem.

-Hime…

-Nie przejmuj się. W poprzednich latach radziłam sobie całkiem nieźle. Po prostu… Nigdy nie czułam tej całej gorączki przedświątecznej.

-Nie byłem zbyt spostrzegawczym przyjacielem, huh?

Zaśmiała się pod nosem, wstając z miejsca i nalewając mleka do garnka. Wyciągnęła z szafki czekoladę, wrzuciła do środka i postawiła garnek na gaz.

-Nie wiem, czy to należy do kwestii spostrzegawczości. Po prostu szanowałeś życie pozaszkolne znajomych. I to nie było tak, że rozpowiadałam wszem i wobec, że nie mam z kim spędzić świąt.

-No, ale wiedziałem, że mieszkasz sama.

-Miałam Tatsuki. – Nalała gorącą czekoladę do kubków i dodała do niej bitą śmietanę oraz wafelek. Podała mu kubek, siadając na swoim miejscu.- Nie byliśmy ze sobą tak blisko. Nie przejmuj się.

-Nie byliśmy ze sobą tak blisko…? No chyba żartujesz! Walczyliśmy z hollowami i innymi psycholami! Od pierwszej klasy byliśmy drużyną. Jakim cudem nie byliśmy blisko? I gdyby nie Rukia, święta nowego roku też byś spędziła sama! Byliśmy nakama, baka!

Zdumiona spoglądała jak zarumieniony popija swój napój, nie spoglądając na nią. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, podając mu skończone ciastko. Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, ale nie odmówił.

-Czyli już nie jesteśmy nakama?

Odłożył kubek, wstając z miejsca. Podszedł do niej, biorąc jej ręce w swoje. Czuła jak jej serce przyśpiesza pod wpływem intensywności jego wzroku. W ustach zrobiło się jej sucho i nie wiedząc kiedy, rozchyliła delikatnie wargi, zarumieniła się przypominając sobie o ich porannym pocałunku.

-Nie chwytaj mnie za słowa.- Powiedział chłodno, nachylając się w jej stronę.- Zresztą teraz jesteśmy parą, a to coś więcej niż nakama.

Prawdopodobnie chciała coś powiedzieć. Nie było to jednak jej dane. Ichigo złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku, a ona automatycznie przeniosła ręce na jego szyję, by go przyciągnąć do siebie. Siódmego listopada, gdy zdecydowała się na pocałowanie go, nie była pewna czy robi dobrze, ale zrozumiała później, że jej chłopak, tak jak i ona, nie jest pewny, co powinien zrobić. Wreszcie oboje nie byli doświadczeni w związkach miłosnych.

-Cieszę się, że czujecie klimat jemioły, która wisi na progu, a nie na lampie, jednakże chyba ciastka się palą.- Isshin wszedł do kuchni uśmiechając się szeroko.

Zarumienieni odskoczyli od siebie, wracając do swoich zadań. Isshin poklepał syna po plecach, czując prawdziwą dumę z niego. Orihime zaś wróciła do robienia ciasteczek, starając się nie skupiać na tym, co się ostatnio dzieje między nią a Ichigo.

Wieczorem, tak jak chciała, wyszli na lodowisko, zostawiając resztę w domu. Trzymając się za ręce podziwiali świąteczny wystrój ulic. Nawet tutaj było czuć atmosferę świąt. Orihime zatrzymała się gwałtownie dostrzegając choinkę zrobioną ze świeczek. Była to coroczna atrakcja dla par. Podbiegła do stoiska i kupiła jedną ze świeczek. Ichigo pokręcił tylko z niedowierzania głową, ale nie umiał jej odmówić. Złapała za marker i zaczęła pisać.

_Inoue x Kurosaki-kun_

-Ej, powinnaś napisać nasze imiona, a nie nazwiska.- Spojrzał na nią krytycznie zabierając jej marker.

-Ale.. Dla mnie to zawsze będzie specjalne…- Mruknęła zawstydzona, uciekając przed nim wzrokiem.

Westchnął z rezygnacją. Oddał jej marker, pozwalając by domalowała jeszcze serce. Szczęśliwa położyła świeczkę w ostatnim wolnym miejscu.

-Nigdy nie lubiłam swojego imienia, ani tym bardziej nazwiska…- Zaczęła spokojnie, zwracając jego uwagę.- W szkole zawsze mi dokuczano ze względu na imię. Nienawidziłam tego, tak samo jak legendy Tanabaty. A nazwisku przypisywałam wszystkie nieszczęścia. Często wyobrażałam sobie, że gdybym miała inne nazwisko, inną rodzinę, to wszystko byłoby zupełnie inne..

-No ale wtedy pewnie byśmy się nie spotkali.- Wtrącił sucho, ściskając jej dłoń.

-Pewnie tak, ale wiesz, Ichi. Odkąd poznałam Tatsuki, a później ciebie, zaczęłam lubić swoje imię. Nie jest jednak takie złe…

Uśmiechnął się obejmując ją.

-Kurosaki-kun…- Szepnęła cicho, zwalczając łzy.

-Hm?

-Nic, po prostu zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo uwielbiam twoje nazwisko, bo wreszcie wszystko się zaczęło od spotkania ciebie.

-Skoro je tak lubisz, to w przyszłości jak będziesz musiała zmienić nazwisko, to nie będzie problem. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem, przyciągając ją jeszcze mocniej do siebie.

Orihime zarumieniła się momentalnie zdając sobie sprawę z sensu tego, co właśnie powiedział. Miała wrażenie, że jej serce zaraz wypadnie z klatki piersiowej. On zaś nachylił się całując ją.

.

.

.

-Ichigo, to dla ciebie. – Podała mu kopertę, siadając obok.

-Huh? Spodziewałem się czegoś większego, albo kokardki na tobie.- Zaśmiał się, otwierając swój prezent od dziewczyny. Gdy tylko wyciągnął jej zawartość, pobladł wstając z miejsca. Isshin i jego siostry spoglądały na niego pytająco, nie wiedząc co mógłby takiego dostać.

-Nie mów mi synu, że masz dziecko w drodze…- Isshin zaczął zaczepnie, próbując sprowadzić syna na ziemię.

-Tygodniowy wyjazd do Anglii?! Na festiwal Szekspirowski?!

-No bo lubisz Szekspira i pomyślałam, że chciałbyś…

-DZIĘKUJĘ!- Krzyknął bliski płaczu przytulając ją do siebie. – To najlepszy prezent ever!

_Come on take a walk on the wild side__  
__Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_


	18. Szczerość

Kiedy tak naprawdę był uczciwy z kimkolwiek? Może wtedy, kiedy żyła jego matka. Wtedy niczego nie ukrywał, po prostu lubił być szczery. Nie. Kochał rozmawiać z mamą. Nie czuł oporów, by z nią porozmawiać o czymkolwiek. Nieraz jej się żalił w sprawie ataków na jego osobę przez kolor jego włosów. Pamiętał jej dotyk i słowa, które przeganiały troski. Była jego słońcem, dlatego nie potrafił jej okłamywać. Czytała z niego jak z otwartej księgi.

A później zginęła.

I jego serce zamknęło się na innych. Nawet na jego własną rodzinę.

Nikomu nie mówił co go dręczy, o czym myśli. Nawet wtedy, gdy widział zmartwiony wzrok swoich sióstr. Nie chciał ich martwić. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek przez niego znowu stracił życie. Dlatego chciał się odciąć od wszystkich. Zanurzyć się w morzu ignorancji i kłamstw. „Nic mi nie jest", „wszystko w porządku".

Ból.

Ból.

Ból.

Kołatanie klatki sercowej i łzy napływające do oczu. Umierał? Może jakaś część niego umierała i nie umiał tego powstrzymać. Bo gdy się odwracał, nie widział niczego. Nie miał do czego wracać, bo wszystkie mosty skutecznie palił.

I wtedy przez deszczowe chmury wyjrzały promienie słońca. Delikatne, prawie niewyczuwalne.

Obejrzał się za siebie i widział ścieżkę. Nie wiedział skąd się wzięła. Nigdy jej nie widział, ale wtedy otwierał oczy i widział ludzi, których wcześniej nie dostrzegał. Nie był sam. Most nie został spalony.

Jego serce stanęło na moment, a wzrok pokrył się czernią. Kiedy odzyskał świadomość, zobaczył jak kłania się kierowcy i przeprasza, że wpadła mu pod samochód. Chciał podbiec i powstrzymać ją, ale nie zrobił nic. Ruszył w swoją stronę, zastanawiając się, czemu nie mógł zrobić nawet kroku, by jej pomóc widząc ją w niebezpieczeństwie. Nawet jego gardło nie wydobyło żadnego dźwięku.

I kilka dni później na niebie zobaczył dziewczynę ubraną w czerń z mieczem w dłoni.

Od tamtego dnia deszcz przestał padać.

Od tamtego dnia jego ciało już nigdy nie było bezradne.

.

.

.

Otworzył oczy, czując dziwny niepokój. W domu panowała absolutna cisza, a za oknem już dawno panował dzień. Usiadł szukając w zasięgu wzroku Orihime. Jego ciało drżało, a z oczu ciekły mu łzy. Chciał krzyczeć, ale jego gardło było ściśnięte, niezdolne do wydobycia jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Próbował oddychać głęboko i powoli, ale nie potrafił. Spazmatyczne, szybkie oddechy, które coraz mocniej go dusiły, ogarnęły jego całym ciałem.

Drzwi skrzypnęły, otwierając się powoli. Orihime weszła do jego pokoju mając w rękach jego ciuchy, które zdążyła wyprasować. Stanęła zaskoczona przy szafie, blednąć momentalnie. Podskoczyła do niego, rzucając ubrania na podłogę. Objęła go mocno, gładząc po głowie. Czuła jak obejmuje ją, zaciskając dłonie na jej swetrze.

-Spokojnie, Ichigo, jestem tu. – Mówiła cicho, zastanawiając się panicznie, co powinna zrobić.

Nie dostrzegając poprawy w jego stanie, odsunęła się od niego z ledwością, spoglądając na jego spanikowane spojrzenie. Pogładziła go po policzkach, wycierając z nich łzy.

-Spokojnie, Ichigo, nigdzie nie idę. Nie zostawię cię. Musisz spróbować oddychać powoli.

Widziała, że z całych sił próbuje to zrobić, ale atak był zbyt silny, nie umiał go przezwyciężyć. Wstała, wybiegając z pokoju, by znaleźć coś, co by mu pomogło. Ichigo zaś siedział na łóżku, wpatrując się w drzwi. Gdyby miał siłę, poszedłby za nią, nie chciał, by go zostawiała nawet na moment. Bał się. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu się tak nie bał.

Nie chciał umierać. Chciał żyć. Tylko zdawało się, że jego chęci były za małe i śmierć powoli zakleszczała się wokół niego. Może wreszcie jego szczęście go opuściło?

Orihime wróciła z papierową torebką i przyłożyła mu ją do ust.

-Oddychaj.

Poleciła mu twardo. Lewą ręką jeździła mu uspokajająco po plecach, spoglądając jak jego twarz powoli nabiera kolorów pod wpływem odzyskania kontroli nad oddechem. Opadł bezwładnie na łóżko, nabierając głębokich wdechów.

-Już lepiej?- Spytała się nieśmiało, pozwalając sobie wreszcie na zrelaksowanie. Teraz to ona drżała, bliska płaczu.

-Tak. Dziękuję, Orihime.- Odpowiedział ledwo słyszalnie.

-Od kiedy cierpisz na hiperwentylacje?

Przymknął oczy, próbując znaleźć siły, by jej odpowiedzieć. Ona zaś pozbierała jego rzeczy i schowała do szafy. Czekała cierpliwie aż opanuje swoje ciało. Otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale ponownie nic z nich nie wyszło. Zmarszczył czoło, widząc jej rosnący niepokój. Położyła się obok niego, przytulając go do siebie. On zaś objął ją mocno, bojąc się, że może znowu zniknąć.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze, Ichi, nie zniknę.- Powiedziała cicho, bawiąc się kosmykami jego włosów.

.

.

.

Nigdy nikomu nie przyznał się do swoich koszmarów. A były to jedyne senne mary, które pamiętał. Nigdy nie wiedział czy śniło mu się coś dobrego. Wiedział jedynie czy śniło mu się coś złego. Kiedyś jego zmory dotyczyły głównie jego matki. Za każdym razem budził się z nich wystraszony, tylko po to, by uświadomić sobie, że ona naprawdę nie żyje.

Nie wiedział, kiedy jego sny zmieniły tor, kiedy obraz jego matki przestał go dręczyć. Może od wizyty na cmentarzu, gdzie walczył z Grand Fisherem? Widząc, że to nie on jest dosłownie odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć, dało nowy poblask w jego sercu.

I przez długi okres życia miał spokojne noce, przerywane przez obowiązki shinigamiego.

Wszystko się zmieniło w momencie, kiedy Aizen uprowadził Orihime. Kiedy Karakura była w zagrożeniu. Koszmary wróciły, dręcząc jego serce nieustannie, pożerając jego duszę. Z czasem przywykł do nich. Zaczął je nawet ignorować.

Nie przewidział, że zwiąże się z Orihime, że tak mocno się od niej uzależni.

Każdego dnia bał się, że odwróci się od niego, że stwierdzi, że nie chce z nim być. W takich momentach musiał usłyszeć jej głos, poczuć jej dotyk na swoim ciele, by wiedzieć, że to wszystko zły sen, że ona wciąż jest przy nim.

I tak pewnej nocy w Tokio znowu złapał go koszmar, w którym Orihime znika z jego życia. Nikt ją nie uprowadza, nikt ją w sobie nie rozkochuje. To on w postaci hollowa ją zabija. Sam się dziwił jak bardzo jego hollow wszedł w jego duszę, że nie potrafił zapomnieć widoku swojej pełnej formy. Obudził się wtedy z krzykiem na podłodze. Miał problemy z oddychaniem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu jego organizm zachował się inaczej niż zwykle.

To był jego pierwszy atak hiperwentylacji.

Na szczęście po podłodze waliła się torebka z pączków i zdołał się uspokoić sam. Nie wiedział, która była godzina wtedy, nawet go to nie obchodziło. Wykręcił jej numer, musiał usłyszeć jej głos. Wiedzieć, że ona żyje, że jej nie zabił.

-Ichi?- Jej zaspany głos odezwał się w słuchawce, rozluźniając automatycznie jego mięśnie.

-Przepraszam, Hime…

-Za co? Coś się stało?

Była zaniepokojona, słyszał to wyraźnie, ale nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Mimo że miał tyle jej do powiedzenia.

-Um, nie wiele. Miałem zły sen.

-Koszmar?

-Obiecaj mi, że nie znikniesz…

-Przecież wiesz, że nie zniknę. Nigdy.

Czuł jak łzy spływają mu po policzkach i nim zaczął naprawdę szlochać rozłączył się, przytulając do siebie jej misia.

.

.

.

Otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w jej spokojną twarz. Przez ten cały czas była przy nim, zamiast iść do świątyni i pomodlić się w nowym roku. To nie był najlepszy początek. Westchnął ciężko, obejmując ją mocniej.

-Wiesz… Zawsze sądziłem, że ją zabiłem. Nie wiedziałem jak, ale byłem przekonany, że to ja w jakiś sposób ją zabiłem. Byłem pewien, że jest we mnie jakiś potwór, który tamtej nocy się wydostał ze mnie i zabił ją. Od tamtego dnia nie potrafiłem się śmiać, zamknąłem przed wszystkimi swoje serce. Chyba tak naprawdę bałem się, że ktoś jeszcze może zginąć. Teraz wiem, że to nie do końca była moja wina. Nie wiedziałem, że dziecko, które chciałem uratować to hollow. I byłem zbyt pogrążony w pragnieniu pomocy mu, by słuchać moją matkę. W efekcie tego straciła życie…

Nie odpowiedziała, gładziła tylko powoli jego policzek. Słuchała go uważnie i dawała mu szansę do wycofania się z chęci powiedzenia jej wszystkiego. Może nie był gotowy na ten krok?

-Gdy udałem się do liceum, zacząłem naprawdę widzieć hollowy. Wcześniej to były tylko czarne chmury, a wraz z nimi pojawiła się Rukia. Chciała uratować moją rodzinę, mnie. Ale w efekcie została ranna, a ja chciałem uratować rodzinę. Nie mogłem ich stracić jak mamę. Dlatego stałem się shinigamim. Teraz jak o tym myślę, to uważam, że Rukia była dosyć głupia. Czemu nie zaatakowała hollowa swoim shikai'em? To nie było z jej strony rozsądne, ale stało się, nie mam co marudzić. Dzięki niej miałem moce, by chronić rodzinę i przyjaciół, i kupę innych obcych mi ludzi.

Czuł jak ruchy jej dłoni zwalniają na wspomnienie o Rukii. Wiedział, że ma co do ich relacji mieszane uczucia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że była zazdrosna o brunetkę, ale wolał nie wnikać w to. Nabrał powietrza szykując się na dalsze słowa.

-Gdy walczyłem z Aizenem, okazało się, że mój ojciec jest shinigamim. Tak jak Rukia nie naciskała na mnie w sprawie matki, tak ja nie chciałem naciskać na ojca, by mi opowiedział kim jest, a raczej był. Chyba tak naprawdę liczyłem, że mi powie po wojnie. No ale mi nie powiedział, chyba to po nim mam to trzymanie języka za zębami. W każdym razie miałem odpowiedź po kim mam taki poziom reiatsu. No ale mogę powiedzieć, że mój ojciec należał do klanu Shiba… I przyjął nazwisko mojej mamy, gdy zrezygnował z mocy shinigamich, czy jakoś tak. To by wyjaśniało jakim cudem tak dobrze jeździłem na świni. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem, bawiąc się jej włosami. Czuł się dziwnie lekko. Cały strach zniknął z jego serca.

-Ale to nie jest najkomiczniejszą sytuacją mojego życia. Nawet hollow, to przy tym pikuś. Gdy udałem się do Soul Society z Hueco Mundo, okazało się, że mam moce Quincy. Aż dziwne, że Ishida ich nie wyczuł, ale chyba były utajnione. W każdym razie pierwszy raz wtedy o nich słyszałem i je poczułem. Pytanie skąd je mam? Mój ojciec był shinigamim, więc od niego tych mocy pojąć nie mogłem. I ta da! Moja mama była Quincy, co wyjaśnia dlaczego wtedy widziała do czego biegłem. Tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego po prostu nie zabiła tego hollowa. Nie miała takich mocy jak wszyscy Quincy? Nieistotne. I tak to nie zwróci jej życia. Dlatego, gdyby w przyszłości się okazało, że jestem supermanem, to bym się wcale nie zdziwił. Już byłem wszystkim.

Spojrzał na jej spokojną twarz, która nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Może tylko jej delikatny uśmiech zdradzał, że nie śpi i go słucha. Sam nie wiedział, co teraz powinien zrobić. Nie chciał się tak po prostu przyznać, że ta wiedza wcale mu nie ułatwia w zrozumieniu tego kim jest.

-Um, Ichigo ma ciekawych rodziców. Założę się, że ojciec Ishidy-kun i Isshin-san rywalizowali o twoją mamę, dlatego teraz sobie dogryzają. – Powiedziała cicho, siadając na nim.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na jej komentarz, próbując zignorować pozycję w jakiej się znaleźli. Ona zaś oparła ręce na jego klatce piersiowej wpatrując się intensywnie w jego oczy.

-Niewiedza jest darem jak to się mówi, czyni nas bardziej szczęśliwymi. Jesteś zagubiony w prawdzie, ale to nie istotne kim byli twoi rodzice. Co za różnica czy to Qunicy, shinigami, czy inny dziwak? Kochali by cię tak samo. Ichigo to Ichigo, nic więcej. Co z tego, że w efekcie genów odziedziczyłeś trochę mocy? To nie zmienia twojej osoby. Ichigo nie jest Ichigo ze względu na moce, czy nawet swoje imię. Jesteś taki, bo takie masz już serce. Kocham Kurosakiego Ichigo. Nikogo innego.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, złączając ich usta w zachłannym pocałunku. Nie żałował, że się przed nią otworzył. Wreszcie mu ulżyło wiedząc, że może być z kimś szczery.

Był egoistą. Zachłannym skąpcem, pragnącym jej coraz mocniej. Była jego słońcem, jego prawdą. Jego życiem. Nie odda jej nikomu, nawet jeśli ona chciałaby od niego odejść. Nie pozwoli jej. Nie pozwoli jej zapomnieć kogo kocha.

Gdy się od siebie oderwali, dyszeli ciężko próbując dostarczyć do płuc brakujący tlen. Orihime zarumieniona po same końce uszów, wpatrywała się w niego z przymkniętych oczu. Jej mętny wzrok mówił mu wiele o stanie jej umysłu. Była tak samo od niego uzależniona jak on od niej.

-A na hiperwentylację cierpię od wyjazdu do Tokio. Nie dłużej niż 6 miesięcy. Po prostu za bardzo się boję cię stracić.

Westchnęła, zbliżając się do niego. Cmoknęła go w usta, by następnie ułożyć się na nim wygodnie. Nie miała ochoty nigdzie iść, czy rozstawać się z jego ciepłem. Wreszcie tak długo czekała na dzień, w którym postanowi powiedzieć jej prawdę.

-Hime?

-Hm?- Zamruczała zmęczona, drażniąc jego szyję swoim oddechem.

-Nadal mnie kochasz? Mimo że jestem takim dziwakiem?

-Pewnie, że tak. Kocham cię, Ichigo. Od zawsze.

-Inoue Orihime, nawet nie wiesz, że skradłaś mi serce. – Powiedział poważnie, przychylając delikatnie głowę, by podrażnić ją swoim oddechem.- Kocham cię. Dlatego nie możesz odejść ode mnie. Bez ciebie zginę.

Jeśli była zaczerwieniona przez ich wcześniejszy pocałunek, to teraz przeszła na zupełnie inny poziom czerwieni. Schowała twarz przed nim, czując jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Po prostu nie mogła. Ichigo Kurosaki nie mógł jej tak po prostu powiedzieć, że ją kocha, prawda?

Przewrócił ją na plecy, znajdując się teraz nad nią. Jęknęła zaskoczona, chowając twarz przed jego wzrokiem. On zaś wyciągnął z biurka pudełeczko i wsunął je w jej prawą dłoń. Zdumiona odsunęła ręce od twarzy, badając prezent. Spoglądała na niego niepewnie, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić.

-Wiem, że to trochę głupie. Znaczy, normalnie daje się pierścionki, ale nie znalazłem nic co by pasowało do ciebie. Nie mówiąc już, że nie orientuję się w tej całej numeracji. Nie nosisz także pierścionków, więc nawet nie miałem jak wziąć do porównania.- Podniosła pytająco brwi, nie rozumiejąc co się właściwie dzieje. – No tak, przede wszystkim chyba powinien powiedzieć o co mi chodzi. Nie jestem w tym dobry i w sumie nie uznaję odmowy. –Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, nabierając powietrze. - Inoue, zostaniesz moją żoną?

Otworzyła usta kilkakrotnie. Zaschło jej momentalnie pod ciężarem jego słów. Jej umysł nawet nie zdołał przeanalizować połowy jego przemówienia, a co dopiero ostatnią część.

-Tak…- Wyszeptała z trudem, otwierając wreszcie pudełko.

Zapłakała widząc jego zawartość. On zaś nachylił się do niej i pocałował ją czule. Może jednak nowy rok nie zaczął się tak źle?

_And major Tom, will sing along.__  
__Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._


	19. Tęsknota

**Miało być walentynkowo i słodko, ale jednak nie mogłam im podarować aż tyle dobrych chwil. Jak w każdym związku muszą być burze i nieporozumienia. Ale historia zbliża się ku końcowi, więc większego dramatu nie będzie. :D Czy kogoś gniewa brak Ruki w opowiadaniu? Jakoś nie widziałam dla niej roli w nim. Może w innym dostanie swój głos. :D**

* * *

Nigdy nie potrafiła otrząsnąć się z bólu. Jej serce za każdym razem ściskało się, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch czy nałożenie na siebie maski radości. Często czuła się jak aktorka w tragedii greckiej, nie mogąc uciec od swojego przeznaczenia. Każda decyzja prowadzi do śmierci. Tak. Czuła się w jakimś stopniu przeklęta.

Jej brat poświęcił dla niej wszystko. Zamiast kontynuować naukę poszedł do pracy. Nigdy nie myślał o sobie, zawsze o niej. Nigdy nie widziała go z dziewczyną, nawet nie zauważyła, czy miał jakąś na oku. Żył nią. Jej szczęściem. Wtedy jednak była za mała, by to zrozumieć. Cieszyła się z jego obecności. Z tego, że trwa przy niej. Traktowała go jak zastępczego ojca, był wreszcie jedynym mężczyzną w jej życiu.

Nie mogła jednak zostać dzieckiem na zawsze. I zaczęła dostrzegać prawdę. Przestała prosić o słodycze czy dodatkowe ciuchy. Starała się zminimalizować swoje potrzeby. Chciała sprawić prawdziwą radość na jego twarzy.

Jednak tamten dzień od samego początku nie zapowiadał się dobrze. Na niebie nie było słońca, było ponuro i zapowiadało się na deszcz. Najchętniej by została w domu i przeczekała go, ale musiała iść do szkoły. Nie mogła zawieść brata.

Gdy wróciła, nie miała już długich włosów, miała opuchnięte oczy od płaczu, ale szybko usunęła ślady swojej rozpaczy. On nie mógł się dowiedzieć o tym, że jest prześladowana w szkole. Tylko, że on kochał jej długie włosy. W dodatku kupił jej spinki.

Były śliczne. Pokochała je momentalnie, ale jej „dorosła" część przemówiła pierwsza. Jak mógł tak zmarnować ciężko zarobione pieniądze? Na jakieś spinki? Powiedziała o kilka słów za dużo. I dygocząc ze złości poszła do swojego pokoju, nie żegnając go, gdy wychodził do pracy.

Jej sumienie nie dało jej spokoju. Wybiegła w deszcz kierując się do pracy brata. Chciała go przeprosić. Nie sądziła, że zobaczy go leżącego na ulicy. Kierowca, który był odpowiedzialny za to, uciekł, zostawiając jej brata na pewną śmierć.

Wystraszona chciała go zabrać do lekarza. Najbliższy był w klinice Kurosakich.

Od tamtego dnia pogrążyła się w rozpaczy. Nie potrafiła nic innego poza płakaniem. Jak mogła żyć sama bez jej ukochanego brata? Nie była w stanie nic zjeść czy spać. Poczucie winy zaciskało się na jej sercu, odizolowując ją od świata. Już ją nie obchodziły ataki rówieśników.

Oni nie byli w stanie jej znienawidzić tak mocno jak ona sama.

I podczas jednego z ataków poznała Tatsuki. To ją zaskoczyło, nie spodziewała się, że ktoś jej pomoże. Do tej pory wszyscy ją ignorowali.

Słońce nieśmiało wychodziło zza chmur, nadal pamiętała o swoim bracie. Nie mogła jednak walczyć z uczuciami. Była szczęśliwa mając chociaż jedną przyjaciółkę.

Z rana nadal zdarzało się jej płakać. Nadal tęskniła, ale zrozumiała, że nie może tego robić wiecznie. Musi iść naprzód i wykorzystać życie, które podarował jej brat.

Nie było łatwo. Wreszcie wracała do pustego mieszkania. Nikt jej nie witał, nikt się nie pytał o to jak jej minął dzień. Była po prostu sama.

Tylko, że gdy wkroczyła do liceum, przestała być sama. Nie wiedząc kiedy, obok niej znalazło się kilka innych ludzi, miała z kim porozmawiać, z kim się pośmiać. I na jej twarzy ponownie gościł uśmiech. Nie taki, gdy żył jej brat, ale jednak uśmiech.

Skąd miała wiedzieć, że jej walka o normalne życie, o to, by nie umrzeć, przyniesie mu tyle bólu? Nie chciała zamienić go w potwora. Chciała, by widział jak się śmieje, jak wielu ma przyjaciół. Czemu tego nie rozumiał? Przecież robiła to dla niego.

Przez kolejne dni chodziła bardziej przygaszona. Nie tylko przez relację Ichigo z Rukią, ale przez to, że jej egoizm doprowadził osobę, którą kochała, do takiego stanu. Chciała odciąć się od wszystkich, uciec przed swoim przekleństwem. Co jeśli ktoś jeszcze ucierpi?

No i ucierpiał. A miała mu pomóc! Zrobiła to licząc, że w ten sposób ochroni go przed śmiercią, a zamiast tego widziała jego martwe ciało dwa razy. I za każdym razem jej serce rozpadało się na kawałki.

Może Aizen miał rację włączając ją do swojej armii. Wreszcie przynosi tylko śmierć i rozpacz.

.

.

.

Otworzyła leniwie oczy, odwracając się plecami do słońca. Ichigo wrócił do Tokio na studia, nie zobaczy go przez dłuższy czas. Zaczął się najgorszy okres życia, egzaminy i szukanie idealnej dla siebie uczelni. Otarła ręką zaspane oczy. W pokoju rozbrzmiało ciche dzwonienie, powodujące automatyczny uśmiech na jej twarzy.

Nie spodziewała się, że dożyje tego dnia. Nie sądziła nawet, mimo wszystkich sygnałów, że Ichigo myśli o niej tak poważnie. Gdy zaczynali swój związek, nie mówił za wiele o swoich uczuciach. Nie wiedział czy to, co do niej czuje to miłość, a ona spodziewała się, że z czasem odkryje, że to tylko przyjaźń i odejdzie do Rukii. Każdego dnia bała się, że się obudzi i to wszystko okaże się tylko dobrym snem.

Dotknęła drugą ręką swojej bransoletki. Kwiat hibiskusa połyskiwał granatową barwą, a obok niego wisiała srebrna truskawka z czerwonymi kryształkami. Oba symbole były uczepione na srebrnym pnączu. To nie był pierścionek, o którym marzy większość kobiet. To była bransoletka w kwiecistym wzorze. Kochała ją. I nie potrafiła się zmusić, by ją zdjąć.

Pierścionki zazwyczaj gubiła, dlatego cieszyła się, że Ichigo zdecydował się na niecodzienny symbol zaręczyn. Bransoletka pasowała do jej spinek, nawet jeśli one były w odcieniu turkusowym, a nie niebieskim.

Wtuliła się w poduszkę, nie mogąc nic poradzić na swoją wyobraźnię, która podsuwała jej wymarzony ślub. Zagryzła wargę, nie chcąc piszczeć na cały dom ze szczęścia.

Drzwi otworzyły się powoli, ujawniając za nimi Isshina, który z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy podszedł do niej.

-Orihime-chan! Czas wstawać, dzisiaj masz egzaminy w swojej szkole! Musisz zjeść porządne śniadanie i nabrać sił przed tym wielkim wydarzeniem!

-Ale one są dopiero pod wieczór…- Jęknęła, siadając na łóżku.

-Wiem, że są wieczorem, ale musisz się odprężyć. Pojeść i znaleźć wyciszenie. Jesteś strasznie czymś podekscytowana i to może źle wpłynąć na twoją koncentrację.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana, wygrzebując się z łóżka. Zapomniała, że rodzina Ichigo nic nie wie o ich zaręczynach. Ichigo postanowił im o tym powiedzieć dopiero jak dostanie się na studia, gdy jej przyszłość nie będzie znakiem zapytaniem. Czuła się źle, w jakimś sensie oszukiwała ich. Nie mówiła całej prawdy, a przecież powinna się tym chwalić!

Rodzina Ichigo zaakceptowała ją jak swoją, dlatego nie rozumiała, dlaczego muszą czekać przed powiedzeniem o tym innym. Przecież wiedział, jak źle czuje się trzymając jakieś tajemnice. Nie umiała tak po prostu udawać, że nic nie wie.

-Mój biedny syn znowu spędzi walentynki sam jak za dawnych dobrych czasów.- Isshin zaśmiał się pod nosem wychodząc z pokoju.

Proponowała mu, że przyjedzie na walentynki do niego, że da mu czekoladki i pójdą do kina czy coś. Jednak Ichigo odrzucił propozycję wmawiając jej, że powinna skupić się na nauce, a nie bzdurnych świętach. Znała go już na tyle, że wiedziała o jego miłości do czekolady. Dlatego nie było trudne wyobrazić sobie jego niezadowolenie w czasie walentynek, gdzie wszyscy będą nosić jakieś pudełko czekolady.

Tęskniła.

Tęskniła za nim coraz mocniej, dlatego szukała każdej możliwej okazji, by go zobaczyć, nawet poza weekendem. On jednak uparcie odrzucał jej propozycje.

Może jednak tak mocno jej nie kochał?

Bzdura! Po co by się w takim razie oświadczał?

Zagryzła wargę schodząc na dół. Miłość to wreszcie także niespodzianki.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, układając w głowie swój diaboliczny plan.

Czy Ichigo tego chce czy nie, ona go odwiedzi w walentynki.

Nie zniesie całego miesiąca bez niego w swoim życiu.

.

.

.

Życie bez Ichigo było dziwne. Jego reiatsu czy aura znikła z jej otoczenia. Czasami, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego nie ma, krzyczała z przerażenia. Ponieważ za każdym razem przypominała sobie Hueco Mundo. Widziała przed oczami jego martwe ciało i nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia ciała. Miała ataki paniki, czasem tak silne, że robiła sobie podświadomie krzywdę.

Nigdy nie sądziła, że miłość może tak boleć.

Czy miłość nie miała być taka jak w tych mangach shoujo? Piękna, słodka i niewinna?

Czasem chwytała jakąś książkę, która stała w jego małej bibliotece i czytała płacząc. Tam nie było pięknej miłości i szczęśliwych zakończeń. Miłość zawsze była bolesna, że zastanawiała się po co ludzie kochają, skoro nie mogą być szczęśliwi?

Nie chciała, żeby skończyli jak bohaterowie Szekspira. Nie chciała skazać go na śmierć swoją miłością.

W dniach, w których nie było przy niej Ichigo, było jej źle. Nie potrafiła się śmiać, a wyobraźnia, którą zawsze miała wybujałą, jakoś niespecjalnie jej pomagała. Zaciskała pięści na widok par, próbując sobie przypomnieć, że ma chłopaka, tylko nie może go widywać tak często.

Poza Ichigo miała też swoje życie, tyle że większość jej znajomych wyjechała za miasto na studia. Chcieli się zabawić przed zostaniem pełnoprawnym członkiem społeczeństwa. Tatsuki także wyjechała zostawiając ją samą sobie. Czasem oczywiście spotykała się z dziewczynami ze szkoły, jednak to nie było to samo. Nie mogła im przecież tak po prostu opowiadać o swojej tęsknocie za Ichigo. One flirtowały z kolegami z roku, nie szukały poważnego związku tylko miłego towarzystwa na czas studiów. Ona zaś miała chłopaka, którego bała się stracić.

Czasem wpadała w dziwne obsesje. W listopadzie, przykładowo, codziennie z rana się ważyła, czując wewnętrzną panikę. Ważyła o wiele za dużo. Mimo że Ichigo uwielbiał jej ciało, co zresztą jej mówił przy każdej możliwej okazji, to chciała ważyć normalnie. Dlatego się odchudzała w dniach, w których nie widziała Ichigo, bo wiedziała, że skomentowałby ten temat. Udało się jej schudnąć nawet 3 kg. Cały dzień chodziła zadowolona ze swojej diety, dopóki Ichigo nie zagroził jej, że jeśli nie przerwie tego absurdu, to będzie mogła zapomnieć o jego wizytach. Oczywiście dietę i obsesję porzuciła od razu. I w święta przytyła z powrotem, co nie zostało jej jednak wypomniane.

Kolejną obsesją było ubieranie się w jednym kolorze. Sama nie wiedziała co jej odbiło, ale cały styczeń chodziła w ubraniach w jednym odcieniu. Miała nawet nazwane dni tygodnia zależnie od koloru. Nie zwracała uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia rodziny Ichigo czy jego samego. Wystarczyło jednak, że na jednej z randek jakieś dziecko nazwało ją świnką, że następnego dnia ubierała się już normalnie, marudząc na swoją wagę. Jej marudzenie jednak nie zostało wysłuchane, ponieważ Ichigo nie chce słyszeć o jakichkolwiek dietach.

Inną obsesją był pedantyzm. I to przesadny, wszystko miało swoje miejsce i musiało na to miejsce powrócić. Podziwiała, że rodzina Ichigo to znosiła cierpliwie i nic nie powiedziała jej na ten temat. Do momentu, w którym Ichigo szukał swojego kremu do golenia, który miał nowe miejsce, o którym on nie miał pojęcia. Nauczyła się wtedy, że przesadny porządek wcale nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem, a trochę chaosu nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło.

Obsesją, którą uwielbiał Ichigo, to przywłaszczenie sobie przez nią jego koszulek, w których spała. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale musiała spać w jego koszulce, bo inaczej by nie zasnęła. I mimo że jej chłopak nic nie mówił, że nie powinna mu podkradać ubrań, to pewnego dnia, po prostu założyła swoją piżamę. Było to efektem Isshina, który stwierdził, że wygląda bardzo seksownie. Tak się zawstydziła, że przez dłuższy czas nie chciała mieć na sobie ubrań Ichigo.

Czasem też wpadała w swój nastrój na przyprawianie wszystkiego pieprzem. Nawet słodyczy, co doprowadziło do niekoniecznie pozytywnych komentarzy ze strony osób, którym przyszło to jeść. Orihime nigdy nie rozumiała, dlaczego ciasto nie łączy się w żaden sposób z pieprzem. Jedyną rzeczą, którą pamięta z tego okresu, to komentarz Ichigo, że jej specyficzna kuchnia na pewno zasmakowałaby Amerykanom. Nie rozumiała o co mu chodzi, dopóki nie zobaczyła jednego z seriali i menu, które tam serwowała matka swoim dzieciom.

Innym nawykiem było oglądanie wszystkich filmów spod znaku kina noir. Traciła na to mnóstwo czasu, a jedynym pożytkiem była możliwość wtulenia się w Ichigo, który w połowie zazwyczaj przysypiał nie bardzo interesując się akurat tym momentem filmu, choć nawet i jemu spodobały się pojedyncze tytuły.

Bycie osamotnioną dziewczyną nie jest dla niej proste. Szczególnie, gdy nuda odezwie się już na takim poziomie, że potrafi spędzić połowę dnia w kuchni piekąc czy gotując różne potrawy, ku przerażeniu rodziny. Bo kto tyle by zdołał zjeść?

Orihime nienawidziła tęsknoty. Za kimkolwiek.

.

.

.

Podekscytowana otworzyła drzwi do jego mieszkania i weszła do środka. Jeszcze nie wrócił z zajęć, dlatego odłożyła czekoladki na jego biurko i padła na łóżko, czując zmęczenie całą podróżą. Chciała mu już powiedzieć o pozytywnych ocenach z jej egzaminów, o placówkach, gdzie złożyła papiery, a teraz musiała tylko wybrać tą odpowiednią. Tak dużo się zmieniło w jej życiu przez ten rok. Prawdopodobnie była zupełnie inną osobą. Może trochę poważniejszą, ale na pewno pewniejszą siebie.

Zaręczyny spowodowały tylko, że przestała się zadręczać pytaniami o inne kobiety. Wiedziała, że istnieją ładniejsze i mądrzejsze, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi.

Podobno Ichigo kochał ją za to jaka jest. Nie wymagał od niej niewiadomo czego, nawet nie chciał, by schudła.

Uśmiechnięta i zadowolona z niespodzianki, jaką mu przygotowała, zasnęła mając nadzieję, że gdy się obudzi, on już będzie przy niej.

Nie mogła się bardziej pomylić. Gdy się obudziła, jego nadal nie było. Zaskoczona zajrzała na budzik i zobaczyła, że jest już późny wieczór, a w dodatku za godzinę miała powrotny pociąg. Spanikowana chwyciła za komórkę, chcąc się upewnić, że nie dzwonił, ale jedyną wiadomością, jaką dostała, była od Chizuru.

Zagryzła wargę, bijąc się ze sobą czy powinna zadzwonić do niego, czy nie. Jeśli zadzwoni, powie mu, że jest u niego, to nie będzie niespodzianki, ale gdy mu się coś stało? Pokręciła głową, próbując odegnać złe myśli. Chwyciła za kartkę i wypisała kilka słów, i położyła ją na pudełku czekoladek. Zabrała swoje rzeczy, czując się zawiedziona walentynkami. Kiedy już upewniła się, że jest gotowa na taki krok i kupiła sobie odpowiednią bieliznę, okazało się, że on po prostu się nie zjawił. Nie mogła go obwiniać, był na studiach i mógł być w bibliotece czy uczyć się w grupie.

Nabrała powietrza wlekąc się ulicami Tokio w kierunku dworca. Może jednak nie powinna tak dbać o święta, choć lubiła robić mu niespodzianki. Chciała go upewnić, że pamięta o nim, że jest dla niej najważniejszy.

Czuła jak łzy spływają jej po policzku, nie miała jednak siły ich wycierać. Tak bardzo chciała go zobaczyć!

Przystanęła na światłach, obracając głowę w głąb ulicy, gdzie znajdowały się rozmaite restauracje. W tym momencie jej serce zatrzymało pracę, grzęznąc w okolicy gardła. Ichigo stał na ulicy w towarzystwie jakiejś dziewczyny. Nie widziała jej dokładnie, bo stała tyłem do niej, ale poza w jakiej się znajdowali była jednoznaczna. Jej narzeczony spędził walentynki z inną kobietą!

Zrozpaczona pobiegła pędem na dworzec, nie chcąc zostać przyłapana na byciu w Tokio. Gdyby miała wystarczająco czasu, to pewnie by zawróciła i zabrała czekoladki, ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Serce ją piekło przy każdym kroku. Już prędzej spodziewałaby się go zobaczyć z Rukią, ale ta dziewczyna była za wysoka jak na brunetkę.

Gdy dojechała wreszcie do Karakury, dotarła do domu w szlochach. Na szczęście był środek nocy i wszyscy spali. Wślizgnęła się do środka, pokonując drogę do pokoju Ichigo w ekspresowym tempie. Chwyciła za swoją torbę i wpakowała jak najwięcej swoich rzeczy.

Nie miała odwagi włączyć swojej komórki, którą wyłączyła w pociągu. Nie chciała słyszeć jego głosu, jego kłamstw. Zdjęła bransoletkę i położyła ją na biurku. Jej serce nadal biło jak szalone. Nasłuchiwała przez chwilę czy nikt się przypadkiem nie kręci po domu. Jednak, tak jak weszła, wszędzie panowała wyłącznie cisza. Westchnęła z ulgą i wyszła na ulicę.

Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu cieszyła się, że nie pozbyła się swojego mieszkania, a co lepsze zaglądała do niego raz w miesiącu na porządki. Miała ochotę spotkać się z Tatsuki i się jej wypłakać, powiedzieć komukolwiek o swoim bólu. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że zaczęła zastanawiać się od kiedy trwa romans Ichigo, od kiedy całuje inną kobietę? Ona na to musiała czekać ponad rok!

Może miłość to faktycznie jedynie ból, który doprowadza ludzi do rozpaczy. Może nie ma szczęśliwych zakończeń?

Otworzyła drzwi do swojego mieszkania, witając się ze znanym jej chłodem. O drżących nogach dotarła do swojej sypialni, opadając bezwładnie na łóżko. Gdyby tylko to mógłby być sen… Bardzo zły sen.

_You like your girls insane__  
__Choose your last word_


	20. Uwielbienie

Uwielbiał swoją matkę. Można nawet powiedzieć, że miał kompleks Edypa. Chciał ją chronić, była jego słońcem, powodem, dla którego żył i nie przejmował się, że nie miał przyjaciół.

Ale ona umarła zostawiając go samego.

Z rozpaczy zamknął się przed wszystkimi, a każda uwaga dotycząca jego włosów powodowała, że wściekał się natychmiastowo i dochodziło do rękoczynów. Prawdopodobnie jego matka nie byłaby z tego zadowolona, ale mimo to kontynuował taki sposób życia.

Chronił swoje siostry przez łobuzami i dziwnymi cieniami. Były dla niego najważniejsze, ale one nie potrafiły zapełnić jego serca.

Z braku przyjaciół dnie spędzał na nauce. Chciał przynajmniej w ten sposób pokazać nauczycielom, że jest dosyć porządnym uczniem. Jego włosy to nie wszystko co go charakteryzowało. Gdyby miał inny wyraz twarzy, pewnie więcej ludzi chciałoby się z nim zakolegować, ale bał się dopuścić kogokolwiek do serca.

Z czasem zaakceptował w swoim życiu Tatsuki. Szanował ją jako osobę zdolną go pokonać. Wiedział też, że może na nią liczyć cokolwiek by się działo. Później poznał Chad'a. Zaintrygował go swoim sposobem bycia. Mimo takiej budowy ciała, odmawiał walki z kimkolwiek, nawet jeśli mógłby przez to umrzeć. Nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić samego.

Dzięki Chad'owi zainteresował się muzyką. Najbardziej upodobał sobie amerykański punk rock. Robił wszystko, by zapełnić pustkę w swoim sercu. Zresztą muzyka świetnie określała jego nastrój.

W wolnych chwilach uwielbiał oglądać filmy, choć rzadko się przyznawał do tego. _Ojciec Chrzestny_ był pozycją, którą przerobił kilkakrotnie, znał na pamięć fabułę i niektóre cytaty. Było to definitywnie dużo ambitniejsze kino niż programy o duchach, których nie cierpiał.

Zawsze był poirytowany, gdy był przydzielony do pracy w grupie z dziewczynami. Wiedział, że to oznaczało słuchanie ich plotek, a co za tym marnowanie czasu na głupoty, zamiast na zadanie. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, dziewczyny tak chętnie kupują amulety, wróżby i inne bzdury, chcąc łudzić się, że spotka je coś miłego w życiu. Może dlatego w gimnazjum żadna za nim nie przepadała, wręcz wszystkie go unikały. Tak, potrafił powiedzieć kilka niemiłych słów.

Dopiero w liceum, może przez to, że był w jednej klasie z Tatsuki i Chad'em, miał więcej znajomych. Już pierwszego dnia zakolegował się z Keigo i Mizuiro. W kolejnych Tatsuki przedstawiła mu Orihime. Gdy ją pierwszy raz zobaczył w klasie, od razu sobie przypomniał tamten wieczór, gdy otworzył jej drzwi. Cieszył się, że jakoś się trzyma i ma znajomych, wreszcie jego ojciec mu powiedział, że nie ma żadnej bliskiej rodziny.

Później poznał kilka walniętych osób, które zmieniły jego życie na dobre, ale dzięki nim mógł mieć pewność, że już nikt nie umrze z jego powodu. Pewnie, że czasem wkurzał się na to, że nie mógł się wyspać przez polowanie na hollowy, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie było tak źle.

Mimo wszystko, miło było odzyskać więzi. Odzyskać świadomość, że nie jest się samemu.

Choć tym, co zrobiło na nim chyba największe wrażenie, było jej stwierdzenie, że ma zabawny wyraz twarzy. Tamtego dnia długo stał przed lustrem, zastanawiając się, w którym miejscu jego twarz jest zabawna. Jego włosy, to jeszcze mogłyby za takie uznane, ale twarz…?

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął naprawdę cieszyć się życiem.

Kiedy pustka w jego sercu znikła?

Kiedy brak mocy przestał go dręczyć?

Kiedy zaczął doceniać normalność?

Kiedy tak naprawdę ją pokochał?

Zaczynając ich związek nie wiedział co czuje. Wiedział, że jest dla niego ważna i chce by była szczęśliwa, ale też nigdy nie analizował swojego serca. Może bał się efektu czy wniosku z tego? Tylko, że w momencie kiedy zostali parą, zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo nie chce jej oddać komukolwiek. I to go przerażało.

Nie chciał jej dotykać w jakikolwiek sposób. Chciał się trzymać na wodzy, nie pozwolić tym uczuciom dojść do głosu. Bo tak naprawdę czuł się jakby jego hollow powrócił i zżerał go od środka… znowu. Nie mógł jednak ignorować jej pragnienia, tego smutnego wzroku, gdy widziała inne pary, które pozwalały sobie na dotyk. Jak mógł jej odmówić? Jak mógł ją tak katować?

Wiedział, że przez jego zachowanie, myślała, że jej nie kochał, że traktuje jako zastępstwo dla Rukii. Przecież zachowywał się jak idiota, chcąc ją chronić od siebie.

Dlatego pozwolił sobie na zatracenie się w tym uczuciu uzależnienia od niej.

.

.

.

To nie mógł być gorszy miesiąc w jego całym życiu. Kolokwium goniło kolokwium, nie mówiąc już o egzaminach. Chciał wszystko pozdawać jak najwcześniej, by móc wrócić do domu i spędzić trochę czasu z Orihime. Ciężko mu było jej odmówić, kiedy chciała przyjechać, ale obiecał sobie, że jej wynagrodzi to czekanie.

W walentynki miał egzamin, który oblał. Był wściekły na siebie i swój umysł, który zaraz po wyjściu z sali sobie wszystko przypomniał. Oczywiście zrozumiał, że uczenie się przez całą noc spowodowało ten efekt. Dlatego na normalny egzamin postanowił przyjść wypoczęty. Tyle z jego zerówki. Po egzaminie chciał iść do domu i przespać swoją porażkę, która była co prawda mniej frustrująca niż przegrana z Grimmjowem, ale jednak wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Po drodze jednak spotkał kumpli z roku, którzy szli się napić. I ku jego nieszczęściu zgodził się na wypad z nimi. Myślał, że może to pomoże mu uspokoić nerwy i jakoś podniesie go na duchu, choć widok Orihime pewnie zadziałałby dużo lepiej, tylko że sam jej kazał nie przyjeżdżać.

Z pubu wyszedł późnym wieczorem, wstawiony o chwiejnych nogach. Razem z nim szła dziewczyna z roku, która marzyła o karierze chirurga i ogólnie była dosyć sympatyczna i rozważna. Może to uśpiło jego czujność. Na co dzień dziewczyna w ogóle nie robiła nic, co mogłoby uświadomić mu, że nie jest jej obojętny. Zresztą wszyscy wiedzieli, że ma dziewczynę i takie próby były bezcelowe.

Ale tamtego wieczoru dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed nim i powiedziała mu, że go kocha i, że zrobi dla niego wszystko. Nim zdążył w jakikolwiek zareagować, przyciągnęła go do siebie, by go pocałować. Przez kaca całe wydarzenie dotarło do jego umysłu dużo wolniej, jednak gdy wreszcie zrozumiał, co się dzieje, odepchnął ją od siebie i ostrym tonem uświadomił jej, że się na niej zawiódł i nie ma zamiaru porzucać swojej dziewczyny dla niej.

Gdy wracał do domu postanowił sobie, że zapomni o całej sprawie i nigdy już nie wróci do tematu niechcianego pocałunku, który z każdym krokiem wydawał się coraz bardziej obrzydliwy.

Ten dzień definitywnie nie należał do niego.

W mieszkaniu zobaczył pudełko z czekoladkami i liścik od Orihime. Czekała na niego prawie cały dzień, gdy on się upijał z kolegami. Opadając na łóżko poczuł, że jest jeszcze ciepłe, co oznaczało, że jeszcze niedawno tu była.

Próbował się do niej dodzwonić, ale wyłączyła komórkę.

I tu poczuł jak żołądek mu skacze ze strachu.

Co jeśli widziała?

Znał ją na tyle, że wiedział, że nie podbiegłaby do niego, by zrobić scenę, jakby to zrobiła każda inna dziewczyna, tylko z płaczem, wróciłaby do domu podważając sens ich związku.

Przeczesał ręką włosy czując się wyczerpany tym wszystkim. Kochał ją. I ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał zrobić, to skrzywdzić ją w taki sposób.

W takich chwilach zawsze żałował, że próbował się trzymać od niej z daleka. Gdyby od razu pokazał jej ile dla niego znaczy, nie czułaby się tak niepewnie.

Wreszcie wszystko to ona początkowała, ona pokazała mu, że chce być dotykana. Ona go pocałowała. Była nawet gotowa uprawiać z nim seks, by mu udowodnić jak ważny jest dla niej! A on? Po pijanemu daje się całować pierwszej lepszej kobiecie.

Zaklął pod nosem, próbując zasnąć. Musi to jakoś naprawić. Tylko, że nie wiedział jak. Związki to nie była jego mocna strona. Nawet nie miał do kogo się zwrócić o radę.

Walentynki nie mogły się skończyć gorzej.

O świcie obudził go telefon. Przez chwilę łudził się, że dzwoni Orihime, by wyjaśnić całe zajście. Jednak w słuchawce usłyszał spanikowany męski głos. Głos, który znał za dobrze.

-Orihime-chan zniknęła! Jej rzeczy też znikły! Co się stało, Ichigo?!- Isshin darł się mu do ucha, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Ichigo rzadko widział go w roli poważnego ojca.

-Jak to zniknęła?- Wychrypał z trudem, zaciskając lewą dłoń na klatce piersiowej. Zaczynał mieć atak hiperwentylacji, co nie ułatwiało mu rozumienie słów ojca.

-Nie ma jej! Chciałem sprawdzić czy wróciła bezpiecznie z Tokio, ale nie zastałem jej w twoim pokoju, ani jej rzeczy! Jej apartament też jest pusty.

-Jak to jest pusty?!

-No pusty… Przecież mamy zapasowy klucz. Jego nie zabrała, to otworzyłem i sprawdziłem czy nie wróciła przypadkiem do siebie, ale poza jej rzeczami nikogo nie znalazłem. Ichigo, co się stało?

Wzrokiem szukał papierowej torby, czuł się słabo i był bliski płaczu. Musiał jednak zadać to pytanie. Musiał wiedzieć czy kompletnie zerwała więzi.

-Tato… Czy w moim pokoju leży gdzieś bransoletka?

-Tak, na biurku.

Komórka wypadła mu z ręki, a on sam opadł z powrotem na poduszkę łkając spazmatycznie. Jak to mogło się tak skończyć? Słyszał nawoływania swojego ojca, który żądał odpowiedzi na to, co się takiego stało, że jego przyszła córka zniknęła bez słowa z ich domu, a on nie miał jak mu odpowiedzieć, że zranił ją tak bardzo, że uciekła z miasta, by nie musieć na niego patrzeć.

Nie wiedział ile tak leżał, nie miał siły wstać, jeść, czy robić cokolwiek. Mógł dzisiaj sobie odpocząć, bo nie musiał iść na zajęcia. Tak naprawdę nic już nie miało sensu. Nie miał już nawet czym płakać.

Poczuł jak ktoś przykłada mu rękę do czoła badając temperaturę. Jęknął zachrypnięty, otwierając powoli oczy. Sądził, że może jego ojciec przyjechał zmartwiony jego nagłym zniknięciem z linii, ale gdy zobaczył, kto się nad nim pochyla, nie mógł inaczej zareagować jak przyciągnąć ją do siebie płacząc dziko, rzucając przeprosiny.

-Spokojnie, Ichi, jestem tu…- Powiedziała cicho, obejmując go.

.

.

.

Jego ojciec wraz z siostrami pojechali do dalekiej rodziny uczcić nowy rok. Ichigo z Orihime mieli jechać z nimi, ponieważ nikt nie widział przeciwwskazań, by dziewczyna poznała innych członków rodziny, choćby tych dalszych, ale ona odmówiła, nie czując się gotowa na taki krok.

Dlatego z wielką ulgą został z nią, nie chcąc zostawić jej samej. Chodziło mu też o to, że nie przepadał za bardzo za ich dalszą rodziną i nie miał ochoty znosić komentarzy jego kuzynostwa. Oboje wysłuchali tyrady na temat czego nie powinni robić pod nieobecność dorosłego, choć Isshin ukradkiem pokazał synowi, gdzie są prezerwatywy, za co oberwał w twarz. Ichigo nie mógł zrozumieć jak jego ojciec może go namawiać do takich rzeczy, skoro dopiero zaczął edukację na uniwersytecie. Czasami nawet zastanawiał się, co widziała jego matka w ojcu, skoro jedyne co robi, to gada głupoty.

Wieczorem oboje usiedli na sofie z miską popcornu między nimi i napojami na stoliku. Ichigo mógł obejrzeć cokolwiek, nawet kabarety, które uwielbia Orihime, ale ona postanowiła obejrzeć coś z Al Pacino.

-Lubisz go?- Spytał podejrzliwie wyciągając z segregatora płytę z filmem.

-Uważam go za dobrego aktora, ale za dużo filmów z nim nie widziałam, a to dobry moment, by nadrobić braki.- Uśmiechnęła łagodnie, sięgając po szklankę z napojem.

-Orihime, nie musimy oglądać jego filmów. To, że to mój ulubiony aktor nie znaczy, że musisz męczyć się oglądając filmy, które lubię.

-Ale, Ichi… Ja chcę je obejrzeć. Powiedziałam ci, że oglądałam jego filmy i chętnie obejrzę więcej. Wiem, że głównie oglądam komedie i sci-fi, ale kino gangsterskie i kino akcji ogólnie mi nie przeszkadza. Dopóki to nie będzie horror, to raczej obejrzę wszystko.

-Jesteś pewna, że chcesz oglądać takie kino akurat teraz?

-Ichi!- Trzepnęła go w ramię, popędzając go do nośnika DVD.

-Rozumiem, choć nie musiałaś tak mocno bić..- Mruknął urażony pod nosem, wkładając płytę.

Usiadł obok niej, stawiając popcorn na jej kolanach. Objął ją, opierając policzek o jej głowę. Orihime zaś wtulona w niego, oglądała film z widoczną ekscytacją. Zapomniała nawet po pewnym czasie o misce popcornu, którą zabrał jej Ichigo bojąc się, że wysypie zawartość pod nagłymi ruchami.

_Znam cię od wielu lat, ale o pomoc prosisz po raz pierwszy. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz zaprosiłeś mnie na kawę. A moja żona trzymała do chrztu twe dziecko. Bądźmy szczerzy. Nie chciałeś mej przyjaźni. Bałeś się być moim dłużnikiem._

Zacisnęła dłoń na jego kolanie, spinając się pod wpływem akcji. Ichigo gładził ją po plecach, próbując ignorować jej uścisk. Znał ten film na pamięć i nadal robił na nim niezachwiane wrażenie. Może nawet nieświadomie przyjął sobie jego ideologię, by nie występować przeciwko swojej rodzinie. Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się widoku Soul Society jako mafii.

- Biedny Sonny…- Wychlipała cicho wtulając się w niego.

-Nie martw się, to tylko film.

-Ale, Ichigo… Don będzie smutny jak się dowie… Przecież to jego syn… To okropne. Rodzice nie powinni chować swoich dzieci… Nawet w filmie.

-Dlatego mówiłem, że powinniśmy obejrzeć coś mniej dramatycznego.

-NIE! To jest wspaniały film, tylko że smutny.

-Skoro tak uważasz. –Westchnął z rezygnacją, przymykając oczy.

-Ichi… Gdybyś nie był lekarzem, to kim byś chciał być?

-Hm?- Spojrzał na nią zmieszany, nie rozumiejąc jaki związek ma film do jego propozycji zawodowych. –Um… Skąd takie pytanie?

-Wiesz, Ichi… Chciałabym mieć pięć żyć… Wtedy mogłabym spełnić się w każdym zawodzie… Sama nie wiem, skąd mi się to przypomniało, o mojej wizycie u ciebie przed odejściem do Hueco Mundo.

Opadł na sofę, pociągając ją za sobą, tak że leżała na nim. Jęknęła pod wpływem nagłego ruchu, ale nie wyrwała się, przymknęła tylko oczy rozkoszując się ich bliskością.

Rozmawiali na temat tego, co się wydarzyło przed jej zniknięciem. Wiedział o jej wyznaniu. Nieraz żałował, że był wtedy nieprzytomny, że nie zdołał jej zatrzymać przed odejściem, albo przynajmniej upewnić, że ją uratuje. Innym powodem była ciekawość czy gdyby usłyszał wtedy jej wyznanie, zareagowałby inaczej niż wtedy nad rzeką? Co by postanowił wiedząc o jej uczuciach?

-Hmm, kim chciałbym być poza lekarzem? Policjantem, dziennikarzem, pisarzem, fizykiem…

-Fizykiem?- Podniosła zdumiona głowę, nie umiejąc sobie go wyobrazić jako profesora.

-Nie sądzisz, że byłbym dużo lepszym fizykiem od Sheldona?

Zamrugała powiekami, analizując jego wypowiedź. Parsknęła śmiechem na samą myśl o nim mówiącym „bazinga", czy walczącym o „swoje miejsce". To ona rozpoczęła oglądanie Teorii Wielkiego Podrywu z nudów, nie mając nic więcej do roboty, gdy nie było Ichigo. Tak jej się spodobał, że pokazała mu kilka odcinków i teraz oboje go oglądali śmiejąc się z przygód naukowców.

-Myślę, że bardziej byś pasował na Leonarda.

-Hm? Dlaczego?

Zanim uzyskał odpowiedź poczuł jej wargi na swoich, powodując przebieg dreszczy wzdłuż jego ciała. Jęknął, gdy pogłębiła pocałunek. Jego dłonie zatrzymały się na jej pośladkach zaciskając je. Oderwała się od niego mrucząc cicho jego imię. Zagryzł dolną wargę, czując że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to posunie się o wiele za daleko w ich relacji. A jej usta muskające jego szyję nie pomagały. Usilnie próbował zachować jasność umysłu.

Nim jednak posunęli się dalej w ich pieszczotach zadzwonił telefon, wyrywając ich z transu.

.

.

.

Do końca sesji nie rozmawiał z nikim z roku. Nie miał ochoty na wspominanie walentynek czy znoszenie spojrzeń pełnych bólu. Tak naprawdę był wkurzony na kolegów, którzy ciągle dolewali kolejne litry alkoholu, na koleżanki, które z jakiegoś powodu go lubiły. A przecież swego czasu żadna dziewczyna go nie lubiła! Chciał wrócić do tamtych czasów, ale nawet nie pamiętał czym dokładnie zrażał do siebie innych. Gdy tylko dostał ostatni wpis, wziął swoją torbę i wsiadł do pociągu.

Pamiętał dotyk Orihime, jej uspakajający głos. Była przy nim dopóki się nie uspokoił i po prostu nie zasnął. Gdy się obudził, jej już nie było. Czekała go rozmowa z nią. Musiał jej wyjaśnić co się stało. Nie wiedział tylko czy będzie chciała go słuchać. Nie mógł mieć jej tego za złe. Uległ namowom kumpli i teraz musiał zapłacić za to.

Wysiadł z pociągu, rozglądając się po peronie. Nie wiedział kogo szukał, skoro większość jego znajomych była poza miastem, albo nawet państwem. Zagryzł wargę schodząc powoli po schodach, próbował wymyślić plan. Dobry plan, który umożliwi mu porozmawianie z Orihime. Nie chciał jej stracić.

Czuł jak łzy ponownie napływają mu do oczu. Wytarł twarz wierzchem dłoni, nie rozumiejąc co się z nim dzieje. Od kiedy stał się taki słaby? Przymknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Nie myśleć o najgorszym scenariuszu.

-Ichigo?- Delikatne dłonie złapały jego, zmuszając go do spojrzenia na nią.

-Orihime?- Wykrztusił zaskoczony, przytulając ją natychmiastowo do siebie.

Jęknęła pod wpływem nagłego kontaktu. Przez chwilę stała sztywno, poddając się jego dotykowi, westchnęła ciężko, obejmując go nieśmiało. Sama nie wiedziała, co robi na dworcu.

-Myślałem, że nie będziesz chciała mnie widzieć…- Szeptał spanikowany, ściskając ją jeszcze mocniej.

-Też tak myślałam… Że dam sobie radę bez Ichigo, że tak będzie lepiej… Ale wiesz, że nigdy mi to nie wychodzi. Nieważne jak bardzo chcę uciec od ciebie, zawsze wracam… Nie potrafię żyć bez Ichigo… Nawet jeśli mnie nie kochasz… Chcę być chociaż twoją przyjaciółką, nie chcę zniknąć z twojego życia…- Nie zauważyła kiedy sama zaczęła płakać, wtulając się w niego.

-Nie chcę być twoim przyjacielem… Nienawidzę być twoim przyjacielem. Przepraszam Orihime, już nigdy nie będę tyle pił. Kocham tylko ciebie.

-Nie kłam, Ichigo… Przecież widziałam…

-Widziałaś jak Sakura całowała mnie, zaraz po tym jak wyznała mi, że nie jestem jej obojętny. Gdybym nie był pijany, nie pozwoliłbym na to… Ale miałem spóźnione reakcje… Orihime, proszę daj nam szansę.

Nie odpowiedziała mu. Stała wtulona w niego, z przymkniętymi oczami, z których nie ciekły już łzy. Była zmęczona, od kilku dni w ogóle nie spała przeżywając ich relacje. Nie sądziła, że widok Ichigo z inną dziewczyną spowoduje tyle bólu.

-Orihime…- Szepnął odsuwając się od niej.

Nadal miała przymknięte oczy, a jej głowa zawisła delikatnie w dół. Jej głęboki oddech znaczył tylko tyle, że zasnęła będąc w jego ramionach. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem ciesząc się, że nadal ma na nią taki wpływ. Zawsze miała tendencję do zasypiania w jego ramionach.

Po krótkiej batalii udało mu się ją wziąć na barana i ruszył powoli w stronę domu, czując jak jej oddech drażni jego odsłoniętą skórę. Za kilka dni będzie biały dzień, do tego czasu musi ją upewnić o szczerości swoich uczuć.

Leżał obok niej wpatrując się w jej delikatny uśmiech. Chociaż podczas snu uśmiechała się do niego, dając mu nadzieję, że gdy się obudzi, uda mu się wyrazić to, co naprawdę czuje. Wiedział, że nie jest dobry w słowach, że czegoś nie powie, albo powie tak, że nie można załapać sensu. Za długo ukrywał swoje uczucia, że nie wiedział jak je wyrażać, by inni go zrozumieli.

Jej powieki zadrgały, a jej ciało automatycznie przysunęło się do niego, jakby próbując się ogrzać. Przytulił ją do siebie, całując ją w czoło. Zajęczała pod nagłym gestem, otwierając powoli oczy. Przez moment nie mówiła nic, jakby próbując się dobudzić. Dopiero po chwili podniosła głowę na tyle, by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy.

-Zasnęłam?

-Um… Na stacji…- Odpowiedział cicho, bawiąc się jej włosami.

-Och…

-Nic nie powiesz?

-Hm? A co mam mówić?- Zmieszana zmarszczyła brwi, dotykając opuszkami palców jego policzków.

-Że mnie nienawidzisz czy coś…

Zaśmiała się cicho, przyciągając się bliżej jego twarzy. Nieważne ile by jej bólu zadał, ona nie potrafiłaby go znienawidzić. Nigdy.

Nieśmiało musnęła jego usta, rumieniąc się momentalnie. Uśmiechnął się, czując jak coś zsuwa się z jego serca, pozwalając mu na nowo wykonywać zdwojoną pracę. Jakim cudem jeszcze nie wyskoczyło z jego klatki piersiowej, to nie miał pojęcia. W dodatku żołądek wydawał się zapełniony czymś dziwnym, co niektórzy by nazwali „motylkami".

-Kurwa…- Jęknął, wpijając się w jej usta.

Tęsknił. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Nie wiedział jakim cudem udało mu się przez prawie 3 lata trzymać na wodzy. Jakim cudem nie rzucił się na nią w momencie, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie jest mu obojętna? Naprawdę był ślepy i głupi. Tym razem jednak nie pozwoli jej odejść. Już nigdy.

Oderwał się od niej słysząc jak mruczy jego imię, dysząc ciężko. Zwycięski uśmiech pokrył jego zarumienioną twarz. Tak. Kochał ten widok, gdy spoglądała na niego z pół przymkniętych powiek, nie mogąc wyraźnie znaleźć słów. A on? Oblizał wargi, wpijając się w jej odsłonięte ramię.

Oplotła ręce wokół jego szyi przyciągając go bardziej do siebie.

Odsuwając się od niej na nieznaczną odległość podziwiał swoją pierwszą w życiu malinkę.

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._


	21. Wyrozumiałość

Nie wierzyła w to, co słyszała. Spoglądała na jego plecy i miała ochotę krzyczeć, choćby za niego. Dlaczego tak łatwo się poddał? Tyle zrobił dla nich, tyle wycierpiał, a w nagrodę dostaje „normalność"? Na to było już przecież za późno!

Płakała widząc jak jego moce zostają mu odebrane, jak jego reiatsu minimalizuje się z każdą chwilą. W ostatniej nadziei spojrzała na Rukię, która stała za swoim kapitanem z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Nic jednak nie zrobiła, by to powstrzymać.

Tamtego dnia Ichigo Kurosaki stracił swoje moce. Nie mógł już walczyć, nie mógł już nikogo ochraniać, tak jak tego pragnął. Zostawili mu tylko zdolność widzenia. Nie pytał o powód. Po prostu, gdy proces się zakończył, stracił przytomność i nigdy już nie wracał do tego tematu. Ona jednak nie potrafiła tego tak zostawić. Chciała wiedzieć dlaczego tak postąpiono, więc pierwszy raz w życiu przycisnęła Rukię. Zażądała odpowiedzi, którą on powinien otrzymać.

Pierwszy raz w życiu uderzyła Rukię.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do reszty, poprzysięgając, że już nigdy nie użyje swoich mocy. Skoro on nie może walczyć, ona też nie zamierzała tego robić. Nie nosiła swoich spinek, schowała je do pudełka i postawiła za zdjęciem swojego brata.

Jak mogli mu zostawić moce tylko po to, by mu je zwrócić, gdy Soul Society znowu będzie w potrzebie? Jak mogli postępować tak z jego życiem? Ichigo nie był przedmiotem, nie był zabawką, którą można było się bawić!

Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Rukia się na to zgodziła, czemu nie walczyła o dobro swojego przyjaciela? Nie miały jednak kiedy sobie tego wyjaśnić. Rukia rzadko schodziła do świata żywych, a jak już była, to unikała kontaktów z ich grupą.

Z czasem zaczęła się obwiniać, że za ostro zareagowała, że powinna być bardziej wyrozumiała. Chciała przeprosić Rukię za swoje zachowanie, ale nie miała takiej możliwości. Raz poprosiła Renjiego, by przeprosił za nią Rukię. Zgodził się to zrobić dla niej. I Rukia znowu zaczęła wchodzić w interakcje z innymi. Tylko nie z nią. I Orihime nie rozumiała powodu tego.

Jednego dnia, gdy miała dyżur i sprzątała klasę, zobaczyła Ichigo w drzwiach. Był dziwnie poważny i peszył ją intensywnością swojego wzroku. Nie wiedziała, co mu chodzi po głowie, ale czuła, że to nic dobrego.

Jej strach okazał się bezcelowy. Jedyną rzeczą jaką usłyszała, to jego uwaga, że powinna wrócić do noszenia swoich spinek, że jej brat na pewno jest smutny ze świadomością, że tak łatwo je odtrąciła. Spuściła głowę, nie chcąc, by widział jej łzy. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego nadal się martwi o nią w takim stopniu.

Właśnie tego dnia postanowiła, że powinna go puścić. Nie pozwolić, by tonął w beznadziei przez nią. Tego dnia chciała zakończyć ich przyjaźń, nie widząc dla nich jasnej przyszłości. On zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego. Zawsze to wiedziała, ale była zbyt egoistyczna, by puścić.

Była mu wdzięczna za ratunek, przyjaźń, za to, że ją zmienił. Dał jej 'rodzinę'.

Kochała go.

I nie potrafiła bez niego żyć. Nawet jeśli ta miłość miałaby ją zabić.

Ale przecież nikt nie powiedział, że życie nie może mieć także jaśniejszych barw. Przed nimi jeszcze długa droga do zrozumienia i pełnego zaufania. Jeszcze niejedno przeżyją i nieraz będą na skraju życia osobno, ale tak naprawdę było już za późno, by się wycofać. Od samego początku było za późno.

Od dnia, w którym straciła swojego brata, jej życie było prostą do destrukcji.

A ona z uśmiechem tą destrukcję przytuliła. Bo dla niej nie ma nic cenniejszego od niego. I tak już będzie zawsze. Pięć żyć? Byłoby wystarczająco, ale zarazem za mało, by naprawdę nauczyć się go kochać.

Miłość nie zna czasu. Dlatego nigdy nie jest na nią za późno, ale jest też na nią zawsze niewystarczająco czasu.

.

.

.

Siedziała nad rzeką rzucając kamyczki do wody. Spoglądała na rozchodzące się pierścienie z uczuciem nostalgii. To miejsce było dla niej wyjątkowe. Tutaj wyznała mu swoje uczucia. Pamiętała ciągle ten dzień i swoją rozpacz. Tak samo jak pamiętała swój niepokój związany z ich relacjami. Była zazdrosna o Rukię. Od samego początku wiedziała jak ważna jest dla niego, ale nie chciała mu jej zastąpić. Po prostu sama czuła się słaba i bezużyteczna. Zawsze miała ten zły nawyk porównywania się do kogoś i zawsze jej ocena leciała o kilka poziomów niżej. Nie wiedziała czy się zmieniła, czy jednak nadal jest zagubiona. Prawdopodobnie wciąż gdzieś w sobie ma tą złą cechę.

Ufała Ichigo. I gdyby nie to, że wątpiła w samą siebie, pewnie by czekała na wyjaśnienia i zapomniała o sprawie. Tylko, że ona wie, że poza jej wyglądem nie ma nic do zaproponowania. A miłość to nie samo pożądanie, to także rozmowy i nić porozumienia. Jedność nie tylko cielesna, ale także duchowa. Gdy się człowiek starzeje i popęd seksualny spada, co ma robić z partnerem? Bała się starości, bała się tego, że będzie beznadziejną matką. Co jeśli będzie równie okropna jak jej własna?

Poczuła jak ją obejmuje od tyłu, kryjąc ją w swoich ramionach. Jego zapach zawładnął jej nozdrzami, relaksując natychmiastowo spięte mięśnie. Nie wiedziała czy postąpiła dobrze wracając do niego, ale nie kłamała wtedy. Naprawdę nie potrafiła bez niego żyć.

-Co robisz?

-Wspominam dawne czasy.- Odpowiedziała cicho, przymykając oczy. Kamyczki zapomniane już uderzyły o ziemię, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

-Jak dawne?- Zapytał zaintrygowany, drażniąc jej szyję swoim oddechem.

-Ostatniej klasy liceum.

-A co konkretnie?

-Twoje urodziny…

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, muskając czule jej skórę. Westchnęła, nie mając siły walczyć z nim. Była zbyt zmęczona bieganiem po Tokio i dopełnianiem formalności związanych ze studiami. Cieszyła się, że wreszcie wie, co chce robić, że będzie blisko Ichigo, ale sam wysiłek nie był tego warty, dopiero co wrócili i jedyne o czym marzyła, to o łóżku i długim śnie. Nigdy nie należała do osób, które lubią obnosić się ze swoimi uczuciami, mogła trzymać go za rękę, ale wszystko inne szło jej z oporem. Wolała ich miłość zatrzymać w czterech ścianach.

-Ichigo…- Wymamrotała zaspana, wtulając się w niego mocniej.

-Oj… Nie zasypiaj mi tu teraz. – Odpowiedział spanikowany, odrywając się od niej.

-Ale jest mi tak dobrze…

-Wiem, że lubisz traktować mnie jak własną poduszkę, ale jeśli zaśniesz, będę musiał cię nieść w ramionach do domu… Bo nie mam zamiaru tu spędzić nocy.

Zagryzła dolną wargę, zdając sobie sprawę, że kompletnie jej to nie odpowiada. Już wystarczająco musiała słuchać po ich ostatnim przemarszu, gdy zasnęła na dworcu. Wstała z ledwością, zakrywając usta, by ziewnąć. Ichigo pogładził ją po głowie, spoglądając na nią z niepokojem.

-Dasz radę iść sama?

Przytaknęła, ruszając powoli w stronę domu. Ichigo szedł za nią w ciszy, bijąc się z własnymi myślami. Gdy po raz kolejny musiał ją ratować przed upadkiem, chwycił za jej rękę wyrównując z nią krok. Uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco, zmuszając się do stawiania dalszych kroków.

-Może powinnaś znowu z nami zamieszkać?

-Już o tym rozmawialiśmy… Nie chcę żerować na dobroci twojej rodziny.

-Bez przesady, mieszkałaś z nimi nawet niepełny rok i wbrew temu co myślisz, naprawdę przywykli do twojej obecności. No i ojciec ciągle płacze, że na pewno zerwaliśmy…

Zatrzymała się, opierając się o mur jakieś rezydencji. Przychyliła głowę, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Ichigo podreptał w miejscu, czując się coraz mniejszy pod wpływem jej wzroku.

-A czy to nie tak, że to ty czujesz się samotny?

Jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcem, a wzrok przeniósł gdzieś w bok, nie wiedząc co dokładnie ma ze sobą zrobić. Orihime uśmiechnęła się na ten widok, przytulając się do niego. Przywykła do jego problemów z wyrażaniem siebie i swoich uczuć, ale to jej wystarczyło, by zrozumieć, że to on najbardziej tęskni za jej ciepłem.

-Niech ci będzie. Wrócę do mieszkania z wami.

-Naprawdę? To świetnie, ojciec i Yuzu na pewno się ucieszą. – Powiedział z ukrywaną ekscytacją, obejmując ją.

-Tak, tak, ale wiem, kto bardziej się cieszy.- Wymruczała, czując jak nogi same jej się zaginają pod wpływem zmęczenia.

-Oj, Orihime! Doprawdy, nie powinienem cię przytulać jak jesteś w takim stanie. – Westchnął z rezygnacją, biorąc ją na ręce.

Spodziewał się, że ocknie się i zażąda, by ją puścił na ziemię, ale zamiast tego, oplotła ręce wokół jego szyi, przytulając się mocniej. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok, całując ją czule.

-Orihime?

-Hmm?

-Gdy skończymy studia, zamieszkajmy u ciebie, sami.

Nie odpowiedziała mu. Wtuliła się jedynie mocniej w niego, drażniąc go swoim oddechem. Nie wiedział czy dotarł do niej jego ostatni komunikat, ale specjalnie mu na tym nie zależało. Zawsze mógł to powtórzyć innym razem. Na szczęście mają czas na to.

.

.

.

Nie miała ochoty ruszyć się z łóżka, choćby nawet do łazienki. Obok niej leżał Ichigo, który jeździł ręką wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, powodując przebieg dreszczy. Słyszeli harmider na dole, stukanie naczyń o blat, ale żadnemu z nich nie przyszło do głowy, by wstać i ubrać się do śniadania. Za dobrze im było w tej pozycji.

-Myślisz, że twój ojciec nie przyjdzie cię obudzić?- Powiedziała cicho, nie otwierając nawet oczu.

-Nie robi tego od dłuższego czasu. Pewnie gdybym spał sam, to by przyszedł mnie obudzić.- Odparł znużony.

-Czyli będziemy mogli leżeć tu cały dzień?

-Raczej nie… Yuzu będzie się dobijać.- Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

-To co będziemy robić?

- Nie wiem… A na co masz ochotę?

-Na nic… Mogłabym tu leżeć i nic nie robić.

Zaśmiał się cicho, całując ją w czubek głowy. Powoli jego zmysły budziły się ze snu, w tym także żołądek. Nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie należał do smakoszy, więc nie można go było zobaczyć na opychaniu się jedzeniem, ale ostatnio robił się częściej głodny.

-To może chodźmy do wesołego miasteczka?

Podniosła głowę, wpatrując się w niego zaspanym wzrokiem. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała słodko, mając czerwony policzek od leżenia na jednaj stronie zbyt długo, włosy miała w nieładzie i grubsze pasma wychodziły z jej warkoczy. Zagryzł dolną wargę, próbując zwalczyć w sobie ochotę na wytarmoszenie jej.

-Hachi…- Szepnął cicho, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.

-Hachi? Co z Hachim? – Wymamrotała z niezrozumieniem, wtulając się w niego.

- Z nim nic. Po prostu przypominasz mi Hachiko.

-Psa?

-Um…

- Dlaczego?

-Dlaczego? Bo tak jak Hachi jesteś lojalna, zawsze na mnie czekasz, potrafisz wyczuć mój stan, no i jak jesteś podekscytowana, to łatwo idzie sobie wyobrazić ciebie z merdającym ogonem, albo jak masz na coś ochotę, to robisz psie oczy. Jesteś takim słodkim Hachim. – Objął ją mocniej, zabierając jej przy okazji dostęp do tlenu.

-Onii-chan! Śniadanie!- Yuzu weszła do pokoju podenerwowana, spoglądając z szokiem na swojego brata. – Onii-chan, co robisz?

-Przytulam Orihime…- Odpowiedział spokojnie, odsuwając od siebie zaczerwienioną dziewczynę.

-Śniadanie…

-Słyszałem. Zaraz zejdziemy.

-Och, no dobrze. Tylko nie zabij Orihime-chan. – Zaczerwieniona wycofała się z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Jesteś okropny, biedna Yuzu! – Orihime trzepnęła go w ramię wstając z łóżka.- Prawie mnie udusiłeś, co ci strzeliło do głowy?

Uśmiechnął się, sięgając po jej rękę. Przyciągnął ją do siebie kradnąc jej całusa. Zaśmiał się widząc u niej zaczerwienione policzki.

-Kocham cię, Hachi.

-Nie jestem Hachi…- Jęknęła zawstydzona biorąc swoje ubranie.- Naprawdę będziesz mnie teraz tak nazywać?

- Nie lubisz tego? Pasuje do ciebie.

-Mou… Ale ja nie jestem psem!

Cmoknął ją w policzek wychodząc z pokoju. Patrzyła za nim zrozpaczona, nie wiedząc co powinna ubrać na ich wypad do wesołego miasteczka. W dodatku dostała nowe imię, nie wiedziała tylko, czy jej serce tak szybko bije, bo jej się to nie podoba, czy właśnie jest na odwrót? Czy to jednak jej wina, że okazuje wszelkie emocje?

-Przynajmniej nie jestem jakimś robakiem…- Westchnęła ciężko, decydując się wreszcie na jakieś ubranie..

Zatrzymali się przed wejściem do parku, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na sposób w jaki można było się do niego dostać. Przełknęła ślinę, czerwieniąc się po końce uszu.

-Może powinniśmy sobie dzisiaj odpuścić?- Wyjąkała speszona, spoglądając na jego zmieszaną twarz.

- Nie. Dzisiaj idziemy do parku rozrywki i to nas nie powstrzyma.- Odparł twardo ciągnąc ją do wejścia.

-Ale, Ichigo… Ja nie chcę się tak całować przed publicznością…

-To tylko krótki cmok. Nie umrzesz od tego, Hachi.

Orihime czuła się niepewnie stojąc przed dziewczyną w stroju anioła, która wyczekiwała aż wykonają zadanie. Spojrzała błagalnie na Ichigo, który wręczył dziewczynie bilet i nie zważając na jej nieme protesty pocałował ją czule. Pociągnął ich do środka, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

-Widzisz? Nie było tak źle.

-Mou… Chyba jednak wolałam zamkniętego w sobie Ichigo.- Wymruczała zawstydzona, chowając się za nim przed wzrokiem ludzi.

-Hachi… Oni się nie patrzą na ciebie, już prędzej na mnie. – Odwrócił się do niej, trzymając ją za ramiona, by mu nie uciekła.- I co to miało znaczyć, że wolałaś zamkniętego w sobie Ichigo?

-Dlaczego mieliby się patrzeć na ciebie? – Przekrzywiła pytająco głową, powodując u niego parsknięcie.- Z czego się śmiejesz? Co ja zrobiłam?

-Nic, Hachi, kompletnie nic.- Poczochrał ją po głowie, ciągnąc w stronę najbliższej atrakcji.

Westchnęła nie rozumiejąc, co dzisiaj strzeliło jej chłopakowi do głowy. Nie mogła jednak zaprzeczyć, że podobał się jej nowy Ichigo, otwarty i wesoły. To nie był humor, który widziała u niego w czasie walk. Było w tym coś ciepłego, co powodowało, że nie potrafiła się na niego gniewać.

Zdyszana spoglądała na niego z wyrzutem, próbując opanować oddech. Serce biło jej tak szybko, że nie wiedziała, czy jeszcze żyje. Ichigo za to stał obok niej, śmiejąc się pod nosem. On w porównaniu do niej, świetnie się bawił na rollercosterze, w dodatku miał ubaw z jej wrzasków.

-To nie jest śmieszne, Ichigo… Myślałam, że wypadnę z tego wagonika…- Jęknęła zrozpaczona, siadając na pobliskiej ławce.

-Nie wypadłabyś. Po to są te zabezpieczenia. Zresztą złapałbym cię jakby co. – Odpowiedział spokojnie, siadając obok niej.- To teraz ty wybierz atrakcję.

-Po całym dniu dajesz mi wreszcie wybrać? Chodźmy na diabelski młyn!- Odparła podekscytowana, przytulając się do niego.

-Huh? Już się nie wstydzisz publicznych czułości?

-Ha? – Zaczerwieniona odsunęła się od niego.- To nie tak! To.. to był… to było zwykłe… zwykłe tulenie się.. nic wielkiego, nie?- Dukała speszona, rozglądając się na boki.

-Spokojnie, Hachi, nikt na nas nie patrzy.- Chwycił jej podbródek stabilizując jej ruchy, nim jednak zdążyła zareagować na jego dotyk, on pocałował ją.

-Ichi…- Wymamrotała z trudem łapiąc oddech.

-Chodź, idziemy na diabelski młyn.

Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą, nie dając jej chwili na przeanalizowanie tego, co się z nią działo. Wiedział, że jeśli jej zawstydzenie przejmie jej umysł, to ucieknie z parku z płaczem. Aż trudno mu czasem było uwierzyć, że to ona pierwsza go pocałowała.

Usiedli w wagoniku spoglądając na oddalający się powoli krajobraz miasta. Orihime uśmiechała się szeroko, nie wiedząc gdzie powinna patrzeć, skoro wszystko było takie niezwykłe. Ichigo zaś przyglądał się jej kątem oka, udając podziw widząc coraz mniejszych ludzi.

-Pewnie dla ciebie to nic niezwykłego… Widziałeś taki widok setki razy walcząc z hollowami…- Powiedziała raptownie, siadając obok niego.

-Nie skupiałem się wtedy na widoku, robiłem co do mnie należało…

-Kłamczuch, nawet jak się specjalnie nie skupiałeś, to nie szło tego nie zauważyć.- Przytuliła się do niego, spoglądając na oddalające się wesołe miasteczko.

-No dobra, masz mnie.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przymykając oczy.- Ichi… nadal nie lubisz swoich włosów?

-Hm? Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że ich nie lubię?

-Bo zawsze irytowałeś się, gdy ktoś zwracał na nie uwagę. Czasem miałam wrażenie, że wolałbyś mieć czarne włosy…

-Pewnie miałem taki okres, ale teraz są mi obojętne. Nie będę się specjalnie farbował, by dogodzić innym.

- Ja bardzo kocham twoje włosy.

-Ha? Moje włosy? A co z resztą?

-Oj no, też kocham, ale włosy najbardziej. Są jak słońce, które wskazywało drogę.

-Wskazywało drogę? A co już nie wskazuję?- Przytulił ją do siebie, zmuszając, by usiadła mu na kolanach.

-Wskazujesz, ale już nie spoglądam na twoje plecy, więc odbiór jest inny, ale nadal kojarzą mi się ze słońcem.

Uśmiechnął się jedynie na ten komentarz, przyciągając jej twarz do swojej, by móc ją pocałować. Był chory. Uzależniony za bardzo od niej, ale nie zamierzał z tym walczyć. To jest taka słodka choroba.

.

.

.

-Masaki! Nasz syn się oświadczył! Będę miał śliczną córkę! Możesz być z niego dumna!– Isshin płacząc tulił się do plakatu zmarłej żony.

Orihime zaczerwieniona stała obok Ichigo spoglądając na swoje stopy. Cała ta sytuacja ją zawstydziła. Wiedziała, że ojciec Ichigo jest specyficzny i często ma wybuchy czułości względem plakatu, ale tego się jednak nie spodziewała. Ichigo ściskał jej rękę, by ją jakoś wesprzeć, a może by samemu nie rzucić się na swojego ojca, by przestał dramatyzować. Teraz zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego odkładał powiadomienie go o ich zaręczynach.

-Onii-chan, jesteś za młody na to! – Yuzu stanęła przed nimi bliska płaczu.

-Yuzu… Dla ciebie zawsze będę za młody na wszystko. To, że się zaręczamy nie oznacza, że zaraz zniknę… Zawsze będę twoim starszym bratem, po prostu nie będę tutaj mieszkać. – Poczochrał ją po głowie, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

-Naprawdę?- Wyjąkała wycierając oczy z łez.

-Naprawdę, masz moje słowo.

-Tak się cieszę, Onii-chan!- Wtuliła się w niego z taką siłą, że prawie się wywrócił.

-Czyli Ichi-nii jednak ma jaja…- Karin powiedziała chłodno, siedząc nadal na sofie. – Gratuluję, Orihime-chan, obyś tego nie żałowała.

-Nie będę.- Orihime uśmiechnęła się szeroko siadając obok niej.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz, choć nie myślałam, że nawet rok z nim wytrzymasz.

-Twój brat jest cudowny. Nie będę żałować niczego.

-Będziecie mieli pewnie gromadkę małych słodkich bobasków…- Rozmarzony Isshin złapał Orihime za ręce, będąc cały podekscytowany.

-G…Gro…Gromadkę?- Wyksztusiła z ledwością, blednąc.

-Oj! Co ty myślisz, że nie będziemy mieli normalnego życia?- Ichigo odsunął od siebie siostrę, podchodząc do sofy.

-Ale, Ichigo… Linia Kurosakich musi trwać…

-To nie znaczy, że musi być gromadka! Co ty myślisz, że jestem jakimś psem albo królikiem?

- Ależ skąd. Po prostu mając taką ładną żonę, ciężko będzie ci wyjść z sypialni.

Orihime czuła jak się rumieni i gdyby nie to, że Isshin ciągle trzymał jej dłonie, to dawno by skryła w nich twarz, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na nikogo. Ichigo westchnął ciężko, nie mogąc znaleźć argumentu przeciwko słowom swojego ojca. Mimo wszystko nawet teraz bywały dni, w których nie miał ochoty wychodzić z łóżka mając ją obok. A co dopiero gdy wreszcie się odważą skonsumować swój związek… Zagryzł dolną wargę, czując się jak ostatni zboczeniec.

-W każdym razie to nie ja będę rodzić, więc to zależy od Orihime.- Powiedział cicho, odwracając się na pięcie.

-Już nie mogę się doczekać mojej własnej drużyny koszykarskiej.- Zaśmiał się puszczając wreszcie dłonie przyszłej synowej.

.

.

.

Usiadła na łóżku, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że przez najbliższe pięć lat będzie mieszkać w Tokio, dzieląc mieszkanie z Ichigo. Spoglądała na kartony ze swoimi rzeczami i wcale nie miała ochoty ich rozpakowywać, a przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. Jutro pójdzie na uczelnię, będzie prawdziwą studentką. Czy życie mogło być lepsze?

-Tylko mi nie odleć w kosmos z tej ekscytacji, bo z tego co wiem będziesz nauczycielką, a nie astronautką. – Ichigo wszedł do pokoju, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.

Zachmurzona zmarszczyła czoło, odwracając od niego głowę. Jak on mógł krytykować jej wewnętrzną radość? Otworzyła szeroko oczy, odwracając się do niego. Stęknęła orientując się, że siedzi tuż obok niej. Przełknęła ślinę, czując jego zapach, który powoli ogarniał jej każdy zmysł.

-Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem podekscytowana?- Powiedziała cicho, nie wiedząc gdzie skupić wzrok, skoro oto przed nią znajdowała się goła klatka piersiowa jej chłopaka.

-Hm? Nie wiem… Wyczułem.- Uśmiechnął się przebiegle, cmokając ją w czoło.- Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa.

-Huh?

Zdumiona wpatrywała się w niego, próbując przeanalizować jego słowa. Do tej pory nigdy nie wykazywał takich zdolności. Wydawało się jej, że udawało się jej ukrywać swój prawdziwy stan, ale teraz już nie była taka pewna. Czuła jak panika powoli wypełnia jej serce.

Ichigo popchnął ją lekko na łóżko, spoglądając w jej zaskoczone oczy. Zdjął ręcznik z głowy rzucając go gdzieś w bok. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Orihime nie zrobiła nic, poza kilkoma mrugnięciami. Westchnął wiedząc dobrze, że jego dziewczyna jest pogrążona w swoich rozmyślaniach tak mocno, że nie kontaktuje chwilowo ze światem. Nachylił się ku niej, całując ją delikatnie. Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, zjechał z pocałunkami ku jej szyi. Prawą rękę wsunął pod jej koszulkę, zatrzymując ją dopiero na jej piersi.

-Ichi?- Jęknęła, zdając sobie sprawę co się z nią dzieje. – Nie powinieneś wykorzystywać tego, że się zamyśliłam. – Powiedziała na jednym wdechu, czując jak jej ciało zaczyna reagować na jego dotyk. – Ichi…- Wyjęczała, oplatając ręce wokół jego szyi.

- Nie miałem innego pomysłu jak cię obudzić. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko nie odrywając jednakże ust od jej skóry.

Mógł tylko podziękować szczęściu, że jego dziewczyna założyła akurat ten stanik, który rozpinał się także od przodu. Uwalniając jej piersi od dodatkowego materiału, poczuł jej twarde sutki. Bawił się jej prawą piersią, wsłuchując się w jej ciche protesty.

-Hmm? Mam przestać?

-Ichi…

-Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Hime… - Powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Oderwał się od niej, spoglądając na jej zamglony wzrok, wsłuchując się w jej przyśpieszony oddech, definitywnie to był jego ulubiony widok. Orihime zaś, sfrustrowana jego zachowaniem, chwyciła jego lewą rękę, przykładając ją do swojej lewej piersi, pokazując mu jak chce być dotykana.

-Och… O to ci chodziło. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem, wykonując posłusznie jej nieme polecenia.

Nie minęło jednak dużo czasu, gdy Orihime znowu wierciła się pod nim strzepując z siebie jego dłonie. Zdumiony, podniósł pytająco brwi zastanawiając się czy jego dziewczyna zmieniła zdanie co do ich zabawy. Ona zaś chwyciła swoją bluzkę, zdejmując ją kompletnie razem ze stanikiem. Poczuł jak jego policzki pokrywają się czerwienią pod wpływem tego widoku. Wreszcie to był dopiero drugi raz, gdy widział jej piersi bez żadnego okrycia. Zagryzł dolną wargę, czując, że zaczynają niebezpiecznie kierować się tam, gdzie nie będzie już odwrotu.

-Hime… - Jęknął nachylając się nad nią, by ją pocałować.

Ponownie oplotła ręce wokół jego szyi przyciągając go mocniej do siebie. Zamruczał czując jej piersi na swojej skórze. Oderwał się od jej ust, próbując złapać oddech, wszystko poszło nie w tym kierunku, w którym zamierzał. Planował się z nią trochę podroczyć, a teraz nie wiedział nawet dokąd to wszystko pójdzie.

Muskał ustami jej skórę od ust ku jej piersiom. W niektórych miejscach już powstawały zaczerwienienia, ona zaś przy każdej jego malince mocniej zaciskała dłonie na jego plecach. Czuł jak każdy milimetr jego skóry staje w płomieniach przez jej dotyk i za każdym razem tracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.

W momencie kiedy jego język dotknął jej sutka, jej ciało uniosło się lekko w górę, jakby chcąc się jeszcze mocniej zbliżyć do niego.

-Ichi…- Wyjęczała z trudem, płacząc.

Oderwał się momentalnie od niej, dotykając jej mokrych policzków. Zmartwiony, przytulił ją do siebie, zmieniając ich pozycję tak, że teraz ona leżała na nim.

-Co się stało, Hime?

-Ech? – Spoglądała na niego zaczerwieniona ze wstydu.- Przepraszam, Ichi… Po prostu nie rozumiem swojego ciała, chciałam żebyś mnie trzymał i nigdy nie puścił, ale z drugiej strony miałam ochotę uciec. I było mi tak strasznie gorąco, ale sama nie wiedziałam czego chcę… Przepraszam!

Uśmiechnął się z ulgą, gładząc jej włosy. Jego serce powoli wracało do stabilnego rytmu, co umożliwiło mu zebranie myśli.

-To naturalne, Orihime. Ja też tak mam. To nic złego się bać. Po prostu z tym poczekamy, aż oboje będziemy gotowi.

-Dziękuję, Ichigo.

Pocałowała go czule, czując jak jej ciało wraca powoli do normalności.

-Ichigo… Boli cię?- Spytała się nagle, orientując się, co czuje pod sobą.

-Um…Trochę… - Wymruczał zmieszany, odwracając od niej wzrok.

Usiadła na nim, muskając jego skórę opuszkami palców. Przymknął oczy, poddając się jej pieszczocie, jego serce ponownie przyśpieszyło pracę, uniemożliwiając mu racjonalne myślenie. Ona zaś, zaczerwieniona po same końce uszów, czekała tylko na moment, aż straci czujność. Czuła się winna temu, że musi tak cierpieć przez jej strach. Myślała, że jest gotowa na ten krok. Naprawdę chciała to z nim zrobić, ale gdy dochodziło co do czego, to ogarniała ją fala nieznanych emocji, co ją przerażało. Była mu wdzięczna za jego wyrozumiałość względem niej. Jaki inny facet wytrzymałby tyle na wodzy?

Westchnął, kompletnie się relaksując pod jej dotykiem. Uwielbiała mu robić masaż, czuć każdy milimetr jego umięśnionego ciała. W ten sposób nadal o niego dbała, o jego dobre samopoczucie i zdrowie. Nie mówiła Ichigo, co robiła gdy się nie widzieli w ciągu tego roku. Chciała mu zrobić niespodziankę, ale skoro walentynki okazały się dla nich nieudane, czemu nie miałaby jej zrealizować teraz? Po co niby się tyle uczyła?

Odwróciła się ostrożnie tak, że gdyby otworzył oczy, zobaczyłby jej plecy. Ukradkiem spojrzała na jego zrelaksowaną twarz, niczego się nie spodziewał. Uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie, dawna ekscytacja powróciła do niej. Wsunęła dłonie pod jego bokserki, dotykając delikatnie jego naprężonego członka.

Ichigo na moment stracił dech w piersiach, otwierając szeroko oczy. Zagryzł dolną wargę, powstrzymując się w ten sposób przed okazaniem jakiegoś niepowołanego dźwięku.

-Hime…- Jęknął, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli.

-Cii, Ichi, zobaczysz, po tym poczujesz się lepiej.

-Kurwa…

Nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, gdy jego bokserki zsunęły się niżej, a jego dziewczyna zniżyła się niebezpiecznie w dół, drażniąc go swoim ciepłym oddechem.

_This is the last time__  
__'Cause you and I, We were born to die_


	22. Zaufanie

**I tak oto nastąpił koniec. Ichigo i Orihime pewnie jeszcze nie raz będą walczyć i przezywać swoje małe kryzysy, ale jeśli ich miłość jest prawdziwa na pewno z nich wyjdą. Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie się mniej, lub bardziej podobało. **** Dla mnie osobiście, pisanie o tej dwójce było prawdziwą przyjemnością :D**

* * *

Pamiętał, że był okres, kiedy wolał, żeby duchy przestały go gnębić. Marzył o byciu normalnym i nie zwracaniu na siebie zbytniej uwagi. Słyszał jak ludzie o nim gadają. Nieraz nawet jakaś życzliwa pani proponowała jego ojcu, by poszedł z nim do psychiatry. On jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że potrafił rozmawiać z duchami i chciał im w jakimś stopniu pomóc. Duchy wydawały się niekiedy bardziej życzliwe niż ludzie.

Kiedy stał się shinigamim czuł się dziwnie, ale zarazem rozpierała go pozytywna myśl, że już nikomu nie pozwoli cierpieć. Chciał chronić słabszych, tak jak on był swego czasu chroniony przez Tatsuki. Był to też dług, który miał u swojej matki. W ten sposób chciał go spłacić, poczuć się lepiej, ale ból nie znikał.

Później miał ponad roczną normalność. W pierwszym odruchu chciał odsunąć się od wszystkich. Nie chciał się mieszać do ich życia, nie chciał być przeszkodą. Nic już nie mógł dla nich zrobić. Tylko, że nie potrafił tego uczynić. Więzi były już za silne i nie chciał ich utracić. Chciał poznać ich w innym świetle niż przy walce, zacząć rozmawiać z nimi normalnie.

A później odzyskał moce, mógł znowu wszystkich chronić. Obiecał sobie, że nigdy już nie pozwoli, by ktoś skrzywdził jego przyjaciół. Był wściekły przede wszystkim na siebie i swój egoizm. To przez niego się od niego odwrócili. Nie chciał już nigdy popełnić tego błędu. Nigdy.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego po wojnie z Quincy przyjął swój wyrok ze spokojem. Przecież to nie było tak, że nie chciał mieć mocy, po to tyle trenował by ją mieć i móc chronić najbliższych, ale ta większa część niego nie chciała się kłócić z Soul Society. Nie miał pretensji do Rukii czy Renjiego, że nie zrobili nic, by to powstrzymać. Tak najwidoczniej miało być. Musiał poznać inne życie, to prawdziwe.

Widok Orihime bez spinek go zaskoczył. Do tej pory nosiła je cały czas, nigdy ich nie zdejmowała. Pytał się Tatsuki i innych dziewczyn czy coś wiedzą na ten temat, ale one milczały. Nikt nic nie wiedział, a on był coraz mocniej zaniepokojony świadomością, że ona coraz mocniej się od niego odsuwa. Przez chwilę nawet myślał, że nie chce się z nim zadawać skoro nie może jej chronić. Tylko dla niego samego to brzmiało absurdalnie.

Zrobił wszystko co w jego mocy, by udowodnić jej, że ich znajomość nie musi się kończyć tylko dlatego, że nie będą towarzyszami broni. Na efekty nie musiał długo czekać, zdawało się, że ona tylko czekała na sygnał, że nadal mogą się przyjaźnić.

A później Rukia mu powiedziała prawdę.

Powinien być w szoku, że Soul Society traktuje go jak zabawkę, ale to nie tak, że ich nie znał. Ucieszyła go za to wiadomość, jak jego przyjaciółka stanęła w jego obronie.

Od śmierci matki czuł pustkę. Wściekał się o byle co, bo tak naprawdę nie znał innej drogi, by się bronić przed atakami innych. Nie umiał się obronić przed nią. Przed jej miłością.

I nie wiedząc kiedy, kompletnie się w niej zanurzył.

Miłość jest najbardziej przerażającym uczuciem jakie poznał. Dodawała sił, ale równocześnie osłabiała.

.

.

.

Na początku było dziwnie wracać do swojego mieszkania widząc jej rzeczy, a w niektóre dni ją samą. Już nie wracała do Karakury, była zawsze na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jeśli kiedyś miał obawy co do tego, jak będzie wyglądało ich wspólne mieszkanie, to teraz ich już nie miał. Miał czas na naukę, w dodatku zaczął zdrowo się odżywiać. Orihime była cichym współlokatorem. Gdy się uczyła, zakładała słuchawki i siadała w kącie otoczona przez książki i notatki. Nie rozumiał tego, ale szybko mu wyjaśniła, że po prostu lubi mieć taką asekurację.

Gdy się uczyła, zagryzała delikatnie dolną wargę, będąc maksymalnie skupiona na treści przed nią. Wykonywała bardzo mało ruchów, w dodatku tak ciche, że czasem zapominał, że tam jest. Była też niezastąpioną pomocą, gdy zabierała mu notatki i kazała mu wyjaśniać dane problematyki. Musiał to robić tak, by zrozumiała, czyli używać mniej abstrakcyjnego języka. Spowodowało to, że jego oceny wzrosły, a wykładowcy zaczęli chwalić jego prace pisemne.

Nadal nie uprawiali seksu. Mimo że nawet on czuł pożądanie między nimi, to rozumiał jej strach, jej niepewność. Nie chciał jej naciskać, wreszcie powinno to być miłe doświadczenie, a nie coś wymuszonego, bo on by tego chciał.

Od kumpli słyszał docinki, niektórzy się zakładali ile wytrzyma. Koleżanki za to postanowiły mu pomóc i robiły propozycje szybkich numerków. To go irytowało najbardziej, choć gdy później o tym myślał, trochę go to niepokoiło. Były ładne, niejeden mężczyzna na uczelni zrobiłby wszystko, by móc być z nimi sam na sam i wszystkim miękły nogi pod wpływem ich zmysłowych uwag. On jako jeden z nielicznych nie reagował w żaden sposób. Czuł wręcz wstręt do ich dotyków i z ledwością walczył z odepchnięciem ich mocniej niż zazwyczaj.

W takie dni myślał, że cała ta seksualna presja minęła i nie będzie musiał tak stresować Orihime ich relacjami, ale wystarczył jej dotyk, by temperatura jego ciała wzrosła. Był na straconej pozycji i nie wiedział jak się z niej wydostać nie raniąc jej.

-Ichigo? – Jej głos odezwał się nad nim, wyrywając go ze snu.

-Hmm?- Jęknął zmęczony, wycierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Hm? Czemu pytasz?- Otworzył oczy, widząc jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

-Bo nigdy nie zdarzyło ci się zaspać.

-Co?

Wstał, szukając wzrokiem jakiegoś zegarka, a gdy wreszcie odnalazł komórkę i spojrzał na godzinę, poczuł jak serce mu staje. Nie miał szans dotrzeć na uczelnię w ciągu trzech minut. Orihime obserwowała go uważnie siedząc na łóżku.

-Czemu mnie wcześniej nie obudziłaś?- Jęknął zrozpaczony siadając obok niej. Równie dobrze mógł sobie podarować pierwsze ćwiczenia.

-Dopiero co wróciłam z uczelni. Mam okienko i myślałam, że jeszcze się prześpię.- Odparła spokojnie bawiąc się swoim misiem.

-Faktycznie, dzisiaj masz na wcześniejszą godzinę niż ja.

Westchnął, przytulając ją do siebie. Objęła go swoimi smukłymi rękoma, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Ichigo nie mógł uwierzyć, że zaspał na zajęcia. Jeszcze nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło, ale podejrzewał, że ma to coś wspólnego z jego hormonami, z którymi musi walczyć każdego dnia, by nie zrobić niczego głupiego.

Poczuł jej usta na swoich, przykuwające jego uwagę na jej osobie. Zaskoczony odebrał jej misia, rzucając go gdzieś w bok. Usiadła mu na kolanach, pogłębiając tym samym ich pocałunek. Jęknął pod wpływem ciężaru jej klatki piersiowej napierającej na niego. Gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu coś mu mówiło, że powinien przestać, że znowu to zajdzie za daleko. Problem jednak leżał nie w nim, a w niej. Orihime oplotła swoje ręce wokół jego szyi i definitywnie nie zamierzała go tak łatwo puścić.

-Hime… Powinniśmy przestać…- Wycharczał z trudem, odrywając się od jej ust.

-Czemu?

-Przecież wiesz, że nie jesteś gotowa…- Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej pośladkach, przyciągając ją bliżej. Zaklął w duchu zdając sobie sprawę, że traci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.

-Mogę nigdy nie być gotowa, Ichi… Przecież nie zrobisz mi krzywdy… Prawda?

-Będzie bolało… - Powiedział cicho, opierając czoło o jej.

-Ale ból zamieni się w przyjemność? – Spytała zarumieniona, uciekając wzrokiem od niego.

-Tak mówią…

-Ichi…- Szepnęła ledwo słyszalnie całując go.

.

.

.

Szli trzymając się za ręce. Orihime uśmiechnięta spoglądała z podziwem na ich otoczenie. Święto Hanami odbywało się wszędzie tak samo, jednak w Tokio atmosfera była zupełnie inna. Ichigo zastanawiał się przez całą drogę, czy znajdą jakieś miejsce dla siebie przy takim tłoku. Nie bardzo chciał spędzać czasu wolnego ze znajomymi ze studiów, którzy mu migali w oddali. Był egoistą, ale nie chciał im pokazywać Orihime, chciał ją mieć tylko dla siebie i nie musieć znosić kumpli co chwila w swoim mieszkaniu.

-Ichigo, tam jest trochę przestrzeni.- Orihime wskazała na miejsce pod jedną z wiśni, gdzie jeszcze nikt się nie usadowił.

-To chodźmy.- Pociągnął ją za sobą, obserwując dokładnie ruch innych ludzi, będąc gotowym w każdej chwili podbiec.

Rozłożył koc, upewniając się uprzednio, że nie ma pod nim żadnego mrowiska, czy innego czynnika, dla którego miejsce pozostało puste. Orihime usiadła opierając się o pień drzewa, wyciągając ręce przed siebie, by złapać jak najwięcej płatków.

-Prawie jak śnieg!- Powiedziała podekscytowana, spoglądając na niego.

-Tylko nie są zimne i nie roztapiają się w kontakcie ze skórą.- Odparł spokojnie, wyciągając z torby ich bentou.

-Nie lubisz tego święta?- Opuściła ręce, skupiając całą uwagę na nim.

-Pewnie, że lubię, tylko, że widok spadających kwiatów wiśni przypomina mi Byakuyę. Aż człowiek się boi, że zostanie pocięty.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na jego słowa. Podał jej pudełko, chcąc zejść z tematu o Soul Society. Powiedział to mimochodem, chcąc ją bardziej rozśmieszyć niż zmieszać, ale jak zwykle mu nie wyszło. Może naprawdę nie miał talentu do komedii. Obserwował jak je powoli, podziwiając deszcz kwiatów i musiał przyznać, że wyglądała naprawdę ładnie, gdy kolejne płatki zatrzymywały się na jej włosach.

Nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za świętami. Brał w nich udział ze względu na rodzinę. Nigdy nie potrafił docenić piękna widoków, które zachwycały innych. Dopiero teraz odkrył piękno Hanami, wiele świąt zyskało nowy urok, gdy spędzał je z nią. Czuł się zupełnie jak nowa osoba, jakby Ichigo, który walczył z potworami nigdy nie istniał. Jakby urodził się dopiero wtedy, gdy zrozumiał co do niej czuje.

-Ichigo?

-Hm?

-Czemu nie jesz? Nie jesteś głodny?

Zamrugał zdumiony, spoglądając na swoje nieotwarte bentou. Otworzył je szybko, chwytając w dłoń pałeczki. Uśmiechnął się do niej, próbując powiedzieć coś normalnego. Ona zaś nachyliła się ku niemu, dotykając dłonią jego policzka. Wzdrygnął się na ten gest, przymykając oczy. Sam nie wiedział już o czym myślał.

-Co chcesz później robić? Chyba nie będziemy tu siedzieć cały dzień?

Odłożyła pałeczki do pustego już pudełka, oglądając zabawę dzieci. Milczała przez moment, jakby zastanawiając się nad jego pytaniem. Nie znała jeszcze dokładnie Tokio, było pewnie wiele miejsc, do których chciałaby się wybrać, ale z jakiś powodów o żadnych mu nie wspominała. Zmarszczył brwi zaczynając wątpić, czy w ogóle go usłyszała.

To nie tak, że nie lubił ciszy między nimi. Była czymś przyjemnym i niewymuszonym. Czasami miał wrażenie, że nie potrzebują słów, by się porozumieć, ale to było oczywiste kłamstwo. Nie potrafią czytać w myślach i potrzebowali rozmawiać ze sobą. Orihime jednak miała jeden zwyczaj przed pójściem spać, który doprowadzał do tego, że jego policzki były mocno zaczerwienione. Podejrzewał oczywiście powód jego powstania, ale mimo wszystko strasznie go peszył. Leżała z głową na jego klatce piersiowej wsłuchując się w pracę jego serca. Nie było by w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie jej komentarze czy łzy, gdy sobie przypominała jego walkę z Ulqiuorrą.

-Może chodźmy do świątyni? Słyszałam, że można tam zobaczyć jakieś pokazy.- Powiedziała wreszcie, nie spuszczając wzroku z dzieci.

-Okej, to później tam pójdziemy. –Przełknął ostatni porcję ryżu, odkładając pudełko na bok.- O czym myślisz?

-O niczym szczególnym. Tak sobie rozmyślałam…

-O dzieciach?

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, jej policzki zarumieniły się nieznacznie, a wzrok powędrował w dół, jakby koc zyskał kilka ciekawych właściwości, które musiała zbadać. Zaśmiał się pod nosem na tą reakcję. Nie spodziewał się, że tak ją zaskoczy swoim domysłem.

- Rozmyślasz o tych, które będziesz uczyć, czy ile byś chciała ich mieć?

Przełknęła z trudem ślinę, nie wiedząc, co powinna mu powiedzieć. Walczyła z pragnieniem powiedzenia prawdy i wystraszenia go, oraz powiedzeniem o lękach przyszłej pracy. Ichigo schował pojemniki do torby, wyciągając przy okazji ich napoje.

-Wiesz… Gdy jestem w szpitalu na zajęciach i widzę kobiety w ciąży, to nieraz myślę o tym jakie będą nasze dzieci. Mój ojciec pewnie chciałby mieć ich jak najwięcej, ale to mój ojciec i gada głupoty. Ja jednak chyba zatrzymałbym się przy trójce.

Otworzyła usta, by je po chwili zamknąć. Nie wiedziała, co powinna odpowiedzieć. Do tej pory spotkała się raczej z opinią, że to kobiety myślą o dzieciach, a nie mężczyźni. Z drugiej strony nie była pewna, czy nie mówi tego, by rozluźnić atmosferę miedzy nimi.

-Tak na serio?- Wydukała zmieszana, przybliżając się do niego.

-No na serio. Przecież ci mówiłem, że cię kocham i chcę żebyś była moją żoną. A z tego co wiem, to małżeństwo wiąże się z posiadaniem dzieci… Prawda?

-No tak, ale mamy dopiero… Jesteśmy na studiach… trójkę?... Och… Trójkę… Ale… Chłopcy czy dziewczynki? To taka nierówna liczba…- Mówiła podenerwowana, czerwieniąc się mocniej z każdą chwilą.

-Przecież pobierzemy się dopiero po studiach, więc spokojnie. Nikt nie mówi, że już jutro masz zachodzić w ciążę. Nie wiem, pewnie jakiś syn by się przydał… Pożyjemy zobaczymy, Orihime.- Poczochrał ją po głowie śmiejąc się.

.

.

.

Leżał obejmując ją. Pierwszy raz w życiu był wdzięczny, że zapomniał ustawić budzik w komórce i przez to zaspał na uczelnię. Nie miał mieć żadnych kół, więc to nie tak, że musiał tam być. Jeździł dłonią po jej plecach, czując wypełniającą go radość.

Nie wiedział ile razy to zrobili, ale czując jej ręce na swoich plecach i wsłuchując się w jej krzyki, które formowały się w jego imię, były tym, co go utwierdzało, że nie zrobił jej krzywdy, że ona też czerpała z tej bliskości taką samą przyjemność jak on.

Co prawda, przez to opuścił dzień na uczelni i Orihime również, ale nie mógł się zmusić, by przestać. Oboje tego chcieli i mimo świadomości, że powinni przestać i udać się na uczelnię, to żadne z nich jakoś specjalnie nie próbowało przemówić drugiemu do rozumu.

Teraz za to, tym co przemawiało do niego, by wstał wreszcie z łóżka, był jego żołądek. Westchnął, spoglądając na jej spokojną twarz. Wyglądała jakby spała, a on nie lubił jej budzić.

-Hime?- Spytał się cicho, obserwując jej przymknięte powieki, które nawet nie drgnęły.

-No to sobie zjadłem…- Mruknął pod nosem, szukając wzrokiem swojej komórki.

Chwycił telefon, który leżał na biurku i zobaczył nieodebrane wiadomości, większość od kumpli, którzy pytali się o powód jego nieobecności i informacjami co było na danych zajęciach. Niektórzy nawet zdawali relacje o rozpaczy niektórych dziewczyn, co kompletnie zignorował. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien im odpisać, czy jednak poczekać z odpowiedzią do jutra. Musiał wymyślić jakiś sensowny powód swojej nieobecności, by nie zaczęli węszyć za bardzo. Pamiętał jak to samo zdarzyło się z Yuutą, który po powrocie na uczelnię, był bombardowany pytaniami, czego efektem było wykrzyczenie przez niego, że spędził dzień w szpitalu po nieudanej masturbacji.

-Ichigo?- Orihime spojrzała się na niego zaspana. Nieład na głowie przypominał mu, co jeszcze pół godziny temu robili.

-Sorry, obudziłem cię?

-Twój żołądek…- Odparła z uśmiechem, chwytając swojego misia. – Powinieneś coś zjeść, wreszcie nic nie jadłeś… Cały dzień.

-A ty nie jesteś głodna?

-Nie. Zjadłam spore śniadanie.

-Akurat. Kłamczucha. – Wstał chwytając za swoje bokserki. – Zrobić ci jakieś kanapki?

Przytaknęła, wtulając się w misia. Nadal była zarumieniona całą sytuacją, ale nie wyglądała jakby żałowała tego, co się stało. Uśmiechnięty ruszył do kuchni, energia go wręcz przepełniała.

W czasie robienia kanapek jego umysł zaczął zadawać mu pytania, które powinny się zrodzić już rano. Dlaczego tak nagle zgodziła się na to? Im dłużej myślał o tym, że znowu ktoś mógł jej nagadać o ich związku, tym drobniej kroił pomidora. Spojrzał na ciapkę na desce, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. Definitywnie nie powinien za dużo myśleć przy robieniu jedzenia.

Wrócił do pokoju czerwieniąc się momentalnie na widok nagiej dziewczyny, obejmującej swojego pluszowego misia. Chwycił za kołdrę przykrywając ją przed własnym wzrokiem. Postawił talerz na biurku, siadając na łóżku. Nabrał powietrza, gdy poczuł jej dłonie na skórze.

_Opanuj się, opanuj się, opanuj się_

-Hachi…

-Hm?- Spojrzała na niego pytająco, próbując zignorować, że znowu ją tak nazywa.

-Skąd ta zmiana zdania?

-Zmiana zdania?

-W sprawie seksu. Znaczy… Wiem, że chciałaś to zrobić, ale do tej pory twoje emocje brały jednak górę i mówiłaś, że nie jesteś gotowa, a tu nagle ignorujesz je…

-Ach, o to chodzi.- Odparła uśmiechnięta siadając. Ichigo przełknął ślinę, próbując skupić wzrok na jej twarzy, a nie odsłoniętym ciele. – Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z koleżankami z roku, znaczy Aimi opowiadała o swoich odczuciach po seksie z chłopakiem, o tej jedności i takich tam abstrakcyjnych rzeczach. Mówiła też o strachu jaki czuła, gdy decydowała się na to, wiesz jej pierwszy chłopak nie był zbyt delikatny i cierpliwy i źle to wspomina, ale teraz jest z Tomo i mówi, że jest szczęśliwa, bo czuje się kochana i nie musi się niczego bać. I stwierdziłam, że Ichi też mnie kocha… I nie zrobiłby mi krzywdy i w gruncie rzeczy chcę by mój pierwszy raz był z Ichi, to czego mam się bać? Nawet jeśli nasza miłość się kiedyś wyczerpie i nasze drogi się rozejdą, to nigdy nie będę żałować, że Ichigo był moim pierwszym…

Uśmiechnął się ciepło, przytulając ją do siebie. Prawdopodobnie powinien podziękować jej przyjaciółkom, że rozmawiały na taki temat, że pomogły jego dziewczynie zrozumieć pewne fakty. Zawsze wiedział, że jest dla niego wyjątkowa, że chce ją chronić za wszelką cenę. Wiedział też, że bez niej jego życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Już raz stracił umiejętność widzenia barw, nie miał zamiaru ponownie stać się ślepym.

-Hmm, nigdy nie będziesz żałować? No, ale jeszcze musisz wziąć pod uwagę, czy uda ci się ode mnie uwolnić.- Zaśmiał się, cmokając ją w czoło.

-Nie… Nie puścisz mnie?

-Nigdy.

-HEEE?! Nawet na uczelnię?

Ryknął śmiechem, opadając na łóżko, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Orihime spoglądała na niego rozweselona, wbrew temu, co sądziła, nie czuła się zawstydzona, czy nie na miejscu. Lubiła tą nową więź z nim, to uczucie swobody między nimi. Gdy zrozumiała swoje uczucia względem niego, cały strach ją opuścił. Miała wrażenie, że urodziła się tylko po to, by poznać Ichigo, ale wolała mu tego jeszcze nie mówić. Musi mieć swoje słodkie małe tajemnice.

.

.

.

-Ichigo! Gdzie ty wczoraj byłeś?! – Brunet podbiegł do niego, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-W liceum Keigo, teraz Hikaru.- Mruknął pod nosem, poprawiając torbę.- Hej, postanowiłem sobie zrobić dzień wolnego.

-Ty i dzień wolnego? Nigdy nie chciałeś go wziąć…- Zmrużył podejrzliwe oczy, siadając obok niego.

-Po prostu czułem się zmęczony… Weź się opanuj. Świat się nie skończył przez moją nieobecność. –Wzruszył ramionami, czując się coraz mocniej poirytowany.

-Hej, Ichigo!- Ciemny szatyn o imieniu Akio przysiadł się do nich.- Słuchaj, ty masz dziewczynę, nie?

-Noo…- Znudzony spoglądał na niego, próbując odepchnąć Hikaru, który próbował wycisnąć od niego prawdę.

-Co w niej lubisz najbardziej?

-Pewnie piersi, każdy facet lubi piersi!- Hikaru zaśmiał się, klepiąc Ichigo po plecach.

Westchnął, ciesząc się, że nie przedstawił Orihime nikomu ze studiów. Wiedział co by go czekało, gdyby zobaczyli jej piersi. Definitywnie nie miałby życia, nie mówiąc już o niej. Podrapał się po karku zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, nigdy tak naprawdę o tym nie rozmyślał.

-Hmm… Nogi. – Odparł zamyślony, przypominając sobie widok Orihime w jego koszulce.- Definitywnie nogi.

-Ha? Jak to nogi? Oszalałeś?- Brunet wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia, badając temperaturę ciała.

-Odwal się! Każdy lubi co innego, miłośniku biustów. – Trzepnął go po głowie, spoglądając pytająco na Akio, który zapisywał coś w notesie. – A po co ci to?

-A robię badania dotyczące fetyszy.

-Fetyszy?- Ichigo z Hikaru powtórzyli tępo, nie rozumiejąc nic z gadki przyjaciela.

-Właśnie, Ichigo, jak wygląda twoja dziewczyna? Pochwaliłbyś się, skoro jesteś z nią od roku!- Hikaru uśmiechnął się prosząco, popierany cicho przez Akio.

-Normalna dziewczyna, nic niezwykłego.- Odparł wymijająco, spoglądając na drzwi auli prosząc cicho o wejście profesora.

-Jak normalna dziewczyna? Chyba nie doceniasz jej, Kurosaki-san- Miyoko stanęła przy nich, uśmiechając się perfidnie.- Miałam zaszczyt ją widzieć w listopadzie i mogę wam przyrzec, że daleko jej do normalności. Długie brązowe włosy, duży biust i smukłe ciało. Kobieta Boginia jak to mówią.

Zazgrzytał zębami, mając ochotę trzepnąć ją czymś twardym. Zapomniał kompletnie o tym, że ona widziała Orihime, a teraz jeszcze podsłuchiwała ich rozmowę i wypaplała, co wiedziała. Chłopacy zagwizdali na samo wyobrażenie i spojrzeli znacząco na niego.

-To już wiadomo co wczoraj robiłeś. –Akio zaśmiał się pod nosem. Otwierając zeszyt.

-Nogi? Jasne, z jej biustem to pewnie nawet ich nie widzisz.

-Zamknij się.- Warknął ostrzegawczo, spoglądając na wykładowcę, który właśnie wszedł do środka.

.

.

.

-Wszystko w porządku, Ichigo?- Spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona, zatrzymując się w pół kroku.

-Tak, tylko że Miyoki opowiedziała całemu rokowi o tobie…

-To źle?- Przekrzywiła pytająco głowę, powodując u niego automatyczny uśmiech.

-Wolałem jak byłaś dla nich nieznaną figurą.- Odparł szczerze, pociągając ją za sobą.

-Czemu?

-Bo jestem egoistą i chciałem cię mieć tylko dla siebie.

Zaśmiała się cicho na jego komentarz. To było prawdopodobnie to, co ich różniło. Nawet jeśli Orihime czuła względem niego podobny instynkt posiadania (Autor: po angielsku brzmi to lepiej xD ale nie wiem jak to inaczej określić xD), to nie okazywała go tak jak on. To nie była kwestia zaufania, ufał jej i wiedział, że nie spojrzałaby na innego mężczyznę z uczuciem, ale to było silniejsze od niego.

-Ichi, spójrz!- Orihime zatrzymała się wskazując na świątynię po przeciwnej stronie ulicy.

Spojrzał za jej palcem na tłum ludzi, a za nim na parę, która właśnie była w trakcie ślubu. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Tradycyjny japoński ślub był równie magiczny, co zachodnie.

-Hej, Ichi, my w przyszłości też weźmiemy tradycyjny ślub?

-Jasne. Chociaż pewnie w sukni ślubnej wyglądałabyś zjawiskowo.

Zaśmiała się wtulając się w niego. Objął ją, rozkoszując się ich bliskością. Definitywnie nie mógł się doczekać dnia, w którym będzie mógł przedstawić Orihime jako swoją żonę. Na razie jednak zachowa ją dla siebie, nie pozwoli jej zabrać. Niech ludzie z roku mają jakieś wyobrażenie o niej, bo nie zobaczą jej zdjęć, a nawet jeśli przyjdą go odwiedzić, to upewni się, że jej nie zobaczą. Bo jest jednym wielkim draniem, uzależnionym od niej i jej miłości.

-Ugh, chciałabym być już panią Kurosaki!- Powiedziała rozweselona, odsuwając się od niego.

-Chodźmy do domu, Hime.

-Ale mieliśmy iść do tej biblioteki…- Powiedziała zdezorientowana, idąc za nim.

-Zmieniłem plany, do biblioteki pójdziemy kiedy indziej.

Wzruszyła ramionami nie mówiąc nic więcej. Ichigo wreszcie potrafił być niesamowicie uparty, więc wolała go nie wypytywać o powód zmiany zdania, szczególnie, że mogła tego pożałować.

_And if you go,__  
__I wanna go with you__  
__And if you die,__  
__I wanna die with you__  
__Take your hand and walk away_

**The End**


End file.
